


Ethereal☆Adoration

by Arceus6892



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 129,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/pseuds/Arceus6892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is in and the Smash Academy is full of incoming surprises for Pit in the coming year.  The time for mischief and fun begins, because this school is not your typical boring place to suffer.  Sure, there's still classwork and other lame things like that, but when you throw in the whole Super Smash Bros crew, things get interesting fast.  Too bad for Dark Pit, who would rather enjoy a peaceful, normal environment, because when Pit comes around to say hello, he knows it will be a pretty long school year.</p><p>A boyxboy comedy involving Dark Pit x Pit, with some Ike x Marth on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Smash Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I've started a new series (would it be called a series?) once again involving SSB characters. Since I'm also writing Summer of Heartbeats, I'll be jumping back and forth between the two. I hope you guys will enjoy this comedic tale of Pit's, (and Dark Pit's), perspectives of this lovely school.

 

I groaned out loud.  Here I was, stuck in the worse class ever invented:  P.E.

"Whyyyyyy," I mumbled.  I slowly ambled behind the others, hoping that I could find an opportunity where I could escape.  Captain Falcon, our P.E. teacher, turned and stared at me with his ever-so-creepy looking face from behind his shades.

 "Okay, class, it's volleyball time.  You guys in the front go on one side, then you guys are on the other side."  He pointed at me when he said the latter part.  I was still standing there even when everyone else was already in position.

 "But teacher," I started. "You see, I'm allergic to hard work."

 "Get into position, Pit."  I pouted and went to my spot in the back, next to the server, who happened to be Link.  I thought about making conversation with him, but then I remembered he wasn't much of a talker.  I glanced to the side of me, and I saw Marth in ready position, looking rather reluctant to be doing this.  It's probably best if I didn't throw off his focus.  I saw the guy in front of me tap his foot impatiently, looking bored out of his mind.  I smiled at the familiar character.

 "Pittoo!"  He shifted his weight from one foot to another, pretending he didn't hear me.

 "Hey, Pittoo," I tried again.  This time he turned around, an annoyed look on his face.

 "Will you stop calling me that?"

"Aw, but it's a perfect name!  Or would you rather be called Pitooey?"

 "How about calling me anything else?"

 "Oh, okay.  So how does Bob sound?"  With an exasperated sigh, he turned back around and went back to ignoring me.  _Man, that guy really needs to loosen up._

 I stared lazily at the volleyball bouncing back and forth between the two teams.  _I wonder what I should have for dinner...Maybe I'll eat some sushi or order some pizza.  Yeah, that sounds nice...Then I'll grab an ice cream or twelve._

"Pit, watch out!"  Marth's nearby voice snapped me out of my daydream.  I had no time to defend myself against the volleyball that proceeded to target my forehead.  I heard a _thunk_ and the pain made stars orbit my head.  My back hit the cold ground and I groaned.  I heard some gasps from around the room and slowly opened my eyes to see the other students crowded around me.  Dark Pit-I mean Pittoo-was leaning over me, his crimson eyes staring into mine.  He stared at me for a little while longer before standing up and calmly walking away.

 "Hey!"  Others were starting to leave as well, slowly losing interest in my failure.  The only one left was Marth, who held out a hand to help me up.

 "Are you hurt?" Marth's concerned blue eyes didn't draw their attention away from mine as he helped me up.

 "My head kinda hurts, actually...But I'm sure I'll be-" *THUD* My body decided to do a face-plant in the ground the second I stood up. "-fine."  Marth helped me up again, his face full of worry.

 "This doesn't look good.  Perhaps you have a concussion?  Either way, you should go see Doctor Mario immediately."

 "Aww, do I have to?  I mean, this is just sad."  It's the first week of school, and I'm already getting hurt.  That's right: The savior of the humans, the heavens, and the underworld getting owned by a volleyball.  Isn't that just a lovely image changer.  As reluctant as I was, with a hand to my forehead, I staggered my way out of the gym, searching for the hallway.  I thought I heard Marth's voice in the background, but he was probably calling to someone else.

 "PIT!!!  LOOK!  UP!"  *THUNK* Ow.  Man, my head must have some kind of inexplicable attraction to walls or something.

 "I'm okay," I muttered.  Keeping my hands on the wall, I moved until I reached the opening and found my way out of the gym at last.

 

* * *

 

 The cold, yet refreshing ice rested nicely on my forehead.  Almost immediately my head started to feel better, and I felt less dizzy.  The ice pack slid into my open hand as I slowly sat up.  Doctor Mario looked up from his clipboard to nod his head at me.

 "Oh, Pit, you are a-finally awake.  Prince Marth brought you a-here after you passed out."  I frowned.

 "Wait...passed out?  Uh-oh...how long was I out?"

 "Not to a-worry, only a few-a-minutes.  And since you are a-fine, you can a-leave as soon as you feel a-better."  I quickly bowed my head in thanks and hopped off the resting bed.

 "Thanks, man!  I mean doctor."  I swung open the door and sprinted off towards my next class, reminding myself that I should thank Marth later.

 

* * *

 

 I breathed a sigh of relief when lunch finally came along.  Fifty minutes of being stuck in a math class is _not_ fun.

 "Freedoooooom!"  I burst out the door and ran to the lunch line.  My eyes were set on the prize: pepperoni pizza.  Heck yeah.  My destination grew closer, still no one in line...

 My eyes widened when I saw him walking calmly by, crossing into my path.  He looked up, his usual angry expression slowly forming into one of shock.  It was too late for me to slow down.  *WHAM*  I collided into Pittoo, knocking both of us onto the ground.

 "Ow," he muttered into the tile floor.  I quickly hopped up, but it was too late.  The empty cafeteria room was now a huge line that stretched far into the hallway.  My wings and shoulders both drooped.

 "Awww, you have got to be kidding me!"  I turned to Pittoo, who looked even more annoyed than usual.

 "What the heck, Pit?"

 "Hey, you got in the way!  And on pizza day, too!"

 "Um, hello?  You're the idiot who came charging into me!  The one time I get released early from history, and you of all people ruin that for me.  Thanks a lot."  He let out a sigh of exasperation and shot another glare at me before walking off.

 "Oh come on, try to be cheerful for once!"

 "Well for one thing, my name's _Dark_ Pit, not Super-Sunny-And-Frighteningly-Cheery Pit.  Oh, and another thing.  Why are you following me?"

 "I've always wondered what kind of people you hang out with.  ...You're not in the mafia by any chance, are you?"  Pittoo frowned.

 "Gods, no!  And who I hang out with is none of your business.  Go bother your own friends."

 "But you are my friend!"

 "Ha ha, real funny.  You better get in line soon, or else you won't get any lunch at all."  I ignored his advice and continued following him down the corridor.  He groaned when he saw that I was still following him, but other than that he didn't say a word.  We reached a small area outside hidden away by two neighboring buildings.  There was a wide enough area for one to sit down and stretch their legs, but not enough for even a small group to sit in a circle.  The building's shadow made it so that it was rather dark.  I stopped to look around the gloomy place.

 "Well this certainly isn't the liveliest place to eat," I said.  Pittoo shrugged and sat down, lightly tossing his backpack to the side of him.  He pulled out a container of dumplings and started to eat.  He noticed me staring and gave me a confused look.

 "What?"

 "Oh, um, I was just wondering when your friends will arrive.  For some reason I have a feeling Ganondorf will be one of them-"

 "I don't have any friends," he stated flatly.  It took me a while for that to sink in.  I stared at Pittoo, who went back to munching on his dumplings.  _No friends...?_ He sighed and glared at me again.

 "Quit looking at me like I'm some sort of abandoned puppy or something.  I can live without any friends."

"That's ridiculous!  No one can live without friends!  Is this what you do each day?  Go into this hidden away place and eat by yourself?"  Pittoo shrugged.

"Sometimes, on rainy days, I see a snail slitter by every now and then.  ...Pit, what are you-Ack!  Hey!"  I tackled the other into a hug, squeezing him as tight as I could.

 "I'll be your friend!  That way you'll never be lonely again!"

 "Oh for crying out loud, I'm not-Pit, you're choking me!"  I let go of him, and he put a hand on his chest as he breathed in, as if making sure that his ribs weren't crushed.  His other hand was still desperately clutching the container of dumplings.

 "Ugh, Pit, why don't you just go back to your friends already?"  I smiled and plopped down next to him.

 "I'm already here."  Pittoo sighed, but he was tired of trying to shake me off.  Not willing to annoy him any further, I unzipped my backpack and checked to see if I had any homework left to finish.  I stared at the long list of math problems I was assigned, devoid of the motivation to finish.  I continued staring at the paper, hoping that the answers would magically appear.

 "Are you having a staring contest with that paper or something, because it's been ten minutes and you still haven't even gotten out your pencil to write with," Pittoo said. 

 "...Yeah, I should probably get started on this soon, huh."  I put away the paper and took out my red 3DS XL.  The bright screen lit up the dim area.  "Much better." 

Pittoo shook his head and leaned in to see what game I was playing.

 "You're not playing your own game, are you?  Because that would be really weird."

 "No, I'm playing Pokémon.  Y Version, heck yeah!"  Pittoo moved away the second I started singing the Pokémon theme song.  I jabbed at the buttons, fully focused on the game.  Pittoo didn't say a word and was now playing around with his food.  He was trying to see if he could throw a dumpling in the air and catch it with his chopsticks, but he missed and it fell on the ground.  I stared at it, causing me to remember how hungry I was.  The growling of my stomach didn't help much either.

 "Food..." I put my 3DS on the ground and crawled over to the dumpling, staring intently at it.  I scooped it up and observed it carefully.  There was a bit of dirt on it now, but I didn't care.  Pittoo frowned when he saw me lift it towards my mouth.  He swatted with his hand and I witnessed the dumpling fly from my hand into a nearby puddle.  Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and I swear I could hear a dirge playing in the background.  The elegy continued for a good few seconds.

 "Uh, Pit?"  I stared at the other, shocked that he would do such a thing.

 "How could you..." I muttered.  Pittoo facepalmed and placed the container in my lap.  I looked at the four remaining dumplings, then back at my other self.

 "Take them," Pittoo said. "I'm not that hungry anyways."  I blinked a couple of times.

"Wait...for reals?"

"Yeah, sure.  I mean, it's not that big of a-"  I hugged him again, receiving an 'Oof' and a very annoyed expression. 

"I love you, man!"

 "Er, that's nice to know.  Now do you mind doing me a favor and _not_ crush my ribs?"  I nodded and released him.  I licked my lips and shoved all four dumplings into my mouth at once.  Pittoo shook his head in disbelief, but I was too into enjoying the heavenly taste of food.  It felt like it had been days since I had last eaten.  I turned to Pittoo and bowed in thanks as I handed him back the now-empty container.

 "Thanks for the dumplings!  Hey, did you make them?"

 "Yeah.  I just read off the instructions from the back of the packet, though, so it's nothing special.  It's not like I baked a whole cake or something."  He took out his phone and took a quick glance at it before putting it back in his backpack.  "Bell's going to ring soon.  We should get going."

 Pittoo slung his backpack over one shoulder and slowly walked off, while I scurried to gather my things.

 "Hey, wait up!  What class do you have next?"

 "History."

 "Cool.  I have world literature."

 "Didn't ask."  We turned the corner back into the more populated area known as the cafeteria.  I waved to my friends Marth and Ike and gestured for Pittoo to follow.

 "Come on, let me introduce you to my friends.  I'm sure we still have some ti-" Sure enough, the sound of the bell rang throughout the entire school, telling us that the magical time called lunch was over.  I looked to my side for Pittoo, but he had already disappeared into the crowd.  _Man, he's good._

 

* * *

 

 Finally: The moment I've been waiting for.  I had already packed up, eager to leave the class.  It's the last period of the day, not to mention the weekend coming up, so I couldn't wait to head home and play my video games.  My chemistry teacher was rambling on about something, and I wasn't paying much attention.  _Probably something about the lab.  Oh well._ I decided that I might as well listen to the few words he had left to say.

 "...Don't forget to check in to the gym for your dorm rooms," he said.  _Oh, that's right.  They didn't have enough dorms for us on the first day, so we were to wait until the end of the week until we got them._ I stirred in my seat, now even more eager than ever to leave.  _I wonder what my dorm looks like.  Ooh, maybe they even have a flat-screen TV!  Whoa, so exciting!_

 _You're getting your dorm today, Pit?  But if you leave, Skyworld will become awfully quiet._ I smiled at the familiar voice.

 "Lady Palutena?  Hey, long time no hear!"  A few students gave me strange glances, but the room was in so much of an uproar that not too many people paid much attention.  Since my goddess was speaking to me telepathically, to others it would look like I'm just talking to myself.  ...Although I must admit I did do that a lot when I was stuck in Hades's stomach-Ugh, gross, I don't want to relive that, that's for sure.

  _I was busy.  Doing godly things and whatnot.  After the recent war with the underworld, there is much restoration to be done, so I may not be able to talk to you as much._ My wings drooped. 

 "Aw, really?  That sucks."

  _I'm sure you must have some other friends you can talk with, right?_

"Yeah, but you're my best friend!  Oh, hey, I think the bell's going to ring any second.  Talk to you later, then?"

 _Alright.  See you, Pit._ I hopped to my feet the second I heard the bell ring.  I hastily threw my backpack over my shoulder and ran out with my arms raised in the air, shouting, "Time to get my dorm aw yeahhhhhh!!!" 

 

* * *

 

 Ugh, the gym again.  The lovely place of torture for things like running, sports, and other joyful things like such.  Luckily for me, this school has archery as a sport, but we're only staring that towards the end of the year.  That's my time to shine.  And also Link's.  ...And Toon Link, and Young Link-Man, there's a lot of Links.

 I joined the crowd circled around our principal, Master Hand.  I've always been curious about that guy.  I mean, how does he talk?  Is it through telepathy, like Lucario?  And how does he eat...Or shower...Or...Or...play video games...What if he doesn't play them at all?  No video games...Such madness...

 I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.  This message was important, so I had better pay attention.  I looked back at my principal, who was still talking with a couple teachers about something.  I scanned the heads around me, and I spotted a pair of black wings not too far from where I was standing.  Pushing through the crowd, I finally reached him.  I tapped him on the back, but he ignored me.  I tapped him again, and this time he swatted at his back.  I had to stifle a laugh.  I pushed my luck and stepped to the left of him and reached over to tap him on his right shoulder.  Pittoo turned around to glare at the guy behind him, who happened to be Donkey Kong.

 "Quit bothering me!!" he yelled.  Donkey Kong gave him a murderous glare, and I burst out laughing.  Pittoo's angry expression turned to surprise, then annoyance, then a look that read, "Uh oh."  I continued laughing like crazy watching Pittoo's face completely pale. 

 "U-Um, I-I didn't...I thought...Uhh..."  DK released an angry huff and picked up the angel by his wings.  I was no longer laughing.  My own face lost its color as I witnessed my terrified friend being lifted in the air by an angry ape.  People around us backed up, gawking.  I sprinted in front of DK, hastily bowing my head in apology.

 "I'm sorry, he didn't mean it!  Please let him go!"  DK grumbled for a bit before lowering a still-petrified Pittoo.  I tackled the other into a hug, apologizing over and over.

 "Sorry, it was just a simple little prank, that's all!  I'm sorry..."  This seemed to snap Pittoo back to his old self.  He shoved me off him and glared.

 "A little prank?!  Are you kidding me?!  I almost got beaten to death by an oversized monkey, for crying out loud!!!"  Master Hand overheard the commotion and came to check on us.

 "What's going on here?" he demanded.  I stared at him, still puzzled by how he was talking to us.  Pittoo growled at me, then turned to the principal.

 "I'll tell you what's going on.  This idiot here almost made me into a punching bag." He pointed at me when he said that.  Master Hand looked-or whatever the heck it was that he was doing-at the two of us and did something I would never imagine-he shrugged.  I don't know how he did it, but that's what it looked like.  Whoa.  Mind.  Blown.

 "Well you two will have to work something out soon, because you'll be sharing a dorm.  Room 211, your keys are with Bowser at the entrance."  We stared at him, not registering what he was saying.  Pittoo was the first to speak.

 "Wait.  What?"  He pointed at me, then at himself. "Me?  With him?  In one room?  You're kidding, right?  'Cuz it's not funny."

 "No, I'm serious.  Due to the limit of dorms we have available, the board has decided to split the rooms by universe.  Since you two are the only members of the Kid Icarus universe, you will be sharing a dorm.  You may leave at any time."  We stepped out of the crowd so that the others could be told their assigned rooms.

 Pittoo and I stared at each other, both of us probably thinking the same thing.

 "There's _no way_ I'm staying with you," Pittoo said. "I'm going to complain to the idiots who thought this was a good idea."

 "Hey!  I'm not that unbearable, am I?  Besides, it's not so bad.  I mean, look at the Legend of Zelda universe for instance.  Link and Zelda will have to stay with _Ganondorf."  
_

"Actually, I think only Link will have to share a room with him.  The girls have their own separate room together.  And as for Link, there's like, three of him.  I doubt he'll be having any problems."  I shrugged.

 "Well.  I guess from now on we're _roomies_!" I said with a grin.  Pittoo turned his back to me and groaned loud enough for the whole gym to hear.

 "Ugh, this is going to be the worst school year _ever_!"

 


	2. Festival Day (Dark Pit's Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA M Rating, wow, that didn't take long. XD Oh yeah so I meant to update yesterday, I just needed to revise stuff. I could've updated, I know, sorry about that. ＞＿＜ This is what happens when you're a lazy butt like myself. XD
> 
> The reason it's rated M now is because of a certain lovely, yet inappropriate reference later on haha. ...I had to include it. I just had to. The moment was calling for me.
> 
> So yeah, have fun, guys.

 

You have got to be kidding me.  Of all the people in this school, I have to share a room with _Pit._ I doubt that guy's ever going to leave me be.  I might as well go buy some headphones to cancel out the sound of his blabbering.

 Now here I am, stuck in this lame school with the super annoying copy of myself as my roommate.  Awesome.

 I looked at the idiot bounding cheerfully towards my room.  ...Our, I meant.  Ugh, this is going to take some time getting used to.  He smiled at me, jumping up and down.  I frowned.

 "You're not sugar high or anything, are you?" I asked.

 "Nope!  I'm just excited to see what kind of room we got!  Ooh, do you think we got a flat-screen TV?"

 "How about actually opening the door and seeing for yourself?"  He nodded and swiped his card key to open the door.  Once it was open, he practically flew through.  He flung his backpack to the ground, along with the suitcase of essentials we were to bring.  Knowing Pit, his "essentials" are probably all video games.

 After throwing a fist in the air, he nearly ripped the zipper off his suitcase, revealing...a Nintendo Wii, GameCube, GameBoy Advance, SNES, NES, GameBoy Color, Nintendo DS Lite, and several remotes and Nunchucks.  ...Dang.

 "Pit," I started. "Do you have any clothes in there, or toothbrush, or money even?  You know, stuff you might actually need?"  He pushed the games to the side and pointed to the very few clothes and money he brought with him.  He stared at me with a look that promised trouble.

 "Uh...About that.  You don't mind if I borrow some stuff, right?"  I groaned and set my things to the side of the bed on the right, which was mine now.

 "Not happening," I responded.  I hopped onto the soft bed, feeling its welcoming, almost hotel-like blankets beneath me.  _Ah, sleep.  Such a blissful thing indeed._

I nearly screamed when I opened my eyes.

 "Oh my gods, what is _wrong_ with you?!" I sprang up and shuffled back, trying to get away from the creepy, freakishly cheerful creature looming over me, watching my every move.  The eeriest part was that he just wouldn't stop grinning.

 "No time for sleep just yet!  You didn't even check out the room yet, did you?"

 "We'll be spending an entire school year here.  There will be plenty of time to look around."

 "But it's _four_ o'clock!"

 "Yeah, and I'm _tired,_ Pit.  Unlike you, I actually have a limit to my energy."  He pouted, and I had the feeling that this conversation would be going on for a while.  I sighed and decided that if I won't be sleeping anyways, I might as well take a look around.

 Since we haven't fully unpacked, the place looked rather empty.  Two beds were pressed against the walls, close to each other but not completely squished side-by-side.  A small, wooden table was in between, an alarm clock/radio also placed on top.  The whole area was one small room with a walk-in kitchen barely bigger than the size of one bed.  There was a door next to the kitchen that probably led to the bathroom, and the only other things in the room were a dresser and a cabinet on either side of the TV.  Speaking of the TV, apparently the school had enough money to place a flat-screen TV against the wall.

 "I suppose it's kind of nice," I said.  Pit grinned and started bouncing up and down on the bed, making my head bob up and down.

"Kind of?!  It's AWESOME!!!  I mean, just look at that TV!  It's BEAUTIFUL."

 "Er, okay.  So I'm just going to unpack and get started on my homework now, if you don't mind-"  As soon as I reached for my baggage, Pit grabbed my arm and started shaking me like crazy.

 "Aughhhhhhhhhhh," I groaned.  He finally stopped shaking me, and I saw at least three Pits in front of me.  I almost had a heart attack.

 "Come on, it's a Friday!  You now what that means..." He grabbed two Wii remotes from his suitcase and waved them up in the air.  "Video game day!  Aw yeahhhhhh."

 "Also the day for sleeping," I muttered.

 "Aw, you're so _boring_ ," Pit grumbled.  I grit my teeth and glared at him.

 "Well, I'm _sorry,_ " I replied as sarcastically as I could.  I sighed and continued unpacking, splitting my stuff into separate groups.  I saw Pit shuffle around in the background, his wings drooping a little.  _Uh-oh.  That's his sad face.  Oh, joy._

"That was a little harsh of me, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

 "What was?"

 "Calling you boring."

 "Meh.  Whatever," I said with a shrug.  Pit resumed bouncing up and down, his face full of childish glee.

 "Hey, I've got an idea!  There's supposed to be some kind of festival thingy in the town plaza, we gotta go check it out right away!  It starts at six, come on, let's hurry before it gets too crowded!"  He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door, disregarding my kicking and snarling.

 "Let me go, Pit, I'm not interested in going with you to a stupid festival."  He dropped my arm and sighed.  _Finally, he learned how to give up._

"Fine.  I'll just ask Ike and Marth to come with me then.  See you around."  He took one last look back at me, his eyes full of disappointment, before heading out the door.  I sighed, relieved that the annoying guy was finally gone.

* * *

 

 I looked up from my math homework to check the time.  Eight o'clock.  I put my pencil board down on the bed and opened up the curtains to check how dark it was outside.  The sky was dying a dark violet color, covering all the nearby buildings with shadow.  I frowned when I heard the beating of raindrops splattering against the far-off ground.  _Pit must be taking shelter somewhere.  He'll probably be back soon._

* * *

 

 Now it's ten.  I glanced at the door, expecting the angel to come bounding in any second with a grin on his face.  Minutes pass, and still nothing.  I got up off my bed and went to look out the window, and sure enough, it was still raining.  Heck, it was _pouring._ The splattering was almost unbearable; one would think that it was hailing outside.  I looked back at the door again, then outside the window.

 "Where are you already?" I muttered.  It wasn't that I cared, I just wanted to make sure the guy was still alive.  I wouldn't be in such a great position if people found out my roomate died, especially after just one day of rooming with him.  _Ugh, what am I getting worked up about?  He's probably spending the night with those blue-haired swordsmen._

I grabbed my keys off the table and head out, down the hallway to the Fire Emblem room.

* * *

 

 I knocked on the door, expecting to hear the brunette's annoying voice any second.  I heard voices in the background, but they were too muffled to make out.  The door unlocked, and it took me a few seconds to comprehend what was going on in front of me.

 The taller one, the one with the spiky blue hair, answered the door, but with only a towel wrapped over waist.  He leaned against the doorframe, his emotionless eyes looking me over.

 "What?" he demanded.

 "Uh," was my response.  I took a step backward, glancing down the hallway like there was someplace I needed to be.  Which was pretty much anywhere else.  "You know what, I see you're busy.  I didn't know you were in the shower-"

 "Oh honey, aren't you coming back to join me in bed~?" I heard a softer voice come from inside the room, and I frowned.  I tilted my head to peer inside, and the guy snarled.  He put a hand on my face and pushed me back.

"Ow!  What the hell?!"

"That's my boyfriend you're peeking at, and I don't like that.  Now tell me what you want and scram."  I snarled at the man's rudeness and pushed his hand off my face.  Slowly, the pieces all clicked together.  I frowned, then I felt my face grow hot.

"Oh, gods," I started. "I didn't mean to-Oh wow, I'm sorry!  Man, this is awkward.  Okay, so, uh, I'll be going now-"

"Say what you want or I'm dragging you in for a threesome."  My face felt like a furnace.

 "Pit!" I exclaimed.  The man raised his eyebrow.

 "You want him to join, too?  Sure, I guess, I mean I'm sure Marth wouldn't mind-"

 "Oh gods, no, that's not what I meant.  I'm looking for Pit.  He told me that he was going to spend the evening with you two, er, the early evening, NO!  I meant, go to a festival.  With the two of you.  Alone.  ACK!  What I meant was, he was wearing all his clothes, the whole time-"

 "Ah, the festival," he interrupted. "Yeah, he was there.  He was the one who dragged us off.  But we left early 'cuz he wanted to check out some more stuff, so yeah, I don't know where he is right now.  …So I gotta go now."  I frowned, surprised that he wasn't with them.  _Where could he be, then?_

"Um, right," I said, slowly backing away. "You two, er, have fun I guess."  A smirk played on the man's lips.

 "Hell yeah we will," he said before closing the door.  I released the breath I had been holding in and headed off as fast as I could.  My face was still burning from embarrassment.  Man, talk about the _worst_ possible first impression.  Maybe I really shouldn't have ditched Pit when he was about to introduce them to me, because now I'm not so eager to be near them at all.  Not if I'm reminded of this weird as heck night.

 I unlocked and opened the door to my room, but Pit still wasn't there.

 "Okay, seriously, Pit?" I muttered.  _What's taking you so long?_ I hopped onto my bed and slowly closed my eyes, trying to just go to sleep and hopefully see him in the morning.

 Only a few seconds after I shut my eyes, images of the angel flashed through my head.  I saw him running down a seemingly endless hallway, only to reach a dead end.  He scrapped at the wall with his hands, a look of fear engraved on his usually cheerful face.  He turned around, only to meet the end of a gun pointed into his skull, paralyzed with dread as the man holding the weapon slowly pulled the trigger...

 I woke up with a gasp and reached for the alarm clock, hitting a button on it to make the device light up.  10:34.  I hopped off my bed and grabbed my coat off the hanger, along with a black umbrella I had set down on the table.

 "Stupid Pit," I muttered in midst of taking my keys and shoving them into my coat pocket. "You better be all right, or I'll never forgive you..." 

* * *

 I walked slowly through the town, searching for the plaza.  The boots I was wearing splashed up some water as I accidentally stepped into a puddle.  I could feel the impact of the heavy raindrops as they hit my umbrella, and the cold air made me shiver even with my coat on.

 "This is ridiculous," I muttered. "Surely, Pit could have flown himself back or something.  Five minutes should be plenty of time.  I wouldn't want to fly in the rain either, but..." I hopped across a large puddle, flapping my wings a little for an extra boost.  I heard the clapping of my boots against the stone pavement.

 "He must be taking shelter somewhere," I said again to myself.  I searched for the open signs on the nearby buildings, but none seemed to be open.  _That's odd.  There should be something open._

I sped up the pace.  I turned a corner, and yet still no plaza.  If only I had a map...

Finally I reached a large, open area, which I assumed was the place I was looking for.  Two benches were lined in the middle of the plaza, but their surfaces were covered by water.  There was so much that the water had started to overflow, dripping down the bench and following the other raindrops to the huge puddle by the drain.  The fact that there was a fountain here didn't help much either.  I took a step back, not wanting to accidentally step in another puddle and end up getting myself soaked.

 "He's not here," I said aloud.  A sense of panic started to form in my chest.  _What if something really did happen to him?  Could he have been kidnapped?  That guy was always a little on the naive side._

"Pit!" I called, though I knew my cries were meaningless in the pouring rain.  I grit my teeth and paced back and forth, unsure of what to do.  _Man, if he's sitting in his room playing video games and sipping hot cocoa right now, I'm gonna kill him._

"Pit," I growled. "Where the heck _are_ you?!"  I decided I might as well scour the area thoroughly just in case before heading back.  I walked along the sides, under the building panes to avoid the puddles.  I had to tilt my umbrella so that it didn't bump into the wall, but with the panes, I didn't really need my umbrella anyways.  I continued walking in a circle until I thought I saw a figure hunched over on the other side.  I squinted, and I could just barely make out a pair of dove-white wings shivering around a body.  My heartbeat sped up, as did my pace.  I walked straight into the middle of the plaza, a little less cautious in avoiding the puddles.

 "Pit," I called. "Yo, Pit!"  He didn't hear me, but I was almost there anyways.  I slowed down once I was next to him.  Even though the guy was taking shelter under the building panes, he was completely soaked.  He had tried wrapping his wings around him for warmth, but they were drenched as well.  He was shivering.

 I reached out my hand, and it took him a while to look up.  When he did, I wished he hadn't.  His whole face looked tired and his eyes were filled with melancholy.  I had never seen him look so upset before, and it hurt to see someone usually so cheerful appear gloomy and depressed.  I was curious to know why he was like this, because I knew that the rain itself couldn't have been enough to bring him down like this.  _No, I shouldn't ask.  Not now at least._

"C'mon," I said. "Let's go home."  He reached for my hand, and I could feel that his hand was as cold as ice.  We began to walk slowly, but even with my umbrella shielding him from the rain, Pit continued to shiver uncontrollably.  I told him to hold my umbrella as I unzipped my coat.  He stared at me, his eyes displaying some confusion.  I took off my coat and wrapped it around the other like a towel, then took back the umbrella.  I stopped when I realized he had slowed down.  I looked back and saw a pair of mystified blue eyes staring back.

 "Aren't you cold?"  I held back a laugh, but a smile still crept to my face.

 " _I_ should be the one asking _you_."  He trotted up next to me, brushing the wet coat sleeves against me.  He looked at me for a while, as if checking for something.  Then I noticed his eyes grow bigger-which I thought was impossible-and his face turned a slight pink.  It must have been from the cold, but I did find his ogling a little unnerving.

 "What?" I snapped.  To my surprise, he smiled.

 "...Nothing." I raised an eyebrow at him, but then I shrugged.  _He is one weird fellow._

We continued walking back to the school in silence.

* * *

 

 Once we got back to our dorm, Pit rushed to the shower right away.  We weren't even inside for five seconds and he had already occupied the bathroom.  I picked up my coat that he had tossed onto the floor and hung it neatly on the hanger.

 "Home, sweet home," I muttered as I hopped onto my bed, tired and eager for sleep.  Tilting the alarm clock in my direction, I noticed that it was already 11 PM.  _Dang, no wonder I'm so tired._

I kept my eyes on the door, waiting for Pit to get out of the shower.  After around what seemed like an hour-okay, twenty minutes, he finally crept his way out of that room.  I sat up and yawned.

 "Finally," I muttered.  I took a long look at the angel, who still hadn't said anything since coming back to the dorm.  I held back a chuckle at the light blue cloud pajamas he was wearing.  He hopped onto his own bed, still eerily silent.

 "Yo, Pit," I said. "You lost your voice or something?"

 "Huh?  Oh, sorry, I'm just tired that's all."  I leaned back against the headboard, arms crossed.

"...Why _were_ you out in the rain, anyways?  Those two blue-haired guys made it back."

 "Oh, you mean Ike and Marth.  Yeah, but I wanted to check some other things out first.  ...Then it started raining, and I...kind of got lost."  I stared at him for a good few seconds, several considerable insults running through my head.

 "Man, you really _are_ an idiot!" I yelled. "Just use your wings, smart ass.  You've got five minutes of flight or something, don't you?  Just ask your pretty little Goddess like you always do for anything."  His face contorted with what looked like anger, giving me the signal that I must have taken a step too far with that statement.

 "Hey!  Don't talk about Lady Palutena like she's some kind of low-life who just bosses people around!"  I raised my hands in the air, confused by his response.

 "Whoa whoa whoa, hey I never said that.  I just don't get why you follow her around like you're a dog and she's your master.  I can't stand the thought of having to bow down to someone like you do.  But whatever, we got off topic.  Why didn't you just fly?"  The other's wings drooped, and a look of what appeared to be disappointment spread across his face.  _Why is he acting so strange?_

"...She couldn't talk to me today," Pit finally said. "Too busy with reconstruction in Skyworld.  You know, after the war and all."

 "Oh, that's why.  ...So what, would you have just stayed there all night?"  Pit shrugged.

 "I guess."

 "Idiot." He frowned and made a weird pouting face.

 "Hey!"

 "Well, it's true.  Did you plan on freezing to death tonight?  ...Listen, Pit."  He tilted his head at my serious tone, leaning forward on the bed.

 "Don't ever leave to anyplace without first telling me, you got that?"  Pit frowned.

 "What?  Why?"

"Cuz if I hadn't found you, anything could have happened.  The streets there are far from safe."

"Come on, if I can take down the God of the Underworld, I think I'll be fine," he said with a laugh.  I growled at him, and he shut up, a surprised expression on his face.

 "I'm serious, Pit!!" I yelled. "Someone could have kidnapped you or something!  You could have gotten seriously hurt!!!" I took a deep breath to calm myself and glared at the other, who had sunken down into the bed, peeking his head up from above the pillow nervously.  He stayed silent for some time, and I swore he seemed to be slowly inching away from me.  I grew impatient after a few minutes.

 "Pit," I said, gentler this time. "Just remember to tell me, 'kay?  ...Now get to sleep.  It's already late."  He nodded and wrapped himself tightly in the covers, and he was already fast asleep after a mere two minutes.  I noticed him grab an extra pillow off the bed and send a sudden kick into it, sending it crashing into the wall.  With that, he smiled and continued peacefully sleeping.  _This guy...so weird..._

I gazed at him for a bit longer, observing the peaceful expression on his face and the way he hugged the pillow tightly to his chest, squeezing it so that crease marks lined every square inch of it.  I started walking closer, until I was at the very edge of his bed.  My body was moving on its own now, as I sat on the edge quietly, still keeping my eye on Pit.  I was bewildered to see my hand moving towards his head, yet I did nothing to stop it.

 "Good night, Pit," I whispered as I gently ruffled his hair and turned to walk back to my bed.  I frowned when I realized what I had done.  _What did I do that for?  That was so weird...it's like my hand was doing however it pleased.  And what was that whole speech about for, anyways?  It's not like I care about him or anything._

I smashed the pillow over my head, hoping it would block out my thoughts.  Of course, it didn't.  The last image that entered my head was the same angel turning back to me and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And the pairing begins. Fudge yeah.
> 
> So the next chapter is going to be of what actually happens at the festival through Pit's POV. I'm making Pit's POVs the more funny ones, and Dark Pit's more serious ones if you hadn't noticed yet.


	3. Festival Day (Pit's Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! :D 
> 
> I know the end of this chapter is a bit repetitive but I said I'll have Pit's POV in the next chapter so here you go. Many thanks to toothbrush for giving me the motivation to write. :D Here, have a cookie. *hands over charcoal* I'm sorry, I tried. But seriously though, thank you, you're so awesome!! OTL Da feels
> 
> Yehhh it's time for the next chapter of this weird and random story. I'll try to update more often. ...Hopefully DX School, man. Not fun.
> 
> Okay sorry to keep you waiting, I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter~

"Alriiiiiiiiight, festival time! Woooo-hoooo!!!" I shouted, punching the air with my fist. It's a shame that Pittoo didn't want to come along, but at least Marth and Ike agreed to it. ...Well okay, it appeared more like Ike made some kind of deal with Marth if he went, but I still don't know what it was 'cuz I couldn't really hear much of what they were saying through the closed door. Ike mentioned that they will have lots of fun tonight, so maybe they'll play some video games? That still doesn't explain why Marth came out looking so flustered, but oh well.

"Ooooh, do they any cotton candy here?" I asked. I scanned the area for any, looking past the bustling crowd only to see a mask shop, some dart games, a balloon stand, and...

"COTTON CANDYYYYYYYY!!!" I was off in a moment's notice, my eyes set on the prize. That lovely, delectable beauty spun so perfectly on a stick...it's a must-have.

I gazed at the man spinning the cotton candy with expectant eyes.

"Would you like one, young man? One cotton candy is three dollars." I nodded and reached inside my pocket, trying to find the right amount of money I needed. Once I got the money out, I hopped from foot to foot anxiously, staring at the man while he made the cotton candy. I felt my mouth start to water as I stared at the blueberry-flavored sweetness in front of me.

"Aw sweet, thanks!" I shoved my face into the snack, some of the sticky sugar getting stuck to my chin and cheeks. When I turned around, I noticed a certain prince's smile quickly turn into a frown.

"Er, Pit? You have some cotton candy all over your face. Here, let's find you a napkin-"

"Nah, no need," I responded, moving my tongue in a pinwheel motion to lick off the sugar. "See? All better." Marth lifted his hand and made a face like he was trying to tell me something, but just shook his head and decided not to instead. I noticed that Ike was still standing by Marth silently, arms crossed and a face that could scare away nearby birds. I shoved the cotton candy in front of his face, and he just stared at me like I had gone insane.

"What?" Ike demanded.

"You want some? You look like you're suffering."

"This is how I always look."

"Still! At least _act_ like you're enjoying this." Ike shrugged and took a quick glance around, probably overlooking the place for any chicken he could buy.

"Hey do they have any meat here?" Ike asked.

"I knew it," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Something caught Ike's eyes-probably some meat-because he was already lost in the crowd in just a few seconds. Marth sighed and followed him, leaving me no choice but to go with him as well. Marth and I stood next to him while he stood drooling in front of the vendor.

"Hey, Marth," he grumbled roughly. The prince perked up at the sound of his name.

"Yes?"

"You have money on you?" Marth shuffled around in the pocket of the jacket he had decided to wear today and pulled out a twenty.

"All I have is this. Why?" Ignoring Marth, Ike turned back to the vendor and pointed at the long menu displayed on the table in front of him.

"I'll take one of each. Is a twenty enough for that?" Marth frowned and tugged on Ike's arm, irritated.

"Hey! Don't go spending all of it on your chicken!"

"What else would I spend it on?" It seemed like the tension between the two grew hot, and I fidgeted nervously from foot to foot. Jeez, it's like the weather suddenly got ten degrees hotter. In Celsius. Fudge that, Kelvins.

"Um...guys?" They both faced me, and I suddenly felt like I was caught in a spotlight. I gulped and pointed awkwardly in some random direction other than here. "Uhhh...Let's go there!"

Ike raised an eyebrow. "...The bathroom? Er, I don't think that has to be a two-person job, but if you really need to go-"

"Huh?! Oh, uh, no! That's um, not what I meant to...uhh..." My face felt hot, and I turned back to where I was pointing. Luckily I spotted a fortune-telling booth close by. Good, something I can use as an excuse...

"Fortune-teller!" I blurted out. "...That's what I was pointing at." Wow, genius, Pit. That wasn't obvious at all...

"Oh, okay," Ike said. ...Well that was easy. I glanced at Marth, who is clearly the smarter one. He gave me a quizzical look, but didn't give my weird outbursts much pondering. I wonder if he figured out that I was trying to distract them...

"Do you want to go there, Pit?" Marth asked. I nodded, now actually kind of curious as to what that place would be like.

"Why would you want to go there? Fortune telling's a complete scam," Ike said. Marth nudged him in the arm with his elbow, but he just glared at him. Meanwhile, I had already headed off towards the booth, or canopy, or whatever the heck those things are called.

Now that I was closer to it, I realized that it was a tent instead. It was an oddly small, purple tent where I had to slightly duck my head before entering. The room gave out an ominous feel, and the dark, purple room was lit by only a few candles and had a luminous crystal ball in the center of a table.

"Well this looks suspicious," Ike pointed out the second he stepped in.

"For some weird reason this place reminds me of Animal Crossing," I said aloud as I approached the old lady in the center, half-expecting her to suddenly turn into a cat. She was sitting in front of a table, the multicolor crystal ball almost blocking out her wrinkled face. Her hands were entwined and she was leaning in, like she had been expecting visitors to show up soon.

"Hello, children," she cooed. "Have you come to take a look at your fortune for today? Or do you perhaps want to know a little more about your future?"

"Hey, old hag-" Ike was interrupted by another jab to the arm, this time not so gentle. He turned to Marth and growled. "What the hell?!"

"Show some respect, Ike," Marth warned. He turned his attention to the fortune-teller and bowed slightly in apology. "My apologies, milady. Please excuse my friend's crude behavior, his manners are rather lacking."

The fortune-teller responded with a slight smile, with a face that read, _Ah, youth._ Ike, on the other hand, looked more like he was trying to say, _Goddamnit, Marth, I'm gonna kill you later._

"Um, excuse me?" I intervened. The woman turned to me, her knowledgeable brown eyes staring at me with welcoming kindness. I heard bickering in the background, but the two swordsmen quieted down once I opened my mouth to speak. It's funny how much those two resemble a married couple. ...I'm pretty sure Ike would punch me if I said that. Nah, I'm certain of it. Yeah, that's gotta hurt...

"Uh, yeah, so hey. You read fortunes or something, right? Well no duh. Yeah, so, how exactly?" ...Well that was a cruddy sentence. The woman continued smiling while she tapped the rim of her crystal ball.

"Why don't you sit down, dear? I can tell you what is in store for you in the near future. And since you seem like a nice boy, I'll make the first session free. How about it?" She tilted her head at the wooden chair in front of her table, and I took my seat. Feeling a bit embarrassed to be called "dear," I sat down without as much as a glance at Ike and Marth.

"Alright, then let's just started." The fortune-teller started to wave her hand above the crystal ball, while I watched, mesmerized at the flurry of colors being mixed around in the sphere. "First off, I will need your name."

After I gave her my name, she started chanting something in a foreign language, or it could just have been gibberish for all I know. I continued to stare at the glowing sphere, which switched rapidly between the colors red, then yellow, then what appeared to be a mix of dark green with specks of blue. This was far from what I had expected; I assumed that it was going to show me a bunch of pictures like in the movies and stuff. I was also kind of hoping a genie would pop out. That'd be pretty sweet.

Unfortunately for me, all that appeared inside that thing was a bunch of colors. Once the woman stopped chanting, the colors in the crystal ball all clouded into one: black. Not a single other color remained but that one. It looked like a giant eight ball but without the eight. I looked up at the fortune-teller, expecting her to explain this, but she merely stared at it.

"No, this can't be right..." She muttered.

"What is it?" The woman turned back to me with another one of her gentle smiles, but for some reason she looked a bit sadder than usual.

"It's nothing, dear. Let me just perform that one more time, alright?" She did the same thing as before, but the sphere still reverted to the same color it was last time. She shook her head, not understanding what was going on.

"This is strange, my crystal ball doesn't seem to be working today...Just to make sure, can one of you gentlemen come over here instead? I'm sorry, dear, but I'll have to get back to you with this." I nodded, a little confused, but I got out of the way for either Ike or Marth to sit down instead. Marth stepped up, already knowing that Ike couldn't care less for a psychic reading without the need to ask him. The fortune-teller repeated the same process with him, but this time the crystal ball turned a light shade of pink. The woman smiled and leaned in to whisper something to Marth, who soon turned the same color as the ball. When he stood up to get back next to Ike, he stood farther than usual from him and looked away awkwardly. I wonder what she said to him...?

Speaking of fortunes, I still didn't know what I got. "Hey, lady? Can you tell me my fortune now?" The fortune-teller presented a more weary expression to me, her wrinkly smile turning into a frown.

"I'm sorry, dear..."

"What? Can you just tell me already??" I was ashamed of speaking so harshly to an old woman, but I was past being anxious and now I just felt annoyed. She tapped on the chair as a signal for me to sit down again.

"The color black...it represents loneliness. It is a symbol for darkness, all empty and alone...I'm sorry, dear, I really am." My wings drooped at those words, and I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Loneliness...? As in without friends? Or not getting into a relationship? Does that mean I'm going to be alone forever? I guess it's not like it matters or anything, since friendships and relationships would only get in the way of my duties and all, but...

"I'm gonna be alone forever...?" I said aloud. "...Well that sucks, huh?" I tried to laugh it off like it was no big deal, but the truth really hit me. It felt like someone had just knocked the breath out of me. Slowly lifting myself out of the chair, I staggered out the tent without even glancing at anyone else. I really needed some space, some place to think-anywhere but here. Far out in the distance, a place with no one near, no one to disturb me...If I could just find a place to clear my head, maybe, just maybe, I could sort things out a bit. I walked ahead mechanically, going straight ahead, only changing my direction if someone got in my way or bumped into me. Soon I was lost in the crowd, the noisy chatter of children and families completely tuned out. For some weird reason, I felt like I kept hearing my name over and over, echoing in my head. ...What the heck?

The sounds grew louder, and soon it became unbearable.

"Shut up..." I growled.

"...What?" I was surprised to hear another voice coming from somewhere close by, sounding confused and slightly surprised. I turned my head to see Marth standing next to me, looking bewildered. ...Oh. Now I get it. The voices were not coming from my head, they were coming from Marth.

"Pit," he called again. Okay, I get it. You know my name, good for you.

"What?" I snapped, sounder a little sharper than I had intended. This time a different voice popped up, and I realized that Ike had found me as well.

"You don't seriously believe in that fortune nonsense, do you?" he asked.

"..." I felt a wave of annoyance come over me when I heard a slight chuckle come from the mercenary.

"Come on, Pit, don't put your hopes into that kind of stuff. It's just a reading, it's not like it's bound to come true. Forget about it, alright?"

"Consider what Ike is saying," Marth chimed in. "This kind of stuff is just for fun. Don't expect it to be one hundred percent accurate. The future is what you make it be, so cheer up a little. Come, let us take a gander at the other booths they have laid out here." He gave me a reassuring smile and waited patiently for my answer. This guy...it's seriously not fair how he's so nice all the time.

"...Yeah, I guess you guys are right," I admitted, feeling kind of dumb for taking that too seriously. And yet, I still couldn’t help but feel something nagging at me.

After about an hour, the two said they were going to leave. Marth was a little reluctant to leave me here by myself, but I assured him that I would be all right. I mean, I'm not a kid, dang it. I may look young, but I'm older than he thinks. Since I'm an angel, I don't age, but I've been alive for some time.

I walked around in the plaza, checking out the rest of the booths that we missed. We had spent so much time at this target practice one that it didn't take long for the evening to turn to night. I gazed at the dark, cloud-covered sky, my mind starting to trail. I wonder what Pittoo's up to...He's probably sleeping, isn't he.

"Whoa." I paused, not believing my eyes. Could it be...? There's no way...

"Oh my gods is that a BOUNCY HOUSE?!" My mouth hung agape as I stared at the beautiful blow-up in front of me. What was even better, it was _empty._ So I could have this. All. To. Myself. Awww yeahhhh.

I spotted someone, probably a worker from the toolbox in his hand, lazily walking over to the side of the bouncy house. When I saw him bend over and take out some sort of tool, I leaped to the ground as fast as I could.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" I nearly knocked the tool right out of the man's hands. He looked at me with a look like he was one step away from calling the police. He yelled at me for some time, but I was already tumbling through the entrance of the bouncy house. I had to squirm a bit to fit my wings through, but it was worth it.

"WOO-HOO!!!" I jumped from wall to wall and bounced all the way to the top, accidentally whacking my head against the ceiling.

"Ow," I muttered as I made a faceplant in the bottom of the bouncy house. ...Huh? That's weird...It seems to be...deflating?

"Hey!" I whined.

"Party's over, kiddo. You better scurry home." I crawled out of the bouncy house reluctantly and was met with shooing motions from the worker. I looked around for anything else to do, but everyone was already either gone or packing things away. For a moment, I thought I felt a drop of water on my face. When I moved my hand to wipe the droplet off my face, I felt another fall on my arm. Soon there were dozens of small raindrops falling onto my skin. _Uh-oh...I didn't think it was going to rain..._

"Drat," I muttered as the sound of rain grew louder. If only I had brought an umbrella...Or a map. I was stuck in the middle of a large plaza with no idea how to get back to the dorms.

"I'm sure it was...this way?" I took a turn onto a street, hoping that I took the right path. As I walked, raindrops started falling more frequently. I picked up my pace as I heard the splattering of raindrops getting louder and louder. The rain was mercilessly pouring by now, so my light jogging turned into a sprint.

"Come ooooon..." I said between breaths. "Where is it already...?" I halted to catch my breath, but when I looked up I saw the same fountain from the plaza I had just come from. I let out a groan and smacked my forehead.

"Aw, don't tell me I just came back to where I started from..." The rainwater sinking into my wings was starting to put a bit of strain on my back, so I shook them around a bit in hopes of getting rid of some of it. That's when it hit me. I have _wings._ I could just fly back to the dorms! All I needed was for Lady Palutena to initiate the power of flight.

 _Lady Palutena, can you hear me?_ I thought, looking up into the darkened sky. Raindrops fell onto my face, slowly falling down to the ground like tears. _Lady Palutena? I'm lost and it's raining, please appear for just a little while to grant me the power of flight!_

I kept calling out over and over, and I didn't even notice that I had called her name out loud. I sighed, dropping my head to the ground. The loud raindrops continued to pound into my back, but I just ignored it. _All I need is five minutes...Does she really not hear me?_

Without intending on it, the cruel words of today echoed in my head. _Darkness, all empty and alone...Alone, always alone. Does it really have to be that way...?_

I slumped to the ground, not even caring that the ground around me was already covered in puddles. Lady Palutena is not here, and neither are Ike or Marth. I'm glad to have made new friends and all, but we're all going to have to return to our own universes someday. When that happens, will Lady Palutena still be too busy to talk to me? Is the only time when she will ever be able to talk to me again be during another war? And Pittoo hates the very thought of even being near me...

"Why does everyone want to leave me...?" I shook my head right after saying that. No, I can't think like that! This isn't like me, I just gotta snap out of this. I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day, right? I mean, it's like what Ike said. It's not bound to happen, it's probably just fake anyways. Just for entertainment purposes. Yet no matter how many times I try to convince myself of this, I can't help but feel down.

I shivered, and I noticed that my teeth were now clattering. The water was dripping down my back, having soaked through my clothes. My knees were pressed against the hard ground. A puddle of water had formed around me, and everything; My hair, clothes, and wings were completely drenched. The fact that it was nighttime didn't make the air feel any warmer. I was shaking like a leaf. The rainwater felt like it was going to solidify any moment. There's no way I could move very far in this condition, so I have no choice but to wait for the rain to die down. Please stop soon...

Shaking as I got up, I slowly moved towards a nearby building. I sat down in front of it, my back hunched over. I was shivering too much to straighten up. The building covered most of my body from the rain other than my feet, but even if I were inside the building right now, I would still be shaking. The night air felt like it was below freezing. Well, this just sucks...

I tried folding my wings over me, which were now heavy from the rain. Trying my best to ignore the cold, I closed my eyes and thought of warmer places to be, pointlessly hoping that the thought alone would warm me up.

* * *

 

It felt like hours had passed, or maybe it had just been half an hour. I couldn't tell, but the minutes sure seemed excruciatingly long. Even though I had tried to go to sleep, I could not keep my eyes closed for long. I was shaking uncontrollably, and my body simply refused to go to rest. Being this cold was horribly uncomfortable, but maybe I could find a find to get used to it. Come on, rain, please stop being so mean to me...

I thought I heard something in the background for a second, maybe my name being called? I couldn't tell. My mind itself felt like it had been frozen over. All I could think of was hoping that the rain would end, and then I could somehow find my way back. I thought I could make out a dark figure approaching me from afar, but it could just be my mind playing tricks on me. It took me a while, but I noticed that the air around me got a tiny bit warmer. It felt like someone was in front of me, and I looked up to see a hand reaching out towards me. My gaze turned upwards, and I was sure my brain was playing tricks on me. Even though it was dark out, I could easily make out the person in front of me. I wanted to speak, but my mouth didn't move.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's go home." For some reason, my eyes felt almost teary for a moment, but it could have just been from the cold. I put all my energy into shakily reaching out my hand to grasp his. A feeling of warmth spread throughout my body when I grabbed his hand, so I figured mine must have felt like ice to him. I half expected him to just push me back down and leave, messing with me like he always does. He squeezed my hand and pulled me up instead, and I couldn't tell if it was just me imagining things, or he didn't look as irritated as he usually does for once. I wanted to hold onto his hand for longer so I could warm up just a little more, but I knew he wouldn't like that. My hand fell to my side, and I started slowly following him under the umbrella he had brought with him. I was still shaking so much, I couldn't help it. Now that I was standing up, the air felt even cooler as it brushed against my wet hair and soaked wings. It didn't help that my clothes were completely drenched either.

I don't get it, though. Why did Pittoo come and get me? Or maybe he had something else to attend to? It doesn't look like he brought anything with him other than an umbrella, though. But why would he have gone out here for me...Maybe someone told him to. Yeah, that's probably it. Master Hand must have told him to come find me. I don't think I'm allowed to go out this late anyway.

"Wait, Pit," Pittoo called, stopping in his tracks. "Hold my umbrella for a second." I took the umbrella without a word, watching as Pittoo started to take off his coat. What is he doing? It's freezing out here, he shouldn't be taking anything _off_! Is he really going to be okay like that?

I continued staring at him, bewildered, as he looked back at me. I was even more surprised when he draped the coat around me gently, instantly making me feel a little warmer. He took back the umbrella and continued walking, so I followed. I stared at the short-sleeved shirt he was wearing and couldn't help but feel bad. I slowed down a bit, and he stopped to look at me. It was difficult, but I finally got some words out of my mouth.

"Aren't you cold?" A smile formed at the corner of his lips, and it looked like he was trying hard to hold in laughter. What's so funny?

" _I_ should be the one asking _you_ ," he said. I quickly caught up to him, some energy returning to me after having been given the coat. My drenched clothes quickly made the coat wet, but it still felt warm to me. I walked close to him, to the point where I was brushing against him. I thought for sure he was going to shoo me away, but he didn't seem to protest.

I clutched the coat tightly, not wanting it to fall into a puddle. Staring at the object, I noticed, with no surprise, that it was black. I glanced at the clothes he was wearing, which were also black. Same with the umbrella. Haha. This guy sure likes that color, huh. The things he wears and owns defines him so perfectly. He could be the poster child for darkness or something. Or maybe shades. I wonder how he would look in shades. Everything about him just screams 'darkness.' ...Wait a second. Darkness? Darkness as in...the color black...which represents darkness...and...

I remembered what Pittoo had said earlier today during lunch. _"I don't have any friends."_ He's always so alone, huh...then about what the fortune teller said...

I stared at Pittoo, trying to figure this out. _"The color black...it represents loneliness. It is a symbol for darkness, all empty and alone..."_ No matter how many times I repeated that phrase, I can't help but think how perfectly it matches Pittoo. But could it really be about him? Was that lady hinting that Pittoo was going to come get me, or did that fortune mean something else? I'm so confused...For Marth, that fortune related to his relationship with Ike, but...No way. Nu-uh. Nope. Not possible. There's not a chance that meant what I think it means. Or...does it? My face felt warmer at the thought. Nonononono, that's not possible. Haha, no way...I think...

"What?" he snapped, bringing me back to reality. I looked up at the red eyes staring back at me and smiled. _So that fortune was talking about Pittoo then. I'm not completely alone, I have a friend here. A friend who came back to get me when no one else tried to help._

"...Nothing," I finally responded, not wanted to tell him anything that would weird him out. He seemed confused for a bit, but then he just shrugged and kept on walking.

* * *

I disappeared into the shower and came back feeling like a whole new person. It felt like I had just walked into a hot spring after having stayed out in the cold, rainy weather for so long. I couldn't tell what time it was, but man was I tired. All I wanted to do was lie down in my bed and simply collapse. I located my bed and practically fell onto it, welcoming the soft blanket with open arms. I slowly rolled onto my back and sat up, looking for the head of my bed before I slowly crawled there.

"Yo, Pit," Pittoo started, breaking the silence. "You lost your voice or something?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm just tired that's all," I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"...Why _were_ you out in the rain, anyways? Those two blue-haired guys made it back."

"Oh, you mean Ike and Marth. Yeah, but I wanted to check some other things out first. ...Then it started raining, and I...kind of got lost."

"Man, you really _are_ an idiot!" he yelled. "Just use your wings, smart ass. You've got five minutes of flight or something, don't you? Just ask your pretty little Goddess like you always do for anything." I thought I felt something snap in my head when I heard him say that.

"Hey! Don't talk about Lady Palutena like she's some kind of low-life who just bosses people around!" I yelled back at him, gritting my teeth when I was done. How dare he talk about Lady Palutena like that! She's the most amazing and kind person I know!

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey I never said that," he quickly added, waving his hands about to dismiss his earlier outburst. "I just don't get why you follow her around like you're a dog and she's your master. I can't stand the thought of having to bow down to someone like you do. But whatever, we got off topic. Why didn't you just fly?" My gaze turned to the bed, and my wings drooped. I stared at the bed for some time, taking me a while to gather the words I needed.

"...She couldn't talk to me today," I finally said. "Too busy with reconstruction in Skyworld. You know, after the war and all."

"Oh, that's why. ...So what, would you have just stayed there all night?" I shrugged.

"I guess."

"Idiot." I frowned and pouted at the other.

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true. Did you plan on freezing to death tonight? ...Listen, Pit." I tilted my head and leaned forward in the bed upon hearing his serious tone.

"Don't ever leave to anyplace without first telling me, you got that?" I frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Cuz if I hadn't found you, anything could have happened to you. The streets there are far from safe."

"Come on, if I can take down the God of the Underworld, I think I'll be fine," I said with a laugh. He growled at me, and I quieted down, surprised at how strict he was being. He doesn't usually care for my jokes or carefree behavior, but he looked dead serious right now. Even more than usual.

"I'm serious, Pit!!" he yelled. "Someone could have kidnapped you or something! You could have gotten seriously hurt!!!" I let out a quiet whimper, sinking into the bed, hiding beneath a pillow. I cautiously stared at the other, whose gaze looked terrifying. He looked like he could shoot beams out of his eyeballs any second now. Not wanting to get incinerated, I slowly moved backwards, hoping he wouldn't notice. A few minutes passed before he spoke again.

"Pit," he said, his voice much quieter and gentler this time. "Just remember to tell me, 'kay? ...Now get to sleep. It's already late." I nodded, both confused and surprised about what this was all for, but I was too tired to question it. I wrapped myself in the covers and clutched a pillow to my chest. There were at least three pillows on this bed, because why not, but one had a corner that was pressing right into my neck, so I flung it in front of me and sent a power kick into that thing. Satisfied as I heard the soft thud it made against the wall, I went to sleep with a smile.

But even I don't fall asleep that fast. I was kept awake by quiet footsteps slowly approaching my bed. My heart started to beat faster. Huh? Pittoo? Is something up? I was about to ask when I felt a hand pat me on the head. He kept his hand there, ruffling my hair gently.

"Good night, Pit," he whispered. I couldn't help but blush. Wh-What had that been for...? I wanted to say something, but no words came out. I opened my eyes after he had walked back to his bed, my heart beating even faster. The pillow was clutched tightly to my chest, and I felt a strange, but nice feeling warm up my insides. _That should have been really weird, but...somehow, it felt kinda nice. But what the heck? That's not normal for him at all!! Wh-Why did he do that? First he gives me this whole speech, then suddenly to do that...Maybe he's falling ill? Maybe he caught a cold and now he's turning into a nicer person! I'm sure that's possible. I think. Well, it makes more sense than him suddenly being friendly for no reason at least._

"Good night..." I whispered, wondering whether or not he heard me.


	4. My Life is a Horror Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been resurrected once again. Hello, world. By the way, I have changed the rating because of all the sexual references and whatnot. It's probably going to keep changing back and forth because I really can't make up my mind lol.
> 
> So. I just need a little moment here to express my happiness FOR THE NEW SMASH GAAAAAAAAAME WOOO HOOOOOO okay I'm good now. YASSS Dark Pit is now my main, and I have been shreking dem people's faces in For Glory mode. ...That was a weird sentence. Ah but yes, while Villager can go terrorize the villages and run his work as the head of the Illuminati, Pittoo's gonna be terrifying anyone who goes against him. Man, I love playing as Pitooey. "WHERE'S YOUR GODDESS NOW?" Dayum, son. O_o Supreme badassery.
> 
> Also, another quick note, customizing a message for taunting in online battles to "Nipples be hard" combined with Shulk's side taunt where he says "I'm really feeling it!" works out pretty great.

You know that feeling of relief when you wake up from a terrifying nightmare and find out that it was all a dream? It really sucks when you find out that it wasn't. I think I experienced a pretty high-level jumpscare when I opened my eyes to see a mortifying, most atrocious creature staring into my soul that morning.

"Good morning!" The creature beamed at me with its hideously big, blue eyes like it was staring into my soul. Pretending not to notice the monstrosity, I slowly dragged the covers over my face and faded back into the blissful darkness. Unfortunately, that was not enough to save my poor soul from the terrors of the light.

I frowned when I felt the painful, morning light shine on me the second the covers were removed. I hissed at the stream of light coming in through the windows and immediately reached for the blanket, but something was keeping me from going back under cover.

"Time to rise and shine, roomie! The weekend's here!" The monstrosity continued beaming at me, even more horribly than the light from outside. I growled at it and clawed at the blanket.

"Ow! Hey, quit that," Pit said with a frown. I stopped and turned to menacingly glaring at the other as he went back to smiling.

"Come on, come on, let's go outside and do something already! Or play video games on the sweet new TV! Or-" I clamped a hand over his mouth before he could spout any more of his insanity.

"And you had to wake _me_ up for it because...? What the hell time is it anyways?" I continued glaring at Pit as I took away the hand from his mouth. Man, I should have brought some duct tape with me or something. This guy just never shuts up.

"I woke you up 'cuz you're my roomie now, which means we have to have fun and spends lots and lots of time together!" Pit replied gleefully.

"...I have elected to ignore that. And the time?"

"It's nine."

"...Nine? As in AM? Like, nine in the morning?"

"Yep!" I stared at Pit for a short while before abruptly pushing him off my bed. I heard a couple of annoying protests coming from the ground, but I didn't care as I threw the covers back over my head. It seemed like forever until the place finally grew quiet again, and I thought I heard the door open and close after some time. Yes, he left! At last I can experience some peace and quiet.

It felt so nice for some time; The quiet, dark atmosphere was practically made for me. It was great, really. For about a good ten minutes.

"AUGH!!" I woke with a start, jumping up in my bed when I heard the door slam open. Guess who walked in.

"Hey, Pittoo, I brought some friends!" Pit said in his normally cheerful type of voice. Right behind the obnoxious angel, the two swordsmen he's friends with walked in. I swear, one day I'm gonna strangle my annoying copy.

"Good morning," one of the blue-haired swordsmen said. I keep forgetting their names. He smiled politely in my direction, and I returned it with a glare. Great, company. Just perfect. Yeah, I do great with people. Freaking great.

"Hey, Pit?" I started, speaking through clenched teeth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What's the matter?" The idiot angel asked obliviously. "I'm just bringing some friends over to play video games with us!"

"...'Us'? What is this foreign word you speak of? Don't lump me in with _you_."

"Oh, come on! It's gonna be fun!" Pit jumped onto my bed, clearly invading my personal bubble. Acting on impulse, I hissed and shoved the angel out of the way, making him cry out as he hit the ground. Ahh, much better.

"Pit, are you okay?" The polite swordsman called out, running over to Pit to help him up. Ugh, why is he acting so nice? Well whatever, at least the other guy seems cool. He doesn't seem like the type to say much, but just from his stature I could tell he's someone I don't want to get into a fistfight with.

"That was unnecessary," the one with the smaller frame said, casting an angry glance at me as he helped Pit up. Well, it's not _my_ fault that guy is so damn annoying!

"It's okay," Pit said, smiling again. Huh, so he's standing up for me. "I’m used to getting pushed down like that." Never mind.

"You know, once he-" I quickly jumped up and cupped my hand over his mouth, laughing awkwardly as the swordsman gave me a quizzical look.

"Ahaha, that's enough storytelling for today, Pit," I said through clenched teeth, while staring daggers at Pit. "How about you guys sit down and play some video games instead, like you had planned to?" I let go of the other and he went back to his cheerful state as he began setting up the game console. Letting out a sigh, I was about to leave the room when I felt my arm being grabbed. My usual reaction would have been to fling him into the wall or do anything to get him out of my sight, but I didn't feel like that would make a very good first impression. Annoyed at my limited options, I had no choice but to listen to what he had to say.

"What?" I snapped.

"Where are you going? I just set up the game."

"What gave you the idea that I wanted to be a part of this? Yeah, no thanks." I yanked my arm from him, and I was surprised to see a rather angry expression on his face.

"Seriously?" he asked, his tone much different than usual. "You hate me so much that can't even stand the thought of being in the same room with me? You know, we're gonna be stuck together for the rest of the school year whether you like it or not, so you should at least _try_ to get used to it." I honestly had no idea how to respond. I just stared at the other as he walked back to the two swordsmen, calmly picking up a controller and ignoring me completely. I wanted to say something in protest, but as much as I hate to admit it, he did make a pretty good point. But wait a second-Did he just say that I hate him? Huh, so that's what he thinks. Well, crap. I didn't think I treated him _that_ badly. I mean sure, I pushed him around, shoved him out of the way, maybe punched him when he got too close to me a couple of times, but that's not _too_ bad for a span of under 24 hours, right? Seems pretty reasonable to me.

"Aw, what the heck," I muttered as I walked over to the three entranced fighters and sat down by the very corner, grabbing a controller along the way. Either nobody noticed or they simply didn't pay any attention to me, because I just joined their game and they started without any comments.

"Hey Marth, you okay?" Pit asked, directing his attention to the swordsman to the left of him, who was constantly readjusting. Ah, Marth, that's right. So that's what his name was.

"Pardon?" Marth asked, looking rather confused.

"Oh, sorry, you just appeared kind of uncomfortable or something. Like something was hurting you. Is everything alright?" Marth's face turned a pinkish color, and he looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't.

"He fell pretty hard onto something yesterday," the one with the spiky hair intervened.

"Like what?" Pit asked.

"Something big. And hard. And very big," the man responded with a smirk. Marth's face was beet red by now, while Pit and I couldn't be more confused. It took me a little while, but I felt my face also grow hot as I realized what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" the older swordsman turned his gaze towards me, and soon Marth and Pit the same. I felt like awkwardly sinking into the shadows and disappearing.

"I wish I didn't," I muttered out of embarrassment. The guy looked like he was trying hard not to smirk, and it was pissing me off. Damnit, so much for thinking this guy was cool! _I'm_ the one used to messing with people!

Meanwhile, Pit continued looking at all of us with innocent confusion on his face. He turned to me and tilted his head, completely oblivious to what we were talking about.

"Pittoo? You understand what he's saying?"

"Sadly, yes. And no, I'm not going to explain it to you. Just get back to your game." With a pout, Pit eventually turned his attention back to the game. It didn't take long for him to start his never-ending commentary. The other two didn't say more than a few words the whole time, it was always Pit's obnoxious voice that I kept hearing. Over. And over. And over. I don't even know why I'm still here, I should seriously consider slipping through the door and getting the heck out of here.

"So annoying..." I grumbled under my breath. I wanted to block out the sound somehow-I am just _not_ made for crowds.

"Hey, Pit?" I called, cutting off whatever the heck he was saying. I had stopped listening hours ago.

"What is it?" Pit asked, turning his head back to grin at me.

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"I said shut up! You don't _always_ have to be talking, you know!" All three heads turned to me. Both swordsman glared daggers at me, while Pit looked like an abandoned puppy that had just been kicked in the side. His eyes seemed to have lost all their energy with just my words, and to be honest, I almost felt bad for him. Then I remembered how annoying he was being.

"There, now it's all nice and quiet? Isn't that so much better?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Shocked, Marth and Ike turned their attention to Pit, who still looked as depressing as ever. It seemed that all three were speechless, except for Pit. Surprise, surprise.

"Um, can you guys please leave?" Pit asked of the two swordsmen, sounding drained of energy. "I don't mean it in a bad way, it's just, I have to, uh..." That made no sense at all, but Marth seemed to understand for some reason. He gave him a quick nod before heading out the door, Ike following. The second the door closed, Pit turned to me with a murderous glare that made him look like he had turned into Medusa for a second.

"Hey...I know I'm not your favorite person to be around, but why do you have to be such a jerk?" Even though he was glaring, he appeared more sad than he was angry. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the game as he shut it off. Without a single word, he slowly got up and starting walking towards the door.

"I'm gonna go talk to Master Hand," Pit said, his gaze anywhere but on me.

"What for?"

"I'm gonna request for a room change." I felt like my heart stopped for a second. Huh? What? The hell is he talking about?

"What?" I asked aloud, echoing my thoughts. I hopped off the bed and quickly walked up to where Pit was, blocking his exit. He looked away from me, but I could tell he was seriously bothered. Damnit, did I go too far this time?

"What are you talking about?" I asked again.

"You're being a bully, that's what!" Pit finally looked up from the ground, and now I wish he hadn't. I was expecting him to glower at me, not to look like he was a second away from crying. This time I was the one to avert my gaze-I just couldn't look at him when he was staring back at me with that face. That _pit_ iful face. ...Wow, that was stale. I'm never saying that again.

"Uhh, wait," I quickly added, grabbing his arm before he left through the door. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He followed me to the bed and sat down without another word. He was back to not looking at me.

"Yeah, about acting like a jerk earlier...I guess I'm just hungry or something, so I’m just more irritable than usual. But if you're set on getting a room change, can you ask Master Hand to put me in my own room? Thanks." I got off the bed ready to head off for the fridge, leaving a motionless Pit still sitting on the edge of my bed. When I came back with some sushi, he was still in the same place.

"Oi," I grumbled, shaking him lightly on the shoulder. He had brought his knees up to his chest and was hugging them tightly, head lowered. I sat down next to him and pushed him around a bit, but he didn't respond.

"Hey...You're not _crying_ or anything, are you?" I asked with frown.

"...I...you..." he mumbled.

"What?"

"I...hate...you..." My heart stopped again. What did he just say? Nah, he doesn't even know that word. Yeah he's just gonna shrug it off like nothing again, I'm sure.

"I hate you," he repeated, confirming my initial thoughts. "I. Hate. You. A lot."

"Uhhh," was all that came out of my mouth. Honestly, I was dumbstruck. I didn't even know he _knew_ the word "hate." And just because I yelled at him a little, now he hates me? Then again, maybe it's also kind of my fault for pushing him around all the time...Do I really look like a bully to him? I guess so, huh.

"I'm...gonna go now..." Pit muttered quietly, sluggishly getting up as he headed back towards the door. He didn't get far, because he was so distracted that he didn't see the empty glass cup lying on the ground. I didn't get much time to warn him, and I watched him tumble to the floor as he clumsily tripped over the object. The cup knocked into the wall, shattering half of it. I dropped to the floor and crawled over to Pit, who was foolishly trying to pick up the glass with his bare hands.

"Oi, drop that!!" I grabbed his hands before he could reach for any more glass pieces, but his right hand was already bloody. I sighed and looked over his hand for any shards of glass pressing into his skin, swiftly removing any that I spotted.

"Damnit, Pit," I mumbled. "What do you think you're doing, picking up broken glass with your bare hands? Dumbass. Come on, let's wrap your hand in a towel or something. I'll pick up the glass later." I dragged him to the bathroom, grabbing a small hand towel and drenching it in some cold water. I took his hand and gently wrapped the towel around it, quickly double-checking for any hidden shards of glass stuck in his hand. Huh...His hands feel kinda warm and soft...

I felt my face grow hot. What the heck? What is wrong with me? Those have to be the weirdest thoughts I've had in a while. Ugh, this guy has been causing me all sorts of trouble today.

"That feel any better?" I asked, letting go of his hand. "I might be able to find some pins or paper clips to keep it together."

"It still kind of hurts," Pit admitted. "But I'll be fine. ...But, hey, why did you suddenly decide to help me?"

"Don't think much of it," I replied. "I helped 'cuz simply looking at you hurt. If I hadn't stopped you, that glass would be embedded into your skin by now."

"..."

"What? It's not like you to keep silent." Normally I wouldn't mind if he stayed silent, heck I would treasure it and welcome his silence with open arms, but this was not what I had in mind. Something felt wrong about this atmosphere-And I couldn't help but have to admit that it was all because of me. To go so far as to say that he hates me...I don't know why, but somehow that kind of...hurt, almost. It's weird, I don't really get it, but looking at this guy is making me feel kind of sad myself. I've been more irritated than usual today, and I guess that's really gotten to him.

"Pittoo,” Pit called out, breaking the silence. “I hate you." Completely out of the blue, Pit repeated that sentence once more, lacking any emotion. I felt like he just taken the broken glass and jabbed it into my heart. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I haaaaate you. I ha-"

"SHUT UP!!!" I shouted, putting both my hands over his mouth. I took a few seconds to breathe, trying desperately to calm myself down.

"Stop it," I said, much more quietly this time. "I get it, okay? You don't have to repeat it that many times." I removed my hand, and he continued staring at me emotionlessly. What's with this guy...? This isn't like him at all.

"So you _are_ affected by it," he calmly said.

"The hell does that mean? Of course I am! I have emotions too, you know!"

"You do?" ...Ouch. That...really hurt, Pit...

"Hey..." I grumbled, staring into the other's emotionless eyes. I didn't want to admit it, but I was kind of shaking a little. I wanted to punch the little punk, but I couldn't find the energy.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you," I finally said. "There, you happy? Now can you stop saying stuff like that?"

"Whatever, I'm just going to go talk to Master Hand anyways. See you around school sometime." He gave me a half-wave before slowly heading out the bathroom door, not even bothering to glance at me. Whoa whoa whoa, what just happened? Did all this really just happen because of me? Damnit, I didn't want this! He’s gonna make a solid decision just like that?

"Pit?" I called, not believing he was just going to leave me like this. Damnit, he sure knows how to make someone feel absolutely horrible about themselves. I decided to call out again, but still no reply.

"Oh, come on! I apologized already, what more do you want?" I continued yelling at him, but honestly I don't even know why. I would be much more comfortable alone, so why was I trying so hard to convince _this guy_ of all people that I want to stay with him? That damn, confusing, goddess-lover. I ran over and grabbed his arm again, and he growled at me.

"Stop harassing me already!!" he protested. Harass-Say _what_ now?

"The heck? Pit, what's going on? This isn't like you."

"You're not usually that mean, either."

"I'm just having a bad day, alright? Come on, this can't seriously be the only thing bothering you, right?"

"..."

"...Pit?" He finally turned around, and wow I did not know how to respond. His face was contorted into a sad, puppy-like stare, his eyes all watery. Ahh, so he's finally given in. I knew he couldn't act so tough and emotionless for long. Still, I couldn't help but laugh a little at the ridiculous face he was making. I probably shouldn't have done that.

"Wahhh..." Pit whimpered, tears lining the rims of his eyes.

"Ah, hey, no, don't cry! I wasn't laughing at you, just the face you were making! Although I guess technically then you can say that I _was_ laughing at you, but-Never mind! Just don't cry! Please! The cleaning lady hasn't given us the tissues yet, and I _really_ don't want to run around looking for her!" Whimpering some more, the puppy-angel attacked me with a hug, sending me to the ground. He squeezed the life out of me, and I swear I saw my soul calmly float away to Hades.

"My...life...force..." I wheezed, and that seemed to give Pit the clue that he was slowly killing me. He loosened his grip and I gasped for air.

"I'm sowee I said that I hated you..." Pit continued, that same, wounded puppy-like expression written all over his face. He sounded like he was trying hard not to break down sobbing. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, I'm soweeeee Pittoooo..." He continued apologizing over and over, and I let out a heavy sigh. This guy...for some reason, I feel kind of relieved to have the old Pit back.

"I get it, I get it," I grumbled. "Now get off me." Pit nodded and backed off me, allowing me to stand back up. I took a glance at the other, who was still giving me an apologetic expression.

"Come on, stop making that face at me," I complained. He lowered his head to the ground instead.

"...Why did you call out for me?"

"Huh?"

"You called out to me. You didn't want me to leave. I didn't expect you to do that at all. Why did you do it?"

"Uhhh..."

"Pitoo?"

"Uhhh..."

"Hey! You have to have some reason, right?"

"Uhhh...yeah. Let's go with that."

"Eh?! Oh come on! Just tell me! Is it because you looooove me?" I might have laughed a little too hard at that, because his eyes got all teary again. I ruffled the idiot's hair, making it even messier. This guy is so annoying, yet something about him just makes him kind of likeable at the same time.

"Cute little bastard," I muttered. I did not notice I said that out loud, and the other blushed. My face also felt a bit warm.

"Did you just call me cute?" he asked, the blush still evident on his cheeks.

"I also called you a bastard," I responded. Shit, what did I mean by "cute?" I was emphasizing the "bastard," damnit! Oh great, this is going to come back to haunt me later, I just know it.

"Do you really think I'm cute?" Pit asked, ignoring my statement.

"Hell no," I answered, a little too quickly. "Not in the slightest bit. Nope. No way. I'd call Wario cute before saying the same to you."

"Wahhhh..."

"Eh?! Ah, no, I mean, sure you're cute, I guess. Huh?! Wait, what the hell are you making me say here?!" I pulled at his cheeks and stretched his mouth open, making it impossible for him to talk.

"Didja raly mehn daht?" And yet, Pit still found a way to communicate.

"Sh-Shut up! Now why the hell would I say that?"

"Wahhh..."

"Okay, you're not super ugly!"

"Wahhhh..."

"You look a little better than Wario!"

"Wahhhhh..."

"Okay, fine!! You're cute, okay? You're annoying, but you're also really cute and kind of adorable! And I am never going to say those words again! You happy??" I took a moment to catch my breath, and it also took me that much time to realize what I have just been made to say. I felt my face immediately grow hot. Oh no. Oh, hell no. I did not just say those things out loud.

"Y-You blackmailed me!!" I protested, cutting off what Pit had to say. "I did not mean any of that!"

"Yayyyy Pittoo thinks I'm cute!" I hit his head with my fist, making him cry out a bit.

"No way in hell," I responded, though it would have sounded more convincing if I weren't blushing. I ruffled the idiot's hair again before roughly pushing him out of my way.

"I'm going for a walk," I said as I reached for my jacket and got my phone so I could listen to some music. I frowned when Pit caught up with me on my way out, grinning as he walked up next to me.

"Oh gods, what fresh hell is this?" I wondered aloud, staring at the beaming monstrosity beside me.

"I'm going to join you on your walk!" He responded, his voice back to that bubbly, annoyingly optimistic tone.

"Why would you do that to me?"

"But we're _roomies_ ,not to mention _friends_ , so we should spend lots and lots of time toge-Pittoo?" It didn't take long for me to leave him in the dust, but I could still hear him as he desperately tried catching up to me.

"Pittooooooo, wait for meeeeee," Pit wailed, trying his best to catch up with me.

"Dumbass," I muttered, irritated at his confusing actions today. "What were you trying to make me say?" I grit my teeth and pushed past a couple of other smashers, quickly bursting through the door before anyone asked where I was going or tried to talk to me. The second I looked back, however, I saw that he was still not giving up pursuit. I couldn't help but smile at his hopeless attempt to catch me. Heh, that idiot...Don't say you hate someone when you don't really mean it, damnit. You idiot, leaving me all alone for months...I didn't get to see you at all this summer. How dare you say you hate me, and that you're going to ask for a room change! After all you put me through...

I started to tire, so I decided to slow to a walk. My thoughts were infiltrating my head by now, and I couldn't make it stop. Pit...Why are all my thoughts of Pit? Why _him_ of all people? I don't get it. It feels like this guy is the only person who can put up with me, and who is actually nice to me. It feels...good, somehow, to know someone who is able to do that. He’s annoying, but…Maybe he’s not so bad to hang around. Ugh, I don't want to admit it, but...

I want to spend more time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I think I made Dark Pit a little too mean here. ._. Then again, he's Dark Pit XD


	5. Surprises Are Just Around the Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods the last chapter was so bad I'm sorry DX This is what happens when I write something until 4 in the morning haha.
> 
> Anyways, I don't have much to say this time around except for one thing; The pairing is finally in action! Hooray! ...Well, sort of, that is. Read on and you'll find out.

"Pittoo, wait uuuuuuup!!" I bounded after the other, beaming at him when he turned around. My smile soon turned into a frown when my vision grew dark. I tried prying off the hand that was covering my face, but I just ended up mumbling protests into it as he refused to move his hand.

"I take back what I said," Pittoo growled. "You're annoying, go away." He took his hand off my face, and for a second I thought I saw him blushing, but it must have been my imagination.

"Aww, but I want to join you! Where are we going?" He had started walking off again, so I jogged back up to him.

"I said, go away!!" he hissed, not even looking at me this time.

"So meeeean!" I pouted. "Fine, what if I stay silent and just walk with you?"

"You can do that?" Pittoo asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned to face me with a mocking, surprised look on his face.

"Of course I ca-"

"You just talked. Get lost."

"But I-" I placed my hands over my mouth before he would push me away. He glared at me, but didn't say anything. He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his phone, putting on ear phones to listen to his music. It got so quiet that I could hear the faint whistling of the wind in the background, mixed in with the sounds of Pittoo's music. Curious as to what he was listening to, I walked up next to him to the point where I was almost touching him. He seemed to notice and immediately took about three long steps away from me, to the opposite side of the sidewalk. I let out a sigh and stared at the ground instead, then at the trees, then at the houses disappearing into the distance. The sidewalk had turned into a dirt path by now, and after a few minutes I noticed we had reached a large park. I smiled at the sight of the many children playing around on the playground and at the energetic dog owners throwing Frisbees to their pets.

I took a glance back at Pittoo, who still looked as gloomy as ever. I wonder if he ever smiles...Looking at all these cheerful people just having a good time and playing around, Pittoo looks really out of place. Seriously, does anything make him smile?

"Hey, Pittoo!" I called, running up to him. He growled at me when he saw me get close. I called his name a few more times, and he just upped the volume on his music. I could clearly hear what he was listening to after only a few seconds, so I figured there wasn't much I could do but pull out his earphones. I knew he would get really mad if I did that, but I couldn't stand being dead silent for this long. My hand got halfway to his earphones before I stopped and walked back to where I was earlier. The music grew noticeably quieter once I had backed away. I guess angering him some more isn't the best approach to making him smile.

"Ah!!" I stopped in my tracks as a white-furred shiba inu came up to me, its tail wagging and tongue hanging out. It didn't even bark at me, just jumped around in front of me, blocking my path. I couldn't help but laugh at its limitless energy and friendly nature as it continued jumping back and forth, looking at me as if expecting me to throw something.

"Hey there, little fella! Are you lost?" I asked, kneeling down to scratch the little creature behind the ears. The dog answered with a single bark and started sniffing my hand.

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest? Is your owner nearby?" I continued petting the little guy until I heard the owner call out. The dog wagged its tail and barked once more as if to say goodbye before bounding off towards its owner.

I got up and turned to see Pittoo waiting for me a few feet away, his arms crossed. He finally decided to take the earphones out of his ears when I approached him, but he still looked irritated like usual.

"...So you like dogs, Pit?" he asked. Whoa. What's going on? Is Pittoo asking me stuff? Who _is_ this person?

"Huh?" I asked, not sure if those were words I heard from Pittoo's mouth. "Yeah, of course. They're such adorable and loveable animals! They're always so happy and full of life."

"Kind of like you," Pittoo remarked. "Except for the adorable part. More like excessively noisy and overly energetic. Basically just incredibly annoying."

"Hey!!" Urghhh this guy...! Now he's really starting to annoy me. "Well with that logic, then you're like a cat! A selfish, conceited cat that only cares about himself!"

"Fair enough. In that case, at least that means I'm smart and considerably quieter rather than a complete idiot and unbearably loud."

"Ughhhh," I groaned. What the heck is with this guy?! It's like he's trying to make everything worse for me. "Can you really only speak through insults? At least _I_ can actually love something! Unlike you, who'll just recoil at anything or anyone who tries to get close to you!"

"Hey! Hmph, whatever. I don't care about something as pointless as 'love'."

"...So it wouldn't bother you if everyone simply hated you?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. Upon noticing I had stopped, Pittoo did the same and turned towards me.

"No. What, would it bother you?"

"Yeah. A lot. How can you really be okay with knowing that not a single person loves you or cares about you?" Pittoo made a sound like "Tch" and faced away from me.

"...I'm fine with it. I'm doing alright now, aren't I? Unlike you, I don't need people to hold my hand and guide me around." I wanted to protest, but he had already walked off and put the earphones back into his ears. I jogged after him and lightly tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. He growled at me and told me that he didn't want to talk, but I assured him that I just wanted to take a quick break.

"Is there a bench or anything we can rest on? I'm getting kind of tired of walking around so much." Pittoo sighed and waved for me to follow him. He headed towards the direction of the park and cut straight through, taking the path farthest from any people.

"Shouldn't you be used to walking around a lot by now?" he asked.

"Not if there's no food to keep me going. That's my fuel! No food, no me. Food is my life."

"Yeah, I noticed when you were scooping up that ice cream you spilled on the ground the other day. With your bare hands."

"Hey, floor ice cream gives you health!"

"Didn't you use that line already? Learn some originality. Anyways, here's a bench." He pointed to a nearby wooden bench, looking isolated from the more lively part of the park. I collapsed on the bench the second I saw it. Man, it feels like we've been walking for hours! I need to go raid a buffet after this or something. I feel like if I don't eat every three hours, I'm going to lose my purpose in living. Food is love, food is life. Speaking of which, Pittoo told me not to look up where that phrase was derived from. I wonder why.

"Hey, aren't you gonna sit down?" I asked, looking at the other, who was still standing next to the bench, staring at the trees. He looked hesitant at first, but eventually decided to sit down on the other side.

I took a deep breath and leaned back into the bench. Eventually my eyes closed, and I turned my attention to the sound of the wind rustling amongst the trees. I didn't really pay much attention to it until recently, but it's a pretty cold day today, huh. Didn't really help that I was wearing my usual attire today, so it didn't take long for my legs and arms to feel like ice.

"It's f-freezing today," I muttered, and I thought I saw Pittoo roll his eyes.

"No kidding, genius. That's why I brought a jacket. Too bad you don't have one," He showed me a smirk, and I just stared at him.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered.

"Hey, don't expect me to give you my jacket _every_ time, you know. I get cold, too."

"Oh yeah huh," I responded, having totally forgotten about how he lent me his coat the other day. "Thanks for that by the way."

"Uh, yeah, it was nothing," Pittoo replied, half-mumbling the words. "I did it because I had to, you know? If you had died from a really bad fever or something, then that wouldn't _me_ look too good. I just did it to prevent me from becoming a suspect to, I don't know, poisoning you or something."

"Yeah, I get it," I said with a sigh. It was quiet for a few minutes so I guessed that he wasn't going to say anything else. I knew it...He really did do that just for his own sake. Whatever, nothing new there. I was about to close my eyes again when Pittoo, much to my surprise, was the one to break the silence.

"...I didn't actually do that for my own benefit." ...Wait, what?

"...Huh?" I sat up on the bench and tilted my head in Pittoo's direction, who seemed to hesitate before facing towards me.

"I, uh, was actually kind of worried about you yesterday. It was getting really late, and...Hey, don't overthink it or anything! I just went to find you 'cuz...I don't know, I just did! I mean-Huh?" I don't care if he didn't like it, but I had to hug him after hearing that. So he really does care about me...I was almost entirely convinced that he couldn't care less about me at this point.

"Thank you for caring about me," I said, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my head into his chest. I had to kind of straddle him with my legs so I wouldn't fall off the bench, but it felt nice to lean into him in this cold weather.

"O-Oi..." He muttered, looking really flustered for some reason. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," I answered, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock. But why?"

"Because I never thought you cared about me. ...So thanks." I hugged him tighter, and I was kind of expecting him to knock me onto the floor, but for some reason he didn't. It kind of made things a little awkward, because I didn't know when to back away. He didn't even say anything either, so I guess he must be feeling just as awkward, if not ten times worse. Maybe hugging him wasn't really the best idea...

"S-Sorry..." I muttered, awkwardly pulling away from him. I didn't want to look at him because I felt too embarrassed, but I was also too weirded out to move. I really wish he would do something to make this less awkward...I feel like I can't even talk. I don't know why, I mean this is just Pittoo I'm with so it shouldn't be a big deal, but I guess I just wasn't expecting him to let me hug him. Especially for so long.

"Uh..." Pittoo finally spoke up, but his voice was pretty faint. I wasn't sure if I was seeing things right, but...was he blushing? He was doing his best to avoid my gaze, but I could tell that his cheeks were definitely flushed. "I, uh...It's...You were...So...uh..."

"Huh?"

"You feel kind of cold, so...Uh, hugging me would make you warmer, right? So..." It seems like the more he kept talking, the more red his face became. He looked so uncomfortable that it was starting to make _me_ feel uneasy.

"Uh..." He growled at me and attacked my hair, ruffling it up to make it even messier. "Idiot, don't just stare at me like that!! Are you cold or not?"

"Y-Yes?" I half-answered, half-asked. His odd behavior was starting to worry me a bit. I really _was_ freezing, especially with the constant, chilly wind sending shivers down my back. "Sorry, I should stop making you cold then-Wah!" Pittoo hit me on the head with his fist, making me cry out. Ow, what was that for?!

"Damnit, Pit!" he yelled, sounding almost angry. "Just lean into me already!!"

"H-Huh...?" My face suddenly felt hot, and he looked just as embarrassed. My mouth felt sealed shut when he slowly brought me into his arms and held me against his chest. My heart was pounding so loudly that I feared he could hear.

"Dumbass, don't you dare overthink this," Pittoo mumbled, clutching my body rather tightly. "I'm cold, too, you know. And if you freeze up, you'll be of no use to me. So just shut up and keep me warm." I barely paid any attention to what he was saying. I couldn't speak if I wanted to at this point, I was too shocked. For some weird reason, I can't stop blushing...Pittoo's been acting so weird lately, is he okay? I thought I'd be incredibly uncomfortable leaning against his chest for any longer, but the feeling of his arms wrapped around me felt really...nice for some reason. I felt much warmer already, and I was even starting to become a little sleepy. He was so warm...

* * *

 

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, but when I opened my eyes again, I saw a blurry version of Pittoo. I felt like I was moving, and I was looking up at him. I couldn't tell what was going on, but I thought I saw him turn to me, looking a little surprised to see me awake.

"You should go back to sleep," he told me. "We'll be back in a few minutes." I wanted to say something, I wanted to ask what was going on, but I couldn't speak. My vision was still acting strange, and I was feeling much warmer than before...a little _too_ warm. I felt extremely tired for some reason, so I decided to drift back to sleep.

* * *

 "Oooooogh..." When I woke up for the second time, my eyesight was finally back to normal. I realized I was back in my bed, with a cold towel over my forehead. Numerous blankets were wrapped around me, so I should have felt very hot, but strangely enough, I was shivering. I thought it could be from the wet towel on my head, but when I put my hand to my forehead, it felt like it was burning. I felt absolutely miserable.

"What...happened?" I said aloud, staring blankly at the ceiling. I shifted my gaze around the room, and I spotted Pittoo walking out of the kitchen with a half-eaten apple in his hand.

"Foooooood," I said, hoping that would somehow make the apple float towards me. Realizing that I was awake, Pittoo walked up to me, taunting me by chewing the apple right in front of me. I made puppy-dog eyes at the other, hoping that would somehow hypnotize him into giving me the apple. Unfortunately for me, he lightly hit me on the head instead.

"Go back to sleep. That's more useful for you right now."

"But _food_ , Pittoo...I need my food..."

"What you need is some rest. You completely passed out back there. If you had a fever, why didn't you just tell me? Dumbass, don't go out on walks, not to mention in cold weather, _and_ without a coat or jacket, when you have a damn fever! If I hadn't been there with you, what do you think would have happened, huh? Try to pay a little more attention to your health so I don't always have to babysit you."

"Fever...?" Oh, so that's why I felt so dizzy today. "Aw man, well this sucks...What am I supposed to do with a fever? I don't want to stay in bed all day..."

"Well, you don't have much of a choice if you want to recover."

"But I have to play more video games! And eat! And play more video games! And even more eating! The weekend doesn't last forever, so I should be sick for the schooldays and play all day today-Hey!" Pittoo pushed me back down when I tried to get up, making the towel on my head fall off. He sighed and took the towel away, bringing it into the kitchen.

"Just go to sleep," Pittoo grumbled, bringing back the towel after drenching it in some more cold water. I shivered when he put the frigid towel back on my forehead. "It would be a golden age for me. As long as you don't sleep talk, my weekend would get so much better. And I didn't find any cold packs, so you'll have to deal with these small towels instead." He gently pressed the towel against my forehead, and I immediately felt my head cool down a bit, making me feel less dizzy. He took off the towel for a brief moment to feel my forehead, then took it back to pour more cold water on it.

"...Have you been taking care of me?" I asked when he came back.

"Don't be stupid," he snapped, roughly pressing the towel back against my forehead. "I'm just helping you because I have no other choice."

"But don't you care about me?" I asked, a grin back on my lips. He responded with a growl and practically embedded the towel into my forehead.

"Don't you dare blackmail me again. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Aw, Pittoo, no need to be so meeeeean!"

"I said shut up-Ugh, what's the use. Trying to reason with you is like trying to talk to a brick wall." He let go of the towel and hopped into his own bed, picking up a 3DS XL off the floor and turning it on. ...Hey, wait a second.

"My 3DS!!" I cried.

"Well, it's mine now," he replied calmly, continuing on with the game he was playing, ignoring my pouting and complaints. I shifted around in my bed, trying to adjust and keep my eyes open. I didn't want to fall asleep again, that's so boring! I want to play games or something, but my head feels so heavy...

I sighed and decided to just give in and close my eyes. Still trying to avoid sleep, my thoughts crowded my head. Since my head was burning, I kept seeing images in my mind, most of which didn't make sense. I tried to think back to what happened earlier, when I was with Pittoo on the bench. That was really unusual...maybe Pittoo has a fever too? Or maybe I was just seeing things. That was probably just a dream, all that he said and did, and I bet I just passed out on the bench without any of that stuff happening. Still, what a weird dream...That made Pittoo look...kinda cute, I guess.

My face felt even warmer. What the heck?! Cute? Pittoo? He's the complete opposite of that! All he ever does is snap and growl at me with every given opportunity. Still, what he did in that dream...That was kind of sweet of him. But it _was_ a dream, or hallucination or whatever, so it doesn't count anyways. I mean, there's no way Pittoo would actually act that way unless he got possessed or something.

"...Wait a second," I thought aloud, realizing something. "How did I get here?" It stayed silent for a little while, and even the sounds from the 3DS grew quiet.

"Someone found you and brought you back," he finally replied.

"Oh. Haha, for a second I thought you might have carried me back." I turned my head to face Pittoo, who was facing away from me. Even though he was looking at the wall, I thought I saw his face turn slightly red.

"...Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just-Wait a second! You liar! You really _did_ carry me back, didn't you? And all the stuff that happened on the bench was not a dream, either!" He stayed silent for some time, and I noticed his cheeks become even more flushed. No way...So Pittoo really _did_ do that?

"Yeah, so what's your point?" he snapped, breaking the silence.

"You helped me," I pointed out. "You sure you didn't catch my fever or something?" He let out a groan and walked back over to me, but only to hit me on the head again, this time not as lightly.

"I told you, I didn't have a choice!"

"Aw, you sure it's not because you loooooove me?" I showed a big grin, which in turn earned a scowl from the other. After a couple seconds of intense glaring, he let out a sigh and practically fell into my bed, back first. For some weird reason, and I'm not sure if this is just because of the fever, but my face felt hot. He was so close to me...Just calmly lying on his back and stretching his arms above his head. I didn't realize I was staring at him the whole time, so when he turned to face me I felt even more embarrassed.

"Wah!" I cried out when he pressed his hand against my face.

"Why were you looking at me?" he snapped.

"U-Um...Just 'cuz?"

"Weirdo..." He removed his hand and looked away, closing his eyes. The way he crossed his arms above his head accompanied by his ever-unchanging expression made him look cool even in his sleep. He was still so close to me, too...The closeness just keeps reminding me of what happened earlier. I still can't believe he did that...Not that I mind, I guess...

"Thanks to you, now I'm all tired," Pittoo grumbled. "You're a lot of work to take care of, you know that? Carrying you all the way back here was such a pain."

"Sorry..."

"...Whatever. It's not a big deal. But you know what annoys me? Back when we were taking a walk, you told me that I can't love anything. You made me sound like some kind of robot. Of course I have that emotion! I just don't care for it."

"You do? Then what's one thing you love?"

"Well..." He took a little while, and the longer he took the more curious I became. So he actually _was_ bothered by it? I wonder what he likes then...

"I guess..." I edged closer to him. "I suppose I love..." I got even closer, and he inched away the same amount. "Um, well, it's kind of embarrassing to say, but..." Pittoo sat up and looked straight at me, making me freeze. ...W-Wait. Why is he looking at me like that?

"...Pittoo?" My voice came out quieter than usual. He leaned in real close to me, to the point where I could hear his breathing. I felt super nervous all of a sudden, and I didn't know where to look. Awkwardly glancing around, I finally locked eyes with Pittoo. He looked so calm, so confident, that I didn't know what to expect. Why is he giving me that serious look? I mean, he's _always_ serious, but now especially...

"Hey, Pit?" he called, his voice just as quiet as mine right now. This atmosphere is making me feel all weird...I feel like I can't stop blushing for some reason. Come on, no fair, Pittoo...What's with this feeling you're giving me...?

"Y-Yeah?" I answered in a shaky tone. Arghhhh, what is with this guy? Cut it oooout...Just say what you want already, I don't know how much more I can take of this.

"I love you." ...Huh? W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?! Did he just say what I think he said?! N-No, that's not...Wh-What? H-H-Huuuuuuh?!

I was literally speechless. My mouth hung open and my face felt a million degrees hot. I didn't even notice that I had immediately sprung up in my bed the second after he said that. He loves... _me_? He...l-loves me? But I thought...No, it doesn't matter. Now if only I could get my voice back, maybe I could tell him that I-

"...Gioh." ...Huh? Did he say something just now?

"I love Yugioh. Yeah, it's embarrassing, I know. But summoning demonic monsters from cards is just way too cool." He gave himself a high-five, while I just stared back wordlessly. ...What? Wait. Hold on. WHAT?

It didn't take long for Pittoo to burst out laughing, no doubt the loudest I've ever heard him. He doubled over, clutching his stomach and cracking up so much that it sounded like he was struggling for air at one point. All I could do was continue to stare, slowly processing what just happened. The only sound that came from me was the slight thud of the wet towel as it hit the blanket.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Pittoo continued, roaring with laughter. "HAHAHA This is too much!!! Oh gods, if only you'd seen your face! You looked like a tomato, you were so red! Haha...ha...ha...Oh gods...air, I need air..." He paused for a few seconds to catch his breath, wiping away tears while doing so. He turned to face me, and it didn't take long for him to start snickering again.

"Your face, look at your face!!" he continued, quickly going back to laughing to the point of tears. "You actually thought I would say 'I love you?' AHAHAHA!!! Oh please, you know the only person I really love?" He pointed to himself, a smug grin on his face. "Me. And only me. 'Cuz I'm _awesome_." He laughed for a little longer until it grew eerily quiet. The seemingly unchangeable smirk on his lips soon turned to a frown. ...At least, I think it did. My vision was kind of blurry for some reason, so I couldn't tell.

"...Pit?" His face quickly turned to a look of shock, and he crawled over to me to shake my shoulders. "Pit? Oi, Pit!"

I don't know when I had started crying, but the tears wouldn't stop now. It was completely out of nowhere, and I was dead silent. What the heck? Where did these tears come from? No wonder it was so hard to see...Pittoo, you jerk...

"That was...unnecessary..." I whispered, wiping away the coming tears. I kept rubbing my eyes over and over, but eventually I just gave up on trying to hold back the tears. There was no point, they just wouldn't stop.

"Damnit..." Pittoo mumbled. "Why the hell are you crying? It was a joke."

"..." He let out a sigh and brushed away the tears streaming endlessly from my eyes. I felt humiliated crying in front of this guy, but that was just plain mean. He didn't have to go _that_ far...I know he loves to mess with me all the time, but this was worse than usual. I don't know why, I should be used to it, but...For some reason, this just sucked. It didn't help that he laughed so much, either.

"That was mean..." I finally managed to utter. He sighed again and lifted his hand again to my face, this time to completely cover my face with his hand.

"Stop crying already," he ordered, ignoring what I had said. He doesn't even care...What a jerk...I wanted to yell at him, but I'm not the type of person who likes to yell at others, even if he was being a complete jerk to me. I ended up staying quiet, waiting until Pittoo removed his hand to glare at him. For a second I thought his expression softened, so that he looked like he felt almost guilty for being so horrible to me.

"Pit..." Pittoo mumbled, averting his attention to the ground. He let out yet another sigh and started ruffling up my hair again. He seems to be doing that a lot lately...

The tears finally dried up, and so did my eyes. They felt really dry and heavy all of a sudden, and my urge to go to sleep was only encouraged by the terrible fever that was still hurting my head. I continued staring at Pittoo until he looked back at me. His eyes looked slightly apologetic. Yeah, he better be sorry. What the heck did I do to deserve that?

"Don't look at me like that," Pittoo muttered, dropping his hand along with his gaze. "I didn't think you'd take it that seriously. ...Sorry. Uh, hey, as an apology..." He hesitated for a bit, and after what looked like a lot of decision-making, he took a deep breath and placed both hands on either side of my head.

"...Don't overthink this." He leaned in close to my face, gently clutching my head as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The power of dem tsunderes.


	6. Don't Be So Careless, Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a short "yaoi" scene in this chapter. Sort of. It's nothing explicit considering the rating but it's more like just a short awkward moment lol. I didn't have to include it. But you know what. Enjoy. Feast your eyes.
> 
> Also another heads up, Dark Pit is kind of a butt in the first part of the chapter. And by kind of I mean a lot. But he's also adowable in some parts so hey. Other than that, I don't know what else to say other than I need to write faster and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

What. Did I. Just. Do? I knew I had to keep my calm somehow, so I kept a straight face as I drew back. My confidence wavered the second I saw Pit's face staring at me like he was staring through my soul, his eyes even bigger than usual. I could practically feel the heat from his gaze on me, so I averted my eyes to make it less awkward. So much for trying to appear confident.

"That didn't mean anything, you know that, right?" I quickly managed, nearly shouting it. "I did it as-"

"An apology," he interrupted. "I know. But then why are you blushing?"

"I-" My face felt even hotter, and I held back the need to hit the other. "Sh-Shut up!!" I turned to glare at him, and in return I received a smile. The fool was grinning at me from ear-to-ear, and it was only adding to my irritation. It didn't look like he was making fun of me, but it was still pissing me off.

"Will you stop grinning at me like that?" I snapped. "I don't want any more of your nasty germs so get away from me. If I get sick too, it's all your fault!"

"Well it wasn't to the mouth or anything so I doubt you'll get sick, but you know..." I was about halfway back to my bed but had the urge to turn and glare at the other one last time. He was still madly grinning, and I was starting to wonder if the fever made him go mentally deranged. But now that I think about it, what would be the difference?

"A quick kiss to the mouth wouldn't be so bad either-Ow!!" That was it. This guy was just asking for it. The second my fist made contact with his face, he fell back-first into the bed, whimpering as he clutched his face with both hands.

"Shut up," I growled. "You're never gonna let this go, are you? Look, your stupid fever got to me, okay? Don't let any dumb thoughts enter your head. And don't think I'm gonna take care of you while you're sick."

I walked over to my bed, ignoring the groans coming from Pit. Oh come on, I didn't punch him _that_ hard. Thankfully the noise-canceling headphones I ordered online arrived yesterday, so I put them on as soon as I found them. Ah, the peace and quiet. Much better. I picked up Pit's-I mean _my_ 3DS and started playing whatever was inside. Lying in this position was making me feel drowsy after some time, and whole day today was rather exhausting in general. Suppressing a yawn, I fought the urge to fall asleep but ended up closing my eyes regardless, the 3DS slipping from my hands and onto the bed.

* * *

 

I must have been asleep for some time, because by the time I woke up, it was already light out. Turning on my side, I reached for the small alarm clock next to me to check the time. I frowned when I saw the clock read 9 AM. My intention was to take a quick nap or something, not sleep through the whole night. Oh, whatever, not like I was planning on doing much anyways. Remembering that I had left the 3DS on last night, my hand felt around for the contraption, but I didn't find anything. Now that I realize, since when did I pull the blanket over me? Weird, I don't remember doing that. Even my headphones were placed on the table. Well I was so tired that I probably just didn't notice.

"Damnit, where is that thing?" I muttered, keeping my voice low so that I didn't wake-Wait a second. Who cares if I wake Pit anyways? He screwed up my morning, so he might as well get a taste of his own medicine.

"I wonder where the 3DS is," I called aloud, smirking when I heard Pit shift around in his sleep. Speaking of Pit, it doesn't look like he moved at all, other than maybe rolling over in bed. He was still covered head-to-toe with the blanket, and his whole body was quivering. Wow, he looks really sick, huh. Well, serves him right for being so careless.

"I HOPE SOMEONE DIDN'T TAKE IT WHILE I WAS SLEEPING," I nearly shouted, making the other jolt in surprise. He stirred some more, mumbling some things that I couldn't make out.

"I didn't quite catch that," I said, prompting the other for a response. He was facing the other way so I didn't see what he looked like, but from that fever I bet he was feeling miserable. I'd better stay away from him so that Idon't end up catching it.

"It's next to your bed..." Pit managed through muffled words.

"Oh." I leaned over the side of the bed, and sure enough, there lay the 3DS. The lid was closed and even the charger was plugged in. Weird...I especially don't remember putting it there, much less charging it. Guess I was more tired than I thought. Well, since I finished my homework already anyways, I might as well just waste the day away since I have nothing better to do. Maybe I'll take a walk later too...I think staying in the same room as Pit for too long would drive me insane. Thankfully he was not in the mood to talk, so that was a great relief for my ears. It was kind of weird, honestly, that he was being so incredibly silent. All he did was shiver and shift around uncomfortably in his bed. It was starting to become kind of unnerving, but it was just a fever so it should go away soon anyways. I should enjoy these golden few days of quietude and just take the time to do whatever now that he can't bother me.

I was bored in just a few hours. I played games on multiple systems, but something just seemed off. It should be the highlight of my weekend right here, to just be able to do whatever the heck I want without that annoying pesk in the way. But the miserable and downright depressing atmosphere of this room was kind of ruining it for me. It just didn't seem right somehow. I was just trying to enjoy my time while Pit was suffering through a terrible fever without any aid, and for some reason, that was what really ruined it for me. I don't know why I should be bothered, but either way I knew that I didn't want to be near this guy for much longer. He was making my day worse even when he _wasn't_ talking.

"I gotta get outta here," I muttered to myself, turning off the Wii U. I was putting on my coat when I heard a muffled voice from the back of the room. It startled me at first, so I froze and turned my attention to the sound.

"Where are you going...?" Pit's voice was just barely audible. He had rolled over so I can see him, and he didn't look so good. His eyes were half-closed and the lower part of his face was covered by the blanket. There was a small towel, probably the one I gave him yesterday, lying on the bed. The way it was thrown to the side made it look like it hadn't been used in a while. He must be too tired to get up, that's why he hasn't been using it.

"I'm going for a walk," I responded, gathering the rest of my stuff.

"Okay, take care..." He weakly lifted his arm to wave at me as I left. Once I was out the door, I realized how strange that just was. Did he just say 'take care?' Okay...Well it's Pit, and whatever he says or does is weird to me so nothing new there.

Letting out a sigh, I started up my music and began my long walk.

* * *

 

I ended up at the same park I passed when I was with Pit, and I thought I might as well take a quick break. Finding the nearest empty bench, I sat down and decided to take the earphones out of my ears. Listening to the same songs for so long was starting to tire me out, so a break from that was pretty refreshing on its own. It was another windy day, so the rustling of the trees was rather loud. I couldn't hear any birds either, which was fine with me, because I'm not so fond of having to listen to excessively loud chirping noises for too long. I already have to put up with Pit everyday, isn't that enough torture for me?

The atmosphere was so relaxing that I almost nodded off again. Seriously, why do I keep getting so sleepy nowadays? It must be Pit's fault for wearing me out so much. I don't think that creature is good for my health.

I don't know how long I stayed here, but it must have been a while because the few people who were here had all left. Since it was getting dark again, I figured I should get going as well. Continuing to listen to the sounds around me, I started my walk back to the Academy.

* * *

 

The first thing I noticed when I got back was the small note on my bed. I thought I heard Pit mutter something, but I was too distracted with the note to pay attention. Written hastily, it read:

_Match vs Bowser today at 9:00PM. Don't be late._

_-Master Hand_

Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was already 8:45. Crap, I better hurry if I want to get there on time. Swiftly putting away my coat, I reached into its pockets to retrieve my phone so I could charge it. ...Huh? No, no, no, this is _not_ good...

"Damnit, this can't be for real," I said aloud, frantically searching my coat. Are you fucking kidding me?! My phone is gone?!

"Where the hell is it already?!" I shouted. I need that back damnit, where the hell could it be?

"What's wrong?" Pit asked, quickly sitting up with a worried expression across his face. His eyes widened the more I swore, practically tearing up the room in search of that damn contraption.

"I can't find my phone!"

"You lost it?"

"I don't fucking know!! But I have a match to attend, and I can't do anything in that time! By the time I'll get back it'll probably be stolen or something!"

"Where do you think you left it?"

"I told you, I don't kn-" I stopped in my tracks, trying desperately to recall where I had last left it. For most the time, I was listening to music off my phone, then I put it down when I...Oh. That's right, the bench, huh. I must have left it on that bench. I grit my teeth together, annoyed at my incompetence. Crap, now I have to buy a new phone. There's no way I can find that in time, and by the time I get back it'll be even darker out so there's really no point in searching for it. I might as well just buy a new one.

"I left it on the bench," I said with a sigh.

"The same bench from yesterday?"

"No, a different one, but in the same park. Whatever, I'll just buy a new one. I gotta get going." I showed him a half-hearted wave and ran out the door. I didn't have a second to spare anymore, as the match was going to start any minute now and I still wasn't there. Ugh, Master Hand is going to get me good for this...

* * *

 

Luckily I arrived right on time, and I just barely beat the Koopa King with my last stock remaining. The audience was all the more chaotic this time around since it was such a close fight, but honestly I just enjoy beating up my opponents. As long as I imagine them to be Pit, I have no trouble sending them flying out of orbit. Though I don't mind beating up any other characters either. It feels great to completely annihilate my enemies and have them clap for me at the end.

"Not bad." The voice sounded kind of familiar, so I turned to find Marth and Ike standing near the exit. Ike had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, his stern gaze fixated on me. Marth, on the other hand, greeted me with a smile and a silent nod of the head. Even though I barely knew them, these two gave off such different vibes that it made me wonder how they got along so well. Or at least I think they did anyway. They were a couple, so I assumed they would get along with each other.

"It was a close match," Ike continued, his face still stuck in that permanent scowl. Yeesh, I hope I don't end up like that. Maybe I _should_ give smiling a little more thought...

"You're quite skilled for a newcomer," Marth said. "Your movements are similar to Pit's, but-"

My loud growl interrupted his statement, making him frown. Ugh, if you decide to compliment me, then don't bring up _his_ name in the process.

"Don't lump me in with that puppet! I'm far more superior than he'll ever be. He _wishes_ he could be as good as me. I'm good because I'm _me_ , and I'm way stronger than _him_. Got that?"

"O-Oh, alright..." Marth looked a bit surprised, and a bit taken aback, but I didn't care to get any more conversations out of these two. I had no interest in talking to anyone, especially after how this cruddy day had turned out. At least I won the fight, I guess, but Bowser was so big that it wasn't hard to simply run around him and dodge his attacks. Whatever, I just want this day to end already...The second I get back, I'm just going straight to sleep.

* * *

 

And sleep I did. The piercing, loud sound of the alarm rang throughout the room, giving me a headache the longer it lasted. With a loud groan, I blindly whacked at the alarm, missing the snooze button and sending it to the floor. Great, now the wretched device’s blaring sounds were coming from below me. Groaning some more, I dragged myself out from under my pillow and hissed at the monstrous thing that continued beeping. It responded by shrieking even louder.

"Shut...up!!!" I leaned over the bed and aimed for the clock, wildly hitting it in an attempt to turn it off. After the millionth try, it finally fell silent, and I could breathe a sigh of relief as the room turned silent again. Complete and utter silence...It was great. The only thing I could hear was my own breathing, it was so quiet. ...Maybe a little _too_ quiet. Something was missing. More specifically, some _one_.

"Pit?" I called, but sure enough, I received no response. I finally opened my eyes and sat up, the blanket falling from my back. Glancing at the other's bed, I realized it was empty. The blanket was in a disorganized mess, like he had just gotten out of bed. I know he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I doubt he'd be dumb enough to go to school with that kind of fever. I know there's no way he could have recovered that fast, judging by the way he looked yesterday, so I decided to search the room. I don't know why I didn't notice until now, but there was steam escaping from underneath the bathroom door. Did he take an early morning shower or something?

I was about to get out of my bed, but something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. It was only a glimpse, and since it was black just like pretty much everything else I owned, it practically blended in. Yet somehow or another, I noticed that small device on the table where my alarm clock had stood, teetering on the edge after my violent attempts to silence the alarm.

"Is that...?" I reached for the cell phone, turning it on to see my lockscreen come up. I checked its contents just to confirm my suspicion. I was so dumbfounded to see my phone back that it took me some time to snap back to reality and start questioning things. As much as I wanted to cheer in my head, something seemed...off about the whole thing. I swear I had left it back at that bench...In fact, I'm certain of it. There's no mistaking it. Maybe someone found it and brought it back? But how would they know it was mine? The only person I told was...

No. No way. He can't be that stupid. As much as I appreciate the thought, if that moron actually went outside, in that frigid, windy weather, with that severe fever...No, he probably asked someone to get it for him. Yeah, I wish he were that smart. If this dumbass actually went out and did this for me...

Though I tried to push it aside, a sense of panic crept into me. Goddamn it, Pit, you moron... It didn't help that he was still staying eerily silent, either. I know that fool is perfectly fine, but I still feel uneasy. I gotta get to class anyways, damnit, so I might as well just go and kick him out of the bathroom. I knocked on the door, but no response. Maybe he couldn't hear me. I tried knocking louder, but still nothing. I didn't even hear the water running, or any movement at all for that matter.

"Pit?" I called. "You in there? I have to get to class, so hurry up!" I waited a while but still nothing. Damnit, if this was some kind of prank to get back at me for teasing him all the time, then it wasn't funny! The lack of response was really starting to piss me off, but now that I think about it, if I can't even hear a single movement, then he might not even be in there. He could just be out hunting down the janitor for more tissue boxes or something and forgot to turn off the lights or remember to leave the door open.

I tried turning the doorknob, but for some reason the door felt really heavy, like something was pushing against it. I ended up opening it too quickly and let out a scream when Pit's body fell forward, ending up in front of my feet. ...What. Is. This?

I stared at the motionless figure for a few seconds, trying to recollect my thoughts. My heart felt like it had stopped, and my entire body was frozen from shock. He didn't have any clothes on, and he was still dripping wet. The doorknob was wet from the other side, so it appeared like he had been frantically trying to get out. It took a few seconds to recover from the shock, but once I did I knew what I had to do.

I ran into the bathroom, nearly stumbling as I went. Snatching up Pit's towel from the floor, I noticed that it was still dry, so I immediately knelt down next to the angel and wrapped it around him. I turned him over so that I could see his face, but his eyes were closed. No matter how much I shook him, he didn't respond. No, no, no, no, no...

"Pit?" I called, my voice shaky. "Pit?! PIT!!!" My yelling did nothing-He didn't budge one bit. At this point I couldn't give a single damn if he was sick or the fact that this was Pit, I had to do something to give him oxygen. And there was only one thing that I could think of.

I ignored how awkward it was; there was no time to think. I climbed on top of him and tried to force some air into him. I wasn't too sure how this CPR thing was supposed to be done, but I've seen it performed in movies and the like so I just imitated what I saw. My head was starting to become kind of light, and I was starting to feel slightly dizzy. After the third attempt, I pulled away, taking deep breaths. The second I pulled back, Pit started coughing, and in that moment I could have kissed the damn fool I was so glad to see him alright.

"Pit?!" His eyes sprung open from the coughing, and his chest heaved heavily. He looked in shock, just like I had been earlier.

"Pittoo...?" His voice was quiet, and his face was utterly pale. "Were you...kissing me?"

Normally I would have punched the idiot if he asked me something like that, but right now I didn't care what came out of his mouth. He could spit out a column of water in my face for all I cared, as long as I got a response out of him.

"You're alive," I said, my hands shaking. "You...You dumbass..." My body gave out on me, and I nearly collapsed on the other. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my head into his chest, yearning to hear a heartbeat, to know for sure that he was still alive. Relief washed over me when I heard the pounding of his heart, the sure sign that I had succeeded in bringing him back. I don't know what happened in that bathroom, but am I glad that I didn't just leave. I heard his heart beat faster by the second, and I wasn't sure if that was because he was still struggling to get air, because he's recovering from complete shock after being nearly dead, or because I was sprawled out on top of him and hugging him. Or all three. Either way, he stayed silent and wrapped his arms around me, clutching my head with his trembling hands.

"Thank you..." He uttered, his words still quiet. "Thank you for saving me..."

"How many times does that make?" I replied jokingly. "You really owe me one, you know that?"

"Ha ha, yeah, I guess I do...I just wish..." Pit took another deep breath, and his grip on my head loosened, his hands falling to his sides. "I just wish you didn't have to leave me like that...Just punching me in the face and then completely abandoning me like that. That was the worst, Pittoo."

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, lifting my head off the other. I sat up at the same time he did, and he swiftly reached out so that I didn't fall backwards. I appreciate the gesture and all, but that didn't leave me in a very comfortable position.

"Uhh..." My face felt hot when I realized that I was still straddling his legs. It didn't help that he was naked either, and that made being positioned over his lap feel all the more awkward. Pit noticed too, and the color of his face turned to that of a tomato. We were both speechless, and I was too in shock to get off him. It was probably the same for him, because he didn't let me go. I squirmed under him in an attempt to free myself, but that only made things worse. A LOT worse. And a LOT more awkward. I didn't think Pit's face could get any redder, but it did.

"D-D-D-Don't move, you idiot!!!" he cried out, making me stop in my tracks. He looked both angry and flustered, and I'm pretty sure I was the same way, just a hundred times more embarrassed.

"You damn pervert," I muttered, my face feeling hotter than the sun. I slowly backed off him and grasped the towel from under him, throwing it in his face. What. The. Hell. WAS THAT?! That damn little...! Ugh damnit fuck shit I feel so awkward right now that I want to punch him again. Hard. Right in the face. So that he flies into the wall.

"Cover your freaking privates before you accidentally molest me again!!" I shouted. "I don't want to accidentally slip on a banana peel and lose my virginity to _you_ of all people!!!"

"S-Sorry..." Pit muttered. He looked so humiliated that I almost felt bad for him. Almost. Actually, not really. "It wasn't intentional..."

"Dumbass, way to make things a hundred times more awkward," I grumbled. My attention was anywhere but at him at this point, but that quickly changed when I was tackled into a hug. I felt the wind knocked out of me, and I almost fell backwards again.

"Thank you for saving me," he repeated, a smile crossing his lips. It was kind of out of nowhere, but it took my mind off the awkwardness. I didn't know what to do other than to smile back, then madly ruffle up his hair until it created a tornado above his head.

"Yeah, whatever, I just-"

"-did it because I had to," Pit finished. I knew the old Pit was back when his beaming smile nearly incinerated my eyes. I swear, his smiles are like freaking flashlights shining in your face. It's terrifying, really.

"I'm sure that's the only reason," Pit said, a scheming smile crossing his lips. Uh-oh. I know that look. Aw, hell nah.

"It is!" I growled, pushing away Pit's mortifyingly cheerful face. "And anyways, what the hell is wrong with you?! Did you really go out in the windy weather with a fever like that just to get my cell phone?!"

I didn't hear a response from the other, but then again my palm was still fixed on his face. I dropped my hand, and he gave me the most heart-attack inducing expression. His eyes had widened even further, and his lips were puckered into a sad puppy-dog type of look. This shit was nightmare fuel right here.

"Once again," I repeated, trying to keep my calm. "What. The hell. Is WRONG with you?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"I just wanted to make you happy..." Pit muttered, lowering his head to the ground. The unexpected words made me blush.

"Hmph," I grumbled, gritting my teeth in frustration. "Stupid. Which do you think I think is more important, the cell phone or you?"

"...Cell phone?"

"...You're kidding, right?"

"...No?" I hit him on the head, and he whimpered.

"Well you are absolutely-" I paused, a smirk crossing my lips. "-right. Of course I care about a marvelous little contraption like my cell phone over _you_ of all people!"

"O-Oh, so I was right..." Pit muttered, his head once again gloomily lowered to the ground. I sighed, inwardly groaning at his hopelessness when it came to detecting sarcasm.

"No, you dumbass, you were not. Of course I think you're more impor...I think you're impo...You know, between either you or the cell phone, I think you're the most importa...importan...impor...impor..." I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. It was literally impossible for me to say something nice to him. It just wasn't a thing. See, some things just can't be done in life. Like how rocks aren't able to breathe. Or like how snakes don’t walk. Or like how there is no color nine or number A. This is one of those things.

"You gonna finish that?" Pit asked, looking rather confused. I cleared my throat and tried again, trying to attempt the impossible.

"To me, Pit, you are an impor...im...imp...impudent freak of nature and a perfect example of natural selection gone wrong."

"..."

"..."

"...Close enough," I ended, finally closing off this utterly hopeless conversation. It stayed quiet for a little while, and he kept staring at me like he was expecting something from me.

"... _Anyways_ ," I started. "How did you pass out in there? There was steam billowing out from under the door. What, did you not open the window?"

"No...And after a little while, I just felt...light. Like I felt dizzy. _Really_ dizzy."

"Ah, so that's why." I bumped the idiot on the head again, ignoring his protests and complaints. "Well whatever, thanks to you, now I'm super late for school. It'll be such a pain making up all the work I miss."

"Sorry..."

" _And_ now that I had my friggin' mouth against yours, I'm bound to fall ill. Thanks again."

"..." Now that I had made him feel bad for me, I felt like it was all back to normal. Expect for the fact that Pit didn't look so good. I didn't notice until now, but his face was still red, and not because of earlier. He looked kind of dizzy, and he wasn't smiling anymore. I wasn't even sure if he heard what I had just said.

"Pit?"

"...Hm?" He answered rather late, so I assumed he really _didn't_ hear me. He looked kind of distracted, his eyes glazed over as he was ever-so-slightly swaying from side to side.

"Oooooogh," he grumbled. I didn't have much time to react when the other shakily fell forward. I had just the amount of time to catch him.

"Pit?" I called out, taken off guard. "You don't look so good."

"..." He stayed silent, but I could still feel him shaking in my arms. Then again, he _was_ still without any clothes...I guess the cold was really starting to get to him. Feeling the nearby ground for the towel, I finally felt the piece of cloth in my grasp. It was difficulty seeing what was around me with someone in front of me blocking out my view, especially if that someone had wings. While carefully propping up the other with one arm, I tried wrapping the towel around him with the remaining arm. Seeing how that wasn't yielding any results, I lightly pushed the other off me for a little while, hastily throwing the towel over him before he fell back over.

"...Huh?" He stared at me as I picked him up, steadily standing up as I held him in my arms.

"You know, Pit," I started, grumbling my words. "This is just a thought, but maybe you should lay off the floor ice cream for a little while."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but he was more surprised when I started moving.

"H-Hey!" So now he was suddenly more awake. "Whudareyoudoing?" He said that so quickly that I had to think before I could decipher what he had just said.

"I'm taking you to the doctor. Even though the year just started, you've already had two visits to the doctor's office, huh. Nice."

"Hey, I-Never mind. My question is, why are you taking me naked?!"

"...Huh," I wondered, taking that question into considerable thought. "Well that's not a phrase I hear every day. I don't think I want to."

"Huh? What are you-Hey!! Put me down already, I can't be seen like this!!!"

"Too late." Striding through the door, I paid no mind to the heads turning in our direction. Pit, on the other hand, turned the color of a tomato and attempted to cover his face with the towel. I stopped in front of Dr. Mario, who was giving Ness a bandage. Their attention turned to us, and Ness quickly bowed in thanks as he hurried out the door. Now that he was gone, Dr. Mario cleared his throat and jumped off the hospital bed. It felt weird looking down at a grown man, but I can only imagine how someone like Ganondorf or Ike felt when talking to this guy.

"Why hello-a there. Did something a-happen to Pit?"

"Yeah," I answered, carefully lying him down on the bed. He looked even worse than before. His entire body was shaking like a leaf, and his face was still terribly flushed. When I placed my hand on his forehead, it felt like a stove.

"He's sick," I continued. "With a fever. A pretty bad one, too."

"Okie-dokie," Dr. Mario answered, nodding his head. And out of some abyss inside his coat, he pulled out a single, blue-and-white pill. Out of thin air. Like, it was just _there_. I still don't get how he does that.

"I have-a the drugs," he said, completely nonchalant as he pulled out some more pills from who knows what dimension. Pit frowned when he hopped onto the hospital bed, his face shaded in a sinister manner. With the flick of his wrist, he materialized something else out of his coat, this time a mushroom.

"I have-a the shrooms," was all he said. He stared at the mushroom for a while, looking creepier by the second. The odd lighting didn't help the scenario.

"Shrooms are a-good," he spoke, his eyes still riveted on that mushroom. "I like-a the shrooms. Drugs are good too."

"...How might one respond to this?" I asked, casting a perplexed look at Pit. He would probably have been just as confused if he weren't so sick. He kept shivering even though it wasn't even that cold. Occasionally he would shudder so violently that I thought he might fall off. Dr. Mario kept glancing decisively between the pill and the mushroom, rubbing his chin in deep thought. I wanted to yell at him to hurry up, but I doubt that would help matters. He would probably just end up giving Pit something worse, maybe even the very thing that inspired the creation of that god-awful Sanic theme or whatever it was called. My poor ears. I'm seriously gonna kill Pit later for showing me that.

"Do you have any, you know, _normal_ medicine? Preferably the legal kind?" I asked, frowning as I saw Pit frequently turning over in the bed. It looked like he was having a bad dream. He groaned a couple times, both hands on his forehead in pain. Damn, this fever must be worse than I thought. It would be nice if Dr. Mario could hurry up.

After some grumbling and a long, wishful glance at the mushroom, he put it back into his coat and pulled out a bottle instead. It was filled with a bright, pink liquid, but not the sweet-looking kind like in strawberry milk, but a more revolting, repulsively bright looking kind. At least now I know it's medicine. Or poison.

Without warning, he grabbed Pit's head and jerked it towards him, holding out the bottle. His eyes widened as Dr. Mario poured the liquid into his mouth, and I was surprised that he didn't choke.

"AUGHHHHHH!!!" The second the doctor pulled away the bottle, Pit sprang up and started coughing, now shuddering for a whole different reason. Wow, that must be some nasty medicine. Though it wouldn't be medicine if it tasted good. That would be great though. Someone should make that a thing.

After Pit calmed down a bit, with a groan he fell back into the bed. At least he looked a little better now, and he wasn't shivering as much. Or maybe it's just because he's still in shock.

"Huh," was my response. "Remind me never to get sick." I didn't even notice that Dr. Mario had left, but he was back soon with a cup of water, which Pit took willingly. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes and fall silent, which, to be honest, frightened me a little considering how suddenly he became quiet.

"I put a sleeping pill in his water," Dr. Mario spoke up, craning his neck from side to side. I didn't even know he _had_ a neck. That made the action look all the more creepy.

"Oh, okay," I replied, still focused on how the heck he can do that without a neck. Then I remembered Pit, and I leaned over to check on him. He seemed to be doing much better now that he was asleep. He wasn't shaking as much, though his forehead still felt hot.

"So is he going to get better soon?" I asked.

"Not-a soon, no. His condition is pretty severe, so it's a good thing you a-brought him here soon. If you had a-waited for too long, it would be much...er...harder to cure him, to say a-the least."

"...That so?" I still had my hand on his forehead, and unbeknownst to myself, my hand had made its way to his. I didn't even notice I was holding his hand until Dr. Mario cleared his throat, making me snap back to reality.

"U-Um..." I hopelessly uttered, my face red as I let go of his hand and backed up a step. My attention turned to the doctor, who was still looking at me.

"Th-That wasn't-"

"Don't a-worry. I won't-a judge."

"I-I-That's-But-We're not-" I pointed to Pit accusingly, trying desperately to muster up some excuse. But there was no real point in it, for Dr. Mario was already gone. He must have other patients to tend to, after all. With a sigh, I pulled up a chair and slumped into it, propping my arm up so that I leaned into my hand.

I stared at the other with eyes only half open, gazing at his peaceful state. It's amazing how much a sleeping pill can do for a person. That said, it wouldn't do _me_ much use to fall asleep, since I still have class to attend. I can only imagine how much work I must have missed just bringing this troublesome idiot here. ...But to think that if I hadn't, and I had just left him there instead...

I brought my chair closer and leaned against the bed like it was a desk. Since Dr. Mario wasn't going to stick around here, I might as well be the one to look after him. Normally I'd say it'd be a complete pain and I'd much rather be doing anything else in the world, but honestly, the thought of seeing him dead the next day is rather...unsettling, to say the least. It wouldn't be the first time he was close to death, but I know that part of this could be considered my fault. ...Hmph. Whatever, he'll recover. But I might as well stick around just to make sure.

I stared at the other for a little longer, but after all the excitement had died down, I started becoming sleepy. It was still early in the morning, and the times we have to wake up by are just absurd. Fighting back a yawn, I crossed my arms out in front of me and rested my head on them. I felt myself slowly drifting off but was brought back to reality when I felt movement really close to me.

I thought something touched my arm, and when I lifted my head, I noticed that Pit was just barely awake. I thought he would be asleep from the pill, but I guess it wasn't all that strong. Either way, he looked like he could fall back asleep any second. His eyes were just barely open, and it looked like it was difficult for him to even move his arm. He kept weakly shaking my arm, his eyes nearly closing every second. I didn't know what he wanted at first, and a sort of sad and embarrassed look came across his face. He awkwardly moved his arm away and closed his eyes, and only then did I understand what he wanted. At least I hope I understood, because otherwise this is gonna be pretty awkward if I am wrong.

I quickly grabbed his hand, startling him awake. Both of us were evidently blushing, but I kept my grip. I tried to be confident, but I think I was gripping his hand too tightly. It didn't help my nervousness when he interlocked his fingers with mine and smiled. I felt my face grow hotter, and I had to look away. I wanted to pull my hand away, but at the same time I didn't. I don't know what made me do it, but I kept my hand there, and once I knew he was asleep, I rested my head back on the bed. Looks like now I have no choice but to stay here with this idiot. ...Maybe it won't be so bad.

Just to make sure it was there, I gave his hand a final squeeze before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY THE SHIP FINALLY SET SAIL


	7. Medical Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUCAS HYYYYYYYYYYYYPE mah home boi from brawl is BACK. Now I just have to hope that my votes for Roy and Banjo/Kazooie help support the characters.
> 
> Anyways so I finally got the next chapter ready for your lovely faces. Just a warning, there's some suggestive content ahead but this is rated Mature for a reason and I think you guys are probably used to this by now haha. There is also a part later that might be tough to read, but don't worry, it's not going to be as bad as you think. With that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and see you next time!

I feel like my whole back has transformed into a board. Just trying to sit up took what seemed like a million years, and I couldn't feel any stiffer. My arms were kind of shaky, and it took me a couple tries until I could prop myself up. I have no idea how long I've been out, or what even happened. Everything is still so hazy. Not to mention the fact that even the faintly lit lights burned my eyes. I had to blink several times to regain my vision, and when I did, I realized I was still in the hospital bed. Well yeah, I'd be kind of worried if I were anywhere else.

"Man, I'm hungry," I mumbled, frowning when I felt the horrible feeling of emptiness in my stomach. As if it heard my thoughts, my stomach let out a loud growl. Yeah, I need some food. I was about to hop off the bed when I remembered a tiny detail. I'm still naked. Darn it, Pittoo.

Speaking of which, I'd totally forgotten about that guy. I guess I must not have been asleep for as long as I thought, because Pittoo was still here. He was sitting back in his chair, slumped over to the point where I worried he might fall over. He looked fast asleep, but he looked really...tired for some reason. There were dark circles under his eyes, which I'm pretty sure weren't there the last time I saw him. Then again, my memory's still hazy so I don't know. Either way, he doesn't look too good, so it's best if I move quietly. The second I put my feet down, I stepped on some chips. Chips. Salty, delicious chips. On the ground. A complete waste of perfectly good chips were randomly lying on the ground.

"Damnit, Pit," Pittoo groaned, turning over in his chair. "No more sleep-eating. You've raided the fridge enough."

"I've done what?" I gave the guy a confused stare as he slowly turned towards me, opening his eyes just slightly. Wow, he really _does_ look exhausted! Did something happen while I was asleep?

"How many times do you sleepwalk to get food, anyways? You just ate." He sighed and rubbed his forehead a couple times before lazily getting up. "Ugh, what am I doing...Trying to talk to a half-conscious person. Man, can't believe I fell asleep..."

After some more grumbling and mumbling of words I couldn't decipher, the zombie-like Pittoo ambled over to me, nearly falling over in the few steps that it took to get here. His eyes had shut again, and a moment of panic came over me when I realized he didn't see where he was going.

"Pittoo, watch out!" I quickly caught him before he collapsed, which made it kind of awkward for me because the blanket I had wrapped around me fell to the floor.

"U-Um, Pittoo?" My voice came out quieter than usual, but I wasn't sure that he heard me. He was practically motionless in my arms, and it didn't help that he was gradually slipping from my grip. Oh no, please don't fall... It's already difficulty standing as it is, considering I just woke up after who knows how long, but _man_ things are going to be awkward between us if he sinks any lower.

"Hey-a Dark Pit, how is-a Pit doing-Ah." Dr. Mario walked in, looking up from his clipboard with an indifferent expression as he looked at the two of us. I still had my arms wrapped tightly around Pittoo, who was still asleep and leaning into my stomach by now. I could feel all the blood simultaneously rush to my face.

"Sorry for the-a intrusion. I should-a probably go," was all Dr. Mario said before calmly walking off, not even giving me a chance to reply. Aw, man, this is not good... If Pittoo wakes up around now, I am so done for.

"Dang it, Pittoo..." I grumbled, turning around so that his back faced the bed. I carefully lifted him into it and moved him around so that he didn't just roll off. I'm pretty sure he would kill me if I let that happen to him.

I froze when he shifted around a bit, but then let out a sigh of relief when he had settled down. A sleepy Pittoo is a scary Pittoo. He's already edgy enough when he's well-rested, I can only imagine how annoyed he would be if he were woken up from his nap. I poked him a couple times just to make sure he was asleep, and I got no response. I don't know why he fell asleep, but if he wants to sleep then I guess it's best to let him do just that. I gently pulled the covers over him and was about to leave when I realized something kind of important. I'm naked.

Feeling my face grow hot, I quickly covered my privates with my hands and glanced around the room to see if there was anything I could use. Shouldn't they have some kind of hospital gowns or whatever those things are? It's so awkward to be wandering around like this...

"Um, Pittoo?" I whispered, carefully tugging at the blanket. "Er, I kind of need this, sorry..." I tugged at it a little more, but Pittoo just hissed and threw it over himself. I growled back and yanked the blanket off him, startling him awake. I froze in place with the blanket in my hands, my gaze meeting Pittoo's glaring, bloodshot eyes. His head had slowly turned in my direction, and his hands were in front of him like he was still grasping the blanket. He let out what sounded like something between a hiss and a growl, and I followed up with a whimper.

" _You_ ," he accused, slowly lifting his arm to point at me. He waved his index finger in front of my face and let his arm drop to the bed. As annoyed as he looked, he appeared equally tired.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Get back to bed. We're out of ice cream after you ate it all, so go away."

"But you're in my bed...and what are you talking about? I've only been out for a few hours..."

"Are you kidding me?" He gradually sat up, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. He looked like he was trying hard to stay awake. "You've been out for _three days_!!"

"Wh-Wh-What?!" I took a quick glance around the room trying to spot my backpack so I could take out my 3DS or something, but then I remembered that Pittoo still had it. And that I'm not in my room.

"No way," I protested, shaking my head. "There's no way I could have been asleep for that long."

"Hey, at least it's not _two years_ like the last time you passed out. That was a pain for the both of us. Though staying up so long like this is also a pain in the ass..."

"...Staying up?" I stared at him for a little while, and I'm not sure if he was still glaring at me or was just tired. He opened his mouth to speak, then quickly closed it shut with the clenching of his teeth.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"I didn't say anything..." He grumbled a bit and turned over in the bed, taking the blanket with him. I waited for a little while, expecting him to explain himself anytime soon, but the explanation never came. I grew impatient and moved to the other side of the bed to see his face, but that didn't really change anything. He was fast asleep.

"Well, that didn't take long," I said aloud. I moved my face closer to his just to make sure he was really sleeping. Wow, he looks so peaceful in his sleep. It's almost hard to tell he's such a grouch.

"Pittoo?" I whispered, gently poking his cheek. "Are you asleep?" I heard a low growl in response, but nothing else. Guess he really is asleep. Which kind of sucks because I'm freezing my butt off here.

I grumbled for a bit, but I guess there's nothing I can really do until he gets up. Which could take a while. I sighed and stared at him for a while longer, carefully looking over the bed. It was starting to get cold real fast, and all the other beds were taken. And there's no coat I see that I can use to cover myself up as I run back to my dorm...

"S-Sorry..." I muttered, carefully crawling over him until I reached the other end of the bed. Unfortunately, the bed was also rather small, so I had to stay close to him or else I was bound to fall off. I kept still, not even daring to move as I kept to my side of the bed, making sure to have enough of the blanket to cover up my body. My face felt red-hot, and it didn't make it any easier on me when Pittoo rolled over in my direction. I held my breath there for a few seconds, secretly praying to the gods that he won't open his eyes. I let out my breath after he showed no sign of waking.

Jeez, how is it so hot all of sudden? Just a second earlier, I was still shivering from the cold breezes that passed me. And now I feel like I'm sleeping inside of an oven. Who knew hospital beds could be so warm...

Right as I thought I could get the luxury of taking my short nap, I felt movement beside me and my eyes sprung open. I feel like my heart nearly stopped when Pittoo slowly opened his eyes, looking like he was having lots of difficulty keeping them that way.

"H...Huh? Pit...? Why are you-" He had no problem waking up after that. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to both punch me and jump off the bed within the span of a second. I groaned and slowly propped myself up, hanging onto the blanket with one hand while rubbing my face with the other.

"DAMNIT, PIT!!!" Pittoo yelled, his face completely red. "WHAT THE HELL?!" A whimper came from within my throat. I sunk down deeper into the covers, steadily disappearing from Pittoo's line of sight. He yelled at me for a good bit until he realized that we were not alone and that I had vanished deep underneath the blanket.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, not even sure he could hear me. Jeez, I didn't think he would get _that_ mad...

It stayed quiet for a moment, and I was almost convinced that he had walked away. I froze in place when he hastily snatched the blanket off me, exposing my head. He kept his hand on the blanket, glowering at me before letting go, leaving the blanket to fall back onto my neck.

"Quit looking at me like that," he snapped. "The hell were you trying to do? Do you even know how weird that was?" His voice rose at the end of each sentence. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I was cold..." I finally answered, drawing out my words. "I didn't think you would feel _that_ uncomfortable..."

"Of course I feel uncomfortable! It's weird!"

"Why?" I grumbled the words through my teeth, then shook my head. "Never mind..."

"..." Well, this is awkward. Neither of us are doing any talking and we're both still staring at each other. Pittoo shifted around a bit, starting to look more and more uneasy by the minute. His eyes jumped around until he finally looked back at me with that same, serious expression. My heart started beating faster when he climbed back onto the bed, sitting on his knees in front of me.

"There," he stated. "See? I'm not uncomfortable."

"...What?" I asked, biting my lip from laughing. His words sounded almost robotic, and his face matched the tone in his voice. It was so strange seeing him act like this that it was rather comical. I couldn't help but grin like a fool, which only worsened the frown on Pittoo's lips. Just to tease him a little, I leaned in close to his face to the point where our noses were almost touching. Pittoo's face quickly turned red, but he didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders before he could back away, making the blanket fall to my sides. I leaned in and gently squeezed the other. He seemed too embarrassed to talk, so we just hugged silently for a while. It lasted a lot longer than I expected, but I eventually pulled away and smiled at Pittoo's flustered expression. My smile dropped when I noticed that his eyes had trailed elsewhere, and now I was the one blushing.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!" I demanded, startling the other out of his daze. I saw an expression I've never seen before on his face, something between shame and utter embarrassment.

"I-I...!" Pittoo started, stumbling over words as he hastily wrapped the blanket back over me. "S-Sorry...That was...I didn't mean to...Er, anyways..." He averted his eyes to anywhere else but at me. It took me a while to get my voice back, but I could tell my face was still red.

"Well, this is awkward," I muttered. Great. Now things are even _more_ awkward between us. Oh gods...

"You know," I started, trying not to look at Pittoo. "I just wanted to hug you as a thank you and stuff...You know, for staying with me. You did at least sleep a little, didn't you?" He seemed taken off guard by my question. He probably didn't expect me to notice, but how could I not? The tired look in his eyes, the fact that he stayed here for so long, that he knew about everything that was going on while I was out... I really don't know how to repay him. I didn't expect him to watch out for me like this, and it's...kind of nice.

"I'm fine," Pittoo answered, avoiding my question. "It doesn't matter. I'm okay, so it's not a big deal."

"Pittoo..."

"You're really troublesome when you're asleep, you know that? I didn't expect you to sleep walk-or sleep _eat_ to be more exact-but why am I even surprised? Seriously, what a pain! Pit, do you even know how many times I had to-" He suddenly turned dead silent, and I could hear the low whir of the ceiling fan as I leaned in. I don't know what made me do it, and I kind of wanted to bang my head against the wall after I did it. It was just a simple kiss on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. A _kiss_. With Pittoo. I'm not sure how much more awkward I could make it, but I managed to find a way how.

By the time I pulled back, I feel like at least ten minutes had passed. It was so quiet that I wanted to say _something_ , or just say _anything_ , but nothing was coming to mind. It was finally Pittoo who cleared his throat, his face still a bit flushed.

"Dumbass..." he grumbled. Much to my surprise, he didn't yell at me or back away. Instead, he leaned in some more, bringing his face close to mine. I could tell that it was making him uncomfortable, but he stayed there and continued staring into my eyes. I feel like it should have felt extremely awkward and weird, but it didn't. My heart rate kept speeding up, and my palms were starting to feel all clammy. On second thought, maybe I don't feel all that comfortable...

"Um, Pit?" Pittoo muttered. Even though we were so close, his voice was still just barely audible, like he was afraid someone would hear. "This is...going to sound kind of strange, and I don't know if that's just 'cuz I'm really sleep deprived or what, but...are you...seeing anyone right now?"

"...What?" He grit his teeth and I could tell he was deciding something and was about to speak when we heard a different voice interrupt us.

"Ah, it a-seems that you two are awake." The second Dr. Mario strode in, completely materializing out of nowhere again, Pittoo practically jumped out of the bed. He nearly fell to the ground, trying to cover his blushing face with his hand.

"Oh, yeah, hey doc." I tilted my head in his direction, but there was no point in trying to get answers out of him now. He was facing away from me, though I'm pretty sure he was just ignoring me. Did he really just ask if I was seeing someone? But...why? That's weird. Maybe he needs help asking someone out? Wow, I didn't think he'd have a crush, but if that's the case...does he want me to be his wingman or whatever it's called? I don't think I'm really the best for the job, but I appreciate the thought.

"Are you doing a-better, Pit?" Dr. Mario asked, snapping me to my senses. I nodded, my mind still lost in thought. Just what is going on with Pittoo today? He's acting...strange.

"Um, yeah, thanks for everything by the way!" I exclaimed. Dr. Mario shook his head and pointed to Pittoo, his eyes still glued to the clipboard in front of him.

"You should-a thank him instead. He stayed awake for three-a days straight without a wink of sleep. He was a-really worried about y-"

"Okay, okay, he gets it," Pittoo quickly interrupted, a scowl back on his lips. He still wouldn't even do so much as glance at me, which was getting a little annoying. But, whatever, he seems preoccupied as it is.

"Okie-dokie. By-a the way..." Dr. Mario glanced up from his clipboard to take a quick glance at Pittoo, then went back to scribbling down notes. "How is-a the medicine I gave you, Dark Pit?" ...Wait. Medicine? Did I get him sick? Ouch, I didn't mean for that to happen...

"It's...kind of weird," Pittoo answered, frowning. "It makes my head all...dizzy. Everything looks all...hazy or something. Like I'm stuck in a dream. The heck was in that stuff, anyways?"

"...That is-a classified. Well, it-a looks like you're doing a-well. It is-a good thing, too, because nobody else was a-willing to try it."

"Wait, is this some kind of experimental drug-" But there was no use in completing his sentence, because Dr. Mario was already gone. Pittoo groaned and muttered some complaints under his breath before facing me.

"Well, now that I know I've been used as a damn guinea pig, are we getting out of this place or what? I'm tired as hell."

"But what about class? Is school even out yet?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Now quit wasting time, I'm tired of spending all my afternoons here." He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the hospital bed while I desperately clawed for the blanket. Time slowed as I lost grip on the blanket and witnessed it falling behind, becoming stationary beside the bed. I called for it, but...nothing. It was gone. Forever. ...Crud.

"Dang it, Pittooooo!!!"

"I told you to stop calling me thaaaat!!!"

* * *

 

"Aaaaand I am back!" I exclaimed as I burst through the bathroom door. _Finally_ I could get my clothes back! Man, I am so glad no one was out in the halls. It's already embarrassing enough knowing that Pittoo has seen me naked, but anyone else and I would have to transfer schools.

I grinned at the very tired-looking Pittoo as I strode over to where he was lying down in bed. His eyes were half-open again, and he appeared even more haggard than ever. I didn't notice until now, but his face was kind of red. His eyes also looked glazed over, and I couldn't tell if that was from the medicine or lack of sleep or what.

"Pittoo?" I called. It took him a few seconds to realize that I had just said something, and his head slowly turned.

"Mm?"

"Er, you don't look so good..."

"No kidding, genius. I haven't had any sleep in _days_."

"Um, yeah, sorry about that..." The room fell back into silence, and I looked over Pittoo some more. He shot me a couple of confused and annoyed glances, but I guess he just didn't have the energy to talk. Knowing something was up, I crawled onto the bed so I could get closer to him, but this time his reactions weren't so slow.

"AUGH!" His initial response wasn't all that supportive. He backed up all the way to the back of the bed until his back was against the wall. It didn't help that he was hissing at me, either. He reminds me of a cornered cat like this.

"Nope," he growled, pointing to the side of the bed. "Get off." I ignored his demand and quickly closed in the distance until I was leaning over him. Before he could react, I placed my hand on his forehead. And sure enough, it felt like a furnace. Jeez, Pittoo, why didn't you tell me anything?

"You got my fever, didn't you?" I mumbled. I slowly removed my hand and sat back, and I could tell that Pittoo was still a little tense. He calmed down and cast me an indifferent look with his glazed over eyes.

"Yeah..." His face still looked a little red, but I assume it was from the fever. Wow, I've never seen him look _this_ worn out before...

"I can get you medicine!" I exclaimed. "I know Dr. Mario already gave you something, so I can get some more!"

"Oh gods, no," he groaned. "Not that weird stuff again. Get some _normal_ medicine instead. Which means that if you see him pull out any mushrooms or something, don't you dare accept it." I nodded, silently jotting down what he needed in my head, like a shopping list.

"Alright, gotcha! And, um, hey..." I showed him a weak smile as I slightly bowed my head. "Sorry about getting you sick..."

"Whatever. I'll be fine. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Aw, thanks-Wait, what?" Wait. What did he just say? I waited for an answer as I stared at him, while he just stared back, slowly processing what he had just said. It didn't take long for his annoyed expression to go through a cycle of emotions that included shock, embarrassment, and of course, getting extremely irritated.

"Ow!" I fell to the ground with a strong kick to my side. From the floor, I clutched my side as I languidly struggled to my feet.

"Just get the damn medicine," Pittoo grumbled. His back was now turned to face me, so I sighed and reluctantly headed out the door.

* * *

 

"Here," I mumbled, handing over a cup of water and a pill. It took me a while to convince Dr. Mario out of giving him the bright green mystery liquid that looks reminiscent of the stuff that would belong in glow-in-the-dark paint, and it was even harder to refuse the mushrooms but somehow I did it. I'm not sure where he gets all that stuff, and I'm not sure I want to know.

"Finally," Pittoo grumbled, greedily snatching the water and medicine from my hands. "You took forever."

"You're welcome," I muttered under my breath. Ugh, he can be so _obnoxious_ sometimes...

I sighed and stared at my backpack, then at the door. Man, I _really_ don't want to go to class...The thought of having to catch up on three days' of work is a real pain in the butt. Now that I think of it, Pittoo has to make up all that work, too. I still can't believe he stayed by my side this whole time...

I didn't realize it, but I had a smile plastered on my face. I was so lost in thought that I had forgotten what I wanted to do and ended up putting my backpack back down on the ground. My attention turned to Pittoo, who looked like he was about to pass out any second. His eyes were still open, but just barely. His arms lay lifelessly by his sides, fingers wrapped loosely around the empty cup. I slowly walked over and tentatively placed my hand back on his forehead. Oh jeez, just touching him is making my heart beat rapidly...I hope I'm not catching another fever.

I took the cup back to the kitchen and quickly ran to the bathroom so I can bring back a cold towel for Pittoo. When I got back, his eyes were closed but he still looked like he was having difficulty falling asleep. He squirmed around a lot, and he looked like he couldn't stop grimacing.

"Here," I said, gingerly placing the hand towel on his forehead. He stopped squirming and settled down after a little while, so I assumed either the medicine or the towel was helping.

"How's the medicine?" I asked as I sat down by the side of his bed.

"It tastes like crap. But I feel a little better I guess." He turned on his side, holding the towel to his forehead. His crimson eyes opened just slightly, and all of a sudden I started to feel nervous as he was looking at me.

"I still feel weird though..." he muttered as he sat up and let the towel drop to the bed. "My head hurts...and I feel all woozy..."

"Then sleep, darn it! What are you doing?"

"I don't want to." What the heck? He's acting so strange...It must be the medicine. Or the stuff from earlier. Or whatever demonic potion Dr. Mario concocted for him.

"Pit," he continued, that same, tired look on his face. "I feel weird."

"You told me that already."

"Yeah, but...really weird. I don't know. Is this what people feel like when they're drunk? 'Cuz everything's all fuzzy."

"Um, I wouldn't know..." He crawled closer to me, making me feel more and more nervous with every movement he took. He moved sluggishly and looked like he could fall to the side at any second. I let out a gasp when he dragged me further into the bed. Wh-Wh-Wh-What's going on?

"Y'know, you look kind of cute all of a sudden," he muttered. I feel like all the heat just rushed to my face. Did he just call me cute?! Okay, something's _definitely_ wrong here. He either got possessed or that's some really strong medicine.

"Pittoo?" I asked, my voice rising in panic. We were so close that our knees were touching. I don't know when he suddenly got comfortable being close to me, but this medicine is making him act really weird. Note to self: Do _not_ accept any more drugs from Dr. Mario.

"Yeah, you're not so bad when you're not being annoying," Pittoo continued. "You know, I never thought I'd want to do this with you, but thinking about a more submissive side of you is kind of making me curious..."

"WH-WH-WHAT?!" Okay, yep! Something definitely isn't right here! The heck does he mean by 'submissive'?! Oh gods, my face feels like a furnace...

"What, am I wrong?" A smirk appeared on his lips, and I knew something I wasn't going to like what was about to happen next. I didn't even know how to react. Everything seemed like a dream, like something that wasn't actually happening. There's no way Pittoo would do something like this, but he did.

Before I knew it, I was lying down with my back against the bed. I was too in shock to realize what was going on until Pittoo moved his hands up my shirt. I didn't know whether to be flustered or just stay frozen in shock. This is going way too fast...Please snap out of it, Pittoo...

"St-Stop that!" I yelled, hitting his hands away. I squirmed from below, but Pittoo had me pinned down. Crap, I need to get out of this...!

"Come on, it's not a big deal," Pittoo grumbled, sounding annoyed. "It's how guys 'fool around,' right? So quit complaining and just go along with it. You're making this less fun for me."

"N-No way! Get off me! Snap to your senses, please!!!"

"Nope." He was about to go for my belt this time, but I'm not letting this happen. Okay, time to take a deep breath...

"LADY PALUTENAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making Pittoo cry out and cover his ears. Lady Palutena, please answer me!

I called for her again, but Pittoo pressed his hands against my mouth before I could finish. He hissed at me a couple times before rubbing his ears like they were in pain.

"Goddamnit Pit, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Now that he was distracted, I had my opportunity. I raised my knee and kneed him in the stomach, then threw him off me and into his bed. He was clutching his stomach and wheezing, so I assume I must have kicked him pretty hard. I took a couple breaths to calm myself, and now I had the time to think up a plan. Now all I need to do is stay calm...

"D-Don't come near me!!" I shouted, putting up a hand to stop the other from getting any closer. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked like he was squinting at me even though I was only a few feet away.

"What...are you talking...abou...Ughhhh..." Pittoo groaned and fell to the side, his eyes closing upon hitting the bed. I breathed a sigh of relief and cautiously moved beside him to make sure he was really asleep. As I leaned forward to check on him, I completely froze in place when he opened his eyes. I stared at him and he stared back, the room so quiet that I could hear my own heartbeat.

"You're alive," he spoke in that same strange tone where he drew out each word.

"Um...yes," was the only response I could think up.

"So...I can go to sleep now?"

"Er...Sure?" I was really confused as to why he needed my permission, but that's probably one of the lesser weird things that have happened today. I still can't believe what he was about to...No. I don't want to think about it.

"Hey, Pittoo?" I started. "Why are you asking for my permission to go to sleep?" I tried saying that last part in a joking manner, but I was still shaken up from earlier events, so my voice came out sounding more scared than humorous.

"Because I want to know that you'll be alright," Pittoo answered. He looked like he was trying hard to fight sleep, and his eyes kept shutting as he spoke. "We lost your heartbeat a couple of times, and during those moments I was almost convinced that I had lost you. So I stayed by your side to make sure you won't die on me." ...Whoa. I almost...died?

I leaned back and took a moment to let that sink in. So that's why he refused to sleep...he wanted to make sure I was going to make it. I have a feeling this was no ordinary fever...To think that something like that could happen...

"Talk about an unheroic death," I said aloud. ...I think I felt a cold breeze just now. This was probably not the best time to make a bad joke. It doesn't look like Pittoo was affected by it anyways, since he looked more preoccupied with fighting sleep instead.

"Hey, Pittoo?" I continued, my voice back to sounding quiet. "I'm going to be okay, so get some sleep. You look like you need it more than anything." I smiled to reassure him, but he didn't seem satisfied. Another idea crossed my mind, and before I could think it through, I was already saying it.

"Hey, um..." I hesitated a bit, but it was too late to go back now. "If you want, I could sleep beside you so you know I'm alive. Would that make you feel better?" I felt all the color rush to my face, and it didn't take long for regret to start pouring in. I kind of hope he didn't hear, but a part of me wouldn't really mind all that much, I guess...

He nodded, his eyes already closed as his arm reached for mine. I blushed when I felt his hand grasp mine and pull me in next to him. Oh no, wh-what have I gotten myself into?! This is so awkward...The second he returns to his senses, he's going to kill me for good. Then he'll probably ask Villager to dig me a grave and steal my soul or something...That guy really gives me the creeps.

"B-B-B-But no funny business!!!" I quickly added as Pittoo leaned his head into mine. He nodded again, but I could see the small smirk forming on his lips. Dang it, Pittoo!

"Dummy Pittoo," I grumbled as I carefully wrapped the covers over the both of us, my face the color of vermillion. I knew it was risky, but...I couldn't help but try it. He just looks so comfortable....

I leaned my head in closer, nervously clutching the other's hand. Our faces were nearly touching, but...I couldn't do it. At the last second, I wimped out and buried my face in his chest instead.

"Good night, Pittoo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Palutena didn't answer because she was too busy enjoying the show ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. The How-To Guide for an Awkward Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, I'm back! Finally on schedule, too. If you call updating once a month on schedule.
> 
> Alright, so for this chapter, I finally included some description for how the campus looks like. My apologies if it's a bit confusing, but the layout is not that big of a factor in the story anyways, haha. So in this chapter, we get to delve into a little flashback/dream Dark Pit has, along with a few misinterpretations he begins to develop...
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read, everyone! The next chapter is going to be an interesting one, so see you guys then!

_It was a warm, slightly breezy day in the beginning of June, and Pit and I were having a picnic or something in an open field. I would rather be anyplace else, honestly, but he dragged me off without even listening to what I had to say. It's a good thing the place was absolutely barren, at least. Nobody visited this area since there wasn't a town or any kind of civilization for miles. That's why I love this area. It's practically my home, anyway. I'm called to Viridi's place every now and then to fight some enemies, but usually I just remain here. It's quiet, peaceful, and there's no one nearby to disrupt the serenity. No_ humans _at least. Unfortunately for me, it was also right below Skyworld. And guess what that meant._

_"Whoa, it's so quiet here!" Pit exclaimed, falling back against the grass._

_"Not anymore," I grumbled as I sat down with a sigh. He patted the grass beside him, urging me to come closer. I responded with a glare._

_"Why are you here, anyways? I don't recall inviting you."_

_"Cuz I wanted to see you! I mean, it's been a while since we've seen each other, so I just wanted to know how you were doing." He showed me a grin as he held out a sandwich, which I stared at for a while before begrudgingly accepting. He took another one from the small, plastic container that he had brought with him. Whoa, an actual container. For once he's not eating off the ground._

_"But_ why _?" I pressed. I still don't get why this idiot wanted to come see me. "And 'while' my ass. We just saw each other last week. Even though I tried so hard to avoid your obnoxious self..."_

_"Hey!!" He sighed, a more irritated look crossing his face. He grumbled as he angrily bit into his sandwich. "Jeez, why do you always have to be like that...You can be such a pain sometimes."_

_"Not as much of a pain as you."_

_"Well, then I guess I won't feel bad about being away all summer."_

_"...What?" This caught my attention. I looked up from my sandwich and watched the other as he slowly got up. Damn, he finished eating already? Well that didn't take long. I guess all those times he had to quickly scarf down all that floor food must have helped._

_"You're really leaving?" I asked, starting to feel a bit of panic building up inside me. "When, now?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh, oka-Wait, what?!" Okay,_ now _he's got my full attention. He made a quick wave towards me and said his goodbyes before calling out to his goddess. I didn't know what else to do other than to stand up, dumbfounded and frozen in place. I forgot about the sandwich in my hand, which I was slowly crushing to death._

_"Wait a second," I finally managed. He turned to me and smiled._

_"Yeah? Lady Palutena has to do something real fast, but I'm gonna leave soon anyway."_

_"What, just like that?"_

_"Huh?" He tilted his head to the side, and I responded with a growl._

_"Well that's a little abrupt. You in a rush or something?"_

_"Well, no, but..."_

_"Then why are you leaving so soon?"_

_"I just came to say goodbye, though..." There was a moment of silence as I held up the half-eaten and nearly crushed sandwich I still had. There were a few indents in the middle from where I was holding it._

_"Then why did you give me this?" I inquired. He stared at it for a bit like it was some kind of foreign object._

_"Just 'cuz..." I'm not sure if I had just imagined it, but I swear I saw him blush. He shifted from foot to foot, nervously taking another glance at the sandwich before resting his eyes on me. He seemed much less confident all of a sudden...was I making him uncomfortable?_

_"...It's nothing, really," he muttered, his voice just barely audible. Only when he gave me that familiar, melancholy look did I realize something that should have been blatantly obvious._

_I've been here before. This scene, this time, this place. This already happened. And I know what's going to happen next. Pit is going to leave to who knows where, and I won't hear a word from him for months. ...And I let him go without saying a single goodbye._

_All the lonely crap I remember feeling during those long months hit me like a tidal wave, and I just stared at the other as he turned his back to me, oblivious to the fact that I had gone through this scene before. Aw, crap, and now he's gonna leave..._

_As if on cue, I noticed the area around him start to glow. Almost instinctively, I grabbed a hold of his arm, startling him and making the light disappear. Time seemed to slow as he steadily turned around, a surprised expression written all over his face. His mouth was still half-open when he was facing me, and his eyes had expanded to twice their size. He continued giving me that look, which didn't exactly help my confidence levels. I don't know why I suddenly felt nervous, but I did. Probably because I was still awkwardly clutching his arm._

_"What is it, Pittoo?" He sounded kind of annoyed. Putting all hesitation aside, I said whatever first came to my mind._

_"Don't go," I demanded, crossing my arms as I did so. I don't know what made me say it, but I did it anyway. There, I said something-But what does it matter? Pit's still going to leave just the same. It's not like me saying something like that is going to convince him in any way. Heck, he's probably ticked at me right now for stalling him like this._

_Pit raised an eyebrow and looked like he was contemplating whether to laugh or to feel aggravated. He opened his mouth to speak, but he seemed to be having trouble coming up with what to say. I guess he didn't really expect me to do that, huh._

_"Okay..." he started, giving me a puzzled look. “Why shouldn't I?"_

_"Cuz I said so." ...Wow. Nice reasoning, me. That's sure to make him stay._

_"You can't be serious," Pit responded. He gave me an annoyed look before quickly apologizing to that goddess he worships. I could tell that I was losing him, so I had to act swiftly._

_"Can you at least visit me?" I mumbled, keeping my voice to a minimum. Gods, this didn't sound like me. Ugh, why do I even want this weirdo to visit me? Jeez, I sound like I'm in love or some crap. The hell do I care if I see him or not? I'll visit some random village and just talk to someone there if I really need the social aspect in my life. Yet for whatever reason, I'd feel more comfortable if I could just talk to this idiot instead. He's still a pain in the ass, but it just feels so strange not seeing him in a while. Like something's missing. I don't really get it._

_"You want me to visit you?" Pit repeated._

_"No need to reiterate," I continued, letting out a sigh. "That's what I said, didn't I? Don't question it. It just gets too quiet sometimes, and your annoying, boisterous personality makes things seem more normal, I guess. I don't really know how to explain it."_

_"So..." he started, and I could see him beginning to get that curious look in his eyes. Man, I don't like that look. It means trouble, for sure._

_"Are you saying you'll miss me?" His grin couldn't grow any wider. I swear I legitimately worried that it was going to strain his face or something._

_"Not in the slightest," I responded, knowing very well that that was a lie. "I wouldn't miss your dastardly face if you disappeared off the surface of the planet." He pouted and protested at me for a bit, and it tempted me to tease him more. He was just the perfect target when it came to poking fun at him. I wanted to annoy him some more until I saw that serious, unusually stern look on his face._

_"Hey, Pittoo..." His voice came out quieter than usual. He hesitated before stepping closer to me, his deep blue eyes seemingly burning into my skull. Jeez, what's with the focused look all of a sudden...?_

_"...I'll stay." ...Wait, what? Hold up, is he serious? There's no way he's telling the truth right now. There's got to be a catch._

_"On one condition," Pit quickly added. Ah, there it is. I knew that was too easy. As he kept talking, he inched closer to me little by little. I wasn't sure whether I should have backed up or not, but I guess it's too late now. He was already right in front of my face._

_"...You'll let me do something," Pit finished, his cheeks a tint of red. "It's not much, but I've been thinking about doing this thing for a while now...But you also gotta promise that you won't laugh or get too disgusted. Okay?"_

_I wasn't feeling too hot about my options here, but I agreed for the heck of it anyways. I mean, how bad could it be? He's probably just going to make me do some dumb dare or whatever. Expecting just that, I didn't really think that he was going to do something_ way _different._

 _I felt the heat rush to my face when he gently held my head in his hands and brought me close to him. I didn't expect his lips to be so soft-Well I didn't expect him to_ kiss _me in the first place!_

_Even if it was only a few seconds long, I could feel the warmth of his body and the softness of his skin and remember it long after we drew apart. My face felt hot and his didn't look any different. He smiled, and I returned it with a dumbfounded stare._

_"What...did you just..." Before I could even finish, Pit wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for another one, making me shiver as his warm touch left me wanting more...  
_

* * *

 

I woke up with a start, practically jumping up in bed. You know those dreams where you feel like you're about to fall off a cliff so you end up getting startled awake? Well, that's kind of how I reacted. Except my dream didn't exactly end as I woke up.

Pit. There he was, looking peaceful and at ease in his sleep. Normally that wouldn't be the problem. Heck, I would encourage him to sleep more if I could, because then I can finally have more quiet time to myself. But yeah, see, it was more about _where_ he was sleeping.

My initial reactions should have been to sucker punch him and then yell at the top of my lungs. Or at least, those _would_ have been my responses had I not just experienced a really, _really_ weird dream. Great. This isn't awkward at all.

"What the _fuck_?" I managed, in the quietest voice I could muster. I don't know how it got to be like this, but my arms were wrapped around the other as he clung to my chest. Even though he was asleep, I felt certain that he could hear my rapid heartbeat sounding throughout the room. I felt so embarrassed that I didn't know what to do other than to stare at the sleeping moron, my face heating up like a stove. His stupidly peaceful face was making me want to punch the hell out of him.

Yet for whatever reason, I couldn't do it. I bet it's from the damn embarrassment. I felt awkward beyond words, and I could only wonder what could have led to this happening. We are in. The same bed. _Together._ Shit, shit, shit, if this asshole did something weird to me last night, I swear...

I wanted to get him off me the first chance I got, but he beat me to it. Literally. I bit the bottom of my lip to keep from crying out when I felt a sharp pain rise to my knee. The damn bastard kicked me right in the leg, then had the audacity to roll over and spread his arms across the whole bed. One of those arms landed in my face.

"Aughhhhh," I groaned. The idiot slowly opened his eyes and abruptly whacked me on the face like I'm some kind of friggin' alarm clock. I growled at him, and he whacked my face even harder. _Damn_ this guy hits hard!

He let out a yawn and lazily sat up in bed, stretching his arms above his head. I continued to glare at the moron until he finally turned towards me, halting his movements the moment he saw me. I started counting in my head, and it took him about twelve seconds until he realized the situation we were in. But rather than addressing the current awkward scenario or perhaps filling me in on whatever the hell happened last night, he asked me something else.

"Why do you have a hand print on your face?" ...How do I even respond to that? It was such a dumb question that I couldn't even answer him. All I did was stare back and ponder over the many ways I could push the idiot off my bed.

As I was readying my attack, Pit hopped off the bed and headed straight for the kitchen. ...Wait, what the heck? He's just gonna leave without even explaining a thing?

"Hey, you," I started as I got up and stopped in front of the refrigerator, shutting the door right as he opened it. I crossed my arms and leaned against it, shooting a glare in response to the angel's befuddled expression. "You got an explanation for me? You know, just the minor stuff. Like why in the Underworld you were _in bed with me_?"

His face turned a shade of crimson, and his eyes darted around a bit. For some reason, he became incredibly shy all of a sudden. Damnit, now I just _know_ this moron did something weird to me...

"What. Did you. Do?" I growled. He shook his head and waved his hands frantically back and forth, as if to deny that anything happened.

"N-N-N-N-Nothing happened, I swear! I mean, not much anyways..."

" _Not much?_ " The hell?! Just what did this fool do to me?!

"I-I-It's not what you think! The medicine was making you all dizzy and stuff, so you were being a little weird. But don't worry about it, nothing happened! You just, um..." He hesitated, averting his eyes nervously again. I raised my eyebrows and gestured him to go on.

"You tried kissing me," he finally explained. "That's it."

"...Oh." It took me a moment, but it finally sunk in. I tried...kissing him? Like on the lips and everything? O-Oh, is that so...

I kept my cool and tried to appear confident with my arms still crossed, but I knew that my face must have looked the color of a tomato. Pit looked the same way, and it was an awkward few seconds since neither of us wanted to speak. I finally cleared my throat and began, half-mumbling my words.

"Oh, um, so, was that all I tried to do?" For some reason, I felt like there was something missing, but I just couldn't place it. I seriously cannot remember a thing from last night. That Dr. Mario guy, I swear...I really have to have a serious talk with him one day about the kind of drugs he offers to patients.

"...Yeah," Pit responded, clutching his arm with one hand as he stared vacantly at the floor.

"What's with the delayed response?"

"Don't worry about it," he spoke, a little too quickly. I knew something was up, but I didn't have the energy to pry it out of him. So I decided to just let it go and move aside so he could have access to the fridge again. I didn't really know what else to say, and the longer I lingered here, the more awkward it was getting.

"Wait, Pittoo." I came to a halt, already halfway between my bed and where Pit was standing. I was reluctant to face him, but I did so anyways.

"You wanna go to that park again later today?" His cheerful smile was back on his face, which made me a little more at ease. Everything seems much more normal when he's just grinning like an idiot.

"You do realize we missed three days of school, right?" I reminded him. "There's a lot of stuff we have to make up as a result of it. I mean, we're also supposed to be getting to class right now."

"I know, but..." he hesitated and shifted from foot to foot. He looked like he was having trouble deciding something, and I'm surprised that he'd suggest to skip class in the first place.

"Fine, we can go later today," I said. "Why do you need to go? And do I have to go with you?" He looked a little taken aback for whatever reason, but he just shook his head and smiled.

"No reason, I just wanted to get some fresh air I guess. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me. I mean, we were stuck in a hospital room for a few days, so I just thought a little exercise would be nice..."

"Alright, fine." I was more than reluctant to hang out with this weirdo any longer, especially after the events of this morning, but I admit that I wouldn't mind getting some fresh air. I'll just pretend I'm going alone or something.

Taking a peek at the time, I realized that I’d better hurry the hell out of here if I wanted to get to class on time. This guy stalled me so much that I didn't even have the time to grab some breakfast, so I just snatched up my backpack and headed out the door. I only half-waved at him before I left, and honestly I really just wanted some time to myself right now. I've seen more than enough of that person this week.

With my backpack slung over one shoulder, I trudged my way down the hall, hastily jabbing at the buttons on the elevator once I got inside. The whole layout of this academy was kind of odd, and it took me a while before I found my way around. We had a whole week before officially staying here to study the place and where was what. There are two different dorms that are on opposite ends of the school, one for the more human-like smashers and the other for the Pokémon and whatnot. They had to separate the dorms after Charizard nearly engulfed the place in flames. But since it's such a small school, considering there's only around fifty of us who attend this place, it's not so bad trying to get around. Almost everyone attends the same or similar classes, other than the math and science classes, which are separated by level and what the person wants to take respectively. There's a big field behind the school so the sports lovers can play whatever they want. That's also what we run laps around, and it's right beside the gym so a lot of people like to hang around there during breaks so they can play baseball or whatever. Personally, I'd rather just find a quiet place to sit and do my homework or something. That way I can just sleep right when I get back to the dorms.

Thankfully, the elevator was also empty, so that was nice for a change. Usually it's completely crowded in here, but I was running late so that's probably why. That's fine with me; it's nice to have some time to myself. Just me and my thoughts. I don't get why that obnoxious idiot just doesn't understand that a guy needs a little time to himself every now and then. Seriously, the way he's always so full of energy just gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Finally," I muttered as the elevator came to a stop. I rushed out, trying to speed-walk to my class. It's a good thing my first class is so close by, so I didn't need to sprint or anything. It takes forever for my teacher to show up, anyway. I never thought I'd be so glad to be getting back to my classes, but it's been far too weird hanging around Pit lately. I don't know why, but he seems to be acting even weirder than usual lately. Especially just this morning. I feel like he's hiding something, but I don't get what. I mean, why the hell was I holding him when I woke up, anyways?! I'm pretty sure that type of thing doesn't happen if you just want to kiss someone. I mean, I was dumb enough to kiss his forehead the other day, but since then, I feel like things have been going downhill. Just being _near_ him is awkward now. Seriously, what the hell could have happened last ni-Shit. Oh shit.

Right as I slipped into my seat-with superb timing, might I add-I felt my memory come rushing back to me. I'm not sure how I suddenly remembered, but I guess I just had to wait a while before that weird medicine crap lost its effect. Well, isn't this just swell.

"Dark Pit?" The sound of Marth's voice snapped me back to reality, and I turned to spot the prince giving me a quizzical look. "You appear lost, and class only just started. Here, you were absent for the past couple of days, so I could show you my notes-"

"Holy fuck," I said aloud, earning a frown from Marth.

"Pardon me? If you don't want my notes, you could at least be a little more poli-"

"I'm not talking about your notes, goddamnit," I explained, groaning as I banged my head against the desk. Ah, fuuuuck...What the hell have I done?! Maybe I'm just remembering it wrong, yeah, that's gotta be it. But then why the hell would I have woken up in bed with him...

"Shit, fuck, shit," I muttered. Marth scolded me for swearing so much, but I just ignored him. Damnit, what the hell is wrong with me?! Why would I even want to do that with _Pit_ of all people?! He's not even a girl! And besides, he's _Pit_. We're completely different people even though he's basically my other half, but it's still super weird. I'm pretty sure this is messed up in every way possible.

"So _that's_ why he wanted to meet me in the park," I continued, mumbling to myself by now. I was in the back anyways, so the teacher didn't really pay much attention to me. Not that I cared about what she was teaching anyways, I could just look it up in the textbook later and figure it out. But right now that wasn't really the issue.

"Fuck," I said again, hitting my head against the desk multiple times over. A couple students turned to me, but they lost interest soon after. The only one who still seemed concerned about my well-being was Marth.

"Something seems to be troubling you," he pointed out. Yeah, no shit, Einstein.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he continued, casting me that worried look again. Ugh, will he quit being so concerned for me? Jeez, what's with this guy being so damn nice all the time? It's kind of annoying.

"I'm fine," I lied, slumping back into my seat. My forehead stung a bit from banging it on the desk so many times, but I didn't care. Seeing how I wasn't up for talking at the moment, Marth eventually turned his attention back to the teacher. He was one of the top students after all, so he took pretty diligent notes and paid attention in class all the time. I sighed and slumped into my hand as I doodled over the pages in my notebook. Before I knew it, I was drawing Pit and his stupid face onto my notebook. I growled and tore up the page before anyone could see it. Damn that moron, I just can't stop thinking about him. He and his obnoxious self. His loud, annoying self that just would not shut up. Being all cheerful and happy all the time...Ugh.

"He's annoying," I said, out of nowhere. I startled Marth with my sudden comment, but we were doing classwork now, anyways, so everyone was already chatting up a storm.

"Who is?" he asked, turning his attention to me as his pencil kept moving. Damn, how the hell does he do that? He's almost done with the first five problems already, and we just started. Or maybe it's just because I've been too preoccupied thinking about that moron this whole time.

"Pit," I continued. "He's annoying."

"What makes you say that? I don't think so."

"What, you don't believe his overly-sunny and chatty self is annoying?"

"No, I think it's sweet. He's always making people smile. Even you." That last part got me.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Since when the hell does that moron make me smile? I don't smile, especially around him. I'm pretty sure I'm not capable of that."

"No, no, I'm quite certain I've seen you smile around him before. Like when you two met up again during orientation. I was talking to Pit when you approached him, and I thought I saw you smile when you called his name. Except you shied away the moment I looked at you."

"You remember that?" I mumbled, my face feeling hot all of a sudden. "I was hoping you'd forget..." I sighed and fell back into my hand, staring mindlessly at the problems before me. I could just _sense_ the guy smiling at me. It was getting irritating, and it was getting harder to focus, so I just twirled my pencil around instead. Man, this whole day has been a huge pain...

"Hey, random question," I spoke up again, not really sure why I was asking questions about the moron. "Did you happen to see Pit over the summer?"

"Of course," Marth replied, making it sound like it was obvious. "I saw him nearly every day."

"You're not kidding?"

"Not at all. We stayed in the same hotel, on the same floor, too."

"...Oh." I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. I didn't hear from him even _once_ , and this guy got to see him every day.

"What did you guys do?" I half-mumbled. I continued doodling on the classwork, not even bothering with the problems. I honestly didn't care at the moment, I could just finish it for homework or something instead.

"Why might you want to know?" Marth asked, putting down his pencil and devoting his attention to me. I feel like I may have gone too far, and that it seems like I'm trying to pry. But I couldn't just drop the matter, now that I've brought it up.

"I'm curious. That's all."

"Oh, alright...Well we just went to the beach, to an amusement park, and spent time together doing other things."

"So you guys hung out a lot, huh...Did he ever mention me by any chance?"

"Not particularly, no."

"So not at all?" Now I must have sounded angry. I pressed the pencil deeper into the paper, creating dark lines that I'm sure are going to be difficult to erase. Marth noticed what I was doing and reached for my hand, but I swatted it away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped. Marth's face turned from surprise to annoyance. Ugh, _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be annoyed here! Anyone who knows me should know that I _hate_ it when people try to touch me for no apparent reason. Not that he really knew me, but it's still weird. Also, I'm still kind of ticked off at Pit. He didn't even mention my _name_ or _anything_ at all? I know it shouldn't be a big deal, but it just irritates me. I spent the whole summer wondering where that idiot had gone, and he just forgot about me.

"Stupid Pit," I muttered, snapping the lead on my pencil as I punctured a hole into the paper. "So much for wasting my energy worrying about him."

"If it makes you feel any better," Marth continued, going back to finishing up his classwork. "I helped him write some letters addressed to a fellow named 'Pittoo,' which I recall is his nickname for you. The only problem was, he never found a way to get them to you. The people who were supposed to deliver them were unable to locate you, and the letters got lost. He was torn and spent days trying to make sure they got to you, but they never did. He's still upset about that, so I wouldn't bring them up if I were you."

...Oh. He really did that? Wow. True, I didn't get any letters, but the thought that he spent so much time trying to deliver those to me made me feel a little better, I guess. I slumped back into my chair and simmered over it for a while, wondering what he could have written about. I didn't really want to appear too nosy, but they were for me anyway so I had the right to know.

"What were they about?" I continued.

"I cannot recall all of it, but he just spoke of the activities he's been doing and that he wished you had come with him." Marth's attention turned back to me when he heard my pencil drop. I didn't even bother to catch it as it rolled off my desk. I took a few seconds until I bent over and reached for it, but I took my time. Once I had it back in my hand, I put it and my paper inside my backpack. The bell was going to ring soon, anyways. I eventually responded with a simple 'Oh' so the conversation could finally end. Soon after, the bell rang, just as I expected it to. As I was getting up from my seat, Marth called to me. Damnit, I thought we were done discussing this already...

"Dark Pit," he spoke, following me out the door. Ugh, this better be quick. I don't want to be late.

"What?" I snapped. Jeez, doesn't this guy understand when someone doesn't want to talk to him?

"I know it's none of my business, but if something's bothering you, you should talk to Pit about it." I didn't even bother to look at him or give him an answer. With a sigh, he went back to silently walking beside me. That's right, we both have the same literature class next period. Well, this is awkward. At least he'll be more preoccupied talking to his boyfriend rather than focusing on me. Besides, I had enough to deal with as it was. The thing from this morning was still on my mind, whether I wanted it to be or not. I still can't get over the fact that I woke up in bed with him...We both still had all our clothes on, so that's a good sign, but what if we just put them back on afterward? And the parts I remember aren't really painting a reassuring image for me, either...

Worry was really starting to get the best of me. I didn't want it to be true, but all that I can remember is pointing to what I think had happened. And the way he was so close to me, and how I had my arms wrapped around him...Shit, this isn't good. Damnit, what have I done? I need to confirm it with Pit, but I'm still nervous about it. If he lied what had happened, too, then I'm pretty much convinced that something happened last night. My face feels red-hot just thinking about it...

"Um, hey, Marth?" I started, trying to keep my voice low. I was practically mumbling my words. "So when you and that Ike guy, you know, um, have...you know, then do you guys also sleep beside each other or something? It's a weird question, but I've never done anything like that before so I'm not sure what it's supposed to look like."

The prince's face immediately grew flushed, and he gave me a death stare. Crap, I probably shouldn't have said anything.

"I believe that's a bit personal," he responded. "But if it's advice you're looking for, you'd be better off asking Ike. He's more comfortable discussing this sort of topic than I am. And if you must know, then yes, if you want to do that with someone, it would be polite to stay in bed with them. I thought that would be common knowledge. Also, if you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss this sort of thing any further. Ah, look, there's Ike right now-"

"I think I had sex with Pit," I blurted out. "I don't know how it happened, but I woke up in bed with him. I was drugged and can't remember much after I pinned him down, and I'm scared I might have forced him into it. That's why I asked."

I left, shaking a little, as I entered the classroom and headed for my desk. I didn't even have to look to know that Marth had stopped and was probably staring at me with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't even answer the rather confused-looking Ike who went up to him, asking what was wrong. I don't even know why I told him, I just wanted to get that off my chest. Once I found my seat, I let out a groan and collapsed onto my desk. When I closed my eyes hoping to take a break from my thoughts for a little while, it didn't work the way I wanted it to. The images of pushing Pit down into the bed, trying to undress him, and seeing the look of utter fear in his eyes started running through my head like a movie projector. I couldn't get those images out of my head no matter what I tried, and it was making me more and more anxious. I needed to talk to Pit as soon as I could. I really didn't mean for something like that to happen...

"Ah, fucking hell…" I murmured, speaking to no one but myself. "I’m sorry, Pit…”


	9. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm going to sound a bit more serious here, because I feel like I need to say something about an unfortunate event that happened recently. If you don't want to listen to this, feel free to continue to the reading. However, I have a few words I must say.
> 
> As you may already know, Satoru Iwata, the president of Nintendo, has passed away. Having grown up with Nintendo my whole life, it was a huge shock to me. Even though I didn't know him personally, he helped make Nintendo what it is today and helped make games like Earthbound come to be, along with several Kirby games and assisted with the inclusion of Kanto in Pokemon Gold/Silver. I cannot thank him enough for bestowing upon me, no, all Nintendo fans, with these great games that made us smile in times when we were sad. We will hold you in our hearts forever, and may you rest in peace. Thank you for everything.
> 
> My apologies for the lengthy paragraph, but it was something I felt like I should do, especially since Nintendo has done so much for me. I did not mean to ruin the mood for anyone, but this is a somewhat serious chapter anyway. You may now proceed with the story~

I didn't see Pittoo at school today. I guess his fever must have started acting up again, because when I went to visit him at brunch, he wasn't there. Nor was he there during P.E. I hope he's okay...

For some reason, my classes seemed so much longer today. I don't know if it's because Pittoo wasn't here, but today has been so long...And besides, I was anxious to talk to him. I was hoping to hang out with him at brunch, but...

I sighed and slumped onto my table, staring blankly at the worksheet in front of me. Jeez, why do I keep thinking of that guy anyways?

"Man this is going to be boring..." I grumbled to no one but myself as I stared vacantly at the clock. Why is it that time seems to go so much slower only when you _want_ it to go by faster?

I averted my gaze to the teacher, who was busy scribbling some things on the board. Glancing around the room, I could see that everyone was taking notes except for me. I quickly scrambled for my notebook and flipped it open to an empty page. I really need to be more on top of things in class; I'm terrible at all subjects other than P.E...It doesn't help that I'm still having difficulty with simple reading and writing.

We all turned our heads towards the door when we heard a loud knocking sound. Assuming it was probably another teacher or someone, we lost interest soon after and quietly talked amongst ourselves.

"Ah, you're here!" my teacher exclaimed, speaking with someone from the other side of the door. I leaned forward hoping to see who it was, but I couldn't see a thing. I cast my attention back on the teacher as he started walking towards the center of the class, but my eyes immediately locked onto the person coming up behind him. I gawked, eyeing the familiar figure in stunned silence.

No way. I can't believe this. There's no way I'm seeing things correctly right now. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the person again, and sure enough, it was still him. He looked different than when I last saw him, but it was still him, without a doubt.

"Please welcome our new student!" My teacher led him to the front of the room, and I'm pretty sure just about everyone else in the room was just as shocked as I was.

"Hey, long time no see," he started, showing us a confident smile as he met the shocked gazes of the other students. "Looks like there's a lot more new faces around here. Well, it's nice to meet all of you! And for those who may have forgotten me from Melee, my name's Roy. And I'll be joining your math class."

My mouth continued to hang open as he slowly waltzed over to the empty seat in front of me, appearing unfazed by the many unwavering stares directed at him. Some people broke the silence to congratulate him, while others lost interest as soon as the teacher went back to continue his lesson on the board.

My eyes remained riveted on Roy as he crossed his arms over his head and leaned back. I didn't even pay attention to the lesson; the whole time, I was just staring at Roy. I would look away from time to time, but I couldn't help but wonder how he got back in. I only met him this summer, but we became close friends pretty quickly. This is so awesome! I want to say something...

"Um-" I started, right as the teacher spoke up.

"Now turn to page 204 of your textbook and do the practice problems from one through twenty-three for classwork." Everyone pulled out their textbooks from under their chairs. After grumbling for a bit, I did the same and leaned forward again so I didn't have to shout to catch Roy's attention.

"Hey-"

"Anything you do not finish in class will be homework."

"Hey Ro-"

"If you have any questions, be sure to ask your peers before coming up to me."

"Yo Roy-"

"And don't forget to turn in any late work in the bin up front for half credit."

I let out a sigh and slumped back into my chair in defeat. Oh well, I guess I could talk to him once class is over. He looks busy now anyways...

I kept staring at the textbook in front of me, not even bothering with getting out a sheet of binder paper to write on. I don’t get the concepts anyway, so I don't see how I could get anything done. Maybe I'll just ask Pittoo later today-

My face turned red as I slid further down into my chair, to the point where only my face was peeping up from the desk. On second thought, maybe I _won't_ be asking him for help tonight. As much as I want to forget it, what happened last night was _way_ beyond weird. I know it was the medicine talking, and the part where he tried to take off my clothes was _really_ awkward for me, but...It felt kind of nice falling asleep next to him. He was really warm, too, and just so comfortable. Dang it, this is so annoying...I get so nervous around him now. I really hope he hasn't noticed.

As I kept absentmindedly staring at the ceiling, my eyes slowly wandered downwards the moment I spotted the figure in front of me shift. With one arm slung over the chair, he tilted his head just enough that I could see him smile.

"Hey. It’s been a while." It took me some time to realize that he was talking to me, and I soon broke out grinning. He frowned when he saw me lunge forwards and try to tackle him into a hug, but I might have forgotten to account for the desk in the way.

"Whoa!" I cried out as I fell face first into the carpet. I felt a hand grab my arms and carefully lift me back up, and my face grew hot when I saw Roy trying hard to hold back a smile.

"Pffft, nice one," he said, letting go of my arms and sitting back down in his seat. His body was still turned towards me, his arm slung back over the chair. I, on the other hand, was still awkwardly standing in front of him without knowing what to say. For some reason, it was like I couldn't speak. Dang it, I can't prolong this silence any longer! I have to say something, say anything at all!

"You look different," I blurted out. Man, am I glad that my class is chatty so no one had to hear that. No one other than Roy, who had to stifle a laugh before he could respond to my outburst.

"And you look the same as always, Pit." He smiled as he reached out his arm to ruffle my hair. For some reason, I felt my face grow warm. He used to ruffle my hair all the time when we were still dating. It's embarrassing to admit, but I kind of wish Pittoo would do stuff like that for me more often.

"Have you guys been lonely without me?" he joked as I managed to successfully tackle him into a hug.

"Yes! Did you really make it back into smash?"

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't." I hugged him even harder until I could hear him faintly gasping for air. His face looked pale by the time I let go, but I was still wearing a grin from ear-to-ear. I'm still shocked by the fact that he made it back in after being absent from Brawl...I can only imagine how excited Marth will be to see his old friend back.

"Congratulations, Roy!"

"Thank you! It's nice to see you guys again." His attention turned towards the loud rustling of notebooks and papers being shoved into backpacks, and I realized that there were only a few seconds left until class was dismissed.

"This is so cool!" I started as I lightly tossed my backpack onto my chair and began putting away my supplies. "Did you get to talk to Marth and them yet?"

"Not yet, no. This is the first class I've had today. It took a while for me to get here, and I had to be informed about this place first, too. I have to check what my next class is..."

"Actually, it's lunch next. My time to shine," I said while cracking my knuckles and staring off into space. I could feel my mouth watering at the thought of food. As much as I love talking to my good friend, I need my fuel first.

I felt a very perplexed pair of eyes on me as I stared down the classroom clock with my feet pointed in the direction of the door. I slowly turned my head towards him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Food is calling me," I said before hearing the bell ring like a symphony for my ears. A quick 'See you!' was all I could manage as I disappeared out the door at Sonic speed.

* * *

 After getting a mountain of food piled high onto my plate, I started my slow and nervous trek back to where Pittoo usually hangs out. I stopped in my tracks when I spotted Marth and Ike walking towards a table where Link and Zelda were seated. Since Pittoo is probably absent today anyways, I guess there's no point in trying to seek him out. Might as well hang out with Marth and them. I wonder where Roy went off to-

"Hey, Pit!" I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my shoulder. As I carefully turned around, I saw Roy's smile turn into a frown.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you were holding a ton of food. Seriously, how can you keep eating that much and still not grow any taller?"

"What do you me-Hey!!" Roy laughed and gently elbowed me on the arm. Since my hands were full, all I could do was glare at him.

"You're not one to talk," I protested, keeping my voice low but making sure it was loud enough for him to hear. After exchanging good-natured banter for a while, I hesitantly approached the table where Marth and the others were engaging in conversation. I know that Marth would be overjoyed to see Roy back, but I'm not too sure how Roy would feel about seeing him with Ike...There was enough fighting between those two over summer as it is, and I really hope that won't happen again. I hate to see my friends turning against each other and getting hurt...

"Why hello there, Pit," Marth started, looking a bit uneasy when he spotted me. "Um...Pardon me, but you've been standing there for some time. Might you need something?"

"O-Oh, um..." I uttered, my face beginning to feel warm again. Oh jeez, I've been so out of it today...

My embarrassment didn't last for long as everyone's attention was directed to the individual standing beside me. Marth was the first to notice, and I might have been seeing it wrong, but I think he blushed.

"R-Roy...?" Taking a shaky stand, Marth stared at Roy like he was checking to see if he was real.

"Wh-What are you doing here? And you look so different..." Marth continued, still standing in place and looking unsure of what to do. I spotted the corners of Roy's mouth turn into a grin.

"I made it back, Marth. I'm in Smash now!"

"You're...not kidding?" As to prove to him he was real, Roy walked right up to him, taking a nervous glance at the ground before pulling him into a hug. By the time they broke up, both were smiling.

"It's a pleasure to have you back," Marth finished, pulling out a chair next to him and gesturing for him to sit down. Ike didn't look too pleased by that gesture, but he kept silent. Link and Zelda congratulated him as well, leaving me to stand by the side awkwardly waiting, wondering if I should just leave or still join in. Roy made up that decision for me by pointing to the chair across from him, which I eagerly took. My hands were getting pretty tired from holding this much food, and it wasn't any easier for my stomach. To have mounds of food slowly cool right in front of me...

I practically inhaled my food as I dug in, not paying much attention to the conversation going on around me. It took me a while to realize that it suddenly got quiet, and I looked up to see five pairs of eyes directed at me.

"Uhh...hi?" I ventured. It was Roy who spoke up, presenting a smirk as he did so.

"I hear you have a nice looking young fellow as your roommate now~" He winked at me. I tried to hide my blush with a napkin but still must have come off as embarrassed, because Roy continued giving me that mischievous smile of his.

"Now, now, Roy," Marth spoke up, seeing as I was lost for words. "They aren't like that. In fact, they're rivals if I'm not mistaken. How is that working out, by the way?" His head turned towards me, and for some reason, he appeared...worried? I couldn't really tell, but something definitely seemed different in the way that he looked at me.

"Oh, well, it's alright I guess," I muttered. "He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he's not as bad as you think." Even after I spoke, he still looked like he had something on his mind. Well whatever it was, he wasn't saying it, so maybe I'm just seeing things wrong.

"Aw, sounds like the best roommate is still me~" Roy teased, crossing his arms above his head and winking again. I laughed and occasionally chimed into their conversations, but a few minutes passed and I thought I spotted something from the corner of my eye. I swear I saw a pair of black wings just now...

Turning my head to face that direction, I was able to spot a pair of red-violet eyes that widened when I spotted them. He stayed there for about half a second before darting out of my sight. I only had the time to open my mouth halfway.

"Something wrong, Pit?" I faced Roy with what I can assume was a dumbfounded expression.

"The heck...?" I mumbled. "Pittoo was here today?"

"Oh, that's right..." Marth started. "He skipped P.E. for some reason. I assumed it was because he wasn't feeling well, though he appeared fine in the morning...Well, fine as in not sick at the very least." I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but he was already one step ahead of me.

"Pit, I believe I might have accidentally left my literature book in my P.E. locker. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"Aw, you don't want to chat with your old friend?" Roy pouted, causing Ike's eyes to narrow even more. He's been so silent this whole time that I had forgotten that he was even sitting with us.

Marth responded with a smile and a quick wave before turning the corner. I almost bumped into him as he made a sudden pivot, delivering a stern gaze in my direction. Uh-oh, did I do something wrong?

"I-I swear I didn't take your book!" I cried out, earning a frown from the prince. "Besides, who would want to steal a book? Trust me, I'm the last person who would ever want to steal a _book_! I mean, even if it were a really cool video game or something, I wouldn't take it. I wouldn't just take something without asking. I mean there was one time I saw a donut lying on a table near me, but I thought they were done with it-"

"Pit," Marth interrupted, his voice all serious as he lightly shook me by the shoulders. "I am not accusing you of anything. I meant to talk to you about something concerning a possible...altercation between you and your roommate."

"Huh?" I asked, frowning. "Wait, Pittoo? Was he the one who took your book?"

"No, he didn't take my-Never mind, let us start over." He let out a sigh and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before lowering his voice to a hushed tone. The way he was furrowing his brow and looking at me straight in the eyes with such a stern expression was making me a bit nervous. It's like speaking with the principal. Since Marth is a prince and all, he's always acting so formal and serious. I'm used to it since I'm his friend and all, but sometimes I still feel like I'm being interviewed for something.

"Pit, this may sound sudden, but...I just want you to know that if Dark Pit tries to do anything to make you uncomfortable, I'm here to help. I'm your friend, and I cannot simply stand aside knowing that you are in possible danger." He ended that by taking his hands off my shoulders and crossing his arms, the same worried expression from earlier washing over him. To be honest, I had no idea what he was talking about. I was wondering if maybe he misheard something or was just low on sleep.

"Uhh," I started, raising my eyebrows and giving him a blank stare. "I mean, we get into fights every now and then, but not too many really serious ones or anything..."

"Oh, alright...But just so you know, in case anything _does_ happen-"

"Wait a sec," I interrupted. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster by the second as I came to a horrible realization. Wait...no way. He wouldn't know about _that_ would he...? No, that's impossible. I think. Oh gods, what if he heard through the walls or something?! Oh no no no, that would be so embarrassing...

"Wh-Why did you bring this up...?" I asked, mumbling my words. I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, so I just stared at the wall next to me instead. I didn't have the courage to say it outright. Besides, if he really is just saying this because of the way he sees Pittoo treat me, that would make this even more awkward.

"Well...He told me some things," Marth spoke. My eyes immediately shifted back in his direction.

"He? You mean...Pittoo?"

"Yes."

"What did he tell you?" Marth looked a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. He uttered a quiet 'Well...' and averted his gaze. Oh no...he knows, doesn't he. Man, this is awkward...But seriously, _Pittoo_ told him? He rarely even tells _me_ anything! And why the heck would he tell him something that private, anyways?! Ugh, he must have done it out of spite...

"That jerk," I murmured. "We didn't even do anything, jeez! I bet he said all sorts of weird stuff just to show off and make me look bad."

"Pardon me, but you said you didn't do anything? What might you mean?"

As I was about to explain what really happened, a certain someone turned the corner and decided to surprise us just then. I jumped forward and nearly fell into Marth.

"Heyyyy what's been taking so long?" Roy asked, taking a step in between us and looking back and forth from me to Marth. He didn't look as energized as he did when I first saw him, but I'm guessing he didn't enjoy hanging around Ike too much. Marth tried to explain to him that what we were discussing was private, but he looked rather reluctant to leave. I figured that if I want to get this out of the way soon, I should just tell the both of them. After all, Roy used to be one of my closest friends and still is. Taking a deep breath, I finally got the courage to tell them exactly what happened.

"...Whoa," Roy spoke, while Marth kept silent with a stunned expression plastered over his face. "So this guy really tried to..."

"Y-Yeah, he did. But he's not a bad guy, I swear!! I mean, he's a jerk sometimes, sure, but he's not _so_ bad..."

"Why do you keep defending him?" Roy pressed. "If this person almost does something like that and clearly treats you poorly, why do you put up with him?" I was a little taken aback by the question and didn't know how to respond other than to scrunch my eyebrows and manage a hopeless 'Umm...' Marth, on the other hand, shot Roy a look which I assumed was to tell him to back down. He quickly apologized and told me to ignore what he had said, but it was a little late for that. His questions weighed on my brain like a couple of bricks. I keep defending him because he's my friend...right? Y-Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Yet no matter how much I tried convincing myself of that, I knew I was just lying to myself. Oh maaaaan...I don't want to admit it, there's no way! But...

I let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall behind me. I stared at the ground for a while, contemplating over some things as I grabbed a hold of my arm. I gently swayed from side to side, my eyebrows still scrunched together as I thought hard about what I was about to say. The other two kept silent, their eyes darting from place to place. Roy looked like he was wondering whether he should say something to interrupt the silence, but he didn't seem to know what to say. And after receiving that warning look from Marth, I bet he didn't want to risk saying something that might make me feel bad.

"Um, guys?" I spoke up, lowering my voice just in case anyone else might hear. Noticing my discomfort, the two waited patiently for me to go on. "I, uh...I've kind of been keeping something from everyone, and um, can you please not tell anyone?"

"Of course," Marth responded, showing me a smile. "We promise to keep it a secret. What might be troubling you?"

"Er, it's about Pittoo..." As I continued speaking, I started mumbling more and more. My heart was beating faster just from talking about him, oh jeez...How long has it been like this? I really thought we were just friends, but the way he's been acting around me lately...It's very unusual. I don't know. I'm confused...And I'm also a little nervous, because I need to tell him something later today. I just really hope he doesn't freak out...

"I think..." I started again, my eyes cast towards the ground. "I think...I sorta might have a crush on Pittoo..." My face flushed again, and I was too embarrassed to look at Marth and Roy, but from their silence I could tell they must have been surprised.

"I like him," I mumbled. "I know it's weird, no, _really_ weird, but...I dunno. Some things have happened between us, and I guess I've started to have feelings for him...A-And whatever you do, please don't tell him!!" They both nodded, but I could tell they didn't look too happy about it. Roy was the first to speak up, his eyes narrowed as he stared into mine.

"I don't know that much about this guy, but from what you've told me, you sure he's really...you know, boyfriend material? Not that it's any of my business, but you're my friend and I want to make sure you're happy."

"He's really not that bad!" I protested. "If you guys knew him a little more, maybe you'd understand..."

"Well, it _is_ your decision," Marth spoke up. "And if anything goes wrong, we'll be here for you." After I thanked them for their support, the bell rang. Seriously? Aww come on...

"Dang iiiiiit..." I groaned. "Well that was short..." As we headed back and picked up our backpacks, I was about to head off to my second-to-last class of the day when I felt a hand on my shoulder. As I turned my head, I saw that it was Roy, who was headed in the same direction as I was.

"Do you have the same literature class as I do?" I asked, clearly excited. No way-Two classes in a row? That's awesome!

"Er, no," he quickly stated, immediately crushing my hopes and excitement. "My next class is actually the other way, but I just wanted to check in with you. Um, I know things are still a little awkward between us, but we _are_ still friends, right? Because I was kind of hoping we were..."

"Huh?" I asked, taken aback that he would even ask me such a question. "Of course we are, dude! I wouldn't let something like that get between us, come on!"

"Oh, that's great!" Roy replied, smiling. "I just wanted to make sure I don't make you uncomfortable or anything. Anyways, I really gotta go now, so I'll see you later!" With a quick wave, he disappeared back into the crowd. I find it silly that he would even ask me something like that. Sure, it was a bit awkward being around him after we broke up, but it didn't end too horribly so it's not that bad. Anyways...

Later today, I've got something I need to do. As long as he actually comes to the park as I told him to, that is. I don't know why he's been avoiding me, but I have a feeling it's got to do with what happened last night. All I have to do now is survive my remaining classes and hope that he'll show up.

* * *

 "Okay," I muttered to myself, pacing back and forth nervously. I left for the park right after I had dropped my backpack off, making sure to get there before Pittoo. I'd rather talk to him at the park and not have to have an uncomfortable run-in with him in the dorm or hallway.

"It's going to be okay," I spoke aloud, my heart beating faster and faster at the thought of how Pittoo might react. Oh dang, what if he turns into a dragon or something and tries to eat me? Or if he develops lasers from his eyes, or maybe-

As I was deep in thought with the many ways he would kill me, I happened to ram right into him the second as I pivoted. We both fell to the floor with an 'Oof,' and it took me a few seconds to realize the awkward position we were in.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!" I nearly screamed, probably making a number of birds take off from nearby trees. My face must have been beet-red, and it didn't help that I was lying on top of the other, either. I thought for sure Pittoo was going to punch me and knock me into the ground, but much to my surprise, he remained silent. I could tell he was visibly flustered, but he just gently shoved me off and calmly stood up, brushing bits of grass off his clothes. Okay...well that was definitely not how I would have expected him to react.

"Pit, I need to talk to you about something," Pittoo grumbled, looking like he just ate something really sour. Then again, he always looks like that.

"Um, okay...shoot," I said, plopping down on the bench and patting the space next to me. Hesitating for a bit, Pittoo took a seat on the opposite end of me. Well gee, thanks.

"So...about yesterday evening." There it was. I felt the air turn cool, despite today being sunny. It was like sitting in a haystack of needles. I constantly kept shifting around and trying to find something new to stare at.

"Y-Yeah?" I mumbled, anxiously waiting for him to speak.

"Well...I, uh...Y'know..." He cleared his throat and looked away, but I could tell he was still blushing. I guess neither of us is too good at keeping eye contact in these situations. Then again, who is?

"I didn't mean to do that," he continued, his voice so low that I had to lean forward to hear. "I can't remember all that I did, but I'm not sure I want to. The medicine screwed with my head. I know you covered for me because that must have made you very ill at ease, but I want to get this out of the way so we're talking about it now. I tried to meet up with you earlier, but I just couldn't. So...yeah. Cool. That's all we need to discuss, right?"

"Oh, I guess..."

"Awesome. It was a dumb mistake, that's all. So let's just forget it ever happened, okay? I'll see you back at the Academy." He stood up to leave, and I couldn't believe it. That's it? Just 'forget it ever happened?' I know I shouldn't be upset over this, since that's kind of what I want to do, too, but...

"...Hey, Pit?" Pittoo called, stopping in place and steadily turning towards me. He looked guilty for some reason, and he still couldn't look me in the eyes. "Are you...okay?"

"Uhhh sure," I responded, a little confused by his question. "And how are you?"

"No, you idiot, I'm not asking how you are doing. I'm asking if you're hurt."

"Uhhh...what?" He sighed and tried to look cross with me, but for some reason he didn't seem that angry.

"Ugh, never mind...I just wanted to know if I hurt you at all. I mean, I know I probably did, but...are you feeling better now?" I wasn't sure how to react. I couldn't be happier that Pittoo was actually showing that he was worried for me, but at the same time I also couldn't be more confused. Am I missing something here? Now that I think about it, Marth did tell me that he was told something different...Ohhhh.

"Er...Pittoo? You know we didn't actually...do it, right?" I immediately felt all the color rush to my cheeks. Pittoo also looked equally embarrassed, if not more.

"O-Oh," he eventually said. "Um. Yeah. Okay. I knew that."

"Uh-huh, suuuuure."

"I-I did! So...augh, shut up!" He went back to his usual scowl, which made me smile for some reason. Looks like things are finally back to normal. He started yelling at me for whatever reason, and I just couldn't help but burst out grinning. Haha, he always gets so worked up when he's embarrassed.

"Hey, quit grinning like an idiot! The hell is so funny?" He reached for my face and started stretching my cheeks apart, causing tears to form at the corners of my eyes.

"Stahhhhp," I managed, and I rubbed my cheeks after he let go. I showed the other a pout, which he returned with a death stare.

"Man, you are annoying," he grumbled.

"Aw, don't be so mean, Pittoo~"

"Shut up! And will you stop calling me that?!" I stuck my tongue out at the other, which he returned with an infuriated groan. Finally I'm not the one being messed with! I gotta admit, being on the other side of this is pretty fun. But seeing as I'm only making him angrier at me, I should probably start acting serious if I want this to work out.

Before he could storm off, I quickly hopped up and grabbed his arm. He still looked annoyed when he turned around, but I spoke up before he could protest.

"Pittoo, I wanted to talk to you about something," I started, feeling my heartbeat already start to accelerate. Okay, deep breaths...

"What now?" he asked, sounding like he was getting impatient. I let go of his arm and started mumbling some things, which he didn't seem to catch up. Come on, I can do this...

"Promise you won't laugh at me? I'm being completely serious here," I added.

"Okaaay..."

"I...Well, see, I, um...I know it might seem really weird, but I...I...l-l-l-l-l-l-like y-"

"-Pit." I frowned when he interrupted me. Here I am, trying to tell him something really important, and he cuts it short just like that. Jeez, you know what, maybe Roy was right. Maybe this is all a huge mista-

As I was about to get extremely frustrated with him, Pittoo calmly reached for the top of my head. When he lowered his hand, he was holding a large leaf.

"Sorry, I couldn't take you seriously with this big leaf on your head."

"...Oh."

"Yeah. So. You were saying...?"

"Uhh...yeah. I was saying something."

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"Uhhhh..." I stared at the leaf, then at Pittoo, and for some reason my mind was drawing a blank. Man, I really _do_ have bad memory. Oh well, it'll come back to me eventually.

Pittoo gave my pondering about a minute before sighing and turning away, and in that moment, I remembered. I swiftly reached for his arm again, but of course I missed.

"Um..." Pittoo started, his face turning a light shade of pink when he felt my hand nervously clutching his. "What. The hell. Are you doing?"

"I-I, um, I didn't-I wasn't-Uhhhhh," was what I mustered. It got even worse from there. I don't know why, but I must have been panicking too much or something. It was like my body was simply no longer listening to what I told it to do. My hand was still awkwardly holding onto his, and he wasn't too sure how to react, either. Crud. Well, this is really awkward. These few seconds of dead silence feel like months.

"I like you." Finally, I managed to say it. Bam. It's out there. Oh man...I guess holding his hand gave me some kind of courage or something. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, but at first I wasn't even sure if he had heard me. Until I noticed his face turn red.

"...Wait," he said, roughly letting go of my hand and quickly turning around to face me. " _What?_ "

"Y-Yeah," I spoke, blushing like mad. "I'm serious, too."

"Pit, if this is some kind of sick joke-"

"It's not! I swear! I really _do_ like you! I know it might come off as sudden, but...I dunno, lately I've been having these weird new feelings around you and, well, now I know why. So...I just wanted to tell you, because I feel like you should know. And, well, I was thinking..." I slowly reached for his hands, gently taking a hold of them as I leaned closer.

"Would you like to go out with me?" I showed him a smile, which he returned with stunned silence. My smile steadily began to form into a frown as he gradually pulled away from me, taking a step back before raising his fist. I had enough time to see the look of utter disgust on his face as he hit me right under my left eye, making me stagger backwards and lose my balance as I fell to the ground.

"Don't touch me," he growled, glaring at me from above. "And no, I would _not_ like to go out with you, Pit. Are you stupid? We're _rivals,_ got that? In case you've forgotten. And besides, you're too energetic and overly friendly, and most of all, you're _annoying_. How about you just stop talking to me altogether? Okay? Thanks. Good-bye, Pit, see you never."

I stared at the guy who I thought I liked run off, feeling like complete garbage. I know I should have expected something like this, but I guess a part of me still didn't want to accept that it would happen. I wanted to convince myself that maybe I could still do something to make things a little better, but I was finished. I feel like he just tore apart my heart, ran it through with a couple swords, and stomped on it. All at once.

I honestly didn't know what to do. The only thing that my body could do in response was to curl up into a ball and hug my knees as I shamelessly broke down sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sad ending, but not every chapter will end happily. I'll see if I can get another chapter up sooner this time. The ship isn't completely demolished yet, don't worry. See you next chapter~


	10. A Party Gone Awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. A new chapter in just a week. I told you guys I'd do it. It's 2 am and by now I'm not even sure if the title is spelled correctly.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has some mature themes involved. Proceed with caution.

There's no way he just said something like that to me. Either this is some kind of messed up dream I'm about to wake up from, or he is really that stupid. He seriously wants to _date_ me? _He_ wants to date _me_? This is wrong in every possible way. For one, he's not even a girl! And not to mention that he is basically my other half! Even if we are not remotely similar in personality, his appearance is nearly analogous to my own.

He is an idiot. The biggest, stupidest, most pathetic idiot. Augh, it's tempting to go back and beat him up some more. Damn bastard, having to make things so weird between us. I was perfectly fine with just being his blasted rival. The hell does he even see in me, anyway? All we do is fight. There's no way he'd be able to put up with that all the time, so we're bound to grow sick of each other if we ever got in a relationship.

"Damnit!!" I yelled out, hitting myself on the head. There _is_ no 'if,' goddamnit! It's not happening, simple as that! Aw man, I really need to lie down. Maybe a short nap will help me forget about this for a while. But since I'd rather not run into him right now, I could just go back to my room later.

I let out a sigh as I stomped my way down to the library, a place where I can finally find myself some peace and quiet.

* * *

 

After checking out a couple books I found interesting, I decided that I should just head back to my dorm. It was getting late, and I still had a lot of homework to finish. The last thing I wanted to put up with was stupid drama and crap, but it's not like delaying it any more will make the result any different. If he is willing to respect what I said about not talking to me, then that would be just the best.

Once I reached my dorm door, I hesitated before turning the knob. I leaned in and pressed my ear against the door. My eyes narrowed when I heard the faint sound of a person's voice who was not Pit. I'm not sure whose it was, but they were speaking in such a hushed tone. I heard some whimpering coming from who I identified to be Pit, but I could only make out parts of what he was saying.

"Why...uld he...an't believe...such a jerk..."

"Hey, don...going to be...kay...stop...ing..."

I snarled, tempted to bust the door open and surprise the little bastard. I knew it; he invited some friend over just to talk shit about me. Well, go ahead, see if I care.

I don't know why I was eavesdropping on them, but it's not like I have anything better to do. I tried to catch up on more of their conversation, but it grew quiet for some reason. I frowned when I heard something else instead.

"Pit! Are...ou...kay? Pit..." Around then was when it suddenly got much louder. All I could hear was straight-up bawling. Not even a quiet cry, or maybe even soft sobbing, but bawling. He was crying so much that I didn't even have to lean against the door to hear.

"What the hell...?" I muttered, leaning away from the door and backing up a few steps. Damn, did I make him cry that hard? I've never heard him this upset before...

I don't know why it was starting to bother me, but it felt weird listening to him cry. It felt even worse knowing that I was the one who made him that depressed. Damnit, why the hell should I feel any remorse? I was just showing him who's the boss, that's all. Showing him what happens when you mess with me.

As I turned down the hall, I could still hear the sounds of Pit's crying echoing in my ears.

* * *

 

We haven't spoken in days. It's been a little over a week that we've gone without talking to each other. As much as I'd like to say it's been the best few days of my life, it's been oddly...uncomfortable. I've been devoting myself to my studies and ignoring him, though he doesn't try to talk to me anyways so that makes it a bit easier. But lately, something has definitely been off.

Occasionally, just because I'm curious, I take a peek at Pit from the corner of my eye when I'm lying down on my bed studying or doing homework. Normally he'd either be on his bed staring at the ceiling or lounging around playing some video game. I shouldn't be surprised by it, but I never see him smile any more. Not when he's around me, at least. Not that he's here often anyways; he hangs around with those swordsmen for most the day. He even slept over there a couple of times.

I'm guessing they must have left without him to somewhere, because he was staying here for the day. I was bored and didn't really have much to do since I was done with all my homework, so I took another glance at Pit. He was hunched over a textbook and looked perplexed by what he was looking at. He looked like he had been working on this one assignment for a long time now, judging by all the eraser bits lying all over the bed. He eventually let out a sigh and put the homework to the side as he picked up his 3DS instead. From here, it looked like math homework. I'm doing pretty well in that class, so maybe I could-

The hell? Ugh, what am I thinking...I can't believe I was just about to talk to him, much less help the idiot out. Whatever, he'll get it eventually.

* * *

 

I growled in my half-asleep state, annoyed that the table light was still on. The constant scribbling and erasing was kind of starting to irritate me. It's 1 am, is he seriously still working on that same set of problems from earlier?

Forgetting about our agreement for a moment, I slowly sat up with a groan. Pit tensed when he heard my moving about, but he went back to scribbling on his paper, only to erase what he had written with a sigh. He was so focused on the problem that he didn't even spot me approaching him.

"You're doing it wrong," I spoke. He immediately turned stone-still, his body and pencil both freezing in place. I let out a sigh and took the pencil from him, but even then he still didn't turn an inch.

"Look, it's like this..." I explained as I erased the equation he wrote down and replaced it with a new one. I told him how I figured out the function and handed him back the pencil so he could finish it up. There's no way I'm doing all of his homework for him.

I went back to my bed and hid underneath the covers. I hope that the help I gave him would be enough, because I really want to get some sleep soon. Especially since it's a school night.

I waited for a few seconds, and I heard the loud snap of lead breaking. I groaned inwardly as he got up to sharpen his pencil. Luckily he must have had one of those hand sharpeners, so it wasn't _too_ loud. But you know those moments when you sharpen the pencil so much that the lead now looks like a needle and breaks off the second it touches the paper? Well, guess what happened.

Trying to ignore Pit's movements, I closed my eyes and focused on finally catching some Z's.

*snap* I sighed and threw the blanket over my head. Ugh, will you quit sharpening your damn pencil and just finish the problem already...

*snap* Goddamnit, Pit, I swear...

...*snap* You cannot be serious. Is he ever going to learn _not_ to sharpen it to the death?

Finally it grew quiet. It seemed like forever, but at last I could get my rest. I think the light was still on, but at least there wasn't any annoying snapping or scribbling sounds anymore. It's about time I can drift off-

"Um...Pittoo?" Pit whispered, gently poking me in the sides. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

"The hell happened to your own?" I asked while groaning and reluctantly sitting back up. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple times to readjust. I saw a blurry image of a yellow stump in front of me, which I realized was his pencil. Or what was remaining of it, anyway. He really annihilated it.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I rolled over a couple times until I got to my backpack, which was close to the foot of the bed. I got a mechanical pencil out and rolled back. I ended up with my face in the bed as I practically slammed the pencil into his hand. It's like a high-five delivery system or something.

"Get some sleep, Pit," I grumbled into the bed.

"Okay, I will," Pit replied, writing something down really fast and setting his homework down by the side of his bed. He finally turned off the light and leaned back in bed, shifting around for a bit until he got comfortable.

"And, um, good night, Pittoo..." His voice grew quiet by the end, even after I had rolled back over where I could hear him better.

"You better return that pencil you took out," I answered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I will..."

"Good. And Pit?"

"Yes?"

"Good night." And with that, I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

The next day, I caught word of some kind of party that was supposed to happen tonight. Some kind of welcoming for the new or returning fighters or whatever. I didn't even know there _were_ new fighters who had shown up recently. Not that it concerns me, it's not like I'm interested in talking to them anyways.

I heard it first in my math class, where everyone seemed simply too anxious for the party that they could barely even pay attention to the lesson. It was pretty annoying because all they would do is whisper amongst themselves, even when the teacher was still teaching. I knew all hell would break loose the second the teacher sent us off to work on classwork, I just didn't expect to become a part of it.

"What's so fascinating about a lame party, anyways?" I said aloud. I probably shouldn't have done that. Marth, who seems to have been avoiding me recently, turned his attention to me, a surprised look on his face.

"Are you not attending the welcoming party?"

"Why should I? It's a _party_ for one. Parties are so loud and noisy and all everyone ever does is get wasted to the point where they become even _more_ rowdy. Not to mention the creepy shit that people do on dance floors. Yeah, no thanks."

"Oh come now, we're more civilized than that!" Right as he said that, Captain Falcon stood on top of a table and pointed in Samus's direction saying 'Come on!' while throwing a paper airplane in her direction. I gave Marth a look that read 'You were saying?' and his response was to open his mouth, saying nothing before gritting his teeth and looking away.

"Er, _most_ of us anyway," he concluded. He went back to working on his classwork, and I could tell that he wasn't really fond of talking to me. It must be because of what Pit told him, though I have a feeling he didn't really like me from the moment he met me. Oh well, I don't really care much for him either, so it's a win-win I guess.

* * *

 

Since I've been avoiding Pit, luckily he got the message to not come to my usual spot anymore. We even stay far from each other during P.E., and I swear everyone in that class can sense the awkward tension. Or maybe it's just me. For some reason, it irritates me how he seems barely bothered by it. I see him hanging around Marth and this one red-haired guy, who I assume is one of the newcomers, all the time now. And not just during class. Even when I'm walking to my spot during brunch or lunch, I spot him laughing and having a good time with those two. I know I shouldn't be surprised that he has other friends with whom he's close with, yet I can't help but wonder just _how_ close he is with them. I see him joking around and laughing with those two all the time, but sometimes they act a little... _too_ close.

I don't know when they became such close friends, but Pit must have known that red-haired person for some time to be that comfortable around him. I may be over-analyzing here, but the way he is constantly smiling in front of him and being so playful around him...Something just seems different with those two, and I don't like it. It's probably just my imagination...

Just today, as I was walking back to my spot with a tray of food in hand, I sneaked a peek at their little gang from the corner of my eye. As I expected, Pit was sitting down and chatting with the rest of his little group. He appeared pretty tired, but he _did_ stay up pretty late so I'm not surprised. He looked like he was starting to nod off. His eyes were only half-open, and he was already slumping into his hand. The red-haired guy, who was sitting next to him, leaned in and said something that made him blush. The hell did he tell him-

My eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks. ...What? Pit slowly lifted his head and stared at the guy for a while, who gave him a small nod. Showing him a smile in return, Pit leaned to the side and rested his head on the other's shoulder. The other guy ran his fingers through Pit's hair, looking like he really cared about the damn fool. I didn't even notice that I had stopped to stare until Pit's eyes slowly opened, only to widen in both shock and embarrassment as his eyes locked with mine. I didn't see what he did next because I was long gone after running off, nearly dropping the food I was carrying.

* * *

 

"Stupid bastard..." I growled, nearly tossing my food and backpack to the ground as I leaned against the wall. At least now that I'm back at my usual hidden away spot, I don't have to be stuck in that noisy crowd.

But what. Was that? Great. Awesome to see how quickly Pit changed his mind about who his little love interest is. Ugh, what do I care? It works better for me this way. He can go do whatever he wants, because I don't care. I don't. I really don't give a damn...

I let out a groan and stabbed at my food. That idiot is making me think too much. Maybe I'll just play some video games or take a long nap this evening...It's a Friday, anyways, so it's not like I'll have homework to turn in tomorrow. Granted, I've got a lab report coming up, but that can wait. I've gotta take my mind off that fool.

I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. My thoughts wandered to how things used to be before our little dispute. I guess I should have seen it coming...He was acting overly nice around me. I thought it was just the way he was, but he was definitely acting differently. Especially after he and I both got that really bad fever...Things have been pretty strange since then. Damnit...I can't help but wonder how things would be now if it had gone differently.

I can only wonder where we would be now if I had said yes.

* * *

 

After having headed back to my dorm and having woken up from my nap, I groggily whacked the small alarm clock beside me, hoping to drag it towards me to check the time. Only 9 pm...It's only been two hours since the party started. Now that I think about it, I'm actually pretty hungry after waking up. Might as well grab some free food while I can.

As reluctant as I am to head down to the main lobby where the party is being held, it's not like I have to talk to anyone down there so I could just sneak in, grab some food, and head back up. My flawless master plan right there.

Since I didn't want to run into anyone in the elevator, I decided to take the stairs instead. That also made it easier for me to sneak in without getting noticed, since I'm betting everyone is taking the elevator.

Unfortunately for me, I was wrong yet again. Towards the bottom of the stairs, I froze in place before I got too close to the cluster of people gathered around that area. Oh great, a whole crowd. Lucky me. The good thing is, at least Pit wasn't a part of it. Not that I could really tell; most of the fighters were really big. King Dedede, Bowser, Ganondorf, and some others I couldn't make out.

"Can you guys move?" I asked, trying to push myself through the towers in front of me. I wasn't even able to make them budge, so I gave up with a sigh and walked back up the stairs. Time to think of a Plan B...

* * *

 

I never thought I would have to do this one day, but I was really hungry. I kneeled down in front of it, carefully lifting the cover from the air vent as I crawled in.

"Damnit," I muttered, wincing as the vent felt like it was nearly bashing my wings in. There better be some damn good food at the end of this. As I slowly traversed through the dark tunnels of the vent, I spotted some light after a few minutes.

"Thank the gods," I murmured as I sped up my pace. To be honest, I'm not too sure where I'll end up. I remember there being an air vent somewhere near the far left of the main lobby, close to the small hall leading to one of the back exits that no one ever uses. If I'm correct, then I should be able to sneak out unnoticed.

Weirdly enough, I thought I heard muffled voices coming from the other side as I crawled closer. Shit, are you kidding me? Of course someone's here the one time I decide to crawl through an air vent. What would they be doing here, anyways? Just exit through the door and get out of here...

As I was inches from the opening, I started hearing strange noises. I tried to ignore them at first, but it was rather tough to do that. My face turned red when I heard something I wish I did not have to hear. Oh gods, this is just the worst...Please tell me they're just eating some really tasty soup or getting an incredibly good back rub or something...

I was thinking of just turning back and trying to climb back up somehow, but curiosity got the best of me. I started hearing more clearly as I stealthily got closer and closer.

"Mmm..." A person's voice escaped them as I heard what sounded like kissing. The same person gasped as I heard what sounded like something or someone hitting the wall.

"W-Wait!!" The person's voice was muffled again was what I presumed was more kissing, but I could also hear a lot of struggling. Protests being forced down with kisses, the sounds of kicking and hitting of some kind...something clearly wasn't right here.

"Ow!" Another voice spoke up, sounding irritated. "Hey, cut that out!"

"Then get off me!!"

I froze in place. I felt like my heart stopped for a moment, and my eyes and mouth were both wide open. No...No way. That voice...

"C'mon, you know I won't treat you like that jerk did..." I heard more muffled protests and a shocked 'Mmph!!' as something dropped to the ground, followed by more struggling against the wall.

"Hold still..."

"Ahh...Stop it, Roy! And you taste funny...h-how much did you have to drink?!"

"I dunno...does it matter? I'm feeling pretty good~"

"But I'm not! This is crazy, please just go back to your room and rest..."

"Aw, but the party is still going...Don't you want to have a little fun, Pit? It's not like it'll hurt anyone..."

"I don't know..."

"Why not? You're still trying to get your mind off that guy, aren't you? I'm offering you a chance to take it easy and relax. I'll do all the work~"

I heard the sounds of more kissing, accompanied by a shaky sigh. I felt extremely awkward listening to all this, but I couldn't stop. I crawled right up to the opening of the vent and peered up and to the side, seeing if I could catch a glimpse of what was going on.

The guy from before, the red-haired one whose name I presume is Roy, was holding Pit up against a wall. He was planting kisses down his neck while holding him by the waist. Pit's belt was already off, but thankfully nothing else. His face was completely red. Even though I had seen him mildly embarrassed at times before, this was something much different. I've never seen him look so…erotic before, and I have to admit, he looked pretty cute...

My own face started to feel hot as I realized what I was thinking about. Oh gods, this is just about as wrong as it can get. Spying on people doing this sort of stuff, and not to mention that it's someone I know...Ugh, this is making me sick. I should just head the hell out of here...

"W-Wait-Ahh..." My face burned when I saw the flustered look on Pit's face as that Roy guy placed a hand on a rather private area between his legs.

"R-Roy...?" he called out, his voice weak and barely audible.

"Just keep still, okay? I'll make you feel real good in a minute~" Pit protested while wildly throwing punches in Roy's direction, which he either ignored or blocked. He slowly slid down Pit's shorts, causing him to blush even more and complain just the same.

"Cut it out, Roy, please!! I told you, I don't want to-Mmph!" Roy cut off his sentence with a pair of lips pressing against him. He continued kissing him and keeping him pinned against the wall as he quickly worked on removing his own belt and pants. Realizing what he was about to do with horror, Pit's eyes widened as he started thrashing about. Roy let out an annoyed sigh as he had to use his hands to press him back up against the wall and keep him in place.

"I said, hold still..."

"Oh nonononono! Roy, listen to me!! Please, let me go-" Clearly tired of trying to be patient with him, Roy pressed a hand against his mouth as he carefully took his time to position himself. I think the tears and the muffled cries from Pit were what drove me to my senses.

"Fucking-!" I hissed under my breath as I clumsily fumbled with opening up the grating of the vent. Damnit, come on...!

The two both jumped at the sound of the metal's loud clang as it fell over, but that wasn't enough to distract Roy for long. He went back to trying to effectively pin Pit down as he flailed about, his screams muffled by Roy's palm.

 _Finally_ I was on my feet, my wings and legs both cramped from being in such a tight space. I almost fell over, so I stumbled a bit before walking up to Roy and calmly tapping him on the shoulder, stopping him before he could violate my friend any further.

"Hey, jackass!" I called, diverting his attention to me as I swung my fist into his face, knocking him back a few steps. I didn't stop there. I sent him down to the ground, surprised that I was able to topple him considering that he has a greater build than I do. My mind had completely blanked; I didn't even notice that I was beating him up until Pit yelled at me to stop, holding my hands back as he did so. I took a few breaths to calm myself, staring down at the groaning fool who was holding his face in pain.

"You disgusting pervert," I seethed, eager to hit him again if Pit weren't holding my hands back.

"I-It's okay, Pittoo!" Pit called out cheerily, though he was trying too hard to sound like he was fine. I know you're shaken up and scared, you dumbass. You don't need to hide it.

I took a deep breath and backed off him, leaving him to continue groaning and rolling to the side, still covering his face. I could spot bruises and some blood where I hit him. After making sure he wasn’t going to be getting up anytime soon, I hesitantly turned to Pit. I felt nervous upon seeing his big, worried eyes stare into mine. He was visibly shaking, and he looked pretty pale. I'm not sure what I was thinking, but I didn't like seeing him like that. I very awkwardly tried to pull him into a hug, my heart beating wildly as I held his body to my chest. It lasted longer than I had anticipated. I was too nervous to know what to do, so I just held him there until he stopped trembling.

"Um..." I managed, my voice nothing but a whisper. As I let him go, I felt like I was going to have a panic attack as I stared into his eyes. He looked like he was seconds away from crying. Shit, what am I supposed to do in a situation like this...?!

"Hey, Pit..." I started. "Are you okay?" He solemnly nodded, then looked to Roy. He looked like he had passed out.

"At least now he's asleep," I grumbled. "The problem is, what do we do with him? Is this guy always this hostile? Can't say I know him."

"N-No, not at all! He's a good friend of mine, really! He just got really drunk, that's all..."

"Well, whatever the case, you know anyone who can drag him back to his room or something? And maybe keep an eye on him?"

"I could ask Marth-" He immediately frowned, looking like he had remembered something unpleasant. "Um, on second thought, I'll go tell Ike..." I told him that he should probably put his pants back on him first, which made him blush. It didn't help that that was when he realized he was still half-naked, either.

"Ahh!!" He cried out and tried covering his private parts with his hands. I had to bite down on my lips to keep from laughing.

"Don't worry, it's not the first time I've seen you naked."

"Wuh-Hey!!" I patted the other on the head and helped him gather up his clothes, as well as Roy's. I have to admit, it felt kind of nice being on good terms with Pit again. I knew that because as I waited by the end of the hall for him, Pit ran up to me with a smile.

* * *

 

After raiding all their food and shoving it into my jacket, we finally got back to our room. The party wasn't over yet, but I didn't really care for anything other than the free food. I'm not sure why Pit decided to tag along, but I guess he was still too shaken up to go back there. It took a while to tell Ike, mainly because, well, we didn't want to. We found him on the dance floor grinding with Marth, so we kind of just watched. I told Pit that he should probably wait until they were done before going up to tell him, but by the time I opened my mouth to say that, he had already gone up to him and awkwardly stood nearby until Ike noticed him. Well, whatever works, I guess.

"Man, I'm tired," I said aloud as I unzipped my jacket, causing a tsunami of food to spill onto the kitchen table. Mission accomplished.

"Yeah, me too..." Pit answered with a yawn. He watched me as I picked up some of the fallen food items and stuffed them into the fridge.

"What?" I asked, lifting up an apple. "You want to eat something? I got a lot."

"No thanks, I'm still stuffed from eating a ton at the party. Say, Pittoo..." He sat up from his bed, a distant look washed over him.

"I, um, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable the other day..." There it was. The awkward topic I was hoping to avoid.

"You know, we don't have to talk about this."

"Oh, okay, sorry..."

"...Pit." Though reluctant to look him in the eyes, I did so anyway to try to appear confident. I didn't want to discuss this, but it would only make it more uncomfortable the longer we avoided the subject. Taking my time to sit on the side of my bed, I faced the other as he stared at me expectantly.

"It's alright," I assured him. "So just...stop thinking about it. Let's just pretend it didn't happen and move on with our lives."

"You think it's weird, don’t you?" Pit asked, sounding kind of upset. "That since you're my clone-"

"Don't call me that."

"-that it would be weird if we were together. And if you insist you're _not_ my clone, then doesn't that mean that you agree we're not the same person? That we're two completely different people? If that's why you turned me down, then that's pretty stupid of you, Pittoo. But if you did it because you don't like my personality, I get it. It hurts, but I can live with it. This is just who I am, I can’t help it…And you said you wanted to go back to being rivals, right? So I thought that meant that you didn't want to be my friend anymore, and that made me really sad..." He paused for a second, pulling at the blanket while looking down at the ground.

"But just today," he continued, adjusting himself so that his legs were crossed. "And even last night, you started talking to me again. And you also helped me...So I don't get it. Can we just go back to being friends instead? If that's okay with you? I don't know about you, but I liked it better that way. And I'll stop acting really weird around you, I promise."

"Well..." I mulled, diverting my attention to the ground. I guess being friends _was_ better, but...Damnit, what am I thinking? Ugh, maybe it's just the stuff from earlier that's messing with my head...I mean, just a bit over a week ago, I wanted to punch him and do everything I could to mess with him for saying something so obscure. I've never felt more infuriated with him before, but...I knew part of the reason why I was so upset.

"I, uh, actually, um, thought a lot about what you said," I mumbled. I could feel my face turning warm already. "And, well, uhh...You know what, never mind. It's stupid. Yeah, so, anyways...Friends, right? Meh, whatever. As long as you don't go shouting that out. I want to keep up my image here, and it's already hard enough to do that with you around."

The smile reappeared on his face, and he leaned over just enough to get a slight bit off the bed, then leaned back, frowning. What was the point of-Oh, right. He said he didn't want to do anything weird or whatever. Well, hugging is not so bad, so I guess that's alright...

"You were about to hug me, weren't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shifted around a bit, looking something between embarrassed and apologetic. I sighed and told him it was alright. It took less than a second for him to break out grinning again, that mortifying expression that warned me of incoming danger.

"Actually, on second thought-" I nearly fell back into the bed as he hugged me, slowly squeezing out the air from my lungs. I managed a weak 'help' and he got the message. After escaping his treacherous arms that must be infused with some kind of power the Goddess of Light must have given him, I let out a sigh and glared at the moron, who was still grinning at me.

"I'm glad to have you back!" he chimed, his face full of life again. I know it sounds stupid, but I kind of missed his smiles. I guess ignoring him for a while reminded me too much of how my summer went. Having nothing to do, no one to talk to...I thought it would be a nice break. And it kind of was. But towards the end, I couldn't stop thinking about Pit. Even now...Damnit, it annoys me so much that I feel this way towards him. Ahaha nonono, it's probably just my imagination...I'm sure...

"Pittoo?" Pit asked, looking a bit concerned. "Um, you've been staring at me for a while and it's starting to become kinda weird. You okay, dude?"

"That guy Roy," I blurted out, catching Pit's attention. He looked a bit taken aback by the mention of his name, but he managed to utter a shaky, 'Yeah?'

"Do you like him?" I asked. It was completely out of nowhere, and I really don't know what I was thinking. All I know is that that Roy fellow is not good news for me.

"N-No, why would you think that?" he stammered. "I told you, he's just a good friend...Sure, we dated before, but we broke up eventually. But, really, there's nothing between us, I swear!"

"...Just wondering, when did you start dating him, exactly?" He didn't appear too happy that I was asking so many personal questions, but I gotta admit. I was kind of jealous.

"This summer, why?"

"...Oh." Right...of course. Well, at least now I know that their relationship didn't last too long, so they were not that intimate or anything. ...I hope they weren't, at least.

"And since you're asking me so many questions," Pit began, cutting in right before I could ask something else. "Pittoo, you've had a boyfriend before, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Several, in fact. Hot girlfriends especially," I said while lying my ass off. I showed him a smirk and crossed my arms, and his wings drooped a little.

"Oh...really? I've only had one, so I'm not as experienced with dating stuff as you must be. Can you teach me some things? Like the basics and all that?" His face lit up in an instant, an excited, eager glint in his eyes. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?

"Uhhh," I managed.

"So do you know any good places to go on a date? And what about kissing and stuff? I'm still trying to learn to become better at it, so do you have any advice?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." I showed him a vacant stare. "...Yes."

"So you do have advice?"

"Umm...sure. You talk, hold hands, kiss, do other mushy romantic shit, and sleep together, right?"

"Well, yeah...Speaking of which, when is a good time for all those things? Like the hand-holding, kissing, and...stuff." His face grew a little red by the end of his sentence.

"...The first date?" We stared at each other for a while as he soaked in my wisdom. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Only on the third attempt was he actually able to talk.

"You've never been in a relationship before, have you?"

"That's-Oh shut up. I don't have time for that kind of crap anyways. Too much effort," I shrugged as I leaned back against the mattress. Man, all this talking is just making me more and more tired...

"If you've never dated anyone before," Pit continued. "Then does that mean you've never liked anyone before, either?"

"That makes no sense. Also, that's none of your concern."

"You asked me about Roy."

"...Fine. Only once."

"Whoa, really? No way! Do I know them?"

"None of your business." I rolled over, draping the blankets over me.

"So...did you ask them out?" I hesitated for a bit before answering.

"...Not yet."

"You still like them? Oh, cool," he answered, sounding less cheery than before. He was still trying to be upbeat about it, but there was a definite drop in his voice. "Once you do it, tell me how it goes!"

"That won't be necessary."

"Aw, but I want to know if it works out or not..."

"No, Pit," I said, sounding serious and keeping my voice to a minimum. "I meant that you'll know when the time comes."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I spoke, a little too quickly. "Just go to sleep, Pit." As I pretended to be asleep, he got the memo and turned off the table lamp. I heard some shifting around after the room became dark, but after that it was all silence. I opened my eyes and stared off into the darkness. Jeez, what am I doing...I would look pretty stupid if I went back on my decision, but I freaked out. I didn't know what else to do other than to resort to anger, and now I'm stuck in this mess. Damnit, if only he waited a little longer until I was certain...

"Don't just spring something like that on a person," I grumbled, not realizing I had spoken aloud.

"What?" I could hear Pit shifting around, possibly rolling in my direction.

"It's nothing," I said, speaking louder so he could hear me more clearly. "Good night, Pit."

"Good night, Pittoo!" I stared into the darkness for a while longer, lost in thought and wondering what'll become of tomorrow. I don’t know why I’m thinking of asking him out after I turned him down in the first place, but...Ugh, I don't know. I guess what happened earlier just rattled me a bit...I shudder to think what would have happened if I hadn't been there. Jeez, Pit is too naive. If he keeps acting like that, people will try to take advantage of him.

That's why I've made my decision. I won't let him fall for jerks like that. From now on, I'll make sure he looks at me, and only me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep making Roy seem like the bad guy in my stories ._. It's odd because he's one of my favorite characters to write about. Oh well.
> 
> And ayyyy our little Pittoo finally realized his feelings for Pit! Took him long enough.


	11. Budding Rivalries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I recently camped out at a Best Buy from 4 am and got myself a Dank Pit amiibo to add to my growing army. I was first in line and had a great time playing smash with some new friends that I made and memeing up the place. I dunno why I decided to share this little anecdote with you guys, but that's what I've been investing my time into lately.
> 
> And by the way, for anyone also reading Summer of Heartbeats, I'll be pretty behind on that one as I've been really losing motivation for it. I want to focus on this story more, so please bear with me. I'm sorry, guys!
> 
> And since I've got nothing else to say, I hope you lovely readers enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!

I knew something was off about Pittoo from the moment I woke up. Whenever I approached him, he would either jump a bit or act rather nervous around me. I tried asking him what was wrong, but he would just say it was 'nothing' and go back to ignoring me. Weird...

After I had finished my breakfast, I thought I spotted movement from the corner of my eye as I was putting my plate in the sink.

"Hey, Pittoo," I said, smiling at the shadowy figure lurking by the corner of the kitchen. He mumbled a response that I couldn't catch and leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed.

"You going anywhere today?" he asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of checking in on Roy today, but I won't be for long." This caught his attention, and he almost lost his balance and fell over. He quickly caught himself and calmly brushed himself off, though I could spot the embarrassment on his face.

"Why?" His response was curt and sounded like he was repulsed by my words.

"He's my friend..." I replied, narrowing my eyes. "I just want to see how he's doing. He was pretty drunk, after all..."

"But don't you remember what he did to you? Don't tell me you already forgot."

"O-Of course I remember! I'd rather _not_ remember it, honestly...It was kinda scary, the way he was acting...But that's not who he is! If you'd take the chance to meet him and get to know him-"

"I've seen more than enough of him as it is, thank you." His face contorted to a scowl as he walked off and fell back first into his bed. The irritated expression remained with him as he turned on the 3DS, which he still hasn't returned to me, and started furiously jabbing at the buttons. Jeez, what's with him today...

Letting out a sigh and ignoring his irritable behavior, I took a quick glance back at the other before heading out the door.

* * *

 

I knocked a couple times on Roy's door, a bit nervous. I'm still a little shaken up over what he tried to do...I really don't want to think about it, but it's scary to think that Roy can get like that when he's drunk. I've never seen him that way, and I hope I won't have to witness that side of him ever again.

I was a little slow to respond when I saw the door open and Marth's image appeared before me instead. He smiled and greeted me with a 'good morning,' which I responded to with a belated 'hey.' I guess I just forgot that Roy sleeps in the same dorm as Ike and Marth. I don't see him here often since he's usually off elsewhere to give the two some privacy. That, and because he probably can't stand the sight of Ike. Luckily their rivalry isn't as heated now as it was just this summer, but it's still really awkward when the two of them are near each other.

"Is Roy here?" I asked. Marth nodded and held the door open for me as I walked inside. It didn't take long to find the noble still passed out in his bed. Marth stood next to me, joining me to watch Roy in his sleep. It was a little weird, now that I think about it.

"Um, so..." I started, not sure what to do. I guess I could just come back later, but it would be kind of awkward to keep coming back to see if he was awake. I am pretty anxious to talk to him, though...But to be honest, I'm a little scared how he would react if I poured a bucket of water over his face, so maybe I'll just visit again later around noon. When I thought I had my plan all figured out, Marth decided to break the silence.

"If you are waiting to speak with him, you can wait here if you like."

"Oh, really? Okay, thanks! But do you need to be anywhere?" I followed him to the kitchen table, where he pulled out a chair and offered me a seat.

"It's no hurry," he responded, lowering his voice to a more hushed tone. "I was meaning to join Ike in training soon, but I don't want to leave Roy alone until I know he's well. I've never seen him drink before, so I'm assuming that must have been his first time if he ended up that intoxicated. I had a bit to drink as well, but I know how to handle my liquor. I should have paid more attention to him, my apologies..." He looked down, appearing genuinely sorry that he had not stopped Roy from drinking too much.

"Hey, it's not your fault!" I assured him, showing him a smile. "You were off having a good time with Ike. Don't concern yourself over this, everything worked out fine."

"That is exactly where my concerns lie. Pit, what happened? I know it wasn't just a simple fight. Ike told me you looked like you had seen a ghost when you told him. My apologies if this is none of my business, but I just want to know if he hurt you, too."

"Oh, well..." I shifted about in my seat and kept my eyes on the table instead. I'm sure he didn't mean it _intentionally_ , but...he _did_ frighten me. I really don't think I'm ready for that kind of stuff just yet...When we fooled around during summer, it was nothing too big. And at least I had a choice. But that...it wasn't like we hadn't done something like that before, but that was when we were still going out. A part of me still misses the closeness, so I try not to think of it too much…

"Pit?" Marth shot me a worried glance. I didn't even realize I had just drifted off like that. Whoops, that's a bit awkward...

"Oh, sorry! I lost my train of thought, ha ha..."

"You were about to say something about what happened with Roy?" The reminder made me feel ten times more uncomfortable. Marth must have noticed my discomfort, because he immediately spoke up.

"Ah, my apologies! It's alright, you don't have to tell me. I'm not going to pry." He stood up to take out a small pot from one of the cabinets, along with a small tea bag from another. He held up the item and smiled.

"Would you care for some tea?"

"Sure, thanks." I rested my head on the table as Marth prepared the beverage. These past few days have been tougher for me than I imagined...I was devastated when Pittoo broke my heart, and since then, it's been tough trying to keep up an upbeat image.

"Aughhhh..." I lifted my head at the sound of a groan. Either the zombie apocalypse has started, or Roy had just woken up. I heard a chuckle from Marth as Roy slunk his way over here, his hair completely disheveled. He had bags under his eyes, and he looked like he had just pulled an all-nighter.

"I smelled food," he mumbled through a groggy voice. He didn't seem to notice me and walked right past until he almost bumped into Marth. Marth let out a light laugh when the sleepy swordsman leaned onto him. I, on the other hand, could only stare with my eyes narrowed. I know he and Marth have been best friends for years, but I still felt a little bothered that he was so playful around him. Oh man, what am I thinking...He does that with me sometimes, too; it's not a big deal.

"I was just making tea. And good morning to you, too," Marth replied in a teasing sort of tone.

"For me? Thanks, broooo..." He stretched out the last word as he sluggishly gave Marth a light whack on the arm. The prince displayed an amused smile on his face, his concentration unwavering as he kept a close watch on the tea.

"I'll leave some for you, only if you fix yourself up in the bathroom first. You look like you crawled out from the ground of a graveyard."

"So, sexy as always," Roy concluded as he showed him a thumbs up, his eyes still closed. "Got it."

He meandered right past me, and my heart stopped for a moment when he suddenly wobbled to a stop. Eerily similar to how a Grim Reaper would check its surroundings, Roy slowly turned his head in my direction, his eyes still half-closed.

"...Pit?" He blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes. When he looked at me for a second time, he immediately burst out grinning. "Oh, hey, Pit! Didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, I was actually waiting for you to wake up..." I said. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure thing. Just give me a moment and I'll be right with you."

I waited a few minutes, feeling the sides of the cup to see if the tea was still hot. I winced when I burned the tips of my fingers, and I immediately retracted my hands.

"Careful," Marth warned, taking the seat in front of me and bringing his own cup of tea with him. Steam was billowing from the top, so he gently blew on it to help cool it down. "My apologies, I may have left this one on the stove for too long."

"It's okay," I muttered, still anxiously waiting for Roy to come back. When I saw him exit through the bathroom door, his hair was perfectly back to normal and had changed to his usual attire minus the armor. His azure eyes met with mine, and a slight smile appeared on his lips. I felt my heart rate start to speed up, so I had to look away and put up my arm to cover up my flustered face. Jeez, what the heck? I'm probably still just worked up over what happened yesterday...

"Yo," Roy said as he pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. He smiled at me and slung his arm over the chair as he leaned back. I blushed and looked back down at my cup of tea, which was still too hot to drink. I looked up at Marth, who was still calmly sipping his tea. He caught me staring and got the message right away. With a nod, he finished off his tea and placed it in the sink.

"That's right; Ike is waiting for me in the training room," he spoke, hastily gathering his armor in his arms. "I shall take my leave now, so you two take care."

After he left, it was just the two of us. And it couldn't be more awkward. Whenever I tried to bring up the subject, my face got all red and my words got stuck in my throat. Maybe I should just drop it...

"So what did you want to talk about?" Roy asked, looking puzzled by my embarrassment.

"Um..." I started, keeping my eyes fixed on the tea. "You know...about yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um, y'know, when you, well, got drunk and stuff..."

"Oh, right," Roy responded with a frown. "Sorry, I got kind of carried away with that...Er, speaking of which, I can’t remember much and my head hurts a ton, so do you mind filling me in on what happened? My memory is all fuzzy after downing all those drinks."

"O-Oh, really...? So...you don't remember anything? At all?"

"Uhh..." Roy's eyes narrowed like he was concentrating really hard on something. He rubbed his temple and took some time before he spoke up again. "No, sorry...This headache is killing me. And is something wrong? You're acting kind of strange around me."

"Um, well..." I hesitated, really wondering whether or not I should say anything. If he doesn't remember, then wouldn't it be easier to just forget about it and move on?

"Hey, um," Roy started, seeing how I wasn't up for talking at the moment. "You mind if I get some tea while you're thinking of what to say?"

I shook my head, and he took a second before getting up. As he did so, he accidentally bumped into the table, causing my cup of tea to tip over. I didn't have any time to react as the hot tea spilled onto my lap, an immense surge of pain striking through my body.

"AHHH!!!" I doubled over, nearly falling off the chair as I stumbled over to the side. I stayed like that for a while as I slowly collapsed onto the ground, whimpering as I did so. D-Damnit...! That thing was searing hot...

"Pit!!" Roy ran up to me and kneeled down beside me, a concerned look cast over his face. "I'm so sorry!!! Are you okay?"

"Aughhh," was my response.

"Sorry...I didn't mean it! Um, here, hold on one moment." He darted back into the kitchen and returned with an ice pack in hand, hastily wrapped with a few paper towels. I thanked him and held the item to my crotch. Roy apologized a couple more times, but I told him it was alright.

"Hey, uh," Roy started, hesitating for a bit. "Do you have anything else to change into? I could lend you some of my clothes if you need it."

"Oh, well, my dorm is not too far from here..."

"Oh, right. You want me to run in there and grab some new clothes for you?" I was about to tell him that that would be great, but then I remembered Pittoo. The last thing I'd want is for them to get into a fight just because some tea spilled over my clothes.

"Actually, can I just borrow some clothes? Sorry for the trouble..."

"Nah, it's my fault. Don't worry about it." He left for a little while, and I could hear him rummaging through the drawers in the back. The ice was starting to make me feel very cold, so I removed it and steadily stood back up. It felt incredibly uncomfortable feeling the cold air come in contact with where the tea spilled onto my clothes. Not to mention it felt all sticky and gross, too.

Roy returned with a plain red shirt and a pair of black shorts. I thanked him for it, but I realized something. The tea didn't just affect my clothes; I could feel it on my skin, too. It was like thin layers of syrup sticking to me, and it was making it really uncomfortable for me to move about.

"Hey, uh..." I started, my eyes directed towards the bathroom. "Weird question, but do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Go ahead. You can make yourself right at home." I thanked him again and headed off towards the bathroom, eager to change out of my current clothes and wash off.

* * *

 

Upon seeing my reflection in the foggy mirror, I noticed that the clothes I borrowed were a little big on me. The shirt hung loosely over me, but it wasn't too bad. I'd almost forgotten how much Roy has grown since I last saw him. I didn't ask him for his age, but he looks like he's an adult now. I gotta admit, he is kind of good-looking...

I could feel the warmth returning to my cheeks. I-It's not a bad thing to admit a friend is attractive, right? I like Pittoo, after all...Well, actually I _used_ to like him. After...that day, the truth hit me pretty hard. I don't know what I was thinking in the first place; There's no way we would get along in a relationship. Besides, he can be such a jerk. Maybe it's for the better that things didn't work out...

"Aw, man..." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I tried to keep my hair from getting wet, but some of the ends still felt damp. I shivered when I opened the door to the cold air. I spotted Roy in the same part of the kitchen as before, sipping some tea as he was looking through his phone. Noticing my movement from the corner of his eye, he promptly put the phone and tea down.

"Do the clothes fit you?" he asked as I took my seat in front of him. I responded with a nod. A few seconds of silence passed before Roy cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Hey, you don't look so good. I know something's still bothering you, so if there's something you want to tell me-"

His sentence was cut short by a series of quick knocks on the door. Looking perplexed, Roy stood up, making sure to be more careful this time, and walked over to the door. That's strange...Shouldn't Ike and Marth have keys to their own dorm? Maybe they forgot it or something.

Though I didn't pay much attention at first, a familiar voice caught my attention. My eyes widened, and I immediately got up to go see if my suspicion was correct.

"Then why has he been taking so long?" I heard from the other voice as I slowly approached the two.

"Dude, what are you getting all worked up over? He always hangs out here-"

"Why? 'Cuz you almost raped him yesterday, that's why!" I immediately froze. Uh-oh...

" _What?_ " Even without seeing him, I could tell that Roy was infuriated. Aw, man, what do I do? I want to say something, but I don't know what...!

"Don't act like you don't know," the other continued, his voice getting louder with each syllable. "If I hadn't been there to knock you off him, you would have raped him! The hell was that for, huh?!"

"Okay, just _what_ are you talking about?! I would never do that to him, unlike _someone_ here."

"...What was that?" Pittoo's voice got quiet, and I had to get closer to hear. I snuck in a little closer, tentatively sneaking around the corner until I spotted a very annoyed Pittoo, standing with his arms crossed in front of an equally annoyed Roy.

"Look," Pittoo continued. "Even if I also tried doing something just as stupid, at least _I_ actually like hi-"

He prolonged the 'i' the moment his eyes shifted in my direction, and I thought I saw his face turn a pinkish color. The 'i' changed into an 'a' in little time at all.

"-amburgers," he finished, still looking a bit uncomfortable. "I like hamburgers. I mean, it's food, and food is good..." I raised my eyebrows, questioning his peculiar reasoning. I questioned it even more when he shyly averted his eyes, casting them at the door instead.

"Oh, uh, hey Pit," he muttered. I wanted to ask what was with the sudden change in mood, but Roy had other ideas. He was still enraged over what Pittoo accused him of, but Pittoo cut in before he could speak up, a cross look washing back over his face. This time, his anger was directed at me.

"Whose clothes are those?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"R-Roy's..." I managed, starting to feel like cold sweat was running down my back. The moment I said that name, his eyebrows narrowed further. His arms dropped by his sides, his hands quickly turning into fists as his attention turned to Roy. Oh no no no, please don't hit him...

"He didn't do anything!!" I intervened, diverting Pittoo's gaze once more. I crossed my arms in an 'x' motion in an attempt to convince him that nothing happened. "Some tea spilled on me, that's all! I swear, nothing weird happened between us! He did that yesterday only because he was really drunk."

"Wait, what...?" This time it was Roy who turned to me, his eyes widened and a frown displayed on his face. His eyes seemed to fill with worry as he realized what I was saying. "About what you were trying to tell me earlier...Did I really try to...rape you?"

"Uhh..." I stared down at my feet, feeling incredibly nervous again. "Don't worry, I don't hold it against you or anything...I mean, you were pretty drunk, so I just assumed you weren't thinking straight..."

"Aw, man..." He held his head and groaned. "Now that you mention it, I'm starting to remember some of it...Damn, I can't believe I went that far...I'm sorry, Pit, I really am..." He gave me a sad look before abruptly wrapping his arms around me and bringing me into an embrace. I could feel my heart start beating faster as the heat rushed to my cheeks. After yesterday, I feel so awkward when he touches me...But it's not too bad, I guess...

It took me until a couple seconds after Roy pulled away to realize the heated glare we were getting from Pittoo. I don't know what made him so angry, but he looked like smoke could billow from his head any second. His hands had clenched back into fists. Roy returned the gesture by matching his glare with his own.

"By the way, what exactly did you come here for, Pittoo? It's not very polite to just come barging down here to yell at someone you barely even know."

"Dark Pit," he corrected, dodging the question.

"What?"

"My name is actually-You know what, never mind. And I was just looking for Pit, that's all."

"Did you need to tell him something?" Pittoo hesitated for a while, scrunching up his eyebrows like he was thinking hard about something.

"Yeah," he finally answered, continuing to glower at Roy.

"Okay...What did you need to tell him?"

"Stuff."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No." I shifted from foot to foot, carefully eyeing the two stare each other down. Well, this conversation certainly isn't going anywhere. Oh man, I don't get why people can't just get along with Roy. First Ike, and now Pittoo...This just doesn't seem fair.

"Pittoo," I spoke, taking a step closer to him. His attention wavered for a second, but that didn't last for long. For some reason, he seemed to be giving off some kind of vibe like he was irritated not only at Roy, but at me, too. The heck did I ever do?

"Did you have something to tell me?" I asked, and he just responded with a scowl.

"Yeah. So..." He tilted his head in the direction of the hallway, but I just stared at him. After what appeared to be a lot of hesitation and decision-making later, he nudged me in the arm with his elbow.

"Ow," I said with a wince when he jabbed me in the arm a little too hard. I could spot Roy observing us from a few steps back, probably puzzled by what was going on. And to be honest, I was just as confused.

Pittoo let out an exasperated sigh as he grabbed my arm and gently tugged at it. He had one foot pointed towards the hallway, and he had the same, annoyed look on his face like usual. Except this time, he was blushing.

"Idiot, just come with me already," he grumbled, tugging on my arm once more. He was definitely acting strange.

"But I wasn't done hanging out with Roy yet," I said, yanking my arm away from the other. "It's been a while since we last saw each other, so I was thinking of catching up for a bit."

I turned my head to smile at Roy, who finally quit frowning to show me a smile of his own. To my surprise, Pittoo looked even more annoyed at me when I said that. Jeez, what's with him today? I don't get how he could have found anything I said offensive.

"You can catch up another time," Pittoo started, raising his voice like he had done earlier with Roy. "Why don't you hang out with me today?"

"We can see each other whenever we want," I responded, becoming a little annoyed myself. "What's with you today, Pittoo? I thought you loved being alone."

I didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did, but I guess he must have taken offense to that. The look on his face softened a bit, and he made a sound like 'tch' as he diverted his gaze to the ground. I could tell Roy was starting to feel uncomfortable as well. He slowly took a couple steps back and quietly asked if he should go, but I didn't respond. I was still baffled by Pittoo's odd reaction. But aren't I right? He loves being by himself, so why is he getting all worked up like this?

"Yeah, I used to," he finally responded, his voice quieter now. Letting out a sigh, his expression turned back to how it always has been, though I could tell he was still feeling bothered. He turned his back to me and calmly walked out, shutting the door behind him. What...just happened? Did he have a bad day or something?

"Whoa," Roy commented, walking back up beside me. We were both still fixated on the closed door in front of us. "Is he always like that? Talk about a grouch."

"I don't know...He's almost always irritated in some way, but that was different. Oh well, he probably lost a match or something and that's why he's acting so weird."

"There were matches going on today?"

"No clue. Probably." I shrugged and swiveled around to face Roy, a grin back on my face. "So! Seems like my partner in crime and I have some catching up to do."

He smiled back at me and led me back to the kitchen table, where we shared stories of what happened while we were apart. As much as I wanted to hear about what Roy had to say, something was really bothering me and was messing with my ability to listen. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Should I have gone with Pittoo? He looked like he had something important to tell me, but I don't get why he didn't just tell me right then and there if it was so imperative for me to know. And talk about such strange behavior...Knowing him, he was probably just bored or something and wanted to mess with me some more so he could pass the time, so I shouldn't feel bad.

I blinked and snapped back to reality when I saw a hand being waved in front of my face. As I averted my attention from the table to Roy, I could tell he didn't look too pleased about my behavior.

"Hey, come on...You're not even listening. Is something wrong?" I didn't know how to explain it to him, so I just shook my head and tried to pay more attention to what he was saying. Though my thoughts were still troubling me, I pushed them out of my head for the time being. After all, I can just talk to Pittoo when I get back.

* * *

 

I don't know how late it was, but man that was a blast! After all the catching up we did, we just sat down and played video games for the longest time. That expression on his face when I hit him with a green Koopa shell right before he crossed the finish line was priceless! I'm definitely bringing that up next time we play.

"Aaaand I'm back!" I called out, opening the door to my room in a stylish fashion like always. I put my hands on my hips, striking a confident pose as I grinned into the dark room. ....Wait. Dark?

My grin soon turned upside-down when I noticed that the room was pitch black. Huh. That's weird, maybe Pittoo went out for a while.

Shrugging, I flicked on the lights, illuminating the place with bright light in under a second. I let out a 'Whoa!' when I heard a muffled groan come from the room. Turning around cautiously, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was only Pittoo. He was turned over in his bed, shifting around as he pulled the covers up to his neck.

"Aw, someone's sleepy~" I teased as I jumped onto his bed and grinned at the rolled-over figure. "It's only nine o'clock, what gives? It's the weekend, dude! Let's play some video games or something!"

"Get off my bed, moron," he hissed. "It's been a long week, just let me get some damn sleep."

"Aw, but that's so boring!" He let out a sigh as he slowly turned over. My smile only lasted for a split second as I felt a kick directed right into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me as I fell off the bed with an 'Oof!'

I took a few seconds before slowly getting up, using the side of the bed as leverage. When I got up, Pittoo was back in the same position I had found him in. He must be really tired, so I guess I'll just leave him be. Well, that sucks. I was hoping I could talk to him a little more, too. Oh well...

I snatched my 3DS from the floor and hopped onto my bed. As I turned it on and waited for the game to start, I heard Pittoo shifting about in the background. Now that I think about it, it's gotta be tough for him to sleep in this brightly lit room. Placing my 3DS in the middle of the bed, I got up to go turn off the lights. The room grew dark in an instant, the only lights being the two rectangular screens of my gaming device, making it appear like it was glowing.

Since I had to squint to avoid being blinding by my 3DS, I turned on the small table light next to my bed and tilted it in my direction. It still stung my eyes a bit, but it was a little better this way. Keeping the volume turned off, I played for a few minutes until I heard a quiet voice break the silence.

"Hey, Pit?"

"Yeah?" I answered, keeping my attention on the game.

"Answer me honestly," he started, keeping his voice at a low volume. "Did that guy do anything to you?"

"What do you mean?" I paused the game and turned to face Pittoo, who had opened his eyes by now but was still lying down. What is he talking about...?

"You're wearing his clothes," he continued. "And when you went there, you were wearing something else."

"And...?"

"I just want to know if he...you know. Tried anything weird."

"What are you..." My face turned red as I slowly realized what he was hinting at. "What the heck, Pittoo?! I told you, some tea spilled on my clothes, that's all! I could show you the stain on my clothes if you really don't believe me. They're in the laundry basket right now, so if you still-"

"No, I believe you," he interrupted. "I was just wondering if he made you say that or something. You're too easy to take advantage of."

"The heck are you talking about?" Now I felt annoyed. What does he mean by 'too easy to take advantage of?' Is he serious?

"Face it, Pit," Pittoo continued in the same, sleepy tone, his eyes slowly closing on him as he talked. "You're too naive. Just don't get yourself into any trouble, you got that? I don't want to have to save your butt every time someone harasses you."

I wasn't sure how to respond, and seeing as Pittoo had just rolled away from me, I'm guessing he didn't have anything else to say, either. With a sigh, I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling for a while. Jeez...What was that all about? He didn't even explain himself about what he did earlier. I should've asked...Is this maybe what he wanted to tell me? Eh, whatever. I'm sure he'll go back to acting like he normally does in no time at all. I never thought living with this guy would make me think about him this much...He's been really confusing lately. I wonder if he snagged a few mushrooms from Dr. Mario by accident? Or took some more strange medicine to whittle down whatever was left of his fever. Yeah, that's probably it.

As I turned off the lamp and put my 3DS down by the side of the bed, I realized how tired I was. I felt sleepy the second the room turned completely dark. Maybe it was because I hung out with Roy all day and expended my energy with him, but I feel like Pittoo was the one who drained my energy the most. For what seems like the longest time now, he keeps popping into my head and making me think too much. And I don't like having to do that.

I rolled around a couple times, unable to fall asleep right away. I thought I heard distant rumbling from somewhere, and my eyes fluttered awake when I heard a loud booming in the distant, followed up by a quick flash of light through the windows. Whoa, I didn't even notice the stormy weather until now. I bet it's just Phospora trying to mess with people.

When I listened closely, I could hear the relentless pattering of the rain hitting the windows. It sounded like there were some pretty strong winds as well. I really hope no one is outside right now...

Falling asleep to the sounds of the storm resounding in my ears, I drifted off and was soon met with a dream.

* * *

 

_I was running through the storm, feeling a sense of dread that something was chasing me. I wiped the rain from my eyes, rapidly blinking to clear my blurry vision. My heart was beating a mile per second. Puddle water splashed against my legs as my feet hit the wet ground._

_"Hahh...hahh..." My breath was starting to come out unevenly, but I couldn't stop running. I knew something was going to get me if I wasted even a second. I heard a low growl coming from a little farther away, but I knew I had little time before it caught up with me._

_"Stay...hahh...aw...ay..." I was practically flinging myself forward at this point, my arms flailing wildly in any direction. I let out a gasp as I slipped and fell, my whole body and face hitting the concrete. I lied there helplessly, struggling for air and trying to clumsily get up, but with no such luck. My body had given up, so all I could do was sit up and face the direction of the growls closing in on me. I felt the rain hitting my head and soaking the rest of my body as I turned my gaze upwards, already spotting the monster from afar getting closer and closer. Its six snake-like heads, razor-sharp teeth, and glowing red eyes made shivers run down my spine. Not to mention its enormous size, easily trumping the buildings around it._

_It bellowed a loud screech the moment it saw me and slithered closer, making fear completely paralyze my brain. I was frozen in utter terror as it towered over me and looked down, all six jaws opening at once to reveal their saw-like mouths. I could barely have enough time to scream as the creature lunged forward. I spotted a flash of purple light coming from the side, and I put my arm up in hopes that it would somehow cover me. I felt a rumbling and a loud 'thud' and hesitantly opened my eyes to spot the monster fallen on the ground, writhing about in pain until all its movement finally stopped._

_"...Hey." I turned my head to the other side, where Pittoo dropped down, holding his staff as the purple glow on his wings slowly faded away. He reached his hand out to me, and I just stared at it, still trembling from almost getting eaten alive. I eventually took it, but I didn't let go. He looked a little annoyed that I was still holding onto his hand. He swiftly yanked his hand away and marched forward, leaving me no choice but to follow closely behind._

_"Uh, Pittoo?" I asked, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous. I felt like there was still something there, even if the hydra was dead. Something was just...off._

_"What?" he snapped, not even bothering to look at me or stop to talk._

_"I think there's something still out there..."_

_"The monster is dead. You're just making stuff up. Now walk faster already, I'm getting soaked out he-" He came to an abrupt stop, swiftly turning around as his eyes widened at the sight._

_"...Here?" he finished, reacting a second too late as I felt myself being dragged away from him. I could barely process what was going on. I felt something wrapping around my arms and legs as I was quickly lifted into the air. The weird, vine-line things felt around my body, holding down my limbs and wings so I couldn't move. It took me a few seconds until my brain recognized the situation I was in._

_I was about to get assaulted by a dozen slimy tentacles, and I had no way out of it._

_"AHHHH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, writhing about frantically. My struggles only made the tentacles tighten around me more, constricting me to the point where I could barely make any sounds come out of my mouth._

_"PIT!!!" I looked down to see Pittoo dashing around and shooting at the monster with his staff, but to no avail. The monstrous glob simply absorbed all his shots, and something between a groan and a roar emanated from it. It snatched Pittoo's weapon from his hands and roughly struck him with one of its tentacles. He let out an 'Ahhhh!!' as he was sent flying and thrown against the ground._

_"Pittoo...!" I managed, struggling to raise my arm up in his direction. Tears welled up in my eyes as I helplessly watched him raise his arms above him to protect him from the many tentacles lashing out at him like whips. After what seemed like forever, they finally had enough and withdrew, leaving Pittoo motionless on the rainy ground. I stared in utter horror, completely forgetting for a moment that I was being constricted by the monster itself._

_"Wah!!" I cried out as it started moving its slimy tentacles all across my body, making me tense and feel incredibly uncomfortable. My voice uttered a quiet 'Help...' as I tried hard to ignore what the thing was trying to do to me. I heard someone call my name, but I no longer wanted to hear or see or feel anything that was going on. Fear had crept back up to my brain, causing me to whimper and give in to what the monster was doing. Please let me go..._

_"Release him right now!!!" A different voice, definitely not Pittoo's, boomed from below the monster. I heard what sounded like slashing sounds and groaning from the monster as its grip loosened a bit. I let out a gasp as the monster emitted a loud shriek before it disintegrated, causing me to fall until I hit something warm. When I opened my eyes, I spotted a familiar face frowning at me, a look of complete worry and concern written over his face. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was being held in Roy's arms, which was nice because my body was now freezing from the rain. Also because my clothes were now torn up to the point where I had barely anything on._

_"I'm sorry, Pit..." He carefully held me in his arms, shaking a little as he started walking off. I wanted to tell him that it was fine now, that it was finally all over, but there was just one thing that really bothered me._

_"Wait..." I weakly said, my hand darting up to his tunic and clutching it tightly. "Pittoo..."_

_"Huh?" I pointed in the direction of the collapsed angel, and he hesitated before stopping in place._

_"Uh, hey, I'm here, so let's not worry about him, okay?" he said, attempting a smile. He went back to walking off, but I couldn't just leave him there. I rolled out of his arms, wincing as I roughly hit the ground. Roy reached for me again, but I dashed off before he could catch me._

_"Hey!!" he shouted. I could hear his footsteps following right behind me. "Damnit, Pit, come back here!"_

_As tired as I was, I needed to see if he was alright. Mustering every bit of strength I had left in my body, I burst into a sprint. My legs were moving on their own at this point; I could barely feel them anymore. The moment I saw the shadowy figure still collapsed onto the ground, I nearly keeled over at the sight. I gently shook the other, but when I got no respond out of him, I shook him harder._

_"Pittoo?! Pittoo!!!" I continued yelling his name and shaking him more and more. No, no, no...This can't be happening..._

_I rolled him over only to see a blank look on his face as his mouth hung open, blood dripping out from it. Trembling, I reached for his hand and grasped it. It was ice cold._

_"No..." I mouthed, barely a sound coming from my mouth. Holding back a scream, I fell forward, my eyes starting to become blurry again. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face against him to block out the sounds of my crying._

_"Pit..." Roy crouched down next to me and rubbed my back in silence. The only things left to hear were the sounds of the rain and my endless sobbing. It stayed that way for a while. The feeling of tiredness eventually won me over, and I stayed there, collapsed on top of Pittoo as I held onto what was left of his warmth. I felt a hand gently shaking me, but I didn't respond._

_"Pit, come on. We should go," Roy spoke, his voice quiet. He shook me some more, but I remained quiet. I couldn't just leave him here, and I hurt too much to move. I feel like my mouth had been sealed shut. I couldn't talk now if I wanted to. I just wanted to lie here, in hopes that he would somehow magically wake back up._

_"Hey, Pit," Roy said, sounding more urgent and less patient than earlier. He shook me some more, but of course I didn't respond. He repeated the action, and I felt like my vision was starting to fade. Huh...So this must be what 'blacking out' looks like. I can barely hang onto my consciousness. I was freezing, feeling violated, exhausted from running, and worst of all, my friend was dead. It was so much of a shock that I didn't even want to stay conscious anymore._

_"Pit!" He shook me even more, becoming more violent with each shake. Eventually my vision became more and more distorted as everything faded to black...  
_

* * *

 

"Pit! Hey, Pit! Wake up!" My eyes flung open to see a dark figure standing over me. My eyes hurt a bit for some reason, and with horror, I realized that I had been crying in my sleep. As embarrassed as I should have been, I couldn't be happier to be able to hear his voice again.

"Pittoo..." Still shaking from the morbid nightmare, I practically sprung up in bed and immediately attacked the other into a hug. He let out a startled gasp and remained still as I hugged him. It felt so nice to feel how warm he was, and a smile found its way to my lips as I rested my head on his shoulder. After a few seconds once I realized what I was doing, I backed off him, blushing like mad. I stuttered a quick apology, then jumped a little at the sound of thunder. The storm sounds way too similar to that of my nightmare...

"Um, are you okay?" I was surprised to hear how genuine Pittoo sounded. Maybe he can't tell I was crying, otherwise he'd mock me for sure.

"You started crying," he continued. Okay, never mind then. I take that back.

"I, uh, no!" I protested, a horrible attempt to cover it up. I hastily wiped my eyes, but I froze in place when Pittoo moved his thumb to my face and wiped off the tears himself. He kept his hand on my face for a little while longer before slowly dropping it in silence. Wha...What was that all about?

"I'm assuming you had a nightmare," he said. "Did the thunder scare you that bad?" Even in the dark, I could tell he was smirking.

"No way!"

"Then was it the daaaarkneeess?" He stretched out the last word, making it sound all spooky to taunt me. I let out a loud sigh and angrily fell back into my bed, facing away from the other. Ugh, I knew it. He's just as obnoxious as ever. I heard a snicker come out of him as he shuffled his way back to his bed. I focused on trying to get back to sleep, but the terrifying images from my nightmare kept coming back to haunt me.

"Pittoo..." I mumbled, not realizing I had said it aloud until I opened my eyes and sat back up in bed. I heard shifting in the background, and I could tell that Pittoo must have been struggling to go back to sleep as well.

"Hey, Pit," he started. His voice was quiet, and he sounded pretty sleepy. I must have woken him...

"Sorry I woke you," I quickly added, before he could complain about it.

"Eh, whatever. You having trouble sleeping?"

"Well...yeah, I guess." It remained silent for a while. Then a very awkward and embarrassing thought came into my head, and before I could think it through, I was already headed towards Pittoo's bed. However, it was pitch black in this room and I couldn't see a thing. He must have put something on the ground, because I didn't see it and let out a gasp as I fell forward. One hand landed on the bed, whereas the other landed on his chest. Well, time to disintegrate.

"I'm so sorry!!" I shouted as I quickly removed my hand, but to my surprise, he grabbed it. I felt all the heat rush to my face when he held my hand in his. My heart must have been beating through my chest, and I could only imagine what Pittoo was thinking right now.

"Um..." I started, at a loss for words. Oh gods, he's still holding my hand...

"...What are you trying to do here?" he calmly asked. Dang it, Pittoo, I should be asking that of you...!

"I...had a nightmare..." I started, feeling like a little kid saying this. "And I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Okay. Well hurry up and do what you want, I'm too tired to talk right now." He rolled onto his side and lifted the covers back over himself. I hesitated for a few seconds before nervously getting in bed with him. Pittoo was quick to notice.

"Whoa, hey!" he yelled out, making me freeze in my tracks. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Uhhhh," was my wise response.

"Tck, dumbass..." He awkwardly reached his arms out, and before I could stop what he was doing, he pulled me closer to him until our faces were inches apart. He wrapped the covers around me and eventually closed his eyes without saying another word. What...What...?

I took it a step further by discreetly slipping my hand into his. To my surprise, he didn't react in complete disgust like I thought he would. I felt the heat rush back up to my face as he intertwined his fingers with mine. He opened his eyes for a brief moment before leaning in. My eyes remained wide open as I watched him plant a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Good night, Pit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoothly done, Dark Pit~


	12. As Rainwater Fills My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know I'm late with this chapter, but it got too long and as a result, I had to split it into two chapters instead. I will post the second half shortly, as soon as I am done editing it. Be sure to check back in a few hours, and I'll see you then!
> 
> Also I was very tempted to name this chapter "When Senpai Doesn't Notice You."

I almost kicked him out of habit the moment I saw the sleeping figure right next to me. I was fairly certain that what had happened last night was just a dream, but I guess I was wrong. And as much as a part of me wanted to literally kick him out of my bed, I couldn't. I wasn't sure whether I should be mocking his goofy expression or embarrassed by the fact that he was curled up beside me, still holding onto my hand. I felt all the blood rush to my head as he snuggled up against me and nuzzled his head against my chest. D-Damnit, he's so close...Of all the people in the world who I could have slept with, I chose Pit. Granted, I didn't 'sleep' with him per se; but that doesn't make the situation any better. If anything, it makes it worse. It would have been more interesting if I _had_ actually slept with him-

The moment I realized what I was thinking about, my face felt like a furnace. Wh-What the hell am I doing?! Was I seriously just thinking about doing _that_ with him? With Pit?! Nuh-uh, no way. Way too weird. I mean, sure, he's cute and all, but-

"Aughhh," I groaned out loud, smacking myself on the forehead with my free hand. I really wish my thoughts would just shut up every now and then. I felt stirring next to me, and I noticed Pit's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Mmm...?" he mumbled, opening his eyes halfway. "Mornin', Pittoo..."

"Uh, good morning..." I responded, keeping completely still just out of sheer awkwardness. I don't know what to do in a situation like this...! Help me out here, Pit...

"Um, so..." he started, and I noticed his face start to turn a pinkish color. So he's also embarrassed, huh...a part of me thought he would think it was no big deal. Which it shouldn't be, but the more I looked at his annoying face, the longer I wanted to prolong this moment. Not the awkward part, but the part when he was peacefully sleeping beside me. I've never been this close to a person before, and it's a weird new feeling for me. I'm still determining whether I like it or hate it.

"Hey, uh," Pit continued after a long pause, breaking into a grin in an instant. "Thanks for keeping me company during the night. Sorry if that was kind of lame..."

"What was lame about it?"

"Y'know, sleeping beside you just 'cuz I couldn't go to sleep. You must be really annoyed at me for that, haha..."

"Oh, yeah," I started, starting up a sarcastic, mocking tone. "You're such a kid, Pit. Would you go into anyone's bed if you had a couple of bad dreams?"

"No, of course not!" he exclaimed, not able to tell that I was joking. "The only people I would go to would be you and Roy. And maybe Marth and Ike, but that would be really awkward."

"Wait a second," I said, immediately sitting up at the mention of that jerk's name. "Did you just say Roy?"

"Um, yeah, of course," Pit spoke, making it sound like it was obvious. "Roy and I are very close, so-"

"Stop talking," I snapped. I let out a sigh and turned over until I reached the edge of the bed. I hung my legs over the side, glowering at the gray carpet below me. I heard the sounds of shifting and moving about going on in the background, but I didn't want to look at him. The more he talked about that Roy bastard, the more ticked off I became.

"Why do you hate Roy so much?" Pit pressed, an unusually frustrated tone in his voice. "He's a really nice guy, you know. If you'd just take the time to talk to him normally-"

"Shut up," I snapped. My hands clenched into fists, and I walked off to the kitchen without another word, ignoring whatever protests Pit was spewing at me. The hollow inside of the refrigerator glared back at me as I opened it up. The only things inside were a carton of eggs, some random ingredients meant for cooking with, and a nearly empty carton of milk.

"We're out of food," I announced, breaking the awkward silence. I poured the remaining milk into a mug I grabbed from one of the upper cabinets and waved the empty carton in the air.

"And also milk," I continued, turning around to Pit while tossing the empty carton into the trash can beside me. "Do me a favor and go run over to some supermarket and get something that we can eat."

"Why should _I_ do it?" he asked, a puzzled expression appearing on his face. I let out a yawn before pushing him off my bed, sending him to the ground with a startled gasp.

"Because I have better things to do," I replied. I crawled back into my bed and leaned back, crossing my arms above my head. I heard an annoyed sigh come from the ground. He brushed himself off after standing up and looked a little annoyed as he walked towards the door.

"What do you need?" he asked, his hand already on the doorknob.

"Whatever you can cook up. And you better not sneak poison mushrooms into there."

"Wait, I'm cooking for you now?" It was easy to tell that he was getting more and more irritated.

"You can cook, can't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then hurry up and get those groceries already, I'm starving." He replied with a sigh and headed out the door without another word. Good, now it'll be peaceful and quiet again. He's become a little less unbearable to be around lately, but sometimes he can still really annoy me. Like how he's always talking about that Roy guy. Maybe if he'd pay a little more attention to me instead, he'd annoy me less.

I let out something between a sigh and a groan. I turned over in my bed and stared at the door for a while, listening to the sounds of the wind brushing up against the window. It sounded like it was pretty windy out, but I'm not surprised considering how big the storm was from last night. Speaking of which...

Quickly rolling out of my bed, I walked straight up to the window on the far left of the room. Upon gazing outside, I noticed that the sun was completely hidden by the gray clouds surrounding it. Damn, looks like it might rain again.

I shuffled over to the closet and snatched up my umbrella. I swear, that guy is so forgetful that even if it were pouring outside, I bet he would still forget to bring anything to shield him from the rain. Not that a little rain would do much to him, but I'd rather not see him get soaked like he did last time.

With umbrella in hand, I strode out the door and rushed over to the elevator.

* * *

 

I was fortunate enough to catch him just as he was about to leave through the door. It looked a bit weird to be running through the lobby, but luckily not many others were on this floor so I didn't have to worry much about that. I called the idiot's name and he stopped before cautiously turning around, looking a bit confused. Before he could ask why I was out of breath or had run all the way down here to find him, I grabbed his hand and pressed my umbrella into it.

"It looks like it might rain soon," I said. He appeared a bit perplexed, but he accepted the item with a nod. I was about to turn around and head back to my room, but I hesitated. I realized that Pit was still looking at me, like he was expecting me to do or say something else. When he saw that I didn't have anything else to tell him, he slowly turned back towards the door and exited. I stared at the door as he was about to let go of it. After much consideration, I quickly followed him out the door.

"Wait," I called, coming up next to him. He raised his eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. Odd, he's being awfully quiet today.

"I'll join you," I added, not even bothering to ask him first. If he appeared surprised by my sudden change in mind, he didn't show it. He simply nodded. I wonder if he's giving me the silent treatment or something just as childish. Even if he is, it won't last for long. There's nothing that will stop him from talking for too long.

I regret not bringing my phone with me, but there was something calming about walking around outside in silence. I could pay attention to nearly every detail of what was going on around me just through sound. The quiet howls of the wind, the constant rustling of leaves, the steady clacking of footsteps against the ground. It was oddly peaceful, despite the stormy atmosphere.

I was thinking of telling him what I wanted to say yesterday, but it didn't feel like the timing was right. After all, he was probably still annoyed at me, and I was also kind of irritated with him. Maybe once things calmed down a little, or on the way back, I could ask. Just thinking about it makes me nervous, and I feel like I'm going to end up backing out of it again at the last possible second. But I've thought about this for the longest time now, and I think it's best to ask before it's too late. And if things don't work out in the end, it's no big deal. It's better to at least try rather than only think about how it might go and never find out.

"Hey, um..." Pit started, breaking the silence. He looked a bit nervous for whatever reason. He also looked pretty cold, considering he was wearing a coat and scarf, with one hand tucked into his pocket while the other was out holding the umbrella. It has been getting rather chilly lately, but it's not like it's snow weather, so I don't see why he had so much on. All I was wearing was a light jacket, not to mention that I also had shorts on. Although now that I look at him again, he was also wearing shorts. What an odd combination.

"Yeah?" I answered, seeing as he was expecting an answer out of me first.

"Doesn't this feel a little awkward for you?"

"Nah, I'm fine with it. Why, you want to talk about something?"

"Well, nothing in particular, but..."

"If you want to talk, I'm not saying you can't. It won't bother me," I said with a shrug. His face lit up in an instant, and I immediately thought of taking back what I said. He started rambling on about the most random things; half of which I had already forgotten. I didn't get any more than a few words in at a time. After a while, I just started to space out. I would make eye contact every now and then, but he was so preoccupied with telling his stories that he wouldn't even pay any attention to me. It's strange that just minutes earlier he looked almost like he was depressed. Not saying a single word, frowning, avoiding any eye contact with me. It felt like a relief to see him smile again.

"Hey," I started the second Pit finished his sentence. "Weird question, but I was wondering. Have you ever been in love with someone?"

"Oh, uh..." He looked a little surprised by my question. "Yeah, once. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I’m curious as to what it feels like. And you've really been in love with someone before? Like, head over heels for the person type of love and all that crap?"

"Y-Yeah. Pretty much..." He looked down at his feet, a miserable expression quickly wiping away his smile. Shit, what did I say?

"I really cared about him and everything, but...it was more one-sided than I had thought, and it fell apart pretty fast."

"Oh..." I kind of regret bringing it up now. I should have known...The way he was acting around me before everything all went to shambles should have been enough hints for me to figure out the answer on my own.

"Hey, uh..." I started, awkwardly staring at the ground as we continued walking along. "I'm sorry about that..."

"It's alright, we're cool now," he said, the smile reappearing on his face. "It really hurt at first because he was still in love with his ex, but we eventually got past that awkward phase and became friends again, so it's better now."

"...What?" I couldn't be more confused. Ex? I don't have an ex-Wait. Oh...Well, this is awkward. I thought he was talking about...Oh. Well, damn.

"Yeah," Pit continued, switching the umbrella between hands so that he could stick the other in his pocket. "Roy and Marth are still best friends and all, but they also used to be lovers for a while. Roy fell deeply in love with the guy, and those feelings kind of remained even when we were dating. I could tell he was trying to hide it, but it's nothing something he can easily get rid of. He's probably over him by now, especially since Marth and Ike's relationship has been going pretty smoothly for a while. But yeah, I loved him a ton because he was my first boyfriend and everything. I really cared about him, too, but...oh well. He still feels really bad about it, but I don't hold it against him so it's okay." There was an awkward pause where he left off, and all that could be heard were our footsteps. He hesitated for a bit before quietly speaking up again.

"...Er, sorry about getting all personal like that. I doubt you wanted to hear all that, haha..."

"No, it's...alright..." I muttered. So he actually loved Roy, huh? I didn't think they had been that close. I knew he dated him and all that, but that didn't necessarily mean that he was in love in him. I was hoping what they had was more of a 'for fun' type relationship. I don't like the possibility that something might spark up between those two again...

"By the way, why did you ask about my love life again?" Pit asked with a frown.

"Oh, I wanted to know what it meant to be in love. Like how you knew you loved the guy or whatever."

"Well...It's kind of hard to describe. It's just this feeling you get when you're around them, plus you're always thinking of them and wanting to spend more time with them...stuff like that. I'm not sure I really understand it yet, so if you want to know more, you should ask Marth. He has more experience and can probably explain it better than I do."

"Nah, I think I've heard enough mushy stuff for one day. I already feel like I'm gonna barf out hearts and rainbows hearing about all this abstract love crap. And hey, look." I pointed to the building we were approaching and silently cheered inside my head as we finally found the supermarket we were looking for.

"That took forever!" I exclaimed, feeling a little annoyed at myself for not just borrowing the power of flight for a bit and making my life oh so much easier.

"Yeah, no kidding," Pit said with a groan, looking exhausted already. I doubt the many layers of clothing were doing him any favors at this point. "My legs feel like jelly...how long were we walking for, anyway?"

"Like an hour? A little more? We were walking pretty slowly, so maybe that's why it took so long. Whatever, let's just buy what we need and hurry back. I'm starving." He nodded and we told each other what to get so we could split up once we entered the store.

Once we got all that we wanted, with two heavy grocery bags worth of food in hand, we were out the door in no time at all. I don't know how we're going to eat all of this before it expires, but Pit can most likely take care of that problem so never mind.

“That walk really depleted all my energy," I grumbled, rubbing my head a bit in hopes that it will clear my fuzzy vision. I really shouldn't have gone on such a long walk without at least taking a small snack with me or something.

"Look, Pittoo!" Pit called out, pointing to a sandwich shop close by. " _Food_..." We both stared at the place for a good second before speed-walking our way to the entrance. The aroma of fresh food hit us the moment we walked in, and we didn't hesitate to place our orders and walk out with warm, toasted sandwiches that we were more than eager to utterly demolish. I pointed towards a table outside the store, and we sat down next to each other, placing our bags down by the ground.

"Oh yes," Pit said, not wasting a second to nearly shove half the thing in his mouth at once. I followed in a similar manner, and I didn't dare share a word until we had finished eating the food in front of us. Which wasn't for too long.

After only a few minutes, we were both done even though the sandwiches they had given us were at least eight inches long. I felt stuffed after having finished it all, but I guess Pit must have been equally if not more hungry, because he also bought two large cookies and a sweet drink to go with it. He had slowed down after finishing the sandwich, but he still looked pretty eager to finish what was in front of him. I didn't want to interrupt his sacred moment, so I leaned onto the table and closed my eyes for a bit. It wasn't very comfortable, however, so I sat back up instead. Unfortunately, there was no place to lean back against. The seats surrounding this table were long rectangles that split into four equal parts, making it so that they all curved along the table and didn't have anything that you could lean back into. Like a stretched out stool, sort of.

I looked at Pit as he started munching on his second cookie. He looked distracted by the food in front of him, so I figured he wouldn't mind. Besides, that coat of his looks so comfy and soft that I couldn't resist. Since we were already close enough to be nearly touching, I simply leaned a little to the side and rested my head on his shoulder. I heard the munching suddenly stop, but I paid no mind to it as I closed my eyes. This is surprisingly really comfortable...it must be his soft coat. I feel like I could just fall asleep on his shoulder like this.

"Your heart's beating really fast," I spoke up, slowly sitting back up and glancing over at Pit. "You okay?"

He gave me a nod, and I noticed that his whole face was flushed. He had frozen in place, still holding the cookie halfway up to his mouth. One hand reached for the zipper on his coat, and he gave me a concerned look.

"Are you cold? Here, you can have my coat-"

"No, it's alright. ...Sorry, was that weird? I saw you do that with Roy so I thought you would be okay with it."

"Oh, uh, no, yeah, I mean-" He stumbled over his words for a bit, still a little flustered. "It's not weird, no. Are you feeling sleepy?"

"More like tired, I guess," I responded, already starting to nod off. It's weird; Even though I went to sleep early last night, I'm more tired than I would normally be. How does that make any sense, anyway?

Pit went back to eating away at his cookie, so I gently leaned back against his shoulder. He slowed down for a little while, but he calmly went back to eating just a little while after. I could feel his heart start beating rapidly when I leaned against him, but it slowed down a bit after a while. I noticed a few minutes afterwards that I no longer heard any sounds coming from him, and as I opened my eyes, I saw that he was all done with his food. As I leaned away, I noticed that he must have been done for a while, because he was hunched over with his eyes closed. I lightly shook him to wake him up.

"Hey, we should head back. We wouldn’t want to get caught in the storm." He silently nodded and stood up to go throw away the trash as I picked up our stuff. He came back and took one of the grocery bags and umbrella. Once we were further on our way, I noticed that the sky had turned to a darker gray color. Man, I really hope we don't get caught in some awful storm in the middle of nowhere.

"...Pit," I started, breaking the silence. The nervous, panicky feeling was back, but I tried my best to ignore it. I have to tell him sometime or another, and now's my perfect chance. Okay, deep breaths...

"Yeah?" He gave me an expectant look, and I quickly averted my eyes and stared at the ground instead. Oh man, this is so nerve-wracking...

"Uhh, so..." I mumbled. I abruptly cleared my throat and tried again, but this time I stopped walking and got the courage to look at Pit directly in the eyes.

"I have something to tell you, so can you hear me out?" I asked. He must have noticed that I meant business, so he halted in place and gave me his full attention.

"Of course. What is it, Pittoo?"

"Sooooo..." I could feel my face heating up already. Damnit, I can't believe I'm actually going through with this...Oh well, here goes. I took a short pause to calm myself down before I spoke up again, my voice louder and more confident than before.

"So this may sound crazy because I was the one who reacted so terribly when you asked me, but I'm serious this time. I’ve had a lot of time to think, and, well…I realized something. I...I like you, Pit." Despite trying to come off as confident, my voice wavered a little by the end. I waited in the agonizing silence for Pit's response as he gradually realized what I was saying. His mouth hung open, a blank stare washed over his face.

"Look," I quickly added, cutting in before he could barrage me with questions. "I know I'm being a jerk for-"

"I like you, too!" I stopped talking and merely stared at the other.

"You...do?" I saw him break into a smile, and I was about to do the same when I heard what he said next.

"Yeah, of course! You're my friend, after all!" I almost punched the idiot for saying that.

"No, you moron," I snapped. "When I said I like you, I meant it as a-" The thunder made a loud rumbling sound right as I was saying that, completely blocking off what I was about to say. A frown appeared on Pit's lips as he looked up at the sky, only to have small droplets of rainwater fall onto his face. He rubbed them away with the back of his hand and opened up the umbrella I brought him. I stared blankly at the ground for a while, watching the number of raindrops increase as they splattered against the ground. In a few seconds, they all disappeared, and I raised my head to see Pit smiling at me. It wasn't the usual grin he wore, but something sweeter.

I don't know what made me do it, but I think the atmosphere got to me. The gentle hum of the rainwater as it hit the ground, the closeness of our faces under the umbrella...I got cocky. I leaned in closer, but right at the last second, Pit turned away and started walking.

"Come on, let's hurry before the storm gets any worse!" he exclaimed, waving his hand for me to hurry up. I stood there for a while, a hand rising to my mouth as the realization of what I was about to do hit me. Oh...gods...

"What's wrong?" Pit asked, completely oblivious to what just happened. Shit...! I am so glad he turned away, or else I would have...I would have...No, no, no, no...What the hell is happening to me?! Why do I feel this way around him now? I keep thinking of doing such weird things with this guy, and it's really messing with my brain.

"Hey," Pit started, taking a few too many steps close to me. I placed a hand over his face and pushed him back, muffling what he was about to say. I should have brought a pillow that I can push into this guy's face or something whenever he got too close for comfort.

"Just keep walking," I grumbled, not releasing my hand until he was farther away from me. Luckily for me, he didn't question my odd behavior, so we continued to walk back in silence. I felt too humiliated to bring up the subject again, so I guess I'll just have to ask him another time. And make sure he actually gets what I'm trying to say, damnit.

In my mind, I was continuously banging my head against a wall. Augh, I completely messed it up! I wonder what would have happened if he let me kiss him just then...Things would be so awkward right now that I'd have to take a different route back for sure. I'm already contemplating doing that. Even if he isn't aware of what I almost did, I know and am feeling horribly regretful for trying it. Damnit, damnit, damnit...!

"Uh, Pittoo?" Pit's voice snapped me back to reality, and I hesitantly faced him.

"You look like you're planning someone's death," he continued. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I snapped. We didn't speak again for a few minutes, and I could tell that Pit was starting to grow bored. He began to hum something along the way, and I listened to his cheerful tune in silence as the rain continued to beat down on the umbrella. The umbrella was just big enough to fit the two of us, though my wings felt kind of squished in here. Since they were also starting to feel a bit cramped, I stretched them out a little. However, I accidentally hit Pit in the face with one of them. I didn't intend to do it; it was just a happy accident.

"Oops," I said, while 'accidentally' hitting him again in the same fashion. He protested and shoved my wings out of his face, casting me an annoyed glance. I stuck out my tongue and turned away with a smirk. This guy was just too much fun to mess with.

He tried making a bit of small talk with me, but after realizing that that wasn't getting him anywhere, he began chatting with me about the most random things. I wanted to tell him that I was perfectly fine with walking back in silence, but then he brought up the topic of his summer, and that piqued my interest. As I carefully listened to what he had to say, he described what kinds of rides he went on in amusement parks, the types of animals he saw at the zoo, and whatever other things he did. I was surprised to hear that he took a job at a tea place, but he didn't sound too happy about it so I'm guessing it didn't go well. I was patiently waiting for him to bring up more about the people he hung out with, and I soon got my answer. I already knew who he was hanging around the whole summer, but I just wasn't sure what else they did together.

"And then when we went to the beach-"

"Hey, Pit," I interrupted. I was about to ask him just how much he did with Roy, but as I looked at that smiling idiot beside me, I changed my mind. "Uh...Did you go into the waves and all that? Summer is the perfect weather for that kind of thing."

"Yeah, of course!" he chimed. He continued sharing his little anecdotes with me, and I didn't say much else after that. I figured that there was no point in creating an argument out of nothing, so I allowed my curiosities to dissipate.

The rest of the day went by just like that; Pit talked to me about whatever he could ramble on about while I half-listened. It wasn't so bad enjoying a nice, calm day with this guy, surprisingly enough. We didn't fight even once throughout the whole day, which must have been a first. All we did was play video games, work on homework, and chat until the night came. It was a nice break from all the drama going on. I wouldn't mind living life without all that troublesome crap.

But it would have been even better if only Pit had understood what I had tried to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Pittoo.


	13. Under the Fiery Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So as I said, the previous chapter was supposed to be a part of one chapter, but I had to split it up due to the length of it. Therefore, this chapter will also be in Dark Pit's point of view. Sorry about the weird order.
> 
> Also, in this chapter, you get to witness more of Dark Pit's awkward side ayyyy. I hope you lovelies enjoy, and until next time!

The next two weeks passed without much going on, much to my relief. Pit took turns hanging out with me and Roy, which annoyed me a little bit, but I didn't say anything. Besides, on days when he was hanging around Roy for brunch and lunch, I would just listen to some music and get a lot of my homework done. Even sometimes when he _was_ hanging out with me, I would still work on my homework or something. He was usually the one doing the talking, so when he went silent I didn't know what to do other than start working on what I needed to get done. It was a little awkward, but as long as I knew he was with me and not with Roy, I was fine with it.

The week was coming to an end, and as Thursday came along, I noticed that people were becoming more rowdy than usual. Even in my early morning math class, my classmates were already chatting up a storm from the minute it started. Whispers broke out even as the teacher was speaking, and when the time to work on our classwork came around, the whole class simultaneously exploded with noise. The teacher had to hush us on multiple occasions. I sighed and slumped into my hand as I stared at the clock, watching the minute hand slowly make its way around.

"Hey, Marth," I started, reluctantly turning to face the person next to me. He finished writing something on his worksheet before lifting his head slightly.

"Yes?"

"I know I'll regret asking this, but what's with everyone today? Is there another party going on tomorrow or something?"

"Not precisely. However, there will be a grand fireworks display taking place tomorrow evening. Surely you must have seen the posters placed around the campus?"

"Oh, that's what those were for. Yeah, I never really stopped to read them. Fireworks, huh..." I thought about it for a minute, and I noticed Marth start to smile before speaking up again.

"It is also highly recommended to bring a date, which is why everyone must be so ecstatic. Though going with a group of friends is also a memorable experience. Are you planning on asking anyone to accompany you?"

"Like a date?" I asked, frowning.

"That, or just join a group like I aforementioned."

"Does that mean everyone from your lunch group is going together?" I asked, sounding a bit agitated. Since Pit also hangs around their little group, he's probably already going with them. And even if I asked to join their group to watch the fireworks, it would be uncomfortable having to be around that Roy guy.

"Well, not particularly..." Marth started, putting his pencil down as he leaned back in his chair. "Ike already asked me to go with him as his date, so we'll be alone tomorrow evening. The same applies for Link and Zelda. I am unsure what Roy and Pit are going to do, however. Perhaps they've already asked people themselves. I wouldn't be surprised if Roy already asked someone; after all, he is quite popular with the ladies, especially the ones from his homeland. Is there anyone in your homeland who you have any interest in?"

"...Sort of," I replied, mumbling my answer.

"Well, there you go," he responded with a smile. We didn't say much after that and just went back to working on classwork. Or at least he did. I simply held my pencil against the paper as I pondered what he said for a while. A date, huh...Ugh, why does every event seem to require bringing a date along? Whatever, I can just ask him as a friend to make things less weird, I guess.

Since he was hanging out with Marth's group today, I just worked on my homework like usual until the bell rang. I was a little nervous, to be honest, but it was just Pit so I shouldn't be getting all worked up like this. I even contemplated asking him during P.E., but he was in the middle of a conversation with Roy so I stayed away. I didn't even get to talk to him the whole class period.

Once school was over, I headed back to the main lobby where I could access the elevator that I could take back to my dorm. I didn't feel like climbing the stairs after that long endurance run we had to suffer through in P.E. Since I stopped by the library to pick up some new books before heading here, there weren't many people around. There was only one other person here, and I hesitated for a bit when I saw him. I was about to turn around and take the stairs, but he spotted me before I could make my escape.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed, his face lighting up in an instant. Well, so much for that plan.

"Oh, it's you," I remarked as I reluctantly stepped into the elevator with him. He entered the number for our floor and I stared away from him, leaning back against the elevator with my arms crossed. A few seconds of silence later, the 'ding' of the elevator went off and we stepped out onto our floor.

 "Hey, uh," Pit started, readjusting the straps on his back pack as we languidly made our way forward. "Sorry I didn't get to talk to you much today."

 "It's okay; it was a nice relief for my ears."

"Oh, oka-Hey!" I stuck out my tongue and ruffled up his hair as he showed me that pouty face of his. I reached for my keys and stuck them in the doorknob, but my hand stayed frozen on it. Once we get inside, he would just go back to playing his 3DS or get distracted with something else. If I wanted his full attention, the best time would be now.

"Do your keys not work?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Here, use mine-Huh?"

I turned to him, leaving the keys in the doorknob as I crossed my arms. Since I was standing in front of the door, that way he couldn't get past me even if he opened it. He appeared a little perplexed, but he waited patiently for me to speak.

"You know about that fireworks thing going on tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! It sounds super fun!"

"Well, about that-"

"Ooh, did you know?" he interrupted, making me frown. I wanted to whack him lightly on the head and tell him to hear me through, but I resisted the urge.

"There's this rumor going about," he continued, his face lit with curiosity. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes appeared like they were sparkling. "That if you share a kiss with someone under the firework-lit sky, you stay together forever?"

"...You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"Well, it's nice to think about, though, isn't it? Like if your true love shows up and kisses you under the beautiful, starry sky as fireworks light up thmmmph-" I pressed my hand against his face before he could say anything more.

"Quit spouting such nauseating romance mush. It's making me want to hurl," I said, still keeping my hand held against his face. I wanted to put it back up the second after I lowered it, because his face nearly gave me a heart attack. Those large, melancholy eyes felt like they were staring into my soul. It was downright mortifying.

"But-"

"No buts. No buts, no coconuts, no cuts…or whatever. 'Cuz you better not be expecting any of that. All I want to do is watch the fireworks with you as a friend, got it?"

"...Wait," his face went through a series of emotions as his brain slowly registered what I was saying. When his face turned a slight pinkish color, I assumed he finally understood what I was getting at. "Are you asking me to be your date tomorrow?"

He let out a 'Wah!' when I bumped him on the head, and I snarled at the other as he stared in my direction, still the same shocked expression on his face as earlier.

"No, dumbass," I retorted. "Were you even listening? I asked as a _friend_ , not a date. Stop making this weird."

"Oh, okay..." He frowned for a bit, and I started to grow a little worried when he didn't give me a direct response after a few seconds had passed.

"So?" I pressed, crossing my arms again and leaning against the door behind me. He shifted from foot to foot, looking hesitant to answer me. Jeez, is it really that weird for him? It's not like it would be much different than when we hang out at school.

"Well, it's not that I don't _want_ to go..."

"...But?"

"...but I kinda already have a date." My face dropped and I almost lost my balance. Trying to remain calm, I masked my expression and tried to look indifferent to what he just told me. A _date_? He has a _date_? With whom?! Maybe his goddess is free tomorrow and he asked her or something, but if that were the case, he would be more chatty about it. He loves talking about her so much that it's kind of sickening. And if it wasn't her, then...No. No way.

As if to confirm my suspicion, I spotted that person from the corner of my eye. I didn't pay much attention to him until after he got closer to us, a smile appearing on his lips as he casually gave Pit a short wave. Pit blushed as he broke into a gleeful smile, eagerly waving back to the other as he passed. I shot him a deadly glare, but he paid no mind to me and walked past like I wasn't even there. The second he was gone, I forcefully grabbed Pit by the shoulders and turned him to face me. A startled look crossed his face, but he didn't get much in before I yelled at him.

"You're going with Roy?!" I bellowed, probably loud enough for even that fool to hear, but I couldn't care less.

"Y-Yes," he stammered. "He asked me if I wanted to be his date for tomorrow evening."

"And you said yes?"

"Well...I talked to him for a bit during lunch and after school, and I thought a lot about it before agreeing to it. I mean, he _is_ still technically my ex and all, so it might be uncomfortable to be alone with him, especially after what he tried to do during the last time there was a school event…"

"And you still thought it would be a good idea?" My voice was still just as loud, though I was trying hard not to yell at him. My grip on his shoulders strengthened, and I shook him for a few seconds. In an abrupt, swift movement, he pushed me away, slamming me against the wooden door.

"Shut up!" he snapped. His eyes were narrowed and he looked _pissed_. I rarely see him get really angry, and this was certainly one of those times. I could tell he's had enough of me bossing him around, because he looked like he was a second away from getting into a fist fight with me.

"It's not your place to tell me who I go with on a damn date," he continued. "Do you have to cavil with me on everything? Why do you _always_ have to oppose everything I do?!"

"Because, you _freaking idiot_ ," I started, going back to yelling at him. "I. Like. You. Okay?! That's why! And if you had a little more than that miniscule, almost non-existent brain of yours, you would know what that means and what I tried telling you a couple weeks ago! So you just _shut up_ , okay?!"

I let out a long sigh after I was done shouting and faced the other way, not even bothering to hear his response. I kicked the door in once I got it unlocked, sending it whirling backwards as it banged into the wall. Right as Pit was about to walk in, I wheeled around and quickly shut the door in his face. I also locked it, even though there was no point to that because he has his own keys. I leaned back against the door and let out another sigh. That guy is so exhausting...

Footsteps sounded from the other side, and I heard them gradually get quieter. I bet he's going over to hang out with Roy and cry about what I did to him or same other lame crap like that so he can get sympathy from the other. Hmph, that's just pathetic.

I fell into my bed face-first with a groan. My arm lazily hung off the side as I reached for my 3DS, but then I remembered that I was using Pit's, and he had taken his back a while ago. I actually have a 3DS of my own; I just choose not to use it. I prefer stealing it from Pit instead.

After a few minutes of lying on my bed doing absolutely nothing, my eyes steadily closed, and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

By the time I woke up, I noticed that the room was much darker now. I reached for the small light-up alarm clock next to me, and it read 7:18. Damn...I slept for almost four hours straight. It's a good thing I finished the majority of my homework at school, or else I might have had to stay up late to finish.

I reached for the table lamp as I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and blinking a couple times to readjust to the light. As I reached for my backpack by the side of my bed, I almost jumped as I pulled back with a notebook and pencil in hand. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Pit, who paid me no mind until I sat up. Our eyes locked, and he showed me a meek smile. I faced away and ignored him as I started working on my homework.

"Um..." I could hear him approaching, but I paid him no mind. He sat down next to me, making the bed sink a little since he was so close to me. Great, now what does he want?

"So...you really like me?" he asked, fidgeting a bit in bed before turning to me. I continued to ignore him and stay focused on writing things down in my notebook instead.

"...I don't hate you," I finally replied. I could tell he was nervous and far from comfortable from the way he kept readjusting how he was sitting. A few minutes passed, which felt like hours. He didn't seem to know what to say, so I spoke up instead.

"Just forget you heard me say that," I said, my eyes still glued to my notebook. "I don't need to know your thoughts or feelings on the matter. So just forget about it. You do what you want, I don't care."

"So..." he shifted around some more, his eyes darting in different directions. "You don't mind if I go with Roy then?"

"...No," I lied. My pencil stopped moving, and I tried to continue looking occupied but could only read the first line of the next question I had to answer. So he's still going with that jerk...Whatever, I could just stay indoors and do work like usual or something. Anything to keep my mind away from thinking about those two being alone together, possibly getting awfully close to each other as they lean on each other, maybe even kiss-

"Pittoo?" I finally looked up, blushing as I did so. His face was inches away from mine, and his right hand was brushing against my knee. D-Damnit, why is he so close all of a sudden?

"Y-Yeah?"

"Answer me honestly. Are you jealous of Roy?" I opened my mouth to speak, but I ended up gritting my teeth instead. Of course he has to bring up that name in conversation...

"I mean, I already agreed to go with him and all, but..." he continued, seeing as I wasn't going to answer his question. "And I'm still a little confused, but I had some time to think, and, well, I don't want you to be alone tomorrow. So I talked to Roy about it-"

"You did _what_?"

"I-I didn't tell him what you told me!" he exclaimed, shaking his head while quickly waving his hands back and forth. "I just told him that you also asked me to go, and that I couldn't decide between you two. So he suggested that either I make up my mind and pick someone, or we all go together."

"Yeah, I'm not going with that guy," I stated. "I'd much rather have you all to myself."

It took me a moment to realize what I was saying, and both our faces immediately turned red. I hesitated for a bit before quickly mustering up something clever.

"Cuz, y'know. There are, uh, bugs there and stuff. Like, dangerous bugs. Real nasty. Some might be carrying diseases, so if they land on you then I can swat them away for you and stuff. And it would be easier to do with one person, 'cuz, y'know, one mind is better than two? No, wait. What I meant was-Can't we just split up the times or something? Like he gets ten minutes with you, then I get ten minutes with you, we rotate, etc."

"Er, I don't think that would work."

"Really though," I continued, sounding more confident in my idea. "If we each get a half an hour, we can both have our time alone with you. If not, it's as he said. You'll have to choose."

"But I _can't_ choose! I like you two both so much..." I let out a sigh, which from the looks of it, didn't make him feel too good. Damnit, just weeks ago he was smitten over me and now I feel like it's the other way around. Damn that Roy...If he hadn't shown up, then it would be so much easier for me right now. You know that feeling where you lose something you weren't sure you wanted and now you want more than ever? Then welcome to my life.

"You like him, huh?" I repeated, grumbling the words under my breath. He opened his mouth for a second in an 'O' fashion, and his hands rose to his mouth as he realized what he had accidentally revealed.

"Oh, no, I mean, uhhhh..."

"I'm not surprised," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "From the looks you give him and the way you act around him, I could tell you're into him. I already knew that. But my question is, are you still into me?"

"Uhhhh..." he continued. The uncertain look he was giving me was not really helping out my confidence here. "Well..."

"I'm sorry," he spoke, his voice quiet. He lowered his gaze to the bed, and I could feel every bit of hope for us being together slipping through my fingers. "I'm still just a little confused...I mean, when I asked you out, you flat-out rejected me. I felt miserable after that...It was like you had stabbed me through the chest a million times over. I had to cry myself to sleep it was so bad. That was cruel of you, Pittoo. And now you tell me you changed your mind? I don't know..."

"...Sorry," I mumbled in response. "I didn't think...I didn't mean to..."

"Yeah, I'm sure that when you yelled at me and punched me in the face, that was all an accident," Pit dryly stated. "And when you said all those bad things about me, called me annoying, and told me to never talk to you ever again, that was all just for laughs, too."

"Come on, Pit..."

"No, look. That was one of the worst days of my life. So don't act like it's all good now, because that memory still haunts me and makes me feel depressed whenever it crosses my mind. I'm not so sure I want to relive that in case we get into another fight or break up or something..."

Those words hung in the air for a while, leaving me to mull over what he just shared with me. Shit...It already felt awful enough to hear him crying so much that day, but I didn't even think how much pain he was going through. I didn't think he'd cared that much about me...I feel like I'm being selfish in wanting him to be with me even after all that.

I took a look at Pit, who still had his eyes directed on the bed. He had his legs crossed and was playing with the blanket, pulling at it mindlessly as his face looked like he had just gotten back from a month-long trip to the Underworld. It seemed as if all the color had drained from his face, including his eyes. If just _thinking_ about it can make him feel this bad...No, I don't want to think about it. I don't like knowing that I was the one who gave him this awful memory that he now has to live with.

I gently shook him on the shoulder, but he just faced away from me instead. I let out a sigh and awkwardly edged closer to him. I looked from him to the ground, gritting my teeth in frustration. Ugh, why must I be so bad when it comes to physical contact with people...

After several awkward seconds of hesitation and internal struggles, I lightly tugged on his arm. He tilted his head just slightly, and after I tugged at it some more, he swiveled around, looking rather irritated.

"What?" he snapped. His angry expression soon turned to bewilderment as I got close enough to timidly wrap my arms around him. He eventually wrapped his arms around me as well, and I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a long while, but even though I feel like I should have thought it to be the longest few seconds of my life, it felt surprisingly nice. I almost closed my eyes until Pit released his grip, reverting back to his previous distraught position.

"I’m sorry..." I quietly uttered. I wasn't sure if he heard me at first, until I saw a tiny smile show up at the corner of his lips.

"It's okay..." he managed.

"No, it's not," I cut in, raising my voice a bit. "I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry I did. So let's just put this stuff behind us, alright? That melancholy look doesn't suit you."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He managed another weak smile, and I returned it with one of mine.

"That's the spirit," I said, ruffling his hair again. I don't know what it was with his hair, but it was just so fluffy and messy-looking all the time that I had the urge to mess it up even more. Which is weird, because I have the same hairstyle. Although in his case, he looks like a little puppy when I do it.

"So," I continued, leaning back against the bed, lifting my notebook above my head so I can double-check my answers. "You going to go check in with that Roy guy to see if he's okay with the switch-off idea? Unless you've got any better plans."

"I can't think of anything else, so I guess that'll do...Won't it be awkward though?"

"It's less awkward than if we were to go all together. ...By the way, who will you be spending the first half hour with, anyway?"

He shifted around nervously again, and I thought I spotted his cheeks turn a slight pinkish color.

"You..." he answered, his voice quiet. His large, blue eyes met with mine, like he was trying to make sure I was okay with it.

"Alright," I said, a smirk crossing my lips. "No backtracking, now. I'll be the one to steal you away first thing tomorrow evening, so you better not be late. Also, I have homework to work on, so get out of my bed."

I gently pushed him a little, making him sway forward and back. Pit pouted and booed me a few times before eventually heading back to his own bed. I reached for my headphones and turned on my music as I took out the rest of my homework. It felt slightly anti-climatic after I told him that I like him, but it also took a load off my shoulders. And he _finally_ got what I was trying to say, too.

Now there was just one obstacle left in my way: Roy. Since Pit apparently likes the both of us, that means I'll have to use that first half hour to my advantage. I'm betting Roy will be doing the same, which is why I'm glad I get to be with him first. It's a little nerve-wracking, but I have just the plan to secure my prize.

* * *

 

Nighttime came around the next day, and I was getting more and more anxious by the minute. I decided to dress casually for the evening, so I threw on a black T-shirt along with a light jacket to keep me warm. It was almost time to meet him, so I paced by the end of the hallway until I could calm down a bit. Pit texted me earlier that Roy and I will not be switching off exactly like we had discussed last night. Instead, I will have an hour with him before the show starts, then have thirty minutes of the fireworks display to spend with him, and vice versa with Roy. However, that also means that Roy will have Pit for a whole hour after the show is done, which is the main thing that bothers me. If he dares to even think of doing something to Pit, I swear...

I stopped for a moment to glance at my watch. Okay, looks like it's about time I head over there. Taking a deep breath, I headed back in the direction of our dorm and knocked on the door. I heard the door unlock, and his smiling face appeared in front of me. He was wearing his usual attire like he always did, except this time it was his...

"You chose the pink outfit?" I asked, feeling blinded by the bright color. "Why. Not even a question, just...why."

"What's wrong with it?" he responded, looking hurt that I even pointed it out.

"Nothing," I replied. "It's just occurring to me how incredibly weird you are."

"Hey!!" I started walking off towards the elevator, but I didn't hear any footsteps following me, so I looked back and saw that he was still just standing there. He pouted and booed me again, looking disappointed in whatever I was doing.

"Aw, you're not gonna carry me?" I think he meant that as a joke, but that didn't occur to me until after I walked back over and lifted him into the air. Only when I saw his panicked and embarrassed expression did I realize he was kidding.

"Oh," I said aloud, giving him a blank stare as his flustered face met mine. I carefully lowered him back down, keeping a straight face as I slowly turned away and started heading for the elevator. Well. That's a fantastic way to start a date.

We stood side-by-side in the elevator, though neither of us really said anything. It didn't really feel like much of a date, to be honest. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that we were, in fact, on a date. It just felt so...surreal for some reason. I've never been on one before, so I was completely clueless on the matter. Perhaps I should have asked Marth for a few tips before I went through with this...

"So...it's over by the riverside, right?" Pit asked as we stepped out of the elevator. I simply nodded. The destination was pretty far by walking, but it wouldn't take a whole hour. I walked there earlier so I would know how to get there, and it took about forty minutes. Even at a leisurely pace, we could still make it on time.

The moment we exited the brightly lit lobby, it was a relief to step out and feel the cool night breeze brush against my skin. It was a pretty sight, no doubt; there were few clouds to be seen, and the stars shined brightly in the moonlit sky. It was a little difficult to see where I was stepping, but I knew the way, so as long as we stick to the path, we should be fine.

I heard a sudden noise behind me, and I witnessed Pit almost trip over what I presumed to be a rock.

"Whoa, you okay?" I asked, halting for a second as Pit stumbled forward a few steps. He nodded, so I turned around and continued marching forward. Since it was pretty cold, I had to put on my jacket. I had forgotten to bring gloves, so I put my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. I felt a bit of weight pulling on my sleeve, and I noticed that Pit was gently tugging on it.

"What?"

"Um, do you want to...never mind," he responded, dropping his arm. Okay...that was a bit strange. What the heck could he have-Oh wait. If he's thinking what I'm thinking, then...

Just to check if I was right, I took my right hand out from my pocket. I was too nervous to initiate it myself, but luckily Pit seemed to get the message. I immediately felt much warmer when Pit slipped his hand into mine, and not just because his hand was warm. I was practically melting from the embarrassment here. I wouldn't be surprised if I melted down into a puddle and simply evaporated or something.

So many questions were running through my mind at once. Am I supposed to be holding his hand like this? What if I'm holding it too tightly? Or if my fingers are all tangled up or if my thumb gets in the way or-

I hissed under my breath, quietly telling myself to shut up. It seems strange to be holding hands when we're not even dating yet, and honestly it sucks to hear that he also has someone else who is trying to claim him for himself. Especially since that person has already done all this with him before...But I don't want to think about that. Tonight is about me and Pit, and I shouldn't focus on anything else.

"Are you nervous?" Pit questioned. His head was tilted in my direction, though I couldn't see much of his face in the dark. "You're holding my hand kinda tightly."

"Oh, uh, sorry," I muttered, loosening my grip a bit. "This is kind of my first date, so I'm sorta new to this stuff."

"It's okay! I can teach you if you'd like!"

"Er, no thanks."

"Oh, come on! You just don't like the idea that I know something that you don't." I grumbled under my breath and promptly let go of his hand.

"No hand-holding for you," I teased. Unfortunately for me, the idiot actually took that seriously and lowered his head with an 'Aw...' At first I kind of wanted to laugh, but then I realized that he was actually pretty down about it, so I just felt bad instead.

"I was kidding, idiot." I took his hand back and he immediately intertwined it with mine. Even in the dark, I could tell his face lit up from the action. Yes, it's that blinding.

"So," I started, attempting to start some sort of conversation to break through this silence barrier. "What's new in your crazy world?" I braced myself for the sudden outburst of words, but I was still not mentally prepared enough for the bombardment that followed. I joined in every now and then, but honestly I couldn't keep up with half of what he said. I was too busy being preoccupied by the fact that I was going on a friggin' date. With Pit, for crying out loud. The hell happened to me? I'm not sure how I feel about this.

He made up my mind for me when he suddenly grew quiet. He swung our arms rather wildly, and even through the shadows I could tell that he was conspiring something.

"Hey, hey! I've got an idea!" he exclaimed, enthusiasm evident in his voice.

"Oh no." He let go of my hand and stood behind me, poking at my back with his index finger.

"Come on, give me a piggy back ride!"

"How about no?"

"Aw, come on, Pittoo! Making me walk all this way..."

"You don't hear me complaining."

"But Pittoo, I am your daaaate~" I can imagine there was an evil glint in his eye just now. I feel like his eyes were burning into my back. Great, so much for having a choice. If I didn't do it, I would look like a jerk. He really has too much power here, it's just not okay.

After much hissing and grumbling, I let the moron climb onto my back. Ugh, don't you have your own two legs to walk on? This better win me some major points or something.

"How old are you again?" I grumbled under my breath as I endured the weight of Pit on my back. As I helped him get into position, he nearly slipped a couple times and had to grasp my face so that he didn't fall. I'm not even kidding. It was pure hell.

"Aughhh," I groaned, seeing only black as his hand completely covered my face. He muttered an apology, but it wasn't any easier for me when he readjusted himself.

"My wings," I whimpered, nearly doubling over as he kneed me in the back, kicking my wings in the process. "Damnit, Pit!"

I nearly dropped him when I stopped, and I barked at him to get off. He apologized a couple more times, his head hung low. Thanks to him, now my back was in pain. I bumped him against the head, and he gave me that sad, puppy-dog expression while I glared daggers at him. After about ten seconds of glaring, I gave in with a sigh. Admitting defeat, I turned him around for a bit so I could get this right.

"Huh?" he asked, confused and slightly panicked when I knocked him backwards, carefully making sure to catch him before he fell. He let out a 'Whoa!,' and his eyes shut momentarily as I lifted him off the ground. This was probably going to be more work, but at least he wasn't slowly destroying my body and giving me numerous bruises this way.

"H-Hey!" Pit struggled for a bit, but I made sure to hold him tightly in my arms so that he didn't hit the floor. I wanted to yell at him to quit squirming around, but I couldn't get any words out once he settled down. His arms had wrapped around my neck, and his hair was just barely brushing up against my cheek. I almost lost my balance and had to focus all my attention on walking ahead so that I didn't drop him.

"S-Sorry..." he mumbled. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to position myself like this..." I could tell he was feeling nervous because he appeared very tense, especially judging by the way he clung to me. Not that I was any different. I was practically shaking as I held this guy.

"You're so warm..." Pit spoke, relaxing a bit as he leaned his head into my chest. That only made my heart rate skyrocket even more, but I kept my calm. We've been walking for a long time now, so I assume our destination should be coming up soon. All I wanted to do by now was lie down in the grass and enjoy the nighttime view.

It was a peaceful few minutes as we made our way over there. I could already spot the small hills we were headed towards. It would be a huge pain if I'd have to make my way over that while carrying Pit, so I gently lowered him and took his hand instead. Over the hill, a wide, glistening river ran through the area. There was some flat, grass-covered ground before it, where some groups and couples were already sitting. Not too far from where we were standing, a stone bridge stood over the river. I could spot several others on the other side of the river, and there was a large cluster gathered on that side as well. Searching for a more private area, I dragged Pit away from the crowd of people and led him a little further down. Thankfully it was too dark to see everyone's faces, so hopefully nobody recognized us.

"Looks like a lot of people are here already," Pit observed, glancing around the area. "I wonder if Marth and Ike are here, too. It would be so cool to run into them!"

"If they're on a date, I'd rather not interrupt." We took a seat in the grass, and I felt relieved to finally be able to rest. I stretched my arms before carefully lying down, crossing my arms behind my head. The sky was really clear today, so I could spot a myriad of stars scattered all across it. The relaxing atmosphere was just so tantalizing; I had to use every bit of my willpower to keep from going to sleep right here and now.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Pit asked, also mesmerized by the beautiful sky.

"Yeah." Unable to control it anymore, my eyes steadily closed. Just a short nap would be so great right now...

My eyes shot open and I nearly lurched forward when I felt movement far too close for my comfort. I swiftly sat up, startling the other. It took me a little while to process how he was positioned, since I was still bewildered by his actions. I don't know what he was trying, but he was on all fours by my side. His face was incredibly close to my own, making the heat rush to my face.

"Um..." Pit uttered, not really providing much context to the situation.

"What are you doing?" I asked, keeping my voice low as my heart raced.

"Oh, well, I was going to use you as my pillow, but since you sat up..." He smiled before lowering himself to the ground and onto my...Huh? Oh no no no, Pit, that is really _not_ a good idea...

My face felt like an oven by this rate, but I didn't say anything. I merely reached over and ran my hands through Pit's hair as he rested his head on my lap.

"I carried you all that way and you're _still_ tired?" I teased, trying to sound unfazed by his actions. He mumbled something that I assume was a complaint. The situation we were in...I never thought I'd feel this way with anyone, especially Pit. Regardless, I was here with him now and on a date on top of that. It really felt like we were a couple, except for the fact that I am not the only guy he has his eye on. As much as I tried to push that out of my mind, the lingering thoughts still miffed me from time to time.

"Pittoo, look!" Pit pointed up in the sky, and sure enough, my eyes were instantly riveted on the little, colorful missile that was launching up into the air. A collected 'whoaaa' and cheering could be heard from all around us as a bright, magenta-colored firework burst in the sky. Celebratory music played from afar, making the mood all the more festive. Since the fireworks were not too far off, the boom startled me a little. We were both gazing at the sky as more and more fireworks showed up. Some were smaller and appeared in clusters, and others went high up in the sky and created a bright, colorful flower in the air.

"Wow..." Pit stated, slowly sitting up and staring up into the sky. His mouth was open in awe as he silently watched the captivating display going on before us. We were both completely enraptured by the fireworks.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?" Pit mused.

"...Yeah." We kept silent for a few minutes after that. I don't remember when he got so close to me, but we were sitting side-by-side with not too much space between us. I knew I didn't have much time left to spend with him for the night, so I discreetly inched my hand closer to his. He beat me to it, however. As if on cue, he slipped his hand on top of mine.

As if he could sense me staring, his head turned and met my gaze with an amiable smile. I knew it should have been uncomfortable to be looking at him for so long, but I just couldn't look away. As beautiful as the fireworks were, there was something just as enthralling about Pit as well. I would say that he looked like an angel, but that wouldn't really be saying much.

"What is it, Pittoo?" he asked. He let out a 'hey!' when I ruffled his hair again, but he looked a little confused when I didn't remove my hand. Instead, I slowly ran it down his face, feeling his soft skin under my fingertips. I pinched his rosy-tinted cheek just to tease him, which he responded to with more complaining and protesting like usual. I eventually dropped my hand, but I wouldn't let the fireworks take away his attention for too long.

In the brief few seconds of silence while we stared into each other's eyes as the fireworks dominated the starry night sky, I knew this was my only chance. I leaned in, steadily closing the distance between us. Mustering up every bit of confidence that I had, I closed my eyes and gently pressed my lips against his.


	14. Setting the Sky and my Heart Ablaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! There are some suggestive themes in this chapter, so just a heads up for anyone who is uncomfortable with that sort of thing. Also, I asked my friend for advice on what to name this chapter, and the response I got was, "light up the sky with the passion of friendship." It was very tempting to use. And I don't have much else to say this time around, so enjoy the reading and I'll see you guys in the next one!

I stared, shocked as Pittoo gradually pulled away from me. My entire face felt red-hot as the sensation of his lips touching mine lingered even after our kiss was over. While I was hopelessly lost for words, Pittoo's confident gaze was unwavering. His emotions were deeply concealed within his red-violet eyes. The booming of fireworks seemed distant now, and I swear my heart was beating even louder.

"That good, huh?" Pittoo remarked, a smirk rising to his lips. "It's a nice confidence booster knowing that my kiss left you speechless."

I struggled to say something, but I was too flustered to talk. The longer I took to stumble for words, the more I proved his point, which made it even harder to retort.

"Uhhh nahhh, of course not...? Um, yeah!" I pathetically managed. Pittoo had to stifle his snickering under his hand. He smiled at my flustered expression, and then leaned in way too close for comfort. I wanted to retract and at least say something, but I was utterly frozen in place. A cunning smile crossed his lips.

"You want another one?" he asked, keeping his voice low and seductive. I shyly nodded, closing my eyes as he leaned in close. My hands reached for either side of his head as he pressed his lips against mine. It was tempting to get caught in the heat of the moment and slip my tongue inside, but it was way too early for that. I was already feeling a bit dazed as he pulled away, his face also a slight pink. I felt like he was expecting me to say something, but I was slightly panicking.

"I-I have to go!" I blurted out, making Pittoo frown. "I'm already a bit late, and Roy's probably waiting for me, so..."

Pittoo's face darkened, and I could tell he looked none too pleased to hear what I had to say. I nervously tried standing up, but I was quickly dragged back to the ground when the other grabbed my hand.

"Hold on," he declared, his voice back to being stern and serious.

"I'm sorry, Pittoo, but I really have to go-"

"I know. I just need to speak with you for a few seconds longer, is that okay?" I hesitated for a bit before giving my answer, but I finally settled back down beside him and nodded. My face still felt a little warm, and it didn't help that Pittoo was still holding my hand.

"Hey, so..." he started, appearing a bit nervous. "I know you have that Roy guy to go to, but I want to know something beforehand. Now that you know I wasn't joking about liking you, in case you thought that, I want to ask you a serious question, so reply honestly."

I felt my heart skip a beat as he finished talking. A part of me already knew the question he was about to ask, and despite that, I still didn't know the answer. I had about a second to think as he asked exactly what I thought he would say.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Those few words, albeit knowing he was going to say them anyway, made my heart begin pounding once more. The heat rushed to my face, and the longer I kept silent, the more distraught Pittoo became. In hopes that I could cheer him up a little, I managed a weak smile before leaning forward and giving him a brief kiss on the forehead.

"I'll get back to you, okay?" I assured him, offering him a smile as I steadily got up. "Until then, I had a great time with you this evening."

I took a step in the direction of where Roy said he would be waiting, but I remembered something at the last minute and whirled around to face Pittoo one more time.

"Oh! By the way," I started, another smile crossing my lips as I met Pittoo's attentive stare. "I've been meaning to tell you, but I couldn't really find the right time or courage to give you my response. Well, I, um..."

"I still really like you." I didn't take another glance at Pittoo as I ran off, offering a quick wave as I nearly stumbled away from the other. I don't know why I felt so embarrassed about telling him, but I guess after he turned me down that one time, I was too scared to tell him what I thought of him anymore. But now that I know he likes me back, I guess it's okay, but...I don't know. I'm still really confused and worried about what might happen if we actually went out and he got tired of me or annoyed at me or something...After all, he gets angry at me so often that I wouldn't want to mess anything up. I don't know what changed his mind about me, but I still need some time to think.

Right now, I just want to take a short break and enjoy this time I'll have with Roy. Speaking of which, I was already a couple minutes late and had to half-run my way across the bridge to where he was waiting. He told me he would be next to the third tree to the right, so I searched him out in the dark. The fireworks lit up the ground temporarily, and I could spot a familiar figure leaning back against the aforementioned tree. He waved to me, and I waved back, slowing to a stop the moment I got to him.

"Sorry I'm late," I quickly managed, still a little short on breath. He shook his head and patted the area next to me, where I quickly sat down.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you showed up. I want my share of time with you, too~" He winked at me while presenting a confident smile. He must have noticed my mad series of blushing, because he laughed a little and gently patted my head.

"I'm just messing with you. Though I _was_ looking forward to spending the evening with you. By the way, did you know? There's a rumor going around that if you kiss someone under the firework-lit sky, you'll be together forever~" he teased, leaning in much closer, causing me to feel even more embarrassed. It only reminded me of what Pittoo did earlier, which just made me blush some more. He leaned back and laughed as he ruffled up my hair.

"Sorry, I'll stop messing around now. Let's just enjoy this beautiful fireworks display together." He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in closer. As much as I wanted to enjoy the fireworks with him, I just couldn't. All I could think about was how I just had an amazing time with Pittoo, and now to simply go to Roy while knowing that Pittoo wants to go out with me...It didn't sit well with me. I felt like I was cheating on him, even if we weren't together yet. I discreetly tried edging away from Roy, slowly lowering his arm in hopes that he won't notice. Unfortunately for me, he did. And he didn't look too happy about it.

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked, casting me a concerned look. I quickly shook my head, frantically waving my hands back and forth.

"No, no! It's just..." I thought about it for a short while, but I couldn't think of much so I just apologized instead. Roy reassured me by gently shaking my shoulder, offering me a smile as he did so.

"It's alright, I understand. It's awkward because we broke up, isn't it?"

"I mean...Not exactly, but..."

"Nah, I get it. I felt the same way for some time, honestly. I just...I just felt so bad about making you sad like that that I was scared to even approach you in fear that I might hurt you again. After the breakup, I kind of wished I had never asked you out just because of how awful I felt about it. I was selfish and immature, I'm sorry..." His voice grew quiet by the end of it, and his whole face seemed to darken.

"Oh, um, no, it's fine, really," I answered, a little startled by the sudden change in atmosphere. "That was a while back, don't worry about it! Why are you bringing it up all of a sudden?"

"Well, see..." Roy got oddly quiet all of a sudden, his face completely serious. His attention was directed straight at me, appearing seemingly angry from the way his eyebrows were furrowed. Roy...what's going on? This took a serious turn real fast.

"I, uh...I kind of have something to confess to you." ...Uh-oh. Where is this going?

I felt my palms start to become sweaty, so I nervously rubbed my hands back and forth against my thighs. Haha, I'm probably just getting ahead of myself...

"I know it's weird to get back together with someone you already broke up with, but Marth and Ike did it and they're doing just fine," Roy bitterly stated, gritting his teeth as he spoke. He let out a sigh and continued, trying to sound less annoyed. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is...We were pretty good together, you know? No fighting, barely any drama, and most of all, we enjoyed each other's company. I'm always thinking about how things would be if I hadn't messed up, and it really gnaws at me. So..."

"-Wait," I interrupted, not sure if I liked where this was going. All those things that he said _are_ true, and I do still have a slight crush on him, but...I don't know. I also like Pittoo, and there's also another thing that makes me hesitant to get back together with Roy.

"Roy, I know this is an uncomfortable subject for you, but..." I hesitated, lowering my voice but making sure it was loud enough to talk over the booming of the fireworks. "Do you still happen to have feelings for Marth?"

"Wh-What?" Roy asked, bewildered by my question. "Why would you think that? I was talking about us, not me and Marth..."

"I know, but I'm just worried you're thinking of getting back together with me simply because you're lonely or something. I mean, even when we were together, you still had feelings for Marth, didn't you? And I don't want to repeat past mistakes, so please answer honestly. If Marth and Ike broke up, would you try to win him back?"

Roy stared at me for a while, his eyes wide. I guess he didn't really expect me to react this way, huh. I'm kinda surprised at myself for figuring all this out in the first place, even without Lady Palutena's assistance. And I'm assuming I guessed right, too, because it was taking Roy quite a while to come up with a response.

"Well, that was a long time ago, so..." Roy finally managed, sounding uncertain of where he was going with his sentence. I decided to spell it out for him, feeling a sudden wave of melancholy as I, too, faced the inevitable truth.

"You've known him for the longest time, so it makes sense, I guess..." I grumbled, stating it rather begrudgingly. "I know I don't make you feel the same way like Marth did to you, and there's no point in forcing it."

"Hey, that's not true..."

"Is it really?" I knew I was starting to come off as a bit annoying here, but I really don't like it when people lie to me. Sure, the truth hurts sometimes, but a relationship where both people are honest to each other is better than a relationship founded on lies.

I could tell Roy was getting a little sick of my behavior from the irritated gaze he was showing me, and I felt kind of bad about springing something like this on him so suddenly. Though I would really appreciate it if he were up front about it with me...

"If you don't believe me, then fine," he snapped, expressing his evident frustration with me. Since I don't usually, if ever, see him get this livid with me, I was starting to feel the panic creep back up inside me. What if he tries to punch me, or worse? Aw man, I knew I took it too far...I'm sorry, Roy....

"U-Um, hey..." I weakly managed, but Roy was quick to cut me off.

"No, you listen. I get it; you don't trust me. And I don't blame you. I'm annoyed, sure, but whatever. I'm sure you have your reasons. But I feel like we're getting off on the wrong foot here. I care about you, Pit. I really do. As a friend, as a lover, it doesn't matter. I just want to make you happy...So rather than you go out with me, I've got another idea in mind. And there doesn't have to be any strings attached or anything. We'll remain friends without the risk of ruining that with a relationship. And I swear I won't do anything to harm you." His expression softened, and I felt a little more relaxed to hear his voice go back to normal. I don't take getting yelled at very well.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked, both curious and a little suspicious of what he had in mind.

"Well..." he started, his face turning several shades of pink as his voice grew softer. "Do you know what 'friends with benefits' means?"

"Um...Not really, no."

"To put it simply, it's friends who have...you know. But it won't have to mean anything, don't worry. Nothing has to change between us, other than the fact that we can have a little fun and fool around every now and then. ...If you catch my drift."

I thought about it for a minute, my eyebrows scrunched together as I stared pensively at the ground, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. We already hang out and play video games and stuff, so what could he possibly be talking about?

"Oh, I think I get it," I started, hitting the palm of my hand with my fist. "Is it like...we play Barbie games in secret? That's some pretty wild stuff right there."

Roy whacked his forehead and laughed, so I'm guessing I was off the mark.

"No, silly! Ehh, never mind. You're too innocent."

"Whaaaat, come on! I hate being treated like a kid!"

"Alright, fine. I was talking about sex," Roy stated. Our faces both grew red in an instant. There was an awkward moment of silence, and the loud explosions of fireworks in the sky filled in the quietude. There was a whole series of fireworks this time, followed by the cheering and clapping of everyone in the area. The music still played, but nothing else went up in the sky. It was now clouded with black smoke, only partially visible in the dark blue sky. Most people were getting up to leave, though I could spot a few couples still lingering behind. Including us.

"Those were very pretty fireworks," I remarked, avoiding the subject as I filled in the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Roy said, coughing nervously into his hand. "There was even a Pikachu and Super Mushroom one, which was really cool."

"Yeah," I replied. I hugged my knees to my chest, feeling even more jittery now that the fireworks were over. I feel like my heartbeat was put on speaker. We didn't say anything in the silence, which was making me incredibly uncomfortable. I picked at the grass for a bit, plucking some of it and twirling it around my finger. I honestly have no idea how to respond to Roy's request. It makes me feel pressured, to be honest, but I don't know if I want to tell him that. I'll only make him feel worse, and I don't want to do that, but...I don't know. I definitely know I can't agree to it, though, because then Pittoo would never talk to me again. On one hand, I would make Roy very happy and maintain a close relationship with him without all the drama, but I would lose Pittoo as a friend and possible boyfriend. On the other hand, however, I would have the chance to be with Pittoo but would make Roy sad and lonely. Not to mention the relationship may not even work out.

"So..." Roy mumbled, waiting anxiously for my answer. Our eyes met, and neither of us seemed too comfortable waiting in this awkward silence for much longer.

"I...I don't know, Roy..." I mumbled, staring down at the ground some more. "I mean, how would that work, anyways? It's a little nerve-wracking..."

"You'll be fine," he assured me, edging closer to me and playfully nudging my arm to make me look up at him. I felt a little better seeing his smiling expression, and a late realization hit me just then. Now that I think about it, I don't usually see Roy smile that much anymore. Not when he's around anyone other than Marth and I, at least. It makes me wonder...Maybe he really _does_ like me after all. But whatever, that shouldn't matter, since I've already decided who I want to be with. However, I'm too nervous to tell Roy my decision, and the closeness wasn't making it any easier for me.

"Here," Roy started, hushing his voice and bringing his head closer to me, a sly smile forming on his lips. "Let me present a little demo for you~"

I remained in place, frozen from the sheer embarrassment as Roy gradually leaned in to gently nibble on my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my ear, and I felt my face immediately grow warm.

"If you want me to stop, go ahead and stop me~" I involuntarily let out a soft sigh in response to his melodic whispering in my ear. D-Damnit, I gotta snap out of this...If he's really planning on doing what I think he is, then...

"W-Wait...Ah-!" I gasped as Roy roughly pressed me against the tree. I was rendered speechless when he lifted his knee in between my legs. My face must have been cherry-red at the least, and Roy's was not much different. Despite his confident stance, his cheeks were still a tint of pink.

"Ahh..." I didn't mean to say anything, but sighs escaped my lips regardless. I felt wet kisses being trailed down my neck, slowly making their way down my body. My hands shot to my mouth when I felt hot air brushing up against my crotch. I really wanted to say something, to tell him to stop already before things went too far, but it just felt so good that I lacked the energy to tell him.

"Not there..." I finally managed, my voice coming out in uneven breaths. "Please, I don't really want to do this..." I'm guessing Roy either ignored me or was too caught up in the moment to hear, because he was already working on undoing his belt.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a short flashback played in my head of the first kiss I had with Pittoo. The booming of the fireworks decorating the sky with colorful light, the sweet, soft feel of his lips pressing against mine...The guilt was going to kill me, I'm sure of it. I was already starting to feel absolutely awful to be doing this with Roy when I knew Pittoo was at our dorm patiently waiting for me to return with the answer to his question. Everything just felt completely wrong, and there's no way I'm letting this go on for any longer. Before he could slide down his pants or do anything else, at the top of my lungs, I readied my voice.

"GET OFF ME!!!" Jumping a bit from shock, Roy's eyes widened. He stared at me for a bit, his face going through a series of emotions that included dumbfounded, troubled, and irritated in that order. Before he could say or do anything in response, I barked at him to back off, and he took the message, gritting his teeth to keep from fuming at me. I could tell he was none too pleased by my response, but at least he didn't try to force himself on me any more. Neither of us spoke another word for the next few minutes, and all that filled the silence was the sound of Roy putting his belt back on. I was astonished that I was able to assert myself like that, and though I felt a little guilty that I snapped at Roy, I was kind of proud of myself at the same time. Am I usually really that easy to take advantage of...? I know Pittoo told me that one day, and I was upset to hear it, but maybe he was right...

"Sorry..." I mumbled, breaking the ice. I sat up and tightly hugged my knees to my chest. I was still trembling a little from the experience, and Roy didn't look too good, either. He was slumped against the side of the tree, nearly lying on the ground as he crossed his arms across his chest. I could hear him sigh, and he sounded surprisingly quiet when he spoke up.

"I didn't think I would freak you out that much," he spoke. I plucked at the grass for a little while before I answered him.

"...I'm sor-"

"Y'know, we used to do this kind of stuff over the summer, even before we were dating," he interrupted, adjusting himself so that he was sitting up against the tree, his arms crossed above his head. "We did all sorts of weird things together, all carefree and everything. ...But I suppose it's different now. I...I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea. I guess my feelings are just all over the place right now, and, well, I don't know. But what I'm trying to say is..."

"I'm sorry," he spoke, his voice nearly breaking halfway. He sounded so horribly guilty that I almost felt bad for him. "I was dumb to think we could just forget the past and so simply bounce back like nothing had ever happened between us. I didn't mean to be so selfish..."

I kept quiet, and I guess I just couldn't take any more of this for one day. I got up, brushed myself off and turned to Roy, a solemn expression written all across both of our faces. As much as I wanted to smile, I couldn't for some reason. I'm supposed to be more cheerful than this, dang it...Lady Palutena would be so disappointed in me.

"Good night, Roy." In the end, that was the only thing I was able to say before ambling away. The night sky appeared to be dyed black, and there weren't any lights or anything to help guide my way back. Since it was Pittoo who showed me the way, I'm not too sure of the way back. It should be pretty straight-forward, but I just have the most awful memory.

All I could see in front of me were my own two feet, so I had to pay close attention to the ground in order to prevent myself from tripping. Man, this sure is boring having to walk back by myself...I didn't even bring my phone or anything to occupy myself along the way. I was planning on spending the time talking like I had with Pittoo, but...I guess that isn't really an option anymore.

I let out a sigh. Are Roy and I even friends anymore after this? It'll be so awkward that I'm not sure I'll even feel comfortable approaching him...Although I'd hate to lose a good friend over something like this. Man, this really sucks...

I walked on for what seemed like an hour, but I felt like I was getting nowhere. A couple times, I ended up in a dead end and had to turn back. No, no, no...This isn't right. This doesn't look familiar at all...

I could see street signs hanging above, but I couldn't read them in the dark. Starting to grow worried, I sped up my pace. However, no matter where I ended up, nothing looked familiar anymore.

"Oh nooooo...!" I cried out, holding my head in my hands as I stared out into the confusing labyrinth of bizarre paths. I don't know when I had wandered off the main sidewalk from where I came from, but I was clearly in the wrong place. My only choice now was to backtrack, so I went back towards the area from where I came from. Okay, now this is _really_ not cool...

"Lady Palutena!!!" I called out, desperately hoping she will hear. I called her name over and over, but after a while it was clear I was not going to get a response anytime soon. By this point, I was on the brink of simply collapsing where I was and calling it a night. I must have been walking for hours, and my mental health was also not in the best state at the moment.

"Wahhh..." I slumped to the ground, hanging my head in shame as I realized that I was completely and utterly lost. I was really looking forward to getting back to my dorm and getting some sleep, too. And also seeing Pittoo...As selfish as it sounds, I kind of wish he were lost with me. That way I wouldn't be feeling so miserably lonely right now.

I thought of my options for a while, and with great hope, I realized I was not completely out of options just yet. Right...I can't believe I almost forgot. Man, I really hope she hears this...

"Viridi?" I called, not sure if this was going to work at all. After all, if Lady Palutena isn't able to answer my call, I doubt Viridi would even bother. But it was worth a shot anyways. I tried speaking to her some more, and I nearly burst into tears when I heard her voice.

 _Pit?_ Even through telepathy, I could tell she sounded tired. _Do you even know how late it is?_

"I'm sorry, Viridi, but I'm kinda lost so can you guide me back?" I asked, immediately jumping to my feet, a smile plastered over my face. _Finally_ I can use my power of flight again! It feels like it's been so long since I've had the chance to fly.

_You're lost?! Can't you just ask Palutena to fly you back or something?_

"Well, she hasn't really been answering..."

_Hmph, fiiine...She has been really busy lately, I guess. But so am I, so unless you're close to where you have to be, I gotta go._

"Wh-What?!" I exclaimed, feeling the dread creep back up to me. No no no no, please don't go...!

_Yeesh, don't freak out too much. I'll send Pittoo the message to go find you. He knows the way, right?_

"Yeah, I think so."

 _Good. See you later, Pit._ I felt incredibly disappointed that she couldn't help me get back, but I always seem to catch the Goddesses in the most inconvenient times. Well, as long as Pittoo can find me, I guess it's alright...

I sat down by the curb of the sidewalk and listened to the sounds of the night for a while to pass the time. The crickets' songs started to sound like lullabies lulling me towards sleep, and it worked. It didn't take too long for me to lie down on my sides and close my eyes.

* * *

 I don't know what time it was when I came to, but it was still incredibly dark out, so I probably didn't sleep for too long. Well, it was mostly dark anyways. The blinding light of a flashlight didn't really support that, however.

"Aughhhh," I groaned, feeling like a vampire exposed to daylight. I covered my eyes with the back of my arm, and I had to blink a couple times to adjust before I could lower it. Thankfully, the person holding the flashlight spared my eyes and lowered it to the ground instead. However, there was also a downside to that.

"AHHHH!!" I yelled out, falling off the curb and onto the hard, concrete ground after witnessing a mortifying creature glaring down at me, its glowing red eyes about to paralyze me and take possession of my soul-

"Hey, dumbass," the figure snapped, lightly kicking my sides. "You woke me up for this, so you better get your ass off the ground and start walking. It's one in the morning, for crying out loud."

"W-What...?" I lifted my head and saw a hand reaching out to me, which I eagerly grabbed. I stumbled a little, but luckily Pittoo caught me before I could fall back down. I wanted to hug the life out of him for coming to get me, but the horrid memories of what I did with Roy came back to haunt me, so I just kept my distance from him instead.

He held the flashlight in front of the ground before him, and I walked a little further back. We didn't really say much for a while, until he halted in place and turned to me with that usually stern, serious look he would always give me.

"Why are you so far behind? You that tired?" Honestly, I was pretty worn out, but I didn't want to tell him the main reason why I was staying away from him. I simply nodded instead.

"...Alright, well," he started, poking me in the sides as he talking. "Since piggyback riding didn't work out too well, and since there's no way I can carry you all the way back anyways...You just gotta stick close by me, alright?"

I nodded once more, but he still didn't continue forward. There must have been something I was missing, because he kept poking me in the sides like he wanted me to do something.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't mean to come off sounding rude; I was just tired, I guess. He stopped poking me in the sides and reached for my hand instead. A part of me felt like I should have retracted my hand the moment he intertwined his fingers with mine, but I left it there.

"I don't want you wandering off again," he mumbled. "I swear, you could get lost on a playground or something you're so hopeless, you know that?"

When he saw that I wasn't responding, he eased his sarcastic tone into a more genuine one.

"Hey, uh...Pit?" He waved his hand in front of my face, but I didn't respond. "Er...Did something happen?"

"...I'm sorry..." I mouthed, seeing my vision start to blur. Pittoo frowned, a panicked and uncertain look washing over his face.

"Whoa, hey! What's going on?" He wiped the tears from my face, but that only made me cry more. I don't know what got into me or why I was being such a crybaby like this, but I couldn't help it. It frustrated me to no end that these tears were coming out of my eyes, but I was powerless to stop them.

"I-I was about to do something really stupid with Roy..." I confessed, my words sounding all jumbled up as I tried to hold back my tears.

"What are you talking about?" Pittoo's grip on my hand tightened, and I could tell he was furious with me. Or at least I think he was; I honestly couldn't tell. My vision was so bleary by now that I could barely see anything other than black at this point.

"W-We almost...had s-sex..." I whimpered, frantically brushing the tears away with the back of my arm. I yanked my hand away and brought it to my face, in hopes that it will somehow cover up my tears and lessen my pathetic sobbing.

"I almost gave in, Pittoo...I'm so awful..." I cried for a bit after that, and no other sound could be heard. I feel like Pittoo might have left already or something, and I wouldn't blame him if he did. But when I quieted down and removed my hand to see Pittoo still standing there...I wanted to cry for a whole different reason.

"Why are you still here?" I mumbled, hanging my head in shame as I stared at my feet. My eyes hurt from crying, and now I _really_ needed some sleep.

"Well, for one," he started, a mocking tone rising to his voice. "Viridi would scold me for ditching you here, which is always a pain. And also because, well..."

"...I think you can figure that out yourself." He ran his hand through my hair, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Come on, Pit," he urged, reaching for my hand again. What the heck...? He still wants to hold hands with me, even after I told him what I almost did?

"But..." I spoke up, both confused and slightly frustrated. "I did something really selfish..."

"Yep. Bad Pit! Can we go now?"

"I mean, I almost let him do all kinds of weird stuff to me..."

"Ew, gross. Very bad Pit! So you wanna order a pizza tomorrow or something?"

"Pittoo, listen to me!" I yelled, finally catching his attention as he turned around with a sigh. "Don't you care about any of this? Doesn't this affect anything? This just doesn't feel right...I feel so awful about what I did, and I feel like you don't believe me or something."

"I believe you, Pit," he stated, back to sounding serious again. "But honestly, I'm more ticked off at Roy for putting that much pressure on you in the first place. Which is what I assume happened, correct? From what I witnessed during the last time he tried doing that with you, I can only infer that something like that happened this time, too. But you did also keep reiterating that it _almost_ happened, which means that nothing too serious actually went down. _That's_ when I'd be angry with you."

"-So," he declared, lightly whacking me on the head. "Are you done chattering? Because I am oh so very tired right now, and you look like you could also use a few z's. And if we keep arguing like this, we're not going to get anywhere. Literally. We can talk more about it in the morning if you insist, but for now we should hurry on back."

Too tired to say anything in response, I simply nodded and slowly trudged my way back. Pittoo had to pretty much drag me, but at least he knew the way. I'm surprised he even found me in the first place...it must have taken him forever to search for me in the dark like this.

"Hey, um..." I mumbled, breaking the silence once more. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure, whatever."

"And, uh..." I directed my attention to the ground in front of me, and I almost backed out of finishing my sentence. It was just so nerve-wracking trying to say something in this silence...I felt even more nervous because I didn't want to say something that'll make things worse between us. But I needed to know, and so I went ahead and did it anyway.

"Is it really okay to be holding your hand like this?" I finished. I waited for a response, and he sounded confused.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well 'cuz...y'know...we aren't actually dating yet or anything so..." He stared at me for a while, his stern gaze making me rather uncomfortable.

"We're not?" A smirk accompanied his bold statement, and I felt the blood rush to my face. Jeez, what's with the high level of confidence, Pittoo?

"I was joking," he quickly added, the smug smile disappearing from his face. "If you're not comfortable with holding my hand, we don't have to."

"N-No, it's alright! 'Cuz, you know...I, uh..." I stumbled over my words, awkwardly trying to put my thoughts together in my flustered state. I was especially nervous because I didn't want my palm to get all sweaty, which was getting harder to do the more fidgety I became. It would kinda ruin the moment, after all.

"No offense, Pit, but I'm really tired and am running low on patience here. So if you've got something to say, then say it."

"O-Okay, then in that case...!" I took a deep breath and let go off Pittoo's hand for a brief moment so he could divert his attention in my direction. My hands curled into fists as I stared down the other, preparing what I was about to say like it was a battle cry.

"WE SHOULD DEFINITELY GO OUT!!!" I yelled, just a little louder than what I had anticipated. Pittoo winced at my sudden outburst, and he rubbed his ears like they were in pain.

"Uhhh yeah..." Pittoo started, frowning. "I think we should see other people." I protested and whacked his arm a couple times, but he just stuck his tongue at me and attacked my hair like he always does. I was about to tell him that I was being serious, but I didn't have to say it. He showed me a rare smile, and that alone was enough to make me blush. This guy is so confusing sometimes...

"So, um, we're really...?" I mumbled, reaching for his hand again and clutching it tightly.

"...Yeah." He hung onto my hand even harder, and I felt like my bones were being crushed. Even though he was staring straight ahead, I swear I saw him blushing. I was surprised to see him so embarrassed, but I didn't say anything. It was honestly so hard to believe...It's probably going to take me a while to wrap my mind around what really happened today. I'm still a little shaken up by what Roy tried doing to me earlier, but this just makes up for it all. It seems so surreal, but...I guess it's really happening.

I'm really looking forward to how this relationship will turn out.

* * *

 "Man, I'm tired," I grumbled aloud the second we got inside as I practically threw myself into my bed. I let out a loud groan into the mattress, but I didn't get to rest for long. I let out a startled gasp when I felt a kick to my sides, sending me rolling off the bed and onto the floor with a groan.

"This is _my_ bed, dumbass," I heard Pittoo say. I slowly got to my knees, booing him as I turned around to see him sticking his tongue out at me, already lying on his bed with his arms crossed above his head. I sat down by the edge of his bed and smiled at him until I felt a palm pressing against my face.

"I'm tired, Pit," he grumbled, slowly removing his hand and casting an annoyed glance my way. "Go to sleep already."

"Aw, boooo!" I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest and giving him a grouchy stare. "I thought boyfriends were supposed to treat each other nicely!"

"When have I ever been nice to you?" he asked, making shooing motions in my direction, his eyes already closed. I wanted to protest some more, but he looked absolutely exhausted. Then again, I was no different. I was already feeling wobbly and light-headed from being so haggard. I didn't even realize that I had started to lean over, and by the time I noticed, it was too late.

I leaned over too far to the side, accidentally falling onto Pittoo's chest in the process. His eyes flung open and his face turned beet red. His eyes were narrowed and a scowl formed on his lips.

"I'm not your pillow, you moron," he snapped, roughly shaking my shoulders to try to get me off him. He felt really comfortable, and sleep was practically beckoning me to give in at this point. However, being violently shaken back and forth was a bit of a problem.

"Aughhhhh," I groaned, lacking the energy to give a proper response. With much reluctance, I mustered all my willpower to sit up, my eyelids still too heavy to open. When I finally did, Pittoo was still giving me the same death glare as earlier.

"Aw, come on, Pittoo..." I teased as I broke into a playful smile. "I’m not leaving until I have my goodnight kiss~"

"Tch..." He grit his teeth and sat up with a sigh, his unwavering stare starting to make me a little uneasy. I keep on thinking he's going to shoot lasers at me out of his eyes or something. I felt even more awkward when he calmly leaned in forward, making me freeze in place. Wait...what is he doing? He knows I was just joking, right...?

"You're too greedy," Pittoo complained, our faces only inches away. "Don't think I'll spoil you any more after this, got it?"

Right as I was about to ask what he meant by that, time seemed to stop still as he closed in the distance. My eyes steadily closed as I felt his lips pressing against mine. Though it was shorter than the first one, it was still just as sweet. I could feel the lingering touch of his lips long after he pulled away. I must have been blushing like mad; my whole face felt like it was being cooked or something. Jeez, this guy...I really wasn’t expecting him to go through with it.

Pittoo looked equally embarrassed, but he managed to keep his cool composure even then. I felt like my words got caught in my throat, and now I had no way to talk. I blushed even when he ruffled up my hair, a smile quickly making its way back to my lips.

"Good night, Pit," Pittoo whispered, offering me a quick smile before laying back down and rolling over on his side, his eyes closing almost immediately. After a few seconds of staring, I snapped out of it and groggily made my way over to my own bed and flung myself into it. Too tired to even bother with the blanket, I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes.

"Good night, Pittoo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy took it too far...Too soon, man, too soon.
> 
> But as for Dark Pit and Pit, THE SHIP IS FINALLY HAPPENING. AT LONG LAST.


	15. Chocolate Chip Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, but I kept getting distracted with things. Like a game called Undertale. ...It's really good. I mean, seriously good. Also, this chapter turned out to be pretty long. I apologize if there's a lot more grammar mistakes and whatnot towards the end; I was growing very tired of editing, haha.
> 
> Also! One last thing. For anyone who also reads my other story, Summer of Heartbeats, you may have noticed that I stopped updating since June. As much as I want to continue it, I've been really losing motivation for that pairing. I'm not sure why, but it's just kind of difficult to write more of Ike x Marth because, honestly, I realized that I like it better when Marth is paired with Roy instead. Therefore, I was thinking of starting a sort of alternate route to Summer of Heartbeats where Marth had stayed with Roy over Ike. I already finished writing the first chapter, but I only plan to post it once I update Summer of Heartbeats. But don't worry; I will be continuing to update this story hopefully like usual, especially since it's my favorite so far.
> 
> Alright, onto the story! Many thanks if you read all this, and without any further delay, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one!

It was nearly noon by the time I woke up. Even after I somehow managed to sit up, I wanted nothing more than to lie back down for a good ten more hours. Ugh, that moron...It's all his fault I had to be so rudely awoken at freaking one in the morning. One. In the morning. Are you kidding me?

I hissed in response to the streams of light coming in through the windows. Damnit, I must have forgotten to close the blinds...Oh well, I was already awake anyways, so it's not like it really matters anymore. Except for the fact that Pit was still fast asleep.

I walked over to his bed just to make sure he wasn't faking it, but he was definitely sleeping like a log. He didn't even squirm about like he always does, so I guess yesterday must have really tired him out. Speaking of which...

My face grew warm at the slow realization of what had really happened. To think we'd actually be going out like this...I really need to rethink my life’s decisions. Even my first kiss was with that fool...I seriously wonder what I've gotten myself into. I stared at the idiot for a few seconds longer until I noticed that he didn't have any blankets on or anything. He only had that absurd pink outfit on from yesterday to keep him warm in this somewhat chilly weather. I tried tugging at the blankets beneath him, but there was no way I was going to get that out from under him unless I flipped him over in the process. And as tempting as that was, I had to resist. Instead, I grabbed my own blanket and carefully draped it over him.

Since it doesn't look like he's going to wake up anytime soon, I decided to head out and grab some food before the growling of my stomach would wake him. The cafeteria's usually closed off on weekends, so either people go shop for some groceries or just stay at a restaurant to eat. Trying to cook something right now would cause too much of a racket, and besides, I was in the mood for some restaurant food anyways. It was a bit of a walk until I could get to it, but getting a little exercise in the morning is kind of refreshing so it's fine with me.

I grabbed a coat before heading out, seeing as it was windy out. Before heading out the door, I stuffed my phone, wallet, and keys into my pockets. I thought about taking my umbrella, but I left it as there was no point. It may be windy outside, but at least it doesn't look like it will rain.

As I stepped outside, I immediately froze. My eyes narrowed as I spotted the red-haired swordsman sauntering this way. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the door, keeping my eyes narrowed as he steadily drew closer. He didn't seem to notice me at first, but I noticed the falter in his step the moment he did. His eyes widened, but he said nothing. All he did was nod in my direction to acknowledge my presence before averting his gaze and walking past me.

"Hey!" I snapped, calling out to him before he got too far. He stopped and slowly turned, the usual angry expression on his face. I glared at him as I continued to lean back against the door.

"Why'd you leave Pit like that?" I demanded.

"...Huh?" A scowl formed on his lips as his eyes narrowed. "What are talking about?"

"Don't act dumb," I continued, my voice rising in volume as I leaned away from the door. "I had to go get him last night because you left him to wander off on his own in the dead of the night. The hell were you thinking?"

"That wasn't _my_ decision," Roy spoke between clenched teeth.

"I couldn't care less if it was. Do you have any clue how dangerous it is to be out at that hour, not to mention that he was unarmed? Luckily nobody else found him or who knows what would have happened to that naive fool."

Roy grit his teeth some more as he stared at the wall, not sure of what to say. As much fun as it was to make him uncomfortable like this, I loathe even being near him for too long. Especially after both witnessing and hearing about what this jackass keeps trying to do to Pit.

"Oh, by the way..." I started, coming to a stop before I walked too far past him. I didn't even bother to look at him when I spoke.

"I heard about what you did to Pit last night." The silence lingered for even longer, and I imagined I must have really got him with that.

"...What do you mean?" he asked, his voice quiet and deadly.

"He told me," I explained. "So here's my little tip for you: Stay the hell away from him, got that? Unless you want me to send you flying halfway across the globe."

"And why exactly do you think I'm gonna take orders from _you_ , huh? Why the hell do you care who he's with?" he barked, clearly infuriated. I finally half-turned to face the glaring noble.

"'Cuz I'm his boyfriend now, that's why. So back off." Smirking at his bewildered expression, I calmly marched off and left him gawking as his eyes followed my movements. It felt great to rub that in his face, I gotta admit. Now that he knows Pit is taken, he better not try anything stupid anymore. Because if he does, I'll have to pound his stupid face into the ground.

I took a quick glance at my phone to check the time. 12:24...No wonder I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten a single thing yet today, ugh. Maybe I should have brought a small snack with me, like a granola bar or something.

As I headed out the lobby and started walking in that direction, some thoughts kept occupying my head. After much hesitation and mulling over, I decided to pull out my phone. I quickly typed in a message and sent it, then put it away and continued to make my way to the restaurant.

* * *

 

I stared at the menu for a couple minutes longer, trying to look occupied as the waitress came over to my table once more.

"Do you know what you're going to order, sir?" she asked, cheerfully smiling as she held a small clipboard and pen in her hands. I shook my head, and she nodded and left the table to attend to other customers. I sighed and flipped through the menu again, gazing at all the different options they had available. It was a rather small restaurant, but it was still rather nice. The customer service was good, there weren't too many people, and the actual place in itself was appealing to the eyes. Also, the food here is actually affordable and still tastes amazing. There's a variety of food here, but I usually just come here for the ramen. The rice bowls are also pretty tasty, but they come in smaller bowls and are slightly more expensive. The sushi is especially pricey, so I usually stay away from it unless to commemorate some sort of event. There was peaceful music playing quietly in the background, and only a few other people were here. It was tempting to fall asleep right here and now, but the smell of food was keeping me awake. Also the loud voice that decided to pierce my eardrums once more.

"Pittoo!" The smiling fool nearly ran over here once he spotted me, and I had to hide my face behind the menu so I didn't have to see people staring at us. He grabbed the chair across from me and promptly sat down.

"Sorry I'm late!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't awake when I got your text. What are we having?"

"Here, I already know what I'm getting," I said, handing him my menu. His mouth watered at the sight, and I thought we were going to be here forever from the time it took for him to even turn a page. I tapped my fingers against the wooden surface of the table impatiently as I leaned into my palm. I'm starting to slightly regret inviting him here, because I had forgotten how much this guy can eat. Oh well, as long as it's not something too expensive.

"Ooh, look at this!" he said, marveling at the sushi page.

"Too expensive. Get something else."

"Um...Then would this work?" He pointed to one from the ramen page, and I nodded.

"That's fine."

"Ooh, and also this yummy-looking rice bowl!"

"Sure, whatever."

"And the takoyaki-"

"That's enough, Pit." He was still grinning as the waitress came over and told her all that he wanted with rapid-fire speed. I'm surprised she managed to get everything down that quickly. I just pointed to a picture of one of the ramen bowls in the menu. She disappeared into the kitchen with our orders, leaving Pit and I to ourselves. It felt kind of awkward being alone with him like this, but thankfully he appeared unfazed by it.

"Aw man, I'm starving!" he complained, slouching against the desk. "Just looking at all those dishes makes me want to eat everything, even this table..."

"Please don't," I remarked, genuine concern in my voice. He groaned some more, his eyes already closing as he looked like he was about to fall back asleep any minute. I poked him just to make sure he was still awake, and he responded with some more grumbling that I could not understand.

"How long do you think they'll take?" he asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he sat back up.

"Well, the waitress just took our orders so it'll be a while."

"Like...five minutes?"

"More like fifteen, at least. And with the amount of orders you gave them, I'd say more around thirty."

"Whaaaat, seriously?! Aw, boo..." He showed me that pouty face of his again, and I just sighed. Already growing bored, I pulled out my phone and started playing Pokémon Shuffle, as I had nothing better to do anyways.

"What are you playing?" Pit asked, but I just ignored him. Hearing his voice so often can get really annoying sometimes.

"Hey, can I see?" he asked, grinning as he tried to peer at my screen from across the table. Unless he has some kind of x-ray vision or something, I don't know how he thinks that is going to help. Before he could lean in any closer, I pushed him away with the palm of my hand.

"You're annoying, go away," I snapped. The smile instantly dropped from his face, and he slumped into his seat. I realized he wasn't saying anything anymore, so I guess he finally got the memo. I played the game for a bit until the game wouldn't let me anymore, and I reverted to mindlessly swiping across the screens of my phone's home page. I was steadily growing more and more bored by the minute. After what seemed like forever, the food finally arrived. The ramen was still too hot to eat, so I continued to stare at my phone as I waited for it to cool down a bit.

"Hey, um..." I lifted my head to spot Pit presenting a shy smile in my direction. He pushed the rice bowl a little closer in my direction.

"Would you like some? If you want some of the takoyaki, too, go ahead." I stared back, confused. I can't tell if he's kidding.

"Wait. You're offering me food?" I asked, reiterating what he had just told me. He always finishes everything himself, so I'm rather confused as to why he's suddenly eager to share.

"Um, y-yeah."

"What, you can't finish it yourself or something? Then why did you order so much?"

"No, I meant-Never mind..." He let out a sigh and angrily munched on his food, looking rather disappointed in my response. I just shrugged and put my phone away to begin eating my ramen. It was silent for a few minutes, but since both of us were eating, it made sense. It was still a bit nerve-wracking though, because I could tell I annoyed him in some way. I was about to attempt some sort of lame conversation, or just say anything to break the awkward tension, but he beat me to it.

"Y'know..." Pit mumbled, poking at the takoyaki with his chopsticks. "When I offered you food, it wasn't because I can't finish it..."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well...This is supposed to be a date, isn't it?" My face immediately grew hot, so I stared elsewhere as he continued talking. "So...I just wanted to share my food with you, that's all."

"R-Right, okay..." I grumbled, eyeing the other's smiling face as he lifted a piece of takoyaki in my direction. My face turned red as I processed what he was about to do too late. By the time I realized it, the food he was holding up with his chopsticks was already in front of my mouth.

"Say ah~" Pit chimed, and I panicked for a second. Though I had intended on brushing it away from my face, I opened my mouth instead.

"A-Ah..." My voice came out quieter as he fed me the food. I felt so embarrassed that I just wanted to melt into the ground and never be heard from again. D-Damn you, you sneaky bastard...

"Did you like it?" Pit asked, cheerfully grinning as I finished the piece.

"...Shut up," I muttered.

"Do you want some more?"

"No!" My yelling caught Pit off guard, and he frowned. A confused expression fell over his face, but he didn't say anything. I was definitely not saying anything after that, either. Ugh, what an annoying weirdo this guy is. You would think he'd at least be smart enough to figure out that I detest all this weird lovey-dovey crap. So embarrassing...

We continued to eat mostly in silence, since both of us were starving and really just wanted to eat. Pit managed to finish both the rice bowl and his takoyaki before I could even get halfway through my ramen. I mean, I am also hungry and all, but _man_ that guy can eat! I'm starting to wonder if he even chews his food at all, or maybe he just swallows it whole like a snake. Maybe one of the snakes on Medusa's head infected him with something...

"Hey, slow down," I warned, but he didn't listen to me. I'm not even sure if he can hear or see anything around him other than his food at this point. Just to test it out, I waved my hand in front of his face, and sure enough, he didn't even blink. I watched, mesmerized, at how quickly the food was disappearing before him. Now I'm starting to wonder if he is named Pit after the bottomless pit that is his stomach.

I managed to just barely finish my ramen before he did. It was about a one minute difference, at most. I'm slightly worried he'll get a stomachache or something, but it's too late to tell him that now. He looked alright for the most part, so I guess it's safe to assume that his stomach is a black hole.

"Whew!" he exclaimed, pushing the food farther away from him so he could rest his head onto the table. "I'm stuffed..."

"Yeah, no kidding," I stated. "I'm full after just the ramen. Where the heck do you put all that food you ingest, anyway? Any normal person would either throw up the second they were done or get a really bad stomachache."

"I have...really good metabolism..." His voice sounded groggy and tired, though I couldn't tell if that was just because he was still sleepy or because he had just eaten three meals in one. I let out a sigh and waved the waitress over. I noticed Pit sit back up and reach for his wallet, but I put the money down before he could take anything out. He looked kind of confused as he watched the waitress take the money and tip that I had put down.

"Oh, uh, I didn't get to look at the price," he said. His attention turned to me as he held his wallet out in front of him. "Did you look at what my portion of the meal cost?"

"No," I responded, not even bothering to look at him as I got up and pushed my chair in.

"Then...would thirty be enough? No, wait, I think it might have been a little more..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh?" I took his wallet, closed it, and handed it back to him. He was still giving me that bewildered look even after he put his wallet away. Seeing how he wasn't going to get it anytime soon, I decided to point it out for him.

"I invited you," I explained, tugging his arm in the direction of the exit. "So lunch is on me. Or breakfast or whatever. I'm paying."

"But..." I dragged him away before he could protest any more. It's just a simple gesture, damnit, no need to prolong this for much longer. Even after we got out of the restaurant, I could tell he still had something to say. Either that, or he was trying to find a way to blind me by smiling so much.

"Thanks, Pittoo!" he spoke, the blinding grin still on his face. I responded with a simple nod and a mumbled, 'No problem.' I didn't dare look him in the eyes unless I wanted to get a heart attack or something. His gleeful expression can be seriously terrifying sometimes. Especially at night, that's when it's a true horror fest.

We walked for a little while in silence. After a few minutes, I felt tugging on my sleeve. I saw that it was Pit, and he was blushing as he tugged at my sleeve expectantly. I avoided his gaze to keep from getting any more embarrassed and took my hand out of my pocket so we could hold hands.

It was a shorter walk than I had expected. Even though we were walking rather slowly, time seemed to pass pretty quickly. We talked about a couple things; pretty much just random topics, really. He was the one doing most the talking, but it wasn't so bad listening to the stories he had to share. As long as he didn't ramble on too much about one thing, I was okay with it.

We finally arrived back at the Academy, and we both agreed that it would be best to just take the rest of the day off. Pit and I ended up taking turns between playing on the 3DS, where one of us would do one level, the other do the next, and so on. It was rather humorous to see Pit's strange expressions while he played. Sometimes he would grow dead silent with a very angry look on his face when he was really concentrating, and other times he was either really excited or sad that he messed up. It was even funnier seeing his reactions when I teased him about what or how he was doing something.

The day passed by pretty quickly like that. We rotated between playing different games on different consoles, and soon enough it was already growing dark outside. It was a pretty relaxing day, for the most part. Until Pit got the genius idea to try and bake cookies together. 'Come on, it'll be fun!' was his reasoning. I was against the idea, since I'd much rather just bake them myself, but he was already set on the idea and had gotten everything set up in no time at all. With much reluctance, I was dragged into the kitchen to help him put together some ingredients for chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh yes," He stated, setting down two bags of chocolate chips on the counter. "We're gonna be needing a _lot_ of these."

I didn't even bother to comment as I lifelessly stared at the empty bowl before me, pondering where else I could be right now. I casually took out my phone and looked through it while Pit gathered all the ingredients and separated the wet and dry ingredients into different bowls. I continued to ignore him as he kept pestering me to help him rather than stare at my phone. I instantly recoiled when I felt something sticky grab my wrist.

"Ew, gross!" I snarled, hissing at Pit until he retracted his hand. Great, now my wrist is all covered in flour and raw egg yolk. Awesome.

"Come on, help me out already! I'm doing all the work here!" he protested as he dumped all the ingredients together into a yellow and white lump. Clouds of flour spilled into the air, and some of it got onto the floor and even into Pit's hair. It looked like his hair was snowing at one point.

Letting out a defeated sigh, I put my phone back into my pocket and begrudgingly stared at the bowl before beginning to knead the ingredients into dough. Pit did the same, so I stayed at the very end of the bowl so that my hands didn't collide with his. However, that plan did not work out for too long. A frown crossed my lips when I felt something squeezing the life out of my hands.

"Whoa, that's weird," Pit spoke, also frowning. "This part's really tough for some reason. I wonder why?"

"Because those are my hands you're crushing, dumbass." Pit's face's flushed and he quickly apologized as he retracted his hands. I responded with a sigh and poked his forehead with my index finger.

"Hey!" he cried out. "You're getting dough on my face!"

"Good." We continued kneading the dough, and I decided to grab a thick straw from the cabinet after a few minutes. To keep myself entertained, I rolled some dough into small balls and stuffed them into the straw. When Pit wasn't looking, I blew into one end of the straw and fired the pieces at Pit's face. His reactions were rather amusing, but I didn't want to waste too much dough, so I stopped after a little while. After finally rolling them out into little walnut-shaped blobs and placing them onto a metal tray, Pit got to what I assume to be his favorite part: letting loose a meteor of chocolate chips onto the dough.

And as much as I'd like to say I was exaggerating, I'm sad to say that I am not too far off with that description. He grabbed the bag by the end and pointed it at a one-eighty degree angle even though the bag was full. I feel like I should have grabbed some armor or some goggles before doing this with him, because some of the chocolate chips quite literally flew across the room. Dozens of them were sent flying the second they hit the metal tray and ricocheted off the cabinets, fridge, my face-Anything within a five feet radius of the tray. It was a disaster in the making.

"...You bastard," I finally said once the chaos was over and was deemed safe to talk. "You obliterated them."

I stared at the now flattened pancake-like pieces of cookie dough that were absolutely covered in chocolate chips. If someone were to stand from a distance, they would think it was charcoal from how little dough was even visible anymore. It was going so well, too. I was actually proud of how these cookies were turning out until this madness had to happen. So close, and yet so far...

"Yeahhh…I'm laying out the chocolate chips in the next batch," I said again, snatching up the other bag of chocolate chips as I bumped Pit on the head with my fist. "You can go clean this mess up while I fix this abomination that you have created."

"But-"

"Don't you dare. Get out of here before I whack you with a tray instead." He let out an 'Aw...' and hung his head as he left to pick up all the chocolate chips that have scattered all throughout the room. I, in the meanwhile, gazed at the mess he had created, wondering if it was even worth it to try to fix what he had done or just start anew on a different tray instead. I decided to go through with the tedious task of picking out each individual chocolate chip and placing it back into the bag. It took what seemed like forever, but I finally got the cookies to looking like normal. Pit looked disappointed when he saw that the number of chocolate chips in the cookies were reduced by at least ninety percent, but I quickly placed the tray into the oven before he could place any more onto them. After I set the timer and had the first batch baking in the oven, I told Pit to be the one to roll the dough into little spheres while I was the one to place an appropriate amount of chocolate chips onto them. He didn't look too happy about that, but I assured him it was for the best as I guarded the bag by my side.

"Finally," I said, letting out a sigh as I realized that there was no more dough to work with and that this torment could finally come to an end. We had enough dough for three whole batches of cookies, which I suppose is a decent amount, considering Pit is probably going to end up eating at least two whole batches in less than a week by himself. They were coming out looking rather promising, too, which was pretty great. I looked back at the moron, who was scooping the extra bits of remaining cookie dough from the sides of the bowl and eating it.

"I'm fairly certain that's not good for you," I remarked.

"But it tastes so good..." he said as he disregarded what I said and went back to eating it anyways. Oh well, he has a stomach made of iron anyway so I doubt I should concern myself over what he eats.

After all the cookies were out of the oven and cooling, I had to keep reminding Pit that they were still hot on multiple occasions. Of course, he refused to heed my warnings and decided to test it out for himself being the genius that he is. I saw him rinsing his hands in the sink with cold water more than once. Finally he learned to wait, and a few minutes later he went back to pile a mountain of cookies onto his plate. He sat down across from me at the kitchen table with the leaning tower of cookies in his hands. I pulled my seat a little further back to avoid having to deal with cookies barreling in my direction.

"Oh no you don't," I remarked as he started to wolf them down in practically one bite. "You're already talkative enough as it is _without_ being sugar-high. That's almost a whole tray's worth you've got there!"

"Buh," he mumbled, attempting to talk as he scarfed down some more. "Ish so guhd doh..."

"I don't care how good it is. I don't want to be within a hundred mile radius of you if you're eating all that. And don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross."

"Sorry..." he muttered once he had finished chewing. He looked at the plate, then at me, and continued alternating back and forth before hesitantly getting up and placing a cookie back onto the tray. He glanced back at me, and upon noticing my glare, slowly returned two more before sitting back down.

"...Better," I said as I went back to playing games on my phone. Without having homework to do, I was unsure of what I should be doing with my time. I feel like I should be doing something more productive than just playing random games on my phone, but oh well.

"Are you not going to have any?" Pit asked, already onto his last cookie. Amazing; he didn't even let a single crumb remain on his plate.

"Maybe later," I grumbled, slouching onto the desk as I mindlessly continued flipping through my phone. It took me a while to notice the shadow looming over me. I'm fairly certain I would have punched the idiot if I had not been holding my phone.

"What'cha playing?" he asked, smiling as I slowly turned to glare daggers at him.

"Does it matter?" I snapped, pushing his face back with the palm of my hand. "You're way too close, back off. You're completely invading my personal space."

He booed at my actions and looked kind of disappointed as he silently walked back to his seat. Ugh, how annoying...He really needs to learn to respect people's boundaries. The room fell quiet for a few minutes, and I didn't even notice that Pit had gotten up to go mess around in the kitchen some more. Is he _still_ hungry? Great, he's gonna be jumping around for the rest of the day from all the sugar...

I spotted him approach me from the corner of my eye, but I paid him no mind and continued acting as if I were busy. I had my earphones in, so hopefully he got the message that I wasn't in the mood to talk. He uttered a quiet, 'Umm...' but I guess he finally understood that I didn't want to interact and put whatever he was holding back onto the table in disappointment.

"Pittoo!" he snapped, almost making me drop my phone. I cautiously looked up and saw Pit's irritated expression turn to one of melancholy as he let out a sigh. He was slumped over and was casting a sullen gaze at the table.

"Can you not ignore me when I try talking to you?" he asked, sounding both drained of energy and slightly annoyed.

"...Fine," I reluctantly agreed, but I still didn't turn off my phone. "What do you want?"

"Well, it's-You know what, never mind..." He got up and walked over to his bed. Without another word, he lied down and turned on his 3DS. Okay...? The hell was that all about?

After responding to his peculiar actions with a shrug, my attention was drawn to the small plate before me. In the center of the plate, there was a slightly lopsided cookie in the shape of a heart. Wait...Heart cookie? The heck? I don't remember making any of these.

"What's this?" I asked, holding up the oddly shaped cookie.

"It's a heart," he stated.

"I know that, you moron. I mean, _why_ is it a heart? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered seeing this when I put the cookies into the oven."

"Um, it's not from the ones you made, actually..." He sat up and put the game down to look at me, a meek smile present at the corner of his lips. "You know how we have a toaster-oven in the kitchen? Well, I used that..."

"But where did you get the dough from?"

"Well, there was some left over after we made the other batches, so..."

"Didn't you eat that?"

"Not all of it...I wanted to save some to make that. And since I recently made it, it's warm, too...I thought that in case you wanted to eat some later, I would be able to use that dough to make some that were still warm. Sorry there’s only one, I thought I had more...I tried to make it bigger than the rest, though, and if you don't want it then you can just put it back."

I stared at the cookie, thinking over my decisions. I pulled the plate closer, and I could practically feel Pit carefully eyeing my movements. But before I could eat it, I had one more thing I needed to know. Although it was obvious, I was curious to see how he would choose to respond.

"Why did you make it into a heart?" I asked. Just from the excited tone in his voice, I could tell he was madly grinning.

"Because I like you!" That cheery, predictable answer of his still got to me. It was cheesy and therefore slightly annoying, but he said it in such a genuine way that I honestly did not know how to respond. I just paid him no mind and took a bite out of the cookie. It really _did_ taste pretty good, especially since it was still warm, so I ate it all in little time at all. When I was finished, all I said was, 'It was good,' as I went up to put the plate back in the sink and wash my hands.

Pit was still in his bed leaning over his 3DS, so I walked up to him and gently pushed down on his head before sitting down next to him. He smiled when he saw me, and I responded by ruffling his hair some more and leaning back to him. I got my phone out from my pockets and continued to play some games that I had on there. I was getting really bored, however, so the temptation to sleep was starting to draw near. My eyes were already just barely open, but that quickly changed when I abruptly fell back against the bed. I groaned and sat up to look behind me, only to see that Pit had suddenly disappeared. His 3DS was still here, but he was not. I swear, if Mewtwo or Ness taught him to teleport, I'm leaving the Academy.

I heard noises coming from the kitchen, and though I shouldn't have been too surprised, I was still none too pleased when I saw him come back with another mound of cookies stacked onto his plate. He halted when he got to me, suddenly realizing that I had spotted him and caught onto his schemes.

"Uhhh," he started, taking turns looking at the cookies, then at me. He eventually held out the cookies in my direction. "...Do you want some?"

I was about to retort when I witnessed the glistening, gooey chocolate chips practically calling out to me. He must have warmed them up in the toaster-oven or whatever. He didn't burn them, either, so they looked even more inviting. I grabbed one as he sat back down and immediately shoved two in his mouth at a time. This guy seriously needs to learn how to slow down when eating.

"Pit," I interrupted before he could inhale two more. "Slow. Down. You're not even chewing your food, are you? We're not heading into combat here, so take your time. Though it would be kind of funny if you choked on a cookie, you gotta save some for later. And by later, I mean for me. So cut it out." Much to my surprise, he did as he was told and actually ate at a more reasonable pace. And by reasonable, I mean one whole cookie at a time instead of two. I sighed and quickly took some more before he could devour them all.

In what seemed like no time at all, the plate was completely empty. I had to practically scarf them down before Pit ate all of them. Pit licked his lips and got up to go put the plate away while I wiped the melted chocolate from my hands with a napkin. I reluctantly got up to toss it away when I ran into Pit on the way to the trash can.

"Why are you looking at me like tha-" My entire body froze when I felt a tongue brushing up against my cheek. When Pit pulled away, he licked his licks some more as he gave me that amiable, clueless expression of his. I, on, the other hand, felt like my face was on fire.

"...I could have just wiped it off myself, you know," I muttered, still blushing like mad. Pit continued to give me that same clueless look of his.

"But it would have been such a waste..."

"There's like, fifty more in the kitchen! That's not a valid excuse at all!!"

"Boo, you're no fun!" he pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Fine, then how about..."

He leaned in closer, and I instinctively put up my hand before he could get his lips anywhere near my face.

"...Well that's not romantic at all," he mumbled from behind my palm.

"Sh-Shut up!" I snapped, still none too willing to take my hand away. "You know I hate all that weird touchy, mushy crap!"

"Does that mean..." He lowered my hand, and I knew I was going to regret it when I saw that down-in-the-dumps, wounded puppy type expression on his face. The second he opened his mouth, I knew I was in for trouble.

"...You don't like kissing me?" he finished. I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again until I looked like what was probably a pretty accurate impression of a fish out of water. The longer I took to answer, the more depressed Pit started to appear. D-Damnit, don't put me on the spot here!! How is this in any way fair for me, huh?!

"...It's okay, you don't have to say it," Pit mumbled, his head hung low. "I won't force you into anything, don't worry."

He ambled his way over to the bed and sat back down without another word. He picked up his 3DS and kept on playing like nothing had happened, but I could tell he was still upset. He wasn't smiling in the slightest, and his eyes appeared dull and colorless. I was at a loss for what to do, so I just stood there like a clueless idiot while he continued to sulk.

"Hey, uh..." I started, but I guess he either didn't hear or ignored me, because he said nothing. I hesitantly inched closer until I was standing right before him. Seeing as I was getting no response, I plopped down by the edge of the bed. After what seemed like forever, Pit was the one to break the silence.

"You know, that ramen place you brought me to was pretty nice. We should go there again sometime!" His words sounded cheery, but knowing him, he's clearly hiding something.

"Yeah, I guess..." I hesitated before continuing. "Hey, listen...About what you said..."

"Don't worry about it," Pit replied, looking up from his game to offer me a genuine smile. "If you're not comfortable with it, we don't have to do it. I mean, we can just be a couple do likes each other but doesn't kiss or do any of that stuff, right? I'm sure there's a name for that or something, haha."

"Yeah, there is. It's called being friends."

I didn't mean to say it so harshly, but it was only after I had spoken that I realized what I had said. Even the clicking of the buttons on the 3DS went silent. You could cut the tension with a knife in here, it was that quiet. I immediately wanted to take back what I said. But before I could correct myself, Pit spoke up in my place. And he sounded quieter than I had ever heard him speak.

"So...Friends," he repeated. His tone was cold and cheerless. "Yeah...I guess we could do that."

"Wait, wh-what?" I probably sounded like a panicked moron, but I didn't care. My heart nearly stopped when he said that. Goddamnit, you freaking idiot, that's not what I meant!!

"You know..." he continued, showing me a sweet, yet sad smile. "It won't really change anything, so it's okay, right? And then it won't have to be too awkward or anything, either! We could go about our lives pretending this mistake never happen-" Before he could say any more, I struck him with my fist, sending him falling backwards into the bed, clutching the place where I had hit him in pain. Too infuriated to talk or even think clearly at this point, I crawled on top of him and held his hands down against the bed. A red welt remained on his cheek. I leaned in and roughly bit on his lip, earning a yelp and drawing blood. I silenced his complaints with a long kiss, which was enough to calm him down and leave him feeling dazed as I drew back.

"That really hurt, Pittoo..." Pit muttered, his hand reaching up to his lip after I got off him.

"So did your words," I replied, leaving the room to fall to silence once more. I continued to stare at the ground even as Pit leaned into me and hugged my arm.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He kept mumbling apologies to me while nuzzling his head against me. I eventually gave in with a sigh and turned around to glare at him, but he surprised me by tackling me into a hug instead. I didn't know what to do other than to silently hug back until he finally took his arms off me. I've never seen a more remorseful look before on Pit's face.

"S-So, we're still a couple, right?" he asked, sounding rather uncertain of himself. I responded by roughly hitting him on the head with my fist.

"Yes, and don't you dare do something like that again, got it?" I stretched his cheeks apart until he cried out a garbled, 'I won't, I'm soweeee...' Letting out a sigh, my eyes met with Pit's, and he managed a weak smile before raising his hands to either side of my head and leaning in close. I let him kiss me this time, and I eagerly kissed him back. I was shocked when I felt him kiss back harder, discreetly slipping his tongue in in the process. Caught in the heat of the moment, I kissed back the same way, but I was already feeling dazed. Luckily, he knew to withdraw before anything got any more heated. I was already feeling flustered enough as it was. A sweet smile showed up on the angel's blushing face. I smiled back and gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

"Sheesh, you sure know how to give a guy a heart attack," I said, tugging on the cheek where I hit him. He cried out from the pain, and I let go. I was still pretty ticked off that he would even think to say something like that.

"So..." Pit started, mumbling his words. "You're really okay with kissing me then?"

"Of course, you dumbass."

"Then why didn't you just say so?!"

"Because I'm not good with saying that kind of stuff out loud, okay?!" My angry tone hushed him rather quickly. An ashamed look crossed his face as he hung his head towards the ground. Even his wings seemed to droop.

"I'm sorry..." he uttered.

"...Whatever. I thought you'd know that by now."

"Sorry..."

"Quit apologizing. The point is, we're together, _as a couple_ , and that's not gonna change anytime soon. Alright?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You don't sound too confident."

"No, no, I'm confident; it's just that you're steadily squeezing the blood from my arms." I realized that I was clutching onto his arms like I was hanging onto them for dear life, and I'm pretty sure they were a tint of blue by the time I released my grip.

"Oops," I stated, watching as the color slowly returned to Pit's face. He showed me a sheepish smile before practically falling into my arms. His eyes closed the moment he laid his head against my shoulder, and I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he silently rested against me.

"...What are you doing?" I asked, awkwardly staying still without a clue of what I should be doing right now.

"I feel like you squeezed the life out of my arms..." He sleepily pulled away, rubbing his eyes and looking like he was about to pass out any second. "Hey, wanna sleep together tonight? You're very comfy..."

"Wh-Wh-What?!" I exclaimed. My cheeks couldn't be any redder.

"What's the problem?" Pit asked, tilting his head to the side. I let out an awkward cough into my hand.

"Er, don't you think it's a bit early for that? I mean, if you're insistent on doing it, I wouldn't mind, but..."

"Huh...? Pittoo, what are you-" His face immediately turned a deep shade of pink, and an equally shocked and annoyed expression washed over his face. "N-Not like that!! I meant, like sleep with each other...Not, you know, the other thing."

"Okay, now I'm just confused."

"I meant like...You remember when you had a bad fever and I had to give you medicine? Then during that night, we slept side-by-side."

"Oh," I stated, finally getting what he was trying to say. "Yeah, that makes more sense. Still really weird though."

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" he exclaimed, beaming at me gleefully.

"'Fun,' you say," I mumbled. "Until you kick me off the bed."

"What, why would I-"

"Oh, please. I've seen the way you sleep, and it's not pretty."

"You've watched me in my sleep?"

"...We're done discussing this." I shooed him away as he left to change in the bathroom. After he was gone, I let out a sigh and leaned back into the bed. Ugh, that moron...he really is the bane of my existence, isn't he. Saying such stupid things...

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" I said when I spotted him approaching me. I noticed that he had placed two bandages in an 'x' over where I had struck him. His lip was also still slightly bruised, but it wasn't very noticeable. Hopefully it won't take too long for them to heal up, or I might start feeling bad. Emphasis on 'might.'

He protested for a bit as I gently whacked him on the head a few more times before getting up to change into my pajamas as well. Pajamas sounds too childish for my taste, but saying the word 'nightshirt' also sounds kind of weird to me. Either way, I got changed and came out only to see Pit already fast asleep. I wondered if I should just head back to my own bed now that he was sleeping, but I decided to join him anyways. It was rather embarrassing being so close to him like this, but it was also kind of comfortable at the same time. I smiled a little when I felt Pit snuggle up against my chest.

"Good night, Pit," I whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Pittoo. We all know you want dem sacred buns ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	16. Third Time's the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I'm a bit late; I didn't expect this chapter to go on for so long. And for those who don't know, I left a notice on here earlier explaining why I haven't been uploading any new chapters lately. It's been kind of rough for me lately, but it's been getting better, so hopefully I can get back to writing chapters on a biweekly basis again. Thanks for all the support as well, you guys are too kind.
> 
> Also, a bit random, but I entered a local Smash 4 tournament recently of about forty other people and won using the lovelies Dank Pit and Roy. Mostly Dark Pit, but Roy helped me take out a troublesome Rosalina during semifinals. The prize was a Marth amiibo, which is pretty cool because I've been thinking of getting another one to paint for some time now.
> 
> Anyways, that's all I've got to say, so I'll see you guys in the next one!

The next few days went by faster than usual. Pittoo was too busy with school to spend that much time with me, so we didn't get to go on any more dates or anything. It was kind of disappointing, to be honest, but at least he still let me lean on him when I was feeling tired. Though he would snap at me if I tried kissing him when he was working on his schoolwork, so the most I did was give him a kiss on the cheek every now and then. On some days when he was really busy, we just kind of sat there in silence. Nothing much could be heard aside from the scratching of lead against the paper and me munching on my food. Since he'd get annoyed if I talked too much while he was working, I was thinking of dropping by Marth's group so I don't bother Pittoo. Ever since we've started going out, I haven't gone back to the other group even once. But...To be honest, that's not the only reason why I haven't gone back.

I'm still a little uncomfortable around Roy. After all that...I just get really jumpy around him. It doesn't help that he sits right in front of me in math, either. Or that he's in my P.E. class. However, it's strange; he hasn't talked to me or even acknowledged me after the night of the fireworks. It's almost as if he's avoiding me, which kind of bothers me...It makes me wonder if I did anything to offend him or something. Maybe my rejection really hurt him...

I wanted to confront him about it today in math, but every time I tried, I got too nervous and backed out of it. It would be way too awkward to discuss this sort of thing during class anyway, even though people are always chattering amongst themselves anyway. So I decided that if I want to figure out what's going on, it's best that I talk to him during lunch.

I stared at the clock as the minute hand slowly made its way around, anxiously tapping at the wooden surface of my desk while waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. It's weird how even though our desks were barely a foot apart, it felt like we were on two different islands. He remained focused on his work the whole time and didn't even bother to talk to anyone. It was odd how silent he's been lately...Even when I saw him talking to Marth in P.E., something seemed...off. I've been meaning to ask Marth about it, since he knows him really well and all, but I keep forgetting.

When I finally heard the jarring sound of the bell, some of the others nearly knocked over my desk trying to leap over me and everyone else to get to the front of the lunch line. I really wanted to join them in the stampede for food, but I wouldn't be able to find a good opportunity to speak with Roy in private if I lost focus. Speaking of whom...

I've been so focused on the clock and observing the other students that I had already lost track of Roy. Frantically scrambling out the door, I had enough time to catch a glimpse of his red hair as he disappeared past a corner. I dashed between students, dodging left and right until I finally spotted him just up ahead.

"Roy!" I called, stopping him in the middle of the bustling cafeteria. He froze for a second, and there was a falter in his step. Yet even after I called his name, he continued walking like he hadn't heard me. Yeah, he's definitely ignoring me. Why, though? What did _I_ ever do wrong?

"Can you just talk to me for a few seconds, please?" I asked again, sounding kind of like I was begging him. He seemed to hesitate some more. After a few seconds of silence with his back still to me, he slowly kept on walking away from me. I just kept standing there, feeling like an idiot for having someone simply walk away from me like that as if I were talking to a wall. A moving wall, that is.

I figured I might as well give up, since there was no point in trying to force him to talk to me. Whatever the problem is, he clearly isn't eager to talk to me about it anytime soon. As I got back to the usual spot, I saw that Pittoo was working on some more homework again. I managed a smile and greeted him as I sat down beside him.

"No food today?" he asked as he continued to scribble things in his notebook.

"The line was too long by the time I got there," I answered. I leaned my backpack towards me so I could reach in the small front pocket to take out my phone.

"Don't you usually get there really early, though?"

"I had some stuff to do, so I couldn't get there in time." Letting the conversation fall to silence, I leaned against the wall and played through some games on my phone. I don't have that much installed since I usually bring my 3DS, but this time I had forgotten to charge it, so the battery was too low. The games I had on my phone weren't as interesting, but they were enough to keep me occupied. I've tried working on homework during this time like Pittoo does, but I just can't stay focused. After some time, the words and numbers all start to look the same. And by ‘some time’, I mean about five minutes. Tops.

"You're awfully quiet today," Pittoo said after a few minutes of silence. His attention was still on the notebook. I responded with a nod. He must have not seen it, because he looked up from his notebook as if waiting for an answer.

"I don't want to disturb you," I finally said.

"Oh, please," he objected, scoffing as he lightly bumped me on the head with his fist. "You always have _something_ to say."

I offered a shrug as a response. The whole awkward situation with Roy is still bothering me, but...Talking to Pittoo about it is probably not the best idea. He always glares at him whenever he sees him, so I'm guessing they don't really like each other too much. I tried talking to Pittoo about it one day, but he got really angry about it, so I never brought it up again. I hate hearing my friends talk badly about each other like that. Though now I'm worried Roy may not even be my friend anymore...

I was so lost in my own thoughts that it took me a while to realize that my phone had gone to sleep, and I was still staring at it intently as if expecting something to pop out from the black screen. Letting out a sigh, I put my phone away and merely stared at the ground instead. It was kind of boring not having anything to do, but lunch was probably going to end soon anyways. At least there are only two more classes after this, which is a huge relief. I already have a mental list of games I intend on playing the moment I get back.

Lunch seemed so much longer than usual. The two of us stayed silent the whole time, which was probably a first. It wasn't the best, but at least it looks like Pittoo got a lot of things done. He wasn't working on anything by the end, so I'm guessing he was able to either finish everything he had or only had bookwork stuff left to do.

As I stood up and was about to leave for my next class, Pittoo's voice stopped me in my tracks. He poked me in the sides as he called my name, and I eagerly turned to hear what he had to say. He lifted up a familiar object, giving me a blank stare as he did so.

"Hey, Einstein," he started, tossing the object into my hands. "You forgot your backpack."

"Oh," I said, as I continued to stare at the backpack in my hands. A few seconds passed.

"So, uh," Pittoo spoke, pointing to his own that he had slung over his shoulder. "You know backpacks, right? You put them on your back. Like, there are these straps that you can put your arms through. They're pretty useful."

"Oh uh, yeah. I'll put it on in a second," was my wise response as I continued to stare at it. "On my back, right?"

Pittoo let out a sound that was something between an exasperated sigh and a war cry. He yanked the backpack out of my hands and held it by the top strap as he held my hand in the other, impatiently dragging me away from our hangout spot.

"Where's your classroom?" he demanded. I managed to stutter a response as I pointed in the opposite direction of where he was heading. He let out a sigh and swiftly made a pivot towards the right direction. By the time we got there, there were barely any people left in the hallway. I turned around in front of my door to have Pittoo shove the backpack back into my hands.

"A-Aren't you going to be late?" I asked, a bit startled as the backpack nearly knocked me into the door. Pittoo shrugged, the same annoyed look on his face like usual.

"...Wait," he spoke right as I was about to open the door. The moment I turned around, he abruptly placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me close. A sense of panic crept up inside me, but that quickly disappeared when I felt his lips pressing against my own. I felt time slow down for a moment and felt the warmth of his lips spread throughout my body. I closed my eyes and went along with it, and I had almost forgotten that we were still at school. I couldn't help but smile by the time he pulled away, and I was surprised to see a calmer, seemingly pleasant look on his face.

"...Take care," he spoke, throwing up his hand in a quick wave as he headed off towards the direction of his class. I stood there for a few seconds longer, probably the color of a tomato as I continued to clutch the backpack to my chest. Remembering that class was probably seconds away from starting, I had enough time to stumble into the classroom right as the bell rang.

I was still shaking as I slid into my seat until only my head was visible from above the desk. Oh man...He sure knows how to catch me off guard...

It took me at least a minute for me to realize that I was in class and that the teacher was already getting started on the lecture. My eyes were still fixated on the door, wondering how Pittoo was feeling right now. I could still feel the touch of his lips against mine, and the more I thought about it, the more flustered I got. I know it shouldn't be that big of a deal since we've kissed before, but...I feel like it's been so long that he's really paid much attention to me that I was surprised by what he did.

The thought lingered on my mind all throughout the period. Time passed by slower than usual, so I was pretty excited when I heard the bell ring by the end of my last class of the day. I practically flew out the room, nearly forgetting to bring my backpack with me in the process. I slowed to a fast-paced walk as I got to the main lobby of the dorms, and I immediately burst into a smile when I spotted the familiar figure waiting for the elevator. He had enough time to slowly turn around and frown as I lunged forward and tackled him into a hug. He let out a defeated cry for help and a garbled mess of swear words as I continued to squeeze the life out of him. I wasn't even aware that there were other people here, and I noticed them all staring in our direction the moment I let go. Pittoo yelled at me for a bit while roughly tugging at my cheeks, but he immediately turned quiet when he saw the several pairs of eyes fixated on him. Imitating a cat rather well, he hissed and backed away from the others until people looked away from him to me. I just smiled at them before turning back to face Pittoo, only to be greeted with a hand pressing against my face.

"No touchy," he said. He pushed me back with his palm, making me stumble back a few steps. He looked just as irritated as always, if not even more. I smiled some more as he got closer, but I was disappointed to see that it was only to push me aside as the elevator opened up.

As we crammed ourselves into the elevator, which was really hard considering Bowser was here, we had practically no space between each other. But even then, Pittoo somehow found a way to get as much distance between me as possible. He was nearly touching Bowser's spikes, but he wouldn't even allow five inches between us. It's odd...I feel like he's embarrassed to have people see us together in public. Even if we're holding hands when walking from one place to another, he would immediately yank his hand away if he spotted anyone we knew. He would push me away during class, ignore me when I try talking to him in front of others, and would always avoid me in the hallways. He would occasionally do as much as nod in my direction, but not much else. Now that I think about it, he's been doing that since day one; I just haven't noticed. Oh well, I'm sure that once he's gotten used to being my boyfriend that he'll be okay with being seen with me.

Everyone in the elevator let out a collective sigh of relief when Bowser left the room. I was relieved to be able to stretch out my wings a little, being careful not to hit anyone in the face. I looked back at Pittoo, but he had moved even farther away from me. His arms were crossed, and he was staring at the ground. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that he was already out the elevator until it was too late.

"W-Wait!" I exclaimed, shocked to see the door starting to close in on me as I was stepping out onto the floor. Time seemed to slow down as the doors got closer. Though I know it's supposed to stop when it hits something anyways, it still frightened me enough to slow down my movements almost completely. Luckily, someone quickly slammed their hand against the doors, stopping them before they could hit me. I nervously stumbled out and fell to the floor. I heard some people call out to me and ask if I was alright, but before I could answer them, the doors closed and the elevator rose. A hand reached out to me, and I took it as I shakily stood back up.

"Idiot! What were you doing?!" The infuriated person in front of me was none other than Pittoo. He looked really frustrated with me, so I muttered an apology in response. He let out a sigh and grabbed my hand, angrily dragging me off towards our room. For some reason, he seemed to be holding my hand tighter than usual.

* * *

 

We didn't talk too much once we got inside. He still looked as busy as ever, so I decided not to bother him and played some games instead. It usually went like this; since he would always yell at me if I talked too much or if I interrupted him while he was focused on something, I limit myself to a few comments every now and then and that's it. It's pretty darn difficult.

But today was different. I almost fell asleep just from lying down on my bed for a while, but Pittoo was the one to wake me up. The bed sank a little as he sat down, and then I felt a finger poke my sides a few times. I thought he just wanted me to cook or something, so I reluctantly sat up, my eyes still only half-open.

"Do you need something?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. He nodded, so I got up and headed off to the kitchen. He followed me there, looking rather confused.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, looking kind of annoyed. "I'm trying to talk to you."

"Oh, sorry," I responded as I swiveled around with a frying pan in one hand and a pot in another. His frown only worsened the more I grinned.

"Would soup be good for today? It takes a while, but we have all the ingredients. Or maybe some curry, or lasagna, or-"

"Pit. What are you talking about?"

"Uhh...Dinner?" I half-answered, half-asked. He told me to put the utensils away and get ready to leave, which only left me with more questions than answers. I did as I was told and stared as he grabbed his coat and stood by the door, checking his phone while he waited.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I stood in the middle of the room looking lost.

"I feel like getting some ice cream," he said, continuing to browse through his phone as he spoke. "There's also some other pastries there that look pretty good."

"So we're going to a pastry shop?"

"Sort of, I guess. I'm done with all my homework, and there's still some time left before it gets dark. But that's only if you quit dawdling so we can get moving." He tossed me my coat, and I grabbed a few things before scrambling out the door. Pittoo was already up ahead, so I had to jog to catch up.

"So is there going to be cake there?" I excitedly asked once I had caught up to him. He nodded.

"Ooh, so does that also include cheesecake?" He nodded some more.

"Awesome!! Wait, is it just regular cheesecake, or do they also have strawberry and chocolate kinds?" He nodded more vigorously.

"Oh, and do they also have-" The rest of my sentence was muffled as Pittoo practically high-fived my face. I couldn't tell what his expression was since his palm was covering my eyes, but I assumed from the tone of his voice that he was really annoyed.

"Shut up already about the pastries!!! You'll see when you get there!" He removed his hand and immediately frowned upon seeing my expression. He seemed to be in a panic for some reason, but it was kind of hard to tell through my blurry vision.

"Oh, uh, wait, no, uhhhh..." he uttered, staring at me while frantically moving his arms about in front of me. He tried poking me a couple times, but that only made it harder for me to see and only caused Pittoo to panic some more. After fumbling through his coat pocket for a bit, he pulled out his phone and typed in some things, then tried showing them to me. One of them looked like a fuzzy white blur and the other was just a mess of colors.

"Look!" he exclaimed, not realizing that waving the phone in front of my face wasn't going to make the image any clearer. "Puppies! Rainbows! Happy stuff, yeah!"

Seeing as that wasn't helping, he quickly entered something else into his phone and gave me it to read. It looked like it was open to some sort of Twitter page.

"Look, funny stuff!" he spoke, his voice rising with each word. He looked so nervous that you would think he had just been picked to say a speech in front of the whole Academy. I glanced over at the page and read the first thing that popped up.

_"It's 3 am. You awake in a panic. You're wasting your life? You're alone? Relax. You're totally insignificant and you'll die soon. Enjoy Arby's."_

A small, transparent puddle was starting to form over the words. I tried to blink several times to make it better, but it kept forming more.

"Uh, no, wait, that was supposed to make you laugh!" he shouted, sounding even more frantic than before. He snatched the phone away and wiped the screen with the sleeve of his coat. Realizing that he wasn't helping by showing me all these things, he just stood there in silence instead, looking like he wanted to say something but couldn't. After a few seconds of standing around, I wiped my eyes with the back of my arm and slowly trudged forward. Pittoo hesitated for a bit before following me. He had his hands in his pockets and was staring down at the ground, not saying a word.

Even as we got in the elevator, we were both still dead silent. He cast me a few worried glances while we waited for the elevator to stop, but I ignored them. He looked like he was feeling kind of guilty, though it was hard to tell.

Once we left the lobby, it was already sundown. Pittoo was right...We really didn't have much time. I was thinking of suggesting that we just head back right now, but he spoke up before I could.

"So, uh..." he mumbled, still keeping his attention on the ground as he kept walking. "How have you been?"

...Huh? Well, that's unusual. Pittoo never asks me that. I responded with the usual response that people give, but it was tough to cover up the gloomy tone in my voice. I didn't expect Pittoo to see through it, but I think he did. He stopped in place and waited for me to do the same. I thought he just got lost for a second and had to check his surroundings or something, but that thought quickly changed when I saw the stern gaze that he was giving me.

"Pit," he spoke, his attention no longer at the ground but at me. "You've been acting really strange today. What happened?"

"Nothing," I replied. I yelped when he roughly tugged at my cheek for saying that.

"Liar. I can tell when something's wrong."

"You can?" I must have caught him off guard, because he averted his eyes back to the ground, looking irritated again.

"Yeah, but only 'cuz you're always so annoyingly cheerful all the time that it's obvious. Honestly, anyone could tell when you're having a bad day, really. So, uh, whatever it is..."

He hesitated for a bit, looking a bit uncomfortable as he searched for the right words to say. He kept shifting his weight from foot to foot as he gritted his teeth like he was still angry over something. I patiently waited for what he was trying to say in silence while observing his nervous behavior. He was starting to look more and more uncomfortable by the second, and it was making me want to do something to help. Offering him a warm smile, I took a step closer to him and was able to see the confused look on his face before bringing my arms around him. He was pretty warm and nice to hug, so I closed my eyes for a bit as I held him. I was surprised to feel him do the same, and even more so when he hugged back even harder. As I leaned away from him, I was relieved to see that he looked more comfortable now. I cheered in my head for being able to make my plan work.

"Sorry, were you gonna say something?" I asked. Pittoo responded by showing me a rare smile and ruffling my hair. He then proceeded to tug at my cheeks until tears formed at the corners of my eyes.

"Yep," he finally said, letting go of my cheeks and crossing his arms. "That it's gonna be pitch black by the time we get back, so you better get moving."

He already started walking off by the end of his sentence, while I continued to stare at him in dismay as I rubbed my cheeks in pain. I tried catching up to him, but the closer I got, the faster he walked. I don't know how he did it, but even as I jogged to get closer to him, he was still somehow several feet ahead of me.

"Hey, come on!" I complained. "That's not what you were going to say!"

"How would _you_ know?" He taunted me by turning around only to stick his tongue at me and speed-walking off. As curious as I was to know what he was going to say, I know I'm not going to get an answer out of him anytime soon, so I just stuck close by him and chatted away the time like usual. I was glad to see that he wasn't pushing me away anymore, and even happier to see that he didn't look so irritated for once. It's scary to think that in these past few days, it almost seemed like we were already drifting apart. The lack of physical contact, barely any talking, the ignoring...I was worried for a bit that he might have changed his mind about us. However, seeing how I can make him happy like this...I can't help but smile and think about how ridiculous it was of me to worry so much.

Just to test it out and confirm that my worries were for not, I gently tugged on his arm in hopes that he will get the message. Without turning to me or saying anything at all, he took his arm out of his pocket and linked hands with mine. The warmth from his hand made me smile, and I gladly clutched it tightly as we steadily made our way to the pastry shop.

* * *

 

I could barely believe my eyes. They. Were. _Everywhere._ Sugary goodness waited at every corner of the shop. I had never seen so many sweets in one place before. There was a whole circle of assorted chocolates that you could pick from, along with different types of candy in another area, and not to mention the glass cases that had hordes of cakes, cupcakes, and all sorts of other pastries lined up neatly behind them. There was even a whole section dedicated to fine ice creams like Pittoo had mentioned. Needless to say, one way or another, I was going to find a way to buy this place. Not just the food, but the whole shop. I need this in my life.

"Oh yes," I spoke, already taking in the view and floating towards the cake section.

"Oh no," Pittoo spoke, regret immediately washing over his face. He tried to tell me something about not getting too caught up with all that there was to eat, but his words were lost on me. It barely even registered that he was talking anymore. I had already pressed my face against the glass, drooling at the precious sight before me.

Oh, man. I need this. And at least ten of each thing in this shop. Seriously, if there's a way to order a pool made of chocolate, I'm getting it.

"You know," I spoke, sounding hypnotized as I slowly turned to Pittoo, careful not to take my eyes completely off the cakes. "I know stealing is wrong, but..."

"Pit, no!" Pittoo had enough time to hold me back before I could try to crawl over the glass. The employee behind the counter looked very confused as he watched me claw at the glass in hopes that I can somehow summon the pastries beside me.

"I'll get you something to eat, so stop being so weird!" Pittoo yelled, dragging me off the glass and ignoring my hissing and growling. Even after he dragged me into a chair and ordered me to stay, my eyes were still fixated on the scrumptious goodness that is known by man as a strawberry cheesecake. In a deep, slightly demonic voice that I was not aware I possessed, I spoke.

"I need it." It was more of a harsh growl than anything, but through some miracle, Pittoo still understood. He snapped his fingers and called my name several times to get my attention, but to no avail. At this point, I was in a trance. And there was no stopping me. Expect for a few, atrocious words that woke me.

"Never mind, I changed my mind. No cake for you," Pittoo spoke as he stood up from his chair.

"NO!!!" I protested, probably alerting everyone in the shop. Letting out a groan and smacking his forehead with his palm, Pittoo reluctantly sat back down. I could tell he was already regretting his decision of bringing me here.

"Okay, okay, just tell me what you want so we can get out of here. It's getting dark."

"Everything," I responded.

"That won't work. Choose two."

"Just two?! Aw..." I hung my head and saw my fantasies quickly slipping away. Pittoo let out a sigh and looked at his wallet for some time before begrudgingly taking out a twenty-dollar bill.

"Fine. Then three. But they better not be too expensive. And before you ask, no, we are _not_ getting a chocolate fountain."

"Aww..." After about a half an hour of staring at various pastries and mulling over what I wanted to get, I finally came to a decision and excitedly bounded back towards where Pittoo was sitting. He had his arms crossed out in front of him and looked like he was sleeping, so I poked him a couple times to wake him up. After sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning, he stood up and walked with me to the register. I could barely contain my excitement; I haven't been to a place this luxurious in what seems like ages. I was practically bouncing up and down as Pittoo brought back the sweets on a tray. He snapped at me when I tried to take them off, so I went back to the table and patiently waited for him to bring them there, fork already in hand.

"Woo-hoo, this looks amazing!!" I shouted, immediately stabbing my fork into the strawberry cheesecake I ordered while just narrowly missing Pittoo's hand. He growled at me some more and hit me on the head for that, but I barely noticed. I didn't even realize just how hungry I was until now. I had almost finished my second piece in under a minute, but I was more surprised to see that Pittoo only had one left. It was a small slice of a chocolate mousse cake, and I could tell that he was taking his time to savor it.

"I thought you said you wanted ice cream?" I asked, and he just shrugged.

"Yeah, but with what you ordered, this was all I could afford with just a twenty. Besides, it's cold out anyways, so I guess this is a better pick."

"Wait..." I spoke, slowly realizing something as I carefully put down my fork. "Are you saying you only ordered that little thing?"

He responded with another shrug and a simple 'Don't worry about it.' Now that I think about it...he's been working so hard today that I haven't seen him eat much at all. Even during lunch, the most I saw him have was an apple. And just earlier, he had a sandwich, but nothing else.

Looking back down at what was remaining of the pastries in front of me, I no longer felt as motivated to eat them. They still looked really good, but...Something just seemed off about eating them all myself. It just didn't feel right.

I gently slid the remnants of my food to Pittoo and smiled. He looked rather confused at first, but he seemed to understand when I nodded. After a bit of hesitation, he pushed the tray back.

"What are you doing? I'm not your trash can, dummy."

"But, don't you want them? I mean, you've barely eaten anything all day..."

"It's fine," he assured me, putting his fork down as he finished the last of his chocolate mousse. Still not convinced, I continued to stare him down until he took note of my gaze and sighed.

"I'm serious," he urged. "I bought them for you, so just eat them. I think we still have some instant noodles back at the dorm anyways."

"But-"

"Don't you dare." He pointed to the half-eaten pieces of cake in front of me, a stern look in his eyes. "Food. Eat."

I gave in with a solemn nod and finished up the last of the pastries, making sure to eat every last bit of it. However, I could tell something was off. I don't know what, but...Pittoo appeared to be acting...different? When I was done eating, I noticed that he kept shifting about and tapping his fingers on the wood of the table. At first I thought it was just because he was getting impatient, but he didn't look as annoyed as he usually does when he's in a hurry. The way he keeps avoiding my eyes, the anxious shifting from one position to the next...It was starting to make me curious.

"Pittoo?" I called. He jumped a little at the mention of his name, and it took him a while to respond.

"Yeah?" he muttered, his eyes back to staring at the grooves in the table. Weird...Something's definitely going on here.

"You okay? You seem nervous."

"Oh, yeah, I guess. Got a big test tomorrow."

"Oh, that makes sense!" I exclaimed. Ohh, so that's why. I didn't think he was the type to get so jittery over a test, but who doesn't? I decided to let the matter drop and went over to the counter to return the plates and tray, thanking Pittoo for the food on my way back.

As we headed out the door, I understood why Pittoo was so set on making this quick. The sun was long gone, and hundreds of stars shined in the dark sky. It was hard to see where I stepped, so Pittoo held my hand to keep me on the right path. He told me that I'd probably end up wandering off and getting lost in the forest if he did so much as blink, and as much as I wanted to retort, I couldn't really disprove him. Although, even if he wanted to make sure I didn't get lost, he was still clutching my hand really tightly.

I felt relieved when I could feel the blood rushing back through my hand once we finally got back to the dorms and he let go of my hand. I felt lightheaded the moment he let go. I should have probably said something about it to him, but it was too late now anyway.

It was kind of strange; even though Pittoo isn't usually the one doing much of the talking anyways, he was especially silent after today. I had tried talking to him about all sorts of stuff, but he appeared either distracted or just uneager to talk. I eventually ran out of things to talk about, and we rode the elevator in silence. It was pretty amazing how different the place appeared during the night. In a way, it looked almost haunted. The lights were dim, there were no other people around, and it was so eerily silent. Though I'm embarrassed to admit it, I slightly panicked a bit when I stepped out into the hall and heard the crunch of a candy wrapper under my feet.

"We finally made it," Pittoo spoke as we arrived in front of our room. He pulled out the card key and unlocked the door, letting me in first before shutting it closed and locking it behind him. ...Wait. What the heck? What did he lock the door for...?

I asked him about it, but he just told me not to worry about it. That only made me even more confused, but I just let it slide and hopped onto my bed. Before I could reach for my 3DS, I felt a weight sinking onto the bed. I was surprised to see Pittoo sitting on my bed, but I frowned when he leaned over and snatched the 3DS off the floor before I could reach for it.

"Hey! I wanted to play with that-" I frowned some more when he put it back on the floor, but this time further away from me. Uhh, okay? Well, that was kind of rude...

"Do you still need something?" I asked as I sat up, casting a puzzled look at Pittoo. He was still nervously averting his eyes, but he also looked weirdly confident about something. Though it was tough to tell, considering his 'confident' look is very similar to how he looks when he's angry.

"Yeah," he eventually said, his voice strangely low for some reason. His odd behavior was starting to make me nervous as well, but I tried to cover it up with a smile.

"What is it then? You wanna play some video games with me?"

"No, not that. But I would like to 'play' with you." I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I was excited to hear that he wouldn't mind spending more time with me. I suggested a few games off the top of my head, but he ignored me and steadily got closer to me, to the point where we were practically touching. My voice grew quieter the closer he got, until the point where I grew completely silent. My whole face started to heat up upon seeing him only inches away from me. My heart was speeding up by the second, and it didn't help when Pittoo cast me that confident smirk of his.

He slipped his hand atop mine and leaned in close. I blushed at the feeling of his lips gently pressing against my cheek. I smiled at the patient look he gave me after pulling away and returned the sweet gesture with a kiss to the lips instead. The way he teased me by roughly pressing back made me want to prolong it further, so I lifted my hands to his head and kissed back even harder. I felt like my whole body was warming up by the minute. Starting to feel slightly dazed, I pulled away from the kiss and smiled. However, Pittoo had other plans in mind. He pulled me back in for another, but this time it was different. I felt my face flush at the feeling of his warm tongue sliding its way into my mouth. I returned the favor, completely entranced by the atmosphere.

I let out a slight gasp as I was pushed against the bed and felt a slight sense of panic creep up in me when Pittoo pushed my hands to the bed. Huh...? Hey, wait a second...

I tried to speak, but that kind of thing is hard to do when someone's tongue is in your mouth. I knew I was in trouble when I felt all the blood in my head rush downwards, but I couldn't stop him while he was still kissing me. I continued to return the kiss until he pulled away, giving me time to catch my breath. My face felt hot, and he looked equally flustered.

"H-Hey, wait..." I managed, biting back a moan as he started placing wet kisses down my neck. Oh nononono, if I had known that this is what he was planning to do...

"P-Pittoo?" I stammered, trying to contain the panic in my voice. "Hey, uh, w-what are you doing?" Luckily for me, he heard and pulled away for a moment, frowning.

"Am I doing it wrong?" he asked, looking rather perplexed. I shook my head, but I immediately regretted that decision when he went back to delivering rough kisses down my body. I had to roughly bite my lower lip to keep from accidentally letting out a quiet moan. W-Wait, Pittoo...! This is all a bit sudden, don't you think?!

"St-Stop it!!" I finally managed, startling him and causing an irritated expression to appear on his face as he pulled away.

"What?" he snapped, appearing rather impatient. I didn't want to make him angry at me or anything, but I needed to say something before this got out of hand.

"Don't you think this is a bit soon?" I asked, my cheeks growing warmer by the second. I was so shocked that he was doing this that it seemed almost surreal. A part of me wanted to just let him go through with it, but the other part of me was also terrified. It hasn't even been a _week_ since we started dating! Sure, I've liked him for a while longer than that, but still...This is just going by way too fast for me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding confused. "Don't couples usually do this around the third date?"

"Uhh...what?"

"Yeah," he stated, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. His frown only worsened the longer I prolonged the silence, and his face steadily grew into deeper shades of pink. "Right...?"

"Uhhh..." was my answer. "Where did you hear _that_ from?"

"...The Internet?"

"..."

"..." His face looked the color of a tomato by now. I felt kind of bad for him, and despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but smile. However, Pittoo mistook that as mockery, which he responded to with a growl and by tugging at my cheeks.

"Sh-Shut up!" he snapped. "How else am I supposed to know?!" Letting out a sigh, he got off me and stared at the bed, an equally defeated and humiliated look cast over him. Continuing to smile, I sat up and leaned over to give him a quick kiss to the cheek, making his face flush even more.

"It's okay!" I chimed, hoping my smile will somehow cheer him up. "You were doing really well, don't worry! I'm just, um, not ready for that stuff yet, you know? We haven't even been going out for a whole week yet!" I probably shouldn't have said it that way, because now Pittoo looked like he was going to melt into the mattress. I've never seen him so embarrassed before, and I honestly wasn't sure what to do. I tried cheering him up some more, but that only seemed to make it worse. The more I said, the more he lowered into the mattress. He reached for the covers and slowly disappeared into them, creating a Pittoo-shaped lump on top of my bed. I couldn't help but let out a short laugh and tackle him into a hug. I heard a groan come from under the blankets, but he was just so comfy to hug that I didn't pay it much mind. I almost fell asleep on him, but my eyes fluttered open when he eventually merged from the mound. When I opened my eyes, he was inches from my face, and both of us immediately turned red from the closeness. He averted his eyes and was about to get out of my bed, but I quickly grabbed his arm before he could hop off. Catching him off guard, I pulled him into another kiss, but this time making it short and sweet. The flustered expression on his face when I pulled away was enough to make me smile.

"Good night, Pittoo." I was surprised to see him smile back and give me one last kiss on the lips before heading off to his own bed.

"Good night, Pit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative for the Nihilist Arby's quote:
> 
> "You are what you eat. You are Arby's Sliders. You are small and insignificant. You are sliding towards inevitable doom. You satisfy no one."
> 
> Eat Arby's.


	17. Quarrels with a Jealous Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Since Christmas is coming up, I have my own little gift for you lovelies. I'm posting a new chapter today for Ethereal Adoration, a new chapter for Summer of Heartbeats tomorrow, and a new story on Christmas day. I hope you guys enjoy, and happy holidays to you all!
> 
> Also, another quick thing I noticed. Archive of our Own apparently removed the option to add lines...? I contacted the site about it, but it might be a while until I get a response. So as for separating parts in my chapters, I will be using an image I found off of Google Images as a substitute. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
> *Update: They replied, so now I can just add it in using HTML formatting.
> 
> Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one!

Well. That was certainly embarrassing. As much as I tried to forget, last night was all I could think about as I spaced out in my morning math class. Damnit...I knew I shouldn't have trusted the Internet on this. I was certain that yesterday was going to be the day. I was nervous, sure, but I'm especially curious to know what it's like. I can't say I'm not disappointed and slightly annoyed about getting stopped. But whatever. We'll get to that point eventually. The only problem is, I have no idea when.

I leaned further against my arm until my face was practically against the desk. I was up long after Pit had gone to sleep. I don't usually have insomnia problems, but I couldn't sleep until at least three last night. It didn't help that I started looking up stuff on my phone just a few minutes later.

I sat up in my desk when the teacher came around to pass out the homework, though I was reluctant to start it. Normally it wouldn't take me too long to get it done, but I didn't really pay much attention today in class, so I had no clue how to answer these questions. We always have spare textbooks we can use in the classroom, but I'd rather work on other things to pass the time. I'm too tired to work on math so early in the morning.

As I contemplated pulling out my history homework, I glanced over to my left and caught a glimpse of Marth, working hard like always. I don't know the guy too well, but Pit told me to go to him for advice, so I might as well give it a shot. Besides, I've told him worse. And he doesn't seem like the type to go around telling people confidential information, either, so that's good.

"Hey," I spoke up, turning my attention to Marth. He continued working on his homework for a little longer until he noticed me staring. His pencil slowed to a stop, and he slowly leaned back up against his chair.

"Do you need something?" he asked, pencil still in hand. This guy really doesn't like talking to me, huh. I could tell by the stern gaze he keeps giving me. Now that I think about it, he probably still thinks Pit and I are fighting or something. I told Pit not to tell anyone that we're going out, but knowing him, I would have assumed that he'd still go blurt it out to the whole school.

But whether he likes me or not doesn't matter to me. I just want to know more about what to do in a relationship, because relying on the Internet alone clearly isn't enough. The only problem is, I can't let him find out that Pit and I are dating. I forgot to think that through, so by the time I was asking him stuff, I had to improvise. It wasn't the best.

"So uh," I began, taking pauses between phrases so I could figure out what I was going to say next. "You know, uh, about relationship stuff, right?"

"I've had some experience, yes," he spoke, sounding surprised. "Are you having trouble with one?"

"Yeah. I just got a girlfriend. And before you ask who, she doesn't go to this school."

"Oh, alright. And what might be the problem?"

"Well, I don't know when things should start to get more...serious, I guess." Talking about this sort of thing was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, but Marth appeared rather calm about it. He told me all these things about being patient and blah blah, but I didn't hear one concrete answer out of him. Seeing as how this conversation isn't going to help me out, I decided to interrupt and get straight to the point.

"So what time would be best for it? Like how many days, dates, etc."

"Well, that depends. It's different for every person."

"I know, but on average. I need some kind of estimate here."

"That's not something I would know."

"Fine. Then how long did it take for you and Ike to do it?" His face immediately grew red, and I could tell by the pissed off look on his face that I had crossed the line. I thought for sure he was going to slap me or something, so I instinctively leaned away from him. He can be kind of scary when he's mad.

"That's none of your business," he snapped, glaring daggers at me. He quickly fell silent and went back to working on the worksheet in front of him, which left me little choice but to do the same. I felt way too awkward to bring up anything else after that. I honestly don't know why I asked that. I kind of regretted it the second the words left my mouth. As curious as I was, I don't want to keep embarrassing myself. I guess I have no choice but to be patient like Marth said. However, that still doesn't help me figure out when I can bring up the topic with him again...

Letting out a sigh, I slumped back into my hand and watched the second hand slowly make its way across the clock for the rest of the period.

* * *

 "Hey, dummy," I called as I spotted Pit sitting down in our usual spot. I ruffled his hair as he looked up from his phone, a wide grin quickly forming on his face. I barely spoke to him this morning, and I pretty much just ran out the door as soon as I could. Even during brunch, we barely said a word other than just a simple greeting. Since it would only make it ten times more awkward to sit around in silence during the entirety of lunch, I figured I might as well play it off cool.

"No lunch again today?" I asked. I tossed my backpack to the side and slouched down beside him. Since I was up pretty early today, I had the time to heat up some leftover pasta we had in the fridge, so I just took out its container and began to eat.

"Line was too long," he answered, using the same excuse from yesterday. I glanced over in his direction, and I saw that he was mindlessly staring at a black screen. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, and he blinked a couple times before turning his head. A blank expression remained on his face as he stared back at me.

"You look dead," I stated. I was actually thinking of asking if he was okay, but more fitting words left my mouth. He responded with an equally lifeless shrug.

"Just tired, I guess." Without another word, he went back to staring at his phone, this time actually turning it on. Weird...he's been acting so strange lately. Yesterday was no different. I find it even weirder that he would hide it from me. He always tells me everything, and I mean everything. I feel like most the time he just doesn't know how to shut up. But today, he's been eerily silent. I nudged him on the shoulder, and he gave me a small smile before turning back to his phone. We sat in silence for a bit, and I hesitated for some time, but I finally spoke up.

"Hey, uh..." I started, mumbling my words. "If this is about last night..." His face turned a deep pink, and I instantly shut my mouth. I swear, I am so out of it today. I just can't seem to find the right words, and now I probably just made it ten times worse. Great. Awesome. Can't be any better.

"N-No, it's not that!" Pit waved his arms about frantically, shaking his head no. "It's, um, just some troubles I've been having lately..."

"Does it have to do with me?" He shook his head even more vigorously, which worried me a bit because he looked like he was going to hit his head against the wall by accident.

"No no, don't worry! Just...some other...stuff." The way he said it didn't sound convincing at all, but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and just shrug it off. If he's not willing to tell me, then there's no point in forcing it out of him. I let the matter drop, and neither of us said much afterwards. Maybe he just had a bad day or something, and he doesn't want to talk about it. Though it's really unusual for him to keep silent about stuff like that...

The thought occupied my mind for a little while longer, even as I tried to study for my exam. I read the words on the study guide over and over, but I got nothing out of it. All I could think of was what Pit could possibly be hiding. It can't be that bad...right?

Ugh, all this thinking about Pit is messing with my head. Whatever the case, there's no point in dwelling on it if I'm not gonna get anywhere with it anyway. He looked kind of annoyed when I pushed his wings aside, but I could tell he was surprised when I leaned onto him right after. It was a little uncomfortable, I have to admit, mostly because I was trying to strain my neck in a weird way so I could see all that was written on my study guide. I tried to keep my focus on the paper, but it was becoming really difficult to keep my eyes open. Squinting didn't help, and if anything, that only made it worse. I eventually decided to give up on studying and put the packet back inside my backpack. I realized that I had left the container with my lunch inside on the ground after I got distracted with talking to Pit. I had a little over half of it left over, but I wasn't feeling that hungry anyways. I poked Pit on the arm a couple times until he turned his attention to me, a strangely dismal look cast over his usually cheerful face. That expression quickly changed when I handed him my food and told him that he could have it. I didn't think anyone could get so excited about food, but this guy continues to surprise me. He thanked me more than it was worth, but I gotta say. As annoying as he can be, and as fun as it is to make him upset, there's nothing worse than seeing him legitimately depressed.

I leaned back against him and made myself comfortable, but not without 'accidentally' hitting him with my wings first, of course. It's like a tradition.

I still have quite a bit of work to take care of, but honestly I'm so tired that I don't really care at this point. I'll figure something out. Besides, I'm doing pretty well in my classes, so there's not much I need to stress too much over. With that in mind, I closed my eyes and drifted off for a bit. I didn't get to sleep for too long, however, since Pit spoke up soon after.

"Pittoo?" he asked, speaking in a soft tone. I answered with a lethargic 'Hm?' as I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Something's been bothering me lately..." Ah. There it was. Curious to know what it was, I told him to continue, and he hesitated for a bit before saying much else.

"...Promise you won't get mad at me if I tell you?" My eyes narrowed, I sat up and turned to face him the moment after he said that. So he really _is_ hiding something...

"Depends on what it is," I responded. I could tell that my glares were starting to make him uncomfortable from the way he kept shifting positions, but I kept on doing it anyway. If he's got something to say, then he better say it.

"O-Okay, well..." He finally spilled what was on his mind, and to be honest, I really wasn't sure how to respond. He told me that he'd been having weird dreams lately, and it's been really messing with his mind. He made a lot of awkward pauses when trying to explain the specifics, and I could tell there was still a lot he was leaving out. From what I got, his dreams had been about me and Roy. I know it shouldn't have been much of a surprise considering all that's been happening over the past few days, but it still annoyed me when I heard that guy's name come up. And it didn't help to hear how nervous Pit got when talking about him. The more he talked about him, the more I wanted to yell at him to shut up. I just don't get it...I thought that once we were actually going out, he would stop talking about that guy altogether. Then here's my question, Pit. Why the hell are you still getting all worked up over him?

I didn't realize, but apparently I had asked that question aloud. I only noticed when Pit became incredibly silent and abruptly cut off his sentence.

"O-Oh, well..." he uttered, the same distraught look on his face as he hugged his knees and vacantly stared at the ground.

"That's not a very reassuring response, Pit."

"No, but, it's not-"

"Shut up. I've heard enough." I grabbed my backpack by one of the straps, practically yanking it in my direction. I stood up, ignoring Pit's lousy excuses, and stormed off without saying another word. I know that if I stay near that fool for any longer, I'm only going to get even more pissed off.

"Stupid moron," I hissed from under my breath. That guy really needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut. If he knows it's going to make things worse between us, why would he bring it up? Yeah, sure, I was curious in the first place and all, but after hearing who it's about, I think it would have been better if I hadn't known.

* * *

 Once school was finally over, I decided to head to the library for a bit before returning to the dorms right away. Not that many people go there unless it's for projects or to use the computers, but I like it simply because it's a quiet place that is the perfect environment for studying. I know that Pit never goes there, so I can rest assured that he won't be sneaking up on me or disrupting the peace in any way.

I tossed my backpack onto the chair next to me and took out a few study materials. I don't really have a plan for how long I'm going to stay here, but since I have a huge test on Monday anyway, I might as well stay for a few hours. I'm surprised the library is even open after school hours, especially on a Friday.

After staring at my study guide for a few minutes, I started to drift off for a bit. My gaze shifted to the windows, where I could see pretty much half of the whole school from up here. Since the library is located right above the cafeteria, I could see most of the classrooms and even a glimpse of the field where we would do all of our daily routines, depending on which division we were in. Fighters like Mario and Little Mac just beat up on sandbags, while people like Pit, Link, and I would practice both archery and fencing. Although I'm not too sure if 'fencing' would be the right term, considering we just use wooden swords to kind of hit each other with and heal using heart containers after.

I had slumped against my arm as I continued to vacantly stare out into the open. It was the end of the week, and honestly I just wanted to head back and play some video games. The main, and probably only thing, that kept me from doing so was because I was still a little annoyed at Pit. I know that seeing him will only make me want to punch him, so I figured taking a little time to cool down wouldn't be so bad of an idea.

I took out my phone instead and played some games on it for a while. I switched from studying to playing whenever I got tired of the other, but it didn't take too long for me to grow drowsy. Sleep-deprived as I was, I just wanted to close my eyes for a bit. I decided to rest my head on the table and take a short nap. After all, a little shut-eye won't hurt, right?

I did not anticipate my nap to turn into something that spanned much longer than twenty minutes, much less three hours. Luckily, Rosalina was in the area and woke me up as the library was about to close. It would have been awful, to say the least, if I had been locked in here for the whole weekend. I have already embarrassed myself enough; I didn't need any more reason to become the laughing stock of the school.

I hurriedly packed up my things and headed for the exit. Once I was outside, I noticed that it was already getting dark. Well, at least now it would be easier to go back to sleep once I got back. I don't have much else to do today, anyway.

Since I had just woken up, it took me a while longer to make my way to the lobby and onto my floor. Even though I was moving rather sluggishly and my eyes were only half-open, I immediately noticed the familiar figure exiting a room. The room that I was headed to. A frown instantly appeared on his face as he swiftly turned around and tried to head off, but I was faster.

"Hey, you!" I yelled, trying to catch his attention. He ignored me and wandered off, but I figured that just saying things isn't going to be enough to get him to turn around. Instead, I rammed into his side, knocking him a few steps forward. He didn't hit any walls or fall down or anything, but man, he looked _pissed_ when he turned around. I was honestly surprised he didn't straight up punch me or anything. But at least if he did, he would be the one who'd look like a bad guy, which would be in my favor.

"What the _hell_?!" he snapped. In a few quick strides, he had already closed in the distance and grabbed me by the front of my tunic and roughly slamming me against the wall. The ferocious look in his eyes and his fierce snarl looked similar to that of a lion. I responded with an equally intimidating snarl as I sunk my nails into his wrists to keep him from choking me.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he continued, yelling loud enough so that the whole academy could probably hear.

"Hey asshole, try _not_ to alert everyone in the school," I warned. He didn't look too pleased about my answer, but, much to my surprise, he actually did lower his voice. Slightly.

"Look, you _really_ don't want to fight me," he growled, slamming me against the wall one more time before finally letting go. I winced but continued to glare at him, feeling a sense of delight in seeing him get so angry.

"I don't see why not. Kicking your ass shouldn't take too long." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall with a smirk, ticking him off even more. The animalistic look he was giving me only made this all the more entertaining. But I didn't bump into him just to annoy him. Though I'll admit that that was part of it, I still have a few answers I need to get out of this bastard.

"What were you doing in my room?" I asked, interrupting before he could say anything else. He hesitated for a bit before answering, which only raised my suspicions.

"I needed to talk to Pit," he explained, then quickly spoke up again before I could interject. "It was for a school project."

"I'm sure."

"It really was!"

"Look, 'Roy,'" I began, enunciating his name with as much distaste as possible. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"I got that," he snapped, suddenly appearing more tired than angry. I could tell he was really fed up with me, but I'm guessing he, too, must not have gotten much sleep lately. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and there was a dead look in his eyes. It's strange how quickly he went form giving me a look that promised death to one that made it appear like he was seconds away from passing out.

"Look, I get that you're one of those petty jealous types-"

"I'm _what_ now?"

"-but I can't tell you enough that I only had to talk to him for a project that we have to do together. And yeah, that also means that I'll be coming over more during the weekend. But whether you like it or not, we need to work together on it and you're overreacting over the dumbest things."

My mouth hung open for a bit as I struggled for words. I was so enraged that it was hard for me to speak. I still don't believe him, and I just know he's hiding something. But before I could say anything more, he cut me off again.

"You know what, you can believe whatever," he snapped, throwing his hands up to show that he didn't care. "But I'm done wasting my time on you. Okay? Just leave me alone."

Without giving me the time to reply, he walked off, and just like that, I was left standing alone in the quiet corridor. Wow, looks like I sure got to him. Seeing how he stormed off like that. Whatever, it's good riddance. I told him not to interfere, and he still did it anyway, so he should have seen it coming.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, I walked back to my dorm and opened the door to come face-to-face with a rather worried Pit. I think a part of my soul died a little upon seeing him so close. I swear, this guy can give people serious jumpscares.

"Hey," he spoke, showing me a meek smile. I responded with a nod, and he stepped aside to let me in. I let out a groan as I fell back against my bed, too tired to start another fight with Pit after the one with Roy. It would have been easier if we could have just settled it in a match. Maybe I can convince Master Hand to let us fight sometime. It would be fun to rub it in his face after I win.

"What was all the yelling about?" Pit asked as he took a seat next to me. His eyebrows were scrunched up in worry, and his azure eyes seemed duller than usual. The worried look didn't fit him, so I sat up only to pinch his cheeks until he began to pout. I stuck out my tongue and lied back down, ignoring his question. He forgets pretty easily anyways, so it would be great if we can just forget that it happened and not have to discuss it. I'm too tired to deal with any more of this.

Seeing as he wasn't budging, I pulled out my phone and decided to tune in to some music as I lied back against headboard of the bed. Maybe if he sees that I have earphones in, he'll get the message and know not to bother me. He still stayed on my bed, which was a little annoying, but he didn't say anything so I guess he understood. Or maybe he just didn't know what to say. Either way, I got my peace. I felt movement on the bed, so I'm guessing he just kept shifting around a lot, but I couldn't tell because I had my eyes closed anyway. I was close to falling asleep when I felt something fall into me. And that something was Pit.

"Ow!" I growled at the idiot before me, who had practically created a bridge over me. I don't know how, but he had somehow managed to trip so that he fell face-first into the bed. This guy continues to amaze me. Not exactly in a good way. He muttered an apology into the bed and then sat up, looking rather flustered.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" I asked, and he sunk lower into the bed at the tone of my voice.

"I was curious what kind of music you listen to, so I wanted to sneak a look at your phone, but I accidentally fell over when I leaned too far..." he muttered. I let out a sigh and took out one of my earbuds and showed it to him. He looked confused for a little bit, but once he got what I was trying to tell him, his face instantly lit up. I was nearly knocked over as he hopped in next to me. I had never seen someone so excited to listen to music before. Then again, he gets excited over just about anything, really.

He made a few comments like 'This is pretty cool!' and 'So you like this kind of music, Pittoo?', but that was pretty much it. Seeing how I wasn't responding to any of them, he dropped talking altogether and silently listened to the music along with me. Even though it didn't sound as great with only one earbud, it was quiet enough that I didn't have to worry too much about adjusting the volume so I could hear.

A few songs in, my eyes were already closed. My mind started to wander, and it went back to the fight from earlier. Maybe Roy really _was_ just visiting Pit for a project...But with the way Pit has been behaving lately, I don't know if I can really believe what he said to be true. I know Pit isn't the type to cheat or do anything like that, but I know he's naive enough to get tricked into doing something weird. That's what worries me the most, and it makes me wary of leaving him alone in the same room as that guy.

As I continued to stress about what could have possibly happened, I noticed a weight sinking into my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Pit leaning against me, looking like he was already asleep. My face grew warm when I noticed that he was holding onto my arm, clutching it tightly to his chest. Normally I'd be uncomfortable having someone be so close to me like this, but it didn't feel that bad with Pit. Especially seeing how he was finally looking at peace again.

I put my thoughts to rest and leaned my head back against Pit's. I was barely aware that I was even listening to music anymore. It felt surprisingly cozy leaning back like this and having Pit next to me for warmth. He squirmed about a few times trying to readjust himself, which kept me awake, but it would have been uncomfortable to fall asleep while sitting up anyway. I opened my eyes when he leaned away from me, and I felt the earbud he was using fall and hit my arm. He yawned and stretched for a little while, and I was about to kick him out so I could fall asleep, but he abruptly turned to face me with a blank expression on his face. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he showed me a quick smile before tackling me into a hug. Startled, I froze in place, unsure of what to do. I reached for his arms to see if I can pry him off me, but his words stopped me in my place.

"You look really tired, Pittoo," he mumbled. "I'm sorry if I've been worrying you lately..."

"...What do you mean?" I asked, despite already knowing the answer. He pulled further back, but without releasing his arms. I felt my face grow warm from how close he was. His arms were wrapped around my neck, and his nose was practically touching mine. I wanted to look away, but it would only make things more awkward. Instead, I continued looking into his eyes while hoping that my heart would stop beating so fast.

"I heard some of what you and Roy were arguing about," he answered. Anger immediately started to boil up inside me from the mention of his name, but I kept silent. He quickly added onto that, but what he had to say next didn't make it any better.

"I know you really don't like him and all, but he's still my friend...And I don't want to lose him over something like this. I know you hate it when I talk about him, but after hearing how you two yelled at each other...I can't just not say anything. To be honest, it really breaks my heart when I have to witness the two of you fight like that."

My heart sunk a little from that comment, and I bit my lip in frustration. I was so infuriated at the time that I had completely blocked out the possibility that Pit could be listening. I felt like I should apologize, but the words didn't come out.

"Buuut," he started, a cheerful smile back on his face. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, making my face feel even warmer. That benevolent smile of his didn't help, either.

"As long as I can make you happy, I'm okay with that. After all, I like you, and only you, okay? So don't worry about me. I don't like seeing you so upset," he finished. Normally such words would seem disingenuous or just plain ridiculous, but coming from him, I knew he really meant it. What an idiot...Always playing the selfless hero. It both annoys me and makes me happy at the same time. I decided to respond by flicking his forehead, which got me a rather entertaining response. His hands shot to his forehead, and a frown quickly took the place of his smile. That look of blatant confusion mixed with irritation was pretty funny.

"That was so cheesy that I could cringe for days," I replied. He started complaining like usual, but I just tuned out and thought over other ways I could annoy him. As I contemplated other great ideas of mine, he gave me a disappointed look and took off before I could say or do anything.

"Augh! There's just no pleasing you!" he complained, letting out a defeated groan as he fell against his bed. I hastily made my way to the kitchen to find a plastic straw, then looked through my backpack and ripped out a page from my notebook. I glanced at Pit from the corner of my eye as I tore up the paper into smaller pieces, and I could tell that he was still pretty ticked off. I snuck up behind him, keeping the straw held behind my back.

"Hey, Pit!" I called, smirking when I got his attention. He sat up by the side of the bed and looked up just in time to have a piece of rolled up paper hit him on the forehead. He responded with an 'Ow!' and rubbed his forehead like it actually hurt, and then he tried shielding his face with his arm as I shot more at him. I had to bite back on my lips to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Stop it-Hey! Pittooooo!!!" I couldn't help it-I just had to laugh. His expression, his reaction, everything; it was just too great. He looked even more annoyed when he saw that I was getting a kick out of fooling him like this, but I knew something was wrong when he walked over to me just to roughly punch me on the shoulder and walk back. My laughing was quickly cut short, and I frowned when I saw him solemnly sit down onto the edge of the bed, his back to me and not saying a word. Jeez, he doesn't have to take it so hard.

"Hey, c'mon!" I spoke, taking a seat next to him. He edged away from me, his arms crossed. I stuck out my tongue and inched closer again to gently nudge him on the arm. He responded with nothing but silence, so I let out a sigh and tried to convince him that I was only kidding around.

"Don't be so sensitive. It was just a joke." He edged farther away again. I didn't have the patience to deal with this at the moment, so I was very tempted to just crawl back to my bed without a care in the world. I don't know what kept me from doing so, but something just didn't seem right about leaving him like this. I guess since he's been having a pretty rough week as it is, he's got an excuse to behave this way. I got even closer to him so I could nudge him some more on the shoulder, but seeing as that wasn't getting me anywhere, I guess the only thing I can do to resolve this quickly would be to surprise him a little.

"Pit, come on~" I urged, lowering my voice and keeping my mouth close to his ear. I could tell he was getting nervous from how much he was fidgeting, but it still wasn't enough to catch his attention. I leaned in some more, and it seems that gently grazing my tongue along his neck was finally enough to catch him off guard.

"Pi-Pittoo?!" he exclaimed, his face already the color of a tomato. "Wh-What are you-Ahh..." It was funny how quickly his voice changed from surprise to embarrassment in just a few seconds. I lightly nibbled on the skin of his neck, then licked and sucked on it when he cried out from the pain. He finally turned his head, and it was amazing how different he looked from just a few seconds ago. His cheeks were completely flushed, and there was an unusual, lustful look spread across his face. Before I could tell him that I had only done that to get his attention, my words were drowned with the feeling of his lips pressing against mine. As he slowly pulled away, he gave me an expectant look, like he was waiting for me to make a move. And I sure did. I leaned in, just inches from his face, stared him straight in the eyes...And pulled out the straw from behind me to shoot another crumpled up ball of paper in his face.

"Pittooooo!!!" he yelled, the same cross look from earlier coming back to his face. I stuck out my tongue and earned a groan from the other.

"Weirdo," I started as I delivered another flick to his forehead. "You know I'm tired, what did you expect? I never thought you'd be the perverted type."

"I-I-I-I am not!!!" he retorted, his cheeks turning red in an instant. Smooth, Pit. Very believable.

"Uh-huh," I answered, not a trace of emotion on my face. "I swear, you've been so strange ever since you got back from summer vacation. I didn't think you'd even know what kissing was in the first place, much less be good at it. Just what the heck did those guys tell you, anyway?"

A smile crossed his lips, and I didn't realize that I had said something weird until he pointed it out to me. Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"You think I'm a good kisser?" he asked, presenting a grin even bigger than ever. I managed a few helpless 'Uh's and 'Um's before finally managing to get some actual words out.

"Nope, terrible. Mediocre at best," I said. I could tell by his gleeful smile that he was not convinced. Emitting an annoyed growl, I bumped the other on the head with my fist, but that still wasn't enough to keep him from smiling like the weirdo that he is. Augh, damnit!! I swear, if I had an undo option for some of the things I say...

"Shut up," I snapped, cutting off whatever he was planning to say. I dismissed him with the wave of my hand and walked back over to my bed, still irritated. I heard him complain a few times after I had turned my back, but at this point, I just wanted to get some shut-eye. I got my daily dose of irritating him in today, so I'm good to go. As I pulled the covers over myself, I nearly punched the other instinctively when I looked up and saw him looming over me.

"Go away," I hissed. I sank lower into the covers, but I could still tell that he was there. I don't know what more he could possibly want from me, so I lied down, motionless, hoping he would get the message and not talk to me. That hope was quickly shattered.

"But Pittooooo!" he whined, rocking my shoulders in an attempt to make me rise from my cave. I thrashed about for a little while, but I eventually gave in with a sigh and lowered the covers enough that he could see my face. And the murderous glare I was giving him.

"Damnit, Pit, what do you want?!"

"You forgot something~"

"And what the hell would that b-" My sentence was cut short by a pair of lips gently pressing against mine. Taken off guard, I could already start to feel my face grow warm as I kissed back. It was short and sweet, but the feeling of his lips touching mine still lingered even after it was over. He showed me that same, amiable smile of his, and it was hard not to smile back.

"Goodnight, Pittoo!" he chimed.

"Dumbass, is that all you needed to tell me?" I asked, lightly hitting the other on the head. He gave me that silly, puppy-like stare which made me feel obligated to ruffle his hair. Even though it can be really annoying sometimes, it was nice to see him smiling so much again. The way he's been so down in the dumps this week reminds me far too much of what happened the time we got into that huge fight after I rejected him. I didn't think he'd take it so hard...And I didn't think I'd be so bothered seeing him so depressed, either. It's weird; when I see him all gleeful and carefree, I find it annoying. But there's just something so much worse and just...off about seeing him sad. Maybe it's because of this whole relationship thing and he's infected my mind with his weirdness, but I guess seeing him so happy isn't so bad. Just to prove it, I sat up and abruptly pulled him in closer and kissed him back. Maybe it's just my imagination, but he seemed to be smiling even more by the time I pulled away.

"Goodnight, Pit," I spoke, giving him one quick kiss on the forehead before crawling back into bed and closing my eyes.


	18. Daytime Delusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTE: This chapter takes place in the same day as the previous one.
> 
> Hello my bbys I have risen from the grave. This chapter turned out much longer than I had anticipated, but oh well. You may have also noticed that this chapter is a bit different from the usual routine. This is just a special chapter, not anything that will become a pattern in case you are wondering. Also, I finally got around to fixing those awful POV pictures that I was using. Let's face it; they looked terrible lol.
> 
> But before you begin reading, I have one quick warning I must issue about this chapter:
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SENSITIVE MATERIAL CONCERNING UNDERLYING SYMPTOMS OF DEPRESSION. In other words, lots of angst. If this type of thing makes you uncomfortable, then feel free to skip this chapter for it is only a repeat of the last told in someone else's perspective.
> 
> Alright, see you guys in the next one!

It's finally Friday; the day for relaxation and doing absolutely nothing after school. Since it's the weekend right after, there's not much to stress about and people can usually do whatever they want. Most people, anyway. School by itself was alright; I was struggling in a few classes, but I was still passing them. It's tough trying to concentrate on homework and tests when there's so much that's been bugging me lately. This whole week hasn't really been going so well for me, and today was no exception.

It goes without saying that I wanted to have a relaxing Friday just like anyone else. With that in mind, I tried not to think too much as I set off for class. I woke up late today anyway, so most of my brain was preoccupied with thoughts about yearning for sleep. I didn't even hear my alarm go off the first few times because apparently I had knocked it over in my sleep. I found out when I was shaken awake and practically thrown out of the bed by a very angry-looking Marth. He's usually really calm and composed, but _man_ is he scary when you wake him up. I learned that the hard way.

I finally reached my classroom after having sprinted over, and thankfully I was only five minutes late. I pulled out my chair and abruptly sat down. I took a few seconds to catch my breath before pulling out my homework and flipping to the passage that the class was talking about. Just a little over ten minutes in, I was already starting to fall back asleep. I was so worn out from working on my history project all night that I could barely stay conscious. Sitting up was proving to be too difficult for the state that I was in, so I leaned over and crossed my arms over the desk. As I rested my head on the desk, I noticed that the words on my homework were all starting to blur together. Yawning was inevitable, and I wasn't even paying attention to what the teacher was saying anymore. Before I knew it, I was out cold. 

* * *

 

_"Roy, look at all those fireworks! They're so pretty, don't you think?" I glanced at the grinning angel beside me and smiled._

_"Yeah, they really are." I stared at the fireworks as they burst in the night sky, lighting up the ground. I had my arms crossed above my head as I leaned back against the tree behind me. Pit had his arms wrapped around his legs as he gazed at the fireworks in awe, his mouth hung open as his eyes seemingly sparkled. It was kind of a funny sight to see Pit so enchanted by simple fireworks, but it was also rather cute how excited he got about stuff like this. I couldn't help but smile._

_I didn't even notice that Pit was slowly making his way closer to me until I felt him leaning against my shoulder. My face turned a little warm, but I was happy to be able to wrap my arms around him and hold him to my chest. We stayed like that for a while as we continued to observe the fireworks in the blue-violet sky. He made a few comments here and there, but he seemed to be too enthralled by the fireworks to say much at all._

_After a little while, the area grew quiet with the last wave of fireworks as they exploded into streams of color in the night sky. I planted a quick kiss atop Pit's head before I let go, and he sat back up. I was about to give him another, longer kiss on the lips as he turned around, but my smile quickly faded when I saw his expression._

_"Pit? What's wrong?" I asked, feeling a sense of dread creep up on me as I stared into his blank, expressionless eyes. When I got no response, I gently shook him by the shoulders._

_"Hey, c'mon! Don't scare me like this!" His eyes narrowed and he slapped my hands away. I frowned when I saw that menacing, sinister look in his eyes that didn't suit him at all. Something was definitely wrong here._

_"What is it?" I asked, sounding more urgent than before. "Come on, Pit, don't give me that look. You're with me, so show me a smile, okay?" I tried to work up a smile as I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss to the lips, seemingly softening the expression on his face. I tested it out again and kissed him for longer this time, but something just wasn't right. Rather than kissing me back, he recoiled in disgust._

_"You creep, go away!" I looked around for a second, not wanting to believe that he was talking to me. Realizing that I was the only one here, I frowned, feeling both annoyed and depressed to hear him say something so cruel. Creep? What the hell? Did I do something wrong...?_

_"What?" I asked, gritting my teeth as I did so. This vile expression that he’s giving me...it isn't like him at all. He looks like he's seen a horrible monster. And that monster is me._

_"Stop it, damnit!" he continued, slapping my hands away as I tried to reach out to him. "I'll never like you, okay?! So just go away!!"_

_"Huh?" I asked, not sure if I should be angry or confused. "Gods, Pit, what's gotten into you? We were having such a good time..."_

_"You keep forcing me to do things with you!" Pit yelled, ignoring what I had said. "Can't you tell it's making me uncomfortable?!"_

_I just stared at him, not sure how to respond. I was stunned into silence as he continued to yell, something I've never heard him do before. I didn't even hear his words at this point. All I could think about was how he was acting this way because of me. I don't want it to be, but...It's my fault, isn't it? He's upset because...of me..._

_I wanted him to stop. I asked him to, but my words went over his head. I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, either. I didn't want to. For someone who's usually so nice and optimistic, the words he used only hurt ten times more than if anyone else had said them._

_It was strange; after a little while, it wasn't just his words that I couldn't hear anymore. All sound was starting to become unclear, like it was all blurring together. Even my vision started to turn white. It was as if I was right about to pass out, but I was still conscious. Everything was becoming white, except for one, clear image that still remained. This time I could hear his words again, loud and clear._

_"I hate you," he mouthed, his voice full of distaste. He regarded me with an utter lack of interest, like an old, used pen that can no longer write. It was cruel, and it didn't suit him. What he said...I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I wish I didn't have to hear those words._

_The words resonated in my head as the scenery began to change, and Pit was no longer standing in front of me. Everything grew white for a bit, and I struggled to see what was around me for a while. By the time I realized where I was, a sinking feeling was already beginning to form in my chest. This place...I vaguely remember it, but I have the feeling that something awful happened here._

_I lifted my head at the sound of somebody calling out my name. I knew something was wrong from the tone of their voice, and I instinctively ran towards the sound. I only had to run for a few steps. I immediately stopped in place the moment I saw who it was._

_"What's...this?" I asked with some difficulty as I tried to get my words out. I wasn't so surprised that it was Pit who had called out for me, but more so at whom he was with. Was that...me?_

_Without a doubt, it was definitely me. Or at least someone who looked like me. They looked exactly the same, even if I was only seeing them from behind. Is this some kind of imposter? I demanded to know their name, but I got no response. I froze from both embarrassment and shock when I saw the imposter lean in and start planting kisses down Pit's neck._

_"H-Hey, stop that!" I snapped, echoing Pit's thoughts as he said something similar soon after. He tried squirming about in an attempt to break free, but the guy had him effectively pinned against the wall. I could tell Pit was scared from the way he kept screaming and thrashing about, but the guy was not about to let him go so easily. He growled at him and roughly bit him on the lips. Blood trickled down from where he bit him, but that didn't stop him from forcing his tongue down the other's throat to keep him from crying out._

_"Let him go!!!" I demanded as my hands shot out to yank him away. I frowned when I only felt air instead. Assuming that I had somehow managed to miss, I tried again, but the same thing happened. I felt nothing but air. Puzzled, I tried to reach for Pit this time, but it was no different. I couldn't seem to touch or interact with anyone or anything. I looked down at myself and, upon closer inspection, saw that my body was somewhat translucent. Trying hard to keep from breaking out into a panic, I tried calling out to them instead. If I can't separate them with my hands, I can at least try to do it with my voice._

_"Hey, listen to me!" I yelled, practically yelling in the imposter's ear as he continued to make Pit uncomfortable. "I told you to let...him...GO!!!."_

_Even though there was no way he couldn't hear, neither of them reacted to my words. A feeling of dread dawned on me as I realized how helpless I was in this situation. It didn't make it any better when I finally understood what was going on._

_This place...I know now why it looked so familiar. I have been here before. At this very spot, too. My memory is kind of fuzzy, but I just have that strong feeling of déjà vu. This event that was playing out...It has happened before. It's like the memory I tried so hard to forget. The memory of what happened at the party, when I got drunk and tried to..._

_"Oh no..." I mouthed. I held my head in my hands, complete horror washing over me. "Oh no no no no no...!"_

_Now I know why that person in front of me looks so much like me. He's not an imposter, either. It's really me. And as angry as I am with Pit right now, this...this isn't the way I want to get back at him. I want to stop myself somehow, but there's really nothing I can do. Since this is in the past, I have no control over how this is all going to turn out. Not anymore, at least._

_"Ow!" The other me cried out as Pit delivered a kick to 'my' knee. "Hey, cut that out!"_

_"Then get off me!!" Pit yelled back, wriggling around even more violently than before. The scene was getting harder and harder to watch, and I was starting to feel sick to my stomach having to see this happen. Feeling weak in the knees, I stumbled away in hope to find a quiet place where I could forget ever having to witness this. Or to any place that wasn't here._

_Yet no matter what I tried, I couldn't seem to exit the room. It was like there was an invisible wall on all sides to prevent my escape. There wasn't anything left for me to do but wait until this nightmare was over. I didn't think there would be a time when I'd want nothing more than to see Dark Pit bursting into the room and ending this all._

_I wobbled over to the very corner, the farthest I could be from my drunken self. I pulled my knees in close as I sat down and tried to block out the sounds with my hands over my ears. I tried humming something to myself, anything to distract me from what was going on nearby. However, that feeling of trepidation only grew worse when a few minutes had passed and it still wasn't over. I didn't want to admit it, but it was becoming clear to me now. Dark Pit isn't here to interrupt this time._

_The cries and wails of poor, defenseless Pit haunted me as I shakily pressed my palms harder against my ears. A simple 'I'm sorry' would never be enough to suffice. There's nothing I can do to make him forget what I did. I don't want to deal with this..._

_My vision was starting to become shaky, and I thought I heard my name being called from far away. The distant call turned into a hollow echo as everything around me slowly turned back to white.  
_

* * *

 

When I came to, I had to blink a few times to make out who or what was in front of me. With a late realization that I was still in class, a few seconds passed before I could really do or say anything in response. I had not the slightest clue how long I was out, but it was probably for a while since new students who I don't remember being in my class were starting to pour in.

"Uh..." was the most I could manage in my half-asleep state. I continued to give the worried figure in front of me a blank stare before lowering my head back onto my desk and closing my eyes. I was almost immediately shaken awake, this time more jarring than the first. I responded with some grumbling and lifting my head back up to look into the sea-blue eyes that stared back with discernible concern for me.

"Are you alright? Do you need to see the doctor?" I shook my head and reluctantly sat up. It was difficult to keep my eyes from closing on me again, but the awful nightmare was enough of an incentive to keep me awake.

"You don't look well," Marth continued, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. "You were barely able to get out of bed this morning, too. Perhaps it is best if you take the day off?"

"I'm fine," I answered as I hastily packed up my things, making some of my papers crinkle as I pushed down on them. "What period is it right now?"

"Second."

"Alright, thanks. See you at brunch." I was ready to give a half-hearted wave and rush out of there, but Marth called out for me before I could take off. I could tell by his stern gaze that he had something serious to say, and this time not just simple worries about my health.

"Roy, you looked like you were having an awful time before I woke you," he spoke. My heart stopped for a moment, but I tried to mask my surprise.

"You look really pale," he observed. "Do me a favor, would you? Come talk to me sometime in the day, whenever you are most comfortable discussing the matter. Something is definitely bothering you, and as your best friend, I feel it is in my duty to make sure you are well."

I gave him another nod, and he returned my nod with a smile. I felt more at ease after seeing him, but I was still in a bit of a panic, and this time it was for another reason. I had only a few minutes, if that, to make it to my next class on time. Although it wouldn't really matter too much if I arrived a little late, it was still awkward to walk into class when the teacher's in the middle of a lecture and have everyone's heads turn to you.

In my frantic rush to my next class, I clumsily bumped into a few people on the way there, including a rather close and unfortunate encounter with a pole. Groaning and holding my forehead from where it hit me, I was barely paying attention to those around me as I spun off in what I hoped to be the correct direction of my classroom.

As I hurriedly turned the corner, I accidentally rammed right into someone. The other person must have also been running when they collided with me, because the impact made me stumble and fall backwards. The same thing happened with the other student, and as I got to my knees, I was about to offer my hand and help the person up when I saw who it was. My face paled, and I froze in place. My impulses told me to take the coward's approach and immediately take off. All I could do was hope that he didn't have the time to recognize who he had bumped into.

* * *

 By the time brunch rolled around, the awful dream I had was already becoming a distant memory. I figured that as long as I didn't have to see him, I wouldn't be reminded of it. Having him in two of my classes makes it a little harder, but I just don't have to look at him and it'll be fine.

Once I had found my group in the cafeteria, I took my usual seat next to Marth and pulled out an apple I had tossed into my backpack this morning. I didn't even check to see if it was still good, but luckily it looked safe to eat. I was too preoccupied with munching on my apple to really pay much attention to the conversation, but I wasn't too interested anyway. It already took a lot of energy out of me just to keep my eyes open, much less join in on a conversation. I was about to ask if I could lean on someone's shoulder for just a little while, but it dawned on me that I had no one who I could ask. My heart sank when I looked at the empty seat beside me where Pit would usually be before he and that edgy brat started going out. I glanced to the other side of me, and my heart felt even heavier when I remembered that asking Marth was also off-limits. I instead let out a sigh and slumped onto the table instead. I didn't even notice that all the attention was on me until Marth gently shook my shoulders and prompted me to look up.

"Come on, Roy," he spoke, offering me a sweet smile as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get you to bed. I can turn in your work for you, so just leave your backpack with me and I'll take care of things, alright?"

"I told you, I'm fine," I snapped, coming off angrier than I had intended to sound. I spoke up again, this time easing up a little more on my tone.

"I just want to nap for the time being, if that's alright with you." Marth returned my response with an understanding nod, allowing me to close my eyes and rest for the remainder of brunch. 

* * *

 

Thankfully, I didn't have any more weird dreams this time. Granted, I was only asleep for a good fifteen minutes at most as opposed to fifty, but it was still something. If anything, I felt like I got more sleep at brunch than when I fell asleep in class. I was reluctant to go to class, but I figured since I was already done with two of my classes anyway, I might as well stay and get the rest of the day over with.

I was tempted to ditch my next two classes, and I kind of wish I had. Especially my math class. Because if I had, it would have made my day much easier. P.E. was alright since Marth is there so I could talk to him, but math class was that one class that seemingly never ended. Staring at the clock the whole period didn't help make the time pass any faster, and if anything, it only made that class all the more unbearable. The first half of the period was just like usual; take notes, do some classwork, etc. The normal routine. The second half was what made me wish I hadn't gone.

I was pretty bummed to hear the teacher announce that we are having a project that will be due in a week. At first I was relieved to hear it was going to be a partner project, and I immediately thought through who I could ask to be my partner. There's a lot of new faces I don't recognize or know too well, so I was hoping that I could partner up with Link since I wasn't too close with anyone else in this class. And since he's with Zelda almost all the time anyway, it would be cool to have some time to finally talk with my old friend.

However, that hope of mine was quickly shattered when the teacher told us that we were going to be having assigned partners. Yet that wasn't even the worst part. It would have been fine, really, if I had gotten some random person I barely know. I figured that when the teacher proclaimed it to be assigned partners that it would be something like that. Dread immediately settled over me when I heard what my teacher had to say next.

"Row one, you will turn around and partner up with the person in row two. Row three, you will do the same and face your partner in row four. Understood? Now get to work." The teacher left for his desk and started working on grading papers, leaving the rest of the class period to work on our project. All that could be heard was people turning their chairs to chat with their partner, half the class talking about the project and the other half simply chatting the time away. In just under a minute, I was the only one who hadn't turned around. And I certainly wasn't too set on doing it, either. I raised my hand and hoped that the teacher would notice soon to relieve me from this awkward and uncomfortable situation. Luckily for me, he spotted me and calmly walked over.

"Pardon me for interrupting your work," I spoke, trying to keep my voice quiet enough so that only the teacher could hear. "But is there any possibility that I may switch partners? I have some personal business with the fellow behind me, and I would feel more comfortable working with someone else."

"I'm sorry, Roy," the teacher replied, frowning. "But I cannot allow any exceptions or else it would not be fair to the rest of the class." He walked off with that response, only making it ten times more awkward. I hate it when teachers always speak so loudly about anything, and even though it was obvious I did not want my request to be heard, now it was pretty obvious that I had a problem with working with him. I looked over the assignment sheet, reading the requirements over a few times to see if I could complete this all by myself instead. I could probably get Marth to help me if I needed it, so I figured that plan might actually work out. After all, it was not like we had to present or anything. We were just to turn in the project on the day it’ll be due, and that's that. I grew more confident in my plan as I thought it through, and it might just have worked if the teacher didn't call me out. He yelled at me to turn around and start working on the project with my partner, but I was still reluctant to do so. He turned his attention back to grading papers, but I knew I couldn't get away with not talking to him for the whole twenty minutes that we had left of class. So I decided to sit there like a coward, not willing to say anything or do anything at all.

"Um..." Even though the whole class was caught up in loud conversations, I heard that quiet sound louder than the rest. I stiffened at the sound of his voice, but I said nothing in response.

"I know you just want to keep ignoring me," he continued, still speaking in that quiet tone. "But we need to work on this project together. So...can you please turn around so I don't have to talk to your back for the rest of the period?"

I hesitated for a bit, but I figured I didn't have much of a choice. With much reluctance and regret for having come to class today, I turned in my seat to face the person who I haven't spoken to or even looked at since the day of the fireworks. Putting my concerns about the past to the side, I finally spoke.

"Do you have any ideas for the project?" It was just a few simple, generic words that any student would ask, but to him it must have meant something more because I saw him burst into a wide grin. Even though I should have been glad to see that he's smiling, somehow all I could feel was guilt. I wanted to ask how he's been and talk about anything and everything, but I kept my mouth sealed and threw those words back down my throat.

"I don't really have much in mind..." he responded, a perplexed expression crossing his face. "You?"

I shook my head. An awkward silence soon followed, and neither of us really knew what else to say. I read the rubric over and over, but my mind was too preoccupied to pay much attention to the project. I glanced over at Pit and quickly diverted my eyes when he met my gaze. I figured I should at least say _something_ after that, but I kept silent. There was so much I wanted to talk about, but I just couldn't find the right words to start things off. Besides, I knew that it wouldn't do me any good to start up a conversation with him, anyway. After everything I've done, I feel like it would be inappropriate to get on friendly terms with him again. And after some time, it won't have to be awkward anymore, either. Because by then, it'll be like we're strangers.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that Pit was trying to talk to me. I only noticed when he let out an irritated sigh and stared at his paper instead.

"Huh?" I asked, finally lifting my head and paying a little more attention to him. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"No," he replied, a little too quickly. He let out another sigh and tried explaining a project idea to me, but I told him that it was not going to work. He looked annoyed at my answer and demanded to hear any ideas that I had, and when I told him I didn't have any, he said that we were going to use his idea. Not wanting to create an argument about it, I kept silent and watched as he took notes. The most he was able to do was write down his name. Even when he seemed to have an idea, he erased it the moment he wrote it down. Thinking up some things on the spot, I wrote down the first things that came to my mind and thought it through for a bit before sharing it with him. He didn't look too happy about it, but he agreed that my idea was probably better. The rest of the period passed by without any more progress. Neither of us talked or seemed too eager to work on the assignment. I had never been so glad to hear the bell ring, and I practically ran out the classroom. I didn't even bother putting away the assignment paper neatly in my binder; I just stuffed it into my backpack with the rest of what I had crammed in there earlier and took off. 

* * *

 

I didn't do much during lunch, either. I tried to join in on the conversation every now and then, but that was only to keep anyone from asking if I was okay. I didn't want anyone to suspect anything, although I knew that there was no fooling Marth. I could tell he was still worried over me, but he didn't bring up the subject again. It was weird; even Ike gave me a few odd looks from time to time. I thought I had masked it well, but I guess it was pretty obvious that there was something wrong. I'm hoping that they just thought I was really tired, because no one questioned me about it.

After a while, I started to zone out again and paid more attention to my own thoughts than the words of those around me. I tried to eat the food in front of me, but I lacked the energy for it, so I just left it be. I didn't feel too hungry, anyways.

I was relieved when I heard the bell ring. I felt guilty throwing away so much food, but luckily I managed to find Kirby and gave the rest of the food to him. He seemed pretty happy about it, too, so I'm glad I found him before I reached the trash can. At this point, all I wanted out of this day was a few more hours of sleep. That's one of the best things about Fridays; you can sleep for as long as you want and there's no need to stress out about it.

And that's exactly what I was planning on doing after I got out of school. I ran right for the lobby, eager to head into the elevator and get onto my floor. I don't usually get there so early, however, and now I remember why.

There were at least six or more other fighters there, and two of those included Bowser and Donkey Kong. I considered turning back and waiting for the next one, but I felt like I would fall asleep on the spot if I waited that long. I walked up to the group and squeezed in right as everyone was getting in. I pushed my way towards the back, trying to keep my distance from Bowser's spikes. It was chaos in there. People were getting pushed around as more and more fighters tried to fit inside the elevator. I remained by the back and was content with staying there until a familiar figure also found his way there. Our eyes met, and both of us stared back at each other with surprised silence. He soon averted his eyes and desperately tried to push through and get to another part of the elevator, but it was completely crammed in here. Someone pushed him back, and I had enough time to catch him before he fell down.

"Whoa, careful!" I cried out, bringing him closer to me so that he wouldn't get crushed. It took me a few moments to realize what I was doing, but by the time I did, it was too late. Too embarrassed to even mutter an apology, I pushed him away so that he wouldn't be too close to me. I didn't account for the fact that Bowser was right in front of us, and I froze in shock when I realized that Pit almost fell right into his spikes. My face completely paled, and I feel like my heart stopped when I saw how close he was to getting his wings skewered by Bowser's spikes. Casting me both a bewildered and infuriated look, he was about to say something to me when he was pushed around some more. He ended up falling back to me, his wings promptly hitting me in the face. He was too panicked to be angry at me for too long, because it was either being right behind Bowser or squeezing in next to me. Unfortunately, 'next to me' was nearly impossible since there was no room to either the left or right of me, so Pit had no choice but to be in front with his back turned to me. I didn't realize how awkward the situation was until he started squirming about. Without wanting to, the frantic squirming reminded me of that night at the party, which was an awful thing to be thinking of at this time. My face grew red the more I thought about it, and it was difficult to keep my mind off it with Pit this close to me.

"Stop moving!" I snapped, startling Pit and stopping him for a second. I let out a sigh of relief and tried thinking about anything else right now to distract myself, but I had a difficult time trying to do that once the elevator had started to move. It's been a while since I've...done anything by myself, so this type of situation was bound to happen. I just wish it didn't have to be like this.

It took him a while, but eventually Pit noticed. His whole face turned a bright red, and his previous, irritated expression was quickly replaced by panic. I covered his mouth so he wouldn't cry out, but that only made it ten times worse. He took that the wrong way and started writhing about like his life depended on it, which didn't help the situation. I hated myself for it, but his constant moving about only aroused me even more.

Whimpered cries were the only things that escaped him. I tried to hold him down so that he wouldn't move as much, but it was nearly impossible to do. I knew that if I released him, he might fall into Bowser's spikes, especially seeing how he is too panicked to think straight. So I had no choice; I had to keep him like this until the elevator reached our floor or until there was more room. I felt more and more disgusted in myself seeing how scared he was, but I tried to convince myself that I was just doing what I had to do.

I made the mistake of drifting off for a bit as I tried to think of something else, because I had unconsciously moved one hand down to the rim of my pants. My face quickly grew even hotter when I realized what I was about to do and swiftly put my hand back over Pit's mouth. If there were a way I could kick myself just now, I would. A hundred times over.

_Finally_ we got to our stop, and it seemed like barely anyone had even left the damned elevator. As flustered as I was, and as embarrassing as it would be if anyone saw us right now, I wanted nothing more than to get out of here at this rate.

"Hey, everyone!!" I yelled out. "MOVE!!!" The others cast me a nasty look for my sudden outburst, but I couldn't care less. I pushed through the crowd, keeping Pit close in front of me as I shoved him out the elevator. He fell onto the ground of our floor, and the second the elevator left, I did the same, but for a different reason. I didn't even care that Pit was probably watching, because I felt so ashamed as it is that I didn't feel like doing this would make much of a difference.

I fell to the floor facing the wall, putting one hand up against the wall as I lowered the other into my pants. Though filled with nothing but shame and self-loathing, I continued to finish off what I had involuntarily started. 

* * *

 

I don't know how long I stayed there. I practically fell asleep by that wall; I didn't move, I didn't speak, I had no idea how much time had passed or anything at all. I knew that if I didn't get up and move that someone was going to find me like this, but for some reason I didn't care as much as I should have. I decided to rest my eyes and pretend that I was in my room, but an unexpected voice called out to me.

I reluctantly lifted my head to see a hand holding a tissue extended towards me. Avoiding his eyes as I did so, I carefully took the tissue from him and slowly cleaned up the mess I had created. I know he was trying his best not to look, but I saw him glance in my direction every now and then from the corner of my eye. It didn't make it any easier for me when I had no way to explain it, either. I'm not even sure if I wanted to at this point. I simply felt too lifeless to even talk.

"Um, hey..." he started, seeing as I was done cleaning up and not doing anything but leaning against the wall. He attempted a smile, but I could spot him still shaking a little from earlier.

"D-Do you want to come over for a bit?" he timidly ventured. "I, uh, have some hot cocoa."

I don't know how hot cocoa has anything to do with this, and I'm not too sure why he's forcing himself to be nice to me, either. I responded with a lethargic shake of my head. A few seconds passed, and I'm guessing he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I still wasn't going to agree, and I'm thinking he figured that out pretty quickly, because he came up to me and roughly tugged on my arm to make me follow him. Normally I would have gotten annoyed at him for that, but for some reason I didn't. It was like I couldn't. I don't know why.

I halted when we reached his dorm. I held my place in front of the door, ignoring his pushing and pulling to try to get me inside. I knew that it was not going to do me any good to go in, and no amount of convincing was going to help. However, I didn't account for the possibility that he would run towards me at full speed and body slam me inside.

"AHHHH!!!" I cried out as I felt him ram into me from behind and send me stumbling forwards. As small as he was, if anyone ran that fast and used their entire body weight to fling themselves forward like that, it was going to hurt. I groaned upon hitting the carpet. Realizing, with horror, that I was now inside his dorm, I immediately jumped to my feet and was about to head back out the door when Pit leaped in front of me and closed it before I could leave.

"Stop trying to run away, damnit!!!" he yelled, both his hands curling into fists as he spoke. His eyes were narrowed and his scowl looked almost identical to Dark Pit's. For a second there, I thought it really was Dark Pit, but then his expression softened and the Pit I knew was back.

"You're an adult, aren't you?" he asked, barking out his words like they were insults. I tried to open my mouth to talk, but when no words came out, I showed him a late nod instead.

"Then act like one!" he snapped. I was astonished to hear him speaking like this, especially in that tone of voice, but I can't blame him. I know how furious he must be with the way I've been behaving lately, but I don't know how to explain it to him so that he would understand. I tried so hard to ignore and forget about all of this, but Pit clearly doesn't want to do that. The angel let out a sigh and his expression wavered for a bit. I wasn't sure if I saw it right, but I thought I saw his eyes cloud up and his face darken with something I recognized well. That melancholy gaze quickly changed, however, and an irritated look crossed back over his face.

"Just go sit down or something so we don't have to stand here and talk." I knew that there was no point in telling him that I didn't want to, so I just did as I was told and took a seat at the kitchen table. He joined me across the table and stared at me like he was expecting me to say something. After what felt like forever, I was finally able to manage something.

"Sorry," I uttered. Pit looked confused by my sudden apology, and I didn't really understand it much, either. Those were just the first words that came to mind.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. For earlier, I guess. And for acting distant. And for what I did to you at the party, and then for what I did the night of the fireworks," I confessed. He was taken aback by my response and had difficulty managing anything more than a weak 'Oh.' He shifted about in his seat, his eyes fixated on the table. I stared at the table, too, not really sure why I said all those things at once like that. I knew that bringing it up would only make things more awkward, but apparently ignoring them hasn't been doing me any good, either.

"Why did you ignore me for so long?" he asked, his voice less angry and more desperate. Though it made me uncomfortable to answer the question, I felt like it would be wrong to keep it from him any longer.

"I didn't want to hurt you again," I replied. This made him grow quiet again. Mustering up a bit of courage, I explained it to him some more.

"After we broke up in summer, I tried to push you away and always avoided you," I began. "When I saw that was hurting you more, I stopped and decided to become your friend again. I thought, 'I will never do anything to hurt you like that ever again,' and I was convinced for a while. I'm invited back to the Academy, I get to see you again, and it's like nothing bad ever happened between us. Until I got drunk at that party. When I saw that guy who you said broke your heart come to save you, I realized what an awful person I must be if someone like him was the good guy between us. It took some time until that realization sunk in, especially since it took me a while to clearly remember what had happened, but I know I hurt you. I thought it would be okay to be your friend after that because it was just a dumb mistake, just something I did while I was drunk, but it was still something that a horrible, messed up part of me had wanted to do. I proved that again during the night of the fireworks. I took advantage of you, and I felt so morbidly horrible about it that I stayed there for nearly an hour thinking about what an awful person I am for having tried that on you not once, but twice. It didn't help that your boyfriend yelled at me about it the next day-"

"He did _what_?"

"-but I guess I deserved it. As much as I hate being talked to like that by someone so rude and someone I barely even know, there was some truth to his words that made me realize that I could just as easily do something like that again. I didn't trust myself around you anymore, Pit. And I still don't. So, please, for my own selfish sake, can you please forget you ever knew me?"

I was met with cold silence, and I didn't dare look him in the eyes. Whether he was infuriated, understanding, or upset; I couldn't tell. I had hoped that I would never need to tell him all this, but things have gone too far. At least now that he knows why I've been acting this way around him, he'll grant me my request. I patiently awaited his answer. At last he spoke, his words quiet but assertive.

"...No."

I let out a sigh, disappointed by his response. I didn't necessarily expect him to say yes, but I kind of hoped he wouldn't say no, either. I didn't want to go through the trouble of trying to convince him, but it seems like I have no choice.

"Look, Pit-"

"No, you look," he snapped, cutting me off with an infuriated look in his eyes. "I don't get half of what you said, but you said you're doing this because you don't want to hurt me, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Then stop ignoring me! Let's be friends again, and all of this bad stuff can go away!"

"Didn't you hear any of what I just said?" I asked, letting out an exasperated sigh. "If we stay friends, I'm probably just going to do something to hurt you again. And I don't want that."

"I don't _care_!" he shouted, standing up and slamming his hands against the table. The rage in his eyes was quickly replaced with what looked to be tears. Seeing him like this was bringing back that shitty feeling of self-loathing again, and I looked away so I could pretend I didn't see.

"I _want_ to be your friend!" he continued, sounding more like he was pleading more than anything. "Stop being so selfish! How can I possibly be happy when I know that someone I care about is feeling miserable? So just shut up and smile for once, you big dummy!"

I sat in my chair, motionless, and in too much shock to know how to react. I didn't even budge when Pit tackled me into a hug, bawling as he clung onto me. I wasn't sure whether it was okay to hug him back, so I just sat there and started to cry. I don't know what started it; maybe it was hearing how upset Pit got, maybe it's from what a dreadful day I've been having, or maybe it's just from all that I've been dealing with for this past week. Whatever it was, all I know is that now I'm crying like a baby. It's embarrassing as hell, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wish there was some way to make it so that Pit didn't hear.

A few minutes passed, and the room steadily fell into silence. He was still hanging onto me, though he appeared so lifeless that I wasn't sure if he was still awake. I wanted to nudge him a little just to check, but I lacked the energy. He eventually moved away on his own and muttered a quiet 'I'm going to the bathroom' before heading off. I sat in silence for a while after he left. I stared blankly at the table in front of me. Oddly enough, I felt almost...relieved after telling him all that. And a selfish part of me was kind of glad to be able to talk to Pit again. It might make things more difficult, but if this is really what he wants...

I was still silent by the time he came back. He stood beside me, mumbling a low 'Um' to catch my attention. Smiling upon seeing my eyes directed at him, he continued.

"So...Can we be friends again?" I hesitated, worried for a moment that I might give the wrong answer. I still feel like he's doing the wrong thing by wanting to be my friend again, but I can't help but miss him. I don't want us to remain distant strangers anymore.

"...Yeah," I answered. I let out a gasp when I was tackled back into another hug and felt the air completely leave my lungs. I'm pretty sure I got a few bruises by the time he let go. Even though he may not look all that strong, _man_ are his looks deceiving.

"Yayyy!!!" he cheered, punching the air several times with his fists. "Woo-hoooo!! This is so awesome!!!"

He beamed at me, that amiable and friendly look back in his eyes. It was nice seeing him so happy again. Without realizing it, I was smiling back.

* * *

 

After a bit of catching up, I remembered that I was still at Pit's place and it was already getting late. I thanked him for today and headed out the door with a smile on my face, something I didn't think I'd be able to do in a while. That smile didn't last for long, however. It was just my luck; the second I left the room, I happened to make eye contact with the very person I did not want to have found out about this. I had enough time to swear under my breath and swivel in the opposite direction before I heard footsteps quickly approaching. 

I tried to ignore his calls and quickly get out of there as soon as I could, but that clearly didn't work out too well. I was shocked to feel a weight slam into me again, similar to how Pit had rammed into me earlier, but this time I resisted the knockback. My fists immediately curled as I felt the rage built up inside of me. Did he just...ram into me for no reason? You know, normal people would just go for a tap on the shoulder or something, but man was this guy something. Something I was ready to pulverize into the ground.

"What the _hell_?!" I snapped, glaring him dead in the eyes before charging up to him and practically flinging him against the wall. I kept one hand back in case I felt the urge to punch him, and I kept the other on his collar as I held him against the wall. And yet the little brat continued to glare back at me, unfazed. If he didn't look so much like Pit, I probably would have punched him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled.

"Hey asshole, try _not_ to alert everyone in the school," he replied, that snarky tone of his irking me even more.

"Look, you _really_ don't want to fight me," I spoke through my teeth. I slammed him against the wall one last time, hoping that will give him the message to finally shut up. It didn't.

"I don't see why not," he started, a smirk forming on his lips as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Kicking your ass shouldn't take too long." My eyes burned into his, and every bit of self-restraint I had was used to keep from teaching him a lesson he very much deserved. Before I could yell at him to get out of my sight, he interrupted me.

"What were you doing in my room?" Though I should have expected that question, I still hadn't thought of what I would say in response. I quickly thought up some excuse and told him.

"I needed to talk to Pit. It was for a school project," I spoke, sounding more sure of myself as I remembered the math project.

"I'm sure."

"It really was!" I lied.

"Look, 'Roy.' I thought I told you to stay away from him." I can tell that he was still suspicious of me, but hopefully Pit can give him the same cover story later, because I was already fed up with trying to convince him.

"I got that," I snapped. I was so sick of this guy and his attitude. Honestly, I wish he'd just get the message and bother me some other time if he really had to. Of all the days he could have chosen, he just _had_ to come irritate the living hell out of me. I've had enough shit to deal with today, and I don't want any more of it.

"Look, I get that you're one of those petty jealous types-"

"I'm _what_ now?" he growled, his eyes narrowing even further.

"-but I can't tell you enough that I only had to talk to him for a project that we have to do together. And yeah, that also means that I'll be coming over more during the weekend. But whether you like it or not, we need to work together on it and you're overreacting over the dumbest things."

I could tell that last part really miffed him from the dumbfounded look he was giving me. Now that I finally had him silenced for a little bit, I figured this was my chance to get out of this tedious scenario. I was so ticked off at this guy by this point that I didn't want to have to look at him for a second longer.

"You know what, you can believe whatever," I spoke, seriously fed up with his childish antics. "But I'm done wasting my time on you. Okay? Just leave me alone."

I stormed off without so much as another glance at Dark Pit. I hated him enough as it was, and I hated him even more when I had to look at him. It was bad enough that he looked so similar to Pit, but that accompanied by the way he acts and the way he speaks makes my blood boil.

I yanked open the door to my dorm, not accounting for the possibility that someone might already be here. Marth jumped up in his seat, nearly spilling tea over himself and dropping the book he was holding. I felt kind of bad having startled him like that, but I was still too angry to speak. I instead decided to use a series of groans as a way to communicate. I immediately collapsed onto my bed, face-first.

I didn't even bother to look up when I heard my name being called. I figured that Marth knew me well enough to know not to talk to me when I'm like this, so I'm glad he didn't say or do anything when he saw that I wasn't responding. Coming to the realization that I was slowly suffocating myself like this, I rolled over and decided to stare at the wooden bottom of the other bed above me. It was odd having another bed so awkwardly placed on top of mine, especially considering there was a normal one right next to the bunk beds that made it look out of place. Not to mention that nobody ever used the top bunk anyway, since Marth and Ike sleep in the same bed. Master Hand said that we could be expecting another roommate as well so that bed will also end up turning into another set of bunk beds anyway, but I honestly don't see how he could possibly think that would be a good idea. As curious as I was to meet another member from my universe, four people in one dorm would be rather chaotic. Unless they were as calm and organized as Marth, in which case it wouldn't be too much of an issue. I'm honestly surprised that I'm allowed to stay with him in the first place. I thought for sure that I was going to end up sharing a room with Ryu, since he was also added onto the roster around the time I was invited back. I don't know who he ended up getting placed with, but all I know is that due to some room mix-ups and people getting shuffled around, I ended up getting 'temporarily' placed with Marth and Ike. Needless to say, I'm pretty sure it's not temporary anymore. Master Hand either forgot or was just too lazy to care, but I guess I'm alright with it. Marth _is_ my best friend, after all. I thought it would be incredibly awkward at first, what with my history with Marth and rivalry with Ike and all, but I suppose I've grown more accustomed to seeing them together since summer. It still bothers me from time to time, but not nearly as much as it used to.

I rolled over again, this time facing the wall as I delved deeper into my thoughts. Keeping myself distracted with simple things like this was enough to eventually calm me down. I'm not sure how long I stayed like that, but I just realized how hungry I was. Reluctantly mustering up the energy to roll out of bed, I headed for the fridge as soon as I was able to get back on my feet.

Marth looked up at me as I walked past, but I still didn't say anything. I wasn't really sure what to say, honestly. I know he told me to talk to him about it sometime today, but I was rather reluctant to bring up the subject again after speaking about it to Pit. I figured it would probably sound rude if I just told him off without explaining why, so I tried to think of a way to make it sound more polite.

"I, uh, talked with someone earlier today," I explained, my voice coming out quieter than usual. I guess I was just really tired.

"Are you talking about all the yelling?" I shut the refrigerator door and faced the prince, frowning. Even with that calm look of his as he peered at me from behind his book, I could tell he was concerned. I tried to explain it to him, but I just ended up sighing and mumbling a low-energy 'That, too.'

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Marth continued, lowering his book and extending his arm towards the seat across from me. "Would you care for some tea before we begin?"

"No," I replied, then quickly corrected my answer. "I mean, no thanks, I'm good. See, the thing is...I'm just really tired right now, so I hope it doesn't offend you if I tell you that I don't want to talk right now. Sorry."

He shook his head, offering me a smile to show me that it was alright. I sat down across from him anyways and stared at the table for a bit before speaking up.

"Do we have anything to eat around here? I checked the fridge and we're all out."

"Have you ever tried cooking, Roy?"

"Not since I almost burnt the dorm down." Letting out an amused chuckle, Marth put down his things and stepped into the kitchen. He took out a few things from the fridge along with a few pots and pans before turning on the stove. I kept my head lowered onto the table, but I still watched as he grabbed a few more utensils and began to mix things together. I was confused for a minute, since he just got up so suddenly even though he still had some tea that he hadn't finished.

"Isn't your tea going to get cold?" I asked, wondering if he had forgotten about it or something.

"It's alright," he answered. "Would you be okay with some curry, or is there anything particular you have in mind?"

"Oh, uh, you don't have to cook for me," I said, the surprise showing in my voice. I lifted my head off the table so I could more easily see what he was doing, and sure enough, he was still going through with it.

"Roy, listen," he spoke, taking me off guard with his serious tone. "You ate nothing but an apple today, and you didn't eat too much the day before, either. Or the day before that. I'm honestly surprised you haven't collapsed at any point in the week."

I wanted to retort and say something to counter his point, but I realized that he was right. It was strange, too; I didn't even feel hungry until now. It was like I was just noticing how hungry I was. I felt light-headed, my stomach felt hollow, and my hands were trembling. I could barely even keep my head up. In almost no time at all, I had lowered my head back onto the table and gone to sleep. 

* * *

 

I felt my consciousness slowing drifting back to me as my whole body seemed like it was shaking. It took me a while to realize that someone was shaking my shoulders, which I mistook for an earthquake. It didn't help when Marth shook me even harder for yelling out 'Earthquake!' really loud. By the time the shaking stopped, I still felt like my head was spinning.

"You should really stop doing that," I managed as I tried to retain my balance by clinging onto the table for dear life. I shook my head a few times and rubbed my forehead to try to get rid of the dizzying feeling I still had, but what really snapped me out of it was the delicious aroma that came from the plate before me. I had barely enough time to thank him for the food before digging in, lifting the plate closer to my mouth so I could eat even faster. I ignored Marth's warnings to slow down and only realized halfway through that my tongue was practically on fire. Whimpering at the feeling of my taste buds being obliterated into nothingness, I jumped up and ran to the kitchen for something to drink. I pulled out a jug of milk from the fridge and Marth held a glass cup before me, but it was a little late for that. He stared at me, an astonished look on his face as he watched me spill at least a third of the jug of milk over myself. Yes, it burned _that_ badly.

When I was finally done, I took the glass cup that he was still holding out to me and poured myself a glass before putting what little was left of the milk back into the fridge as I sat back down. I did so much as wipe my face with a tissue before diving back into the curry.

"Ah," was Marth's late reply, his hand still out like he was holding the cup. "Well. Alright then."

Once I was done eating, I went back for seconds and piled my plate high with nearly all the remaining curry. I think Marth tried to warn me some more or something, but my mind was too preoccupied with food to really hear what he had to say. I have to admit, I did kind of regret eating so much as soon as I was finished with my second helping. Not only was it burning hot, but it was probably more than anything else I've eaten this whole week combined. I groaned and clutched my stomach as the pain started to sink in, but I gave Marth a thumbs-up when he walked over.

"Good curry," I managed through my teeth. I slumped onto the table and was tempted to go straight to sleep, but Marth's pestering kept me awake. I thought he would be mad by the time I looked up, but I was surprised to see him smiling instead.

"What?" I asked, a little weirded out that he was smiling at me like that for no reason. He let out a soft chuckle and took a seat across from me again. He waved his hand back and forth to dismiss it, but I insisted on hearing what he had to say. After taking a sip of his tea, he spoke, the smile still etched onto his lips.

"I'm just glad to see you back to normal again, is all."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, you're eating again. And you seem less tired, too."

"Less tired?" I reiterated, raising a brow. I'm nearly passing out at every hour, how is that less tired?

"Well, you're still tired in that you want to sleep," Marth continued, addressing my confusion. "However, you're finally showing some emotion again. This whole week, I've rarely seen you smile, laugh, or even get angry. So I apologize if this may sound absurd to you, but a part of me was glad to see you angry when you walked in here. I've never seen you this down before. You really scared me, Roy."

"Oh, sorry..." I muttered. Marth shook his head and told me there was nothing I needed to apologize for. It was silent for a little while. When I finally realized that my clothes were still drenched in milk, I got up and told Marth I was going to go change. But before I left, I stopped halfway to the bathroom and frowned.

"Damn," I said aloud.

"Is something the matter?" Marth asked.

"Yeah," I answered, turning around to face the prince. "I needed to talk to Pit about this project we have together, but I completely forgot. It's due in just a week, too."

"Would you like me to talk to him?" I hesitated for a bit before answering. I wouldn't want to go back and see that Dark Pit guy again, and it would probably make it much worse if he found out that I had lied to him. I'm really hoping that Pit knows that we'll have to work on it so that I can just come over unannounced.

I turned my attention back to Marth and shook my head, answering with a firm 'No.' Marth showed me a nod, and I'm not too sure if I saw it right, but he looked like he hesitated a bit over something. I could tell by the way his eyebrows were scrunched up and by the way that he was nervously holding onto his cup of tea with both hands that there was something he wasn't telling me. Curious, I sat back down and gave him my full attention. He looked a little surprised to see me back here. He asked if there was something else that I wanted to talk about, so I told him that he looked anxious about something. He quickly grew silent, and the grim look in his eyes told me that he had some rather troubling news to say.

"Well..." he started, drawing a deep breath before he began. "I actually have a small favor to ask of you, if you do not mind."

"Sure, what is it?" I leaned in closer, eyeing his movements carefully as he traced his index finger along the ridge of the cup.

"I've told you about Caeda before, right?"

"Uhh..." I started, narrowing my eyes as I tried to remember. "Yeah...Yeah, I think so. It's been a while, but I remember the name. She's your wife, right?"

"Correct. And I received a letter from her recently saying that she plans to visit sometime next week."

"Oh, that's..." I was about to say something like 'cool' or 'nice,' but then I frowned when I remembered that there is a rather big problem with that. I ended up finishing my sentence with an 'Oh' and that was it. Marth nodded, looking even more distressed now than before.

"I have yet to tell her about my relationship with Ike," he continued. "I know the news will only cause her distress, so I want to avoid the possibility that she may find out at all costs."

"Yeah, I understand. I won't tell her or mention anything about it, don't worry."

"I really appreciate it, Roy, this means a lot to me," he replied, offering me another one of his benevolent smiles. "She shouldn't be here for long, since there is a lot to be taken care of in our country. I feel awful to have to put her and my sister through so much trouble by staying here, but as long as things are going smoothly, they should be alright."

I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded. I don't know much about Caeda, but I remember seeing her once. It was only a brief introduction, so I didn't really get to talk to her or anything, but she clung to Marth for the whole day, so I'm guessing she's still rather fond of him. Granted, that was from a few years ago, and even though it's wrong to keep their affair a secret...Marth is a sensible guy, so I'm sure he knows what he's doing.

"And, um, Roy? One last thing," he spoke, bringing my attention back to him. I wasn't sure how to react when he reached his hand out to me, gently ruffling my hair before letting it slowly fall to the table. I felt my face warm up a little when he took my hands into his, that sweet smile of his covering up his concern for me.

"Take care, alright? I know this week has been hard on you."

"Oh, um, y-yeah," I replied, probably still red in the face. I managed to recollect myself and tell him to also do the same. He thanked me but looked a little confused when he saw that I wasn't letting go of his hands. Managing a weak smile, I finally let go and got up, only to awkwardly stand there for a little longer and hesitate about whether or not to approach him. As he got up to put his cup into the sink, I decided that I couldn't hold it in anymore. Startling him a little and almost making him drop his tea, I finally managed to bring him into a hug, even if it was only for a few seconds. I apologized afterwards because I still hadn't changed into cleaner clothes, but he responded with a light laugh. I couldn't help but laugh a little myself, seeing what kind of mess I was in. My clothes were still stained with milk that I had decided to pour over myself, which on its own was pretty ridiculous.

"Haha, you should have seen the look on your face when I drank from that jug earlier," I said, laughing a bit as I spoke. "I haven't seen your eyes that wide since you reached for a walking Bomb-Omb thinking it was a Super Mushroom. Aw man, that was pretty great."

"Still not funny, Roy," Marth spoke, though I could tell he was trying hard not to smile. I was about to go on some more, but he silenced me with a hug, one that was longer than before. I hugged him back, a little disappointed that I had to eventually let go. He smiled at me, and I returned the favor.

"Glad to have you back, Roy."


	19. Gourmet Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from the fires of hell. Now it's time to sin some more.
> 
> Hmm okay so the first part of this chapter is kind of weird, so prepare for that. Aaaand I don't really have much else to say, so I hope you enjoy the chapter! See you guys in the next one!

_ _

_I found myself waking up in an open meadow, nearly blinded by the bright sunlight as I came to. It gave off a peaceful atmosphere; a gentle breeze swept by that made it just cold enough to make it the perfect temperature to contrast with the rays of the sun. I heard birds chirping in the distant, but oddly could not find any trees anywhere around me. In fact, the whole place looked abandoned. It was, quite literally, nothing but an empty meadow.  
_

_"Where am I...?" I wondered. I decided to take a walk around, wandering in just about any direction until I realized that I was going nowhere. Confused, I stuck to one path instead but still ended up nowhere. I was so convinced at this point that there was going to be no end to this that I almost ended up mindlessly walking right off the edge of a cliff._

_"Whoa!!" I yelled out, quickly stopping myself before I tumbled over. I frowned when I saw clouds, which seemed to make absolutely no sense. It took me a while, but eventually I came to the conclusion that this meadow was suspended in the air._

_A number of questions came to mind, but I could barely manage to form a proper sentence to begin with. The first thing I wanted to do was dive off it and fly around to see what kind of cool new place I had stumbled upon. But before I could call on Lady Palutena to borrow the power of flight, I almost jumped right off the edge when I heard a voice call out to me from behind._

_"Ahh!!!" I yelled out, raising my hands in front of me in an attempt to fend off the strange creature before me. It was a dull, purple color, and it inched forward like some kind of caterpillar. Which I think it was. A really big, weird, and kinda gross caterpillar._

_"Stay back!" I warned, seeing as it was slowing making its way towards me._

_"Hey, chill. It's just me," the thing said, in an oddly familiar voice. I frowned when I saw that it had a face, and that face belonged to Pittoo. Just to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I rubbed my eyes, blinked a couple times, and checked to see if I was still seeing him correctly. My confusion only worsened when I opened my eyes to see that we were no longer in a meadow. There was now sand under my feet, and a vast ocean just a few steps away. Pittoo was no longer a caterpillar, either. Yet for some reason, this new look of his was even scarier than the last._

_"Hey, man," he spoke, sounding all mellow as he lay on the beach chair with his arms spread out behind his head. Black shades covered his eyes, and he was wearing nothing but some purple trunks. I didn't even notice the juice box placed on his chest until he reached down and took a long sip before continuing what he was saying._

_"Check out them waves, yooo. It's getting real gnarly up in here." I should have probably been a little more concerned or confused as to why he sounded so different, but I was more eager to try to surf the waves, or maybe build a super large sand castle, or maybe even do some beach volleyball! I was already jumping up and down with excitement at the thought of it._

_"C'mon, Pittoo, let's play some volleyball or something!" I exclaimed, already hopping from foot to foot in eager anticipation of his answer. He responded by lowering his shades to reveal some rather distinct tan lines._

_"Hells yeah, let's play some volleyball."_

_"Woo-hoo!!!" I shouted, punching the air with my fist. I began hopping up and down on the sand even more vigorously, gleaming at Pittoo expectantly._

_"Did you bring the ball?" I asked._

_"Nope," he answered, putting back his shades and turning his head away from me. I let out an 'Aww...' before lowering my head and searching the area for something else I could do. My eyes widened when I spotted a lone crab slowly making its way across the sand, not too far from where I was standing. I carefully crept up on it, keeping my arms in front of me as I prepared to pounce on it._

_"Gotcha!" I called out as I leapt in front of it, my hands landing around the crab. I was aiming to get a hold of its pincers before it tried attacking me, but somehow I missed one of them and felt a searing pain run through my face as its pincers sunk onto the tip of my nose._

_"AHHH!!!" I yelled out, thrashing about wildly as I tried to get this thing off me. Tears started to well up in my eyes from the pain, and I looked to Pittoo for help. He watched me flail about for a while before turning back to gazing up at the sky._

_"Cook shit, get hit," he spoke as he took a sip from the juice box on his chest. I tried to yell at him to help me, but my voice broke halfway through my sentence and turned into a cry of pain instead. Finally, by some miracle, I managed to yank the thing off me. I clutched it tightly in my hand so that it wouldn't escape and try to attack me again. Blinking furiously to get the tears out of my eyes, my vision finally cleared, and I was able to see the crab up close. Except that the crab was nowhere to be seen._

_I gaped at the red Fruit Roll-Up in front of me, wondering if I should even question things at this point. With a shrug, I picked it up and immediately stuffed it in my mouth. Oddly enough, that wasn't the only thing that had turned into food. Some seashells near my feet had become cookies, and the sand underneath my feet had turned into pixie dust. A part of me wanted to drop to my knees and scoop up all the pixie dust into my mouth, but the other part of me was too curious about what else changed to pay attention to only that. I swiftly turned on my foot, my jaw dropping at the sight of what lay before me._

_A large, chocolate macaroon was resting atop a pedestal of whipped cream. Two equally large strands of black licorice were sticking out on either side, its color glistening in the sunlight. My eyes widened at the sight, and I'm fairly certain that my mouth was watering. I approached it tentatively, practically floating as I made my way closer. I was tempted to run and lunge towards it immediately, but I was worried I might scare it away. Something this beautiful and luxurious must be approached with caution._

_Time seemed to slow as I got closer. Gleeful, celebratory music played in my head as I sprang forth, gracefully leaping through the air while catching a whiff of the sweet, chocolaty aroma of the magnificent beast just a few steps away. I could hear the trumpets playing louder in the background as I grew closer. The sound of church bells ringing echoed in the wind, and the creamy chocolate center seemed to be beckoning me to its savory embrace._

_"Come to Papaaaaa~!" I sang out as I leapt towards the alluring dessert. My mouth was already open as I slammed into it, face-first and arms open wide. A brief, heavenly moment of bliss filled my mouth as I licked the sweet, chocolaty center. Part of the macaroon melted inwards, so I felt one of the licorice pieces fall onto me. Distracted by the licorice, I decided to bite into it. I was expecting something sweet, but a sour taste filled my mouth instead, and the next thing I knew, I was seeing all white._

* * *

 

"AHHHH!!!" I cried out as I was flung across the room and straight towards the wall. I didn't even have the time to lament over my sad departure with the macaroon because the pain in my sides distracted me from thinking about anything else. I clutched the place where I was kicked and grimaced at the awful feeling as I lied on the ground. Luckily, I'm pretty quick to recover, so I was up in no time. Grumbling a bit in my half-asleep state, I shuffled my way over to my bed and slumped back into it. It took me a few minutes, but I realized there was something just slightly...off about the bed. That's when I realized I wasn't the only one here. 

"Pittoo?" I asked, confused as I opened my eyes and tilted my head to face the other. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"That's what I should be asking of you," he snapped, a cross look on his face. He looked about as sleepy as I probably was; his hair was disheveled, his eyes half-open, and there were dark circles under his eyes that made him look even more emo than usual. I also noticed that he was rubbing his left arm for some reason. It was still dark in here and that made it kind of hard to see, but I could just barely make out what seemed to be some pretty deep bite marks on his arm.

I looked past him to realize that I was, in fact, in the wrong bed. Puzzled, I tried to recall what had happened yesterday to make things turn out this way, but nothing came to mind.

"Why am I here?" I asked, earning an exasperated sigh from the other, who shot me more dagger-like stares.

"How the hell would I know? I was having a perfectly sound time getting some damn sleep when you showed up and tackled me into a heart attack. Next thing I knew, you were biting on my arm. You know we have a fridge, right?"

"Biting on your...? Oh, that's right!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers as I just remembered something. "You were a macaroon!"

"Come again?"

"Yeah! In my dream! You transformed into a macaroon or something. I mean, at first you were this huge, creepy caterpillar, then a tan surfer dude, but I remember there being a big, yummy macaroon that appeared out of nowhere when that evil crab turned into a Fruit Roll-Up!"

Pittoo gave a pause before answering me, giving me a gaze that looked like he was contemplating whether or not he should put in the effort to come up with a response. His reply didn't consist of many words, either.

I let out another cry as I felt the searing pain return to my sides. I felt the wind knocked out of me as I flew off the bed, roughly hitting the floor and rolling for a bit until I ended up with my face planted in the ground.

"Ow," I spoke, my words muffled as I spoke into the carpet. I could practically feel the imprint of his foot in my sides. I wanted to get up and crawl back to my own bed, but it just felt too far. So I just laid there instead. It wasn't too bad, really. Kinda cold and a little painful, but it was tolerable.

I don't know how long it was, but the second time I woke there was sunlight streaming through the windows. I let out a groan as I slowly rose to my feet, taking my time as I endured the awful, stiff feeling in my back and joints. A frown formed on my lips when I saw the red marks running down my hands and arms from having slept on the carpet.

The pain didn't last long as the savory scent of something sweet filled the air. Before I knew it, I was hovering around the kitchen trying to detect where that delectable aroma was coming from.

"Hey, moron," a nonchalant voice called out, causing me to turn just in time to have something collide with my face with a sound equivalent to a ‘splat.’ I felt the sweet-smelling, albeit sticky, thing gradually fall from my face, leaving behind a trail of syrup coating a large portion of my face.

I spotted the one with the unpleasant face just in front of the stove, tossing a few pancakes onto his plate and squirting some syrup on them before walking towards me. Just when I thought he was going to offer me the pancakes, he pressed the spatula he was still holding into my forehead.

"Hey!" I snapped. I swatted at the spatula and felt the uncomfortable feeling of syrup now clinging to my forehead. Though I guess it didn't make much of a difference at this point anyway, considering my face was already drenched in syrup as it was.

"Your face looks like a waffle," he replied, probably in reference to how I looked after having slept with my face to the floor. "I was just adding on the missing details."

He roughly pressed it against my left cheek this time, or to be more accurate, jabbed it into me with enough force to knock me backwards and into the ground again.

"So mean..." I pouted, rubbing my cheek as I slowly sat up and stared at the ground for a while. I had to crawl across the floor until I bumped into the stove. Pulling myself up with both arms, I was already drooling by the time the pancakes came into sight. There were still a few left, and I immediately grabbed a large, porcelain plate from the drawer above them. I was about to toss the remaining few on my plate when I blinked and they were gone.

"Hey!!" I yelled. My attention turned to the piercing red eyes beside me, casting me one last apathetic glance before walking away and sitting back down, the last few pancakes stacked hastily on his plate.

"Oh come on, you've already had so many!" I protested, but to no avail. He looked like he couldn't care less. Heck, I'm not even sure he heard me. I don't even think he was all that hungry, either, judging from how slowly he was going through them. I shot him a glare that was quickly dismissed, and I decided to see what I could raid from the fridge inside. Milk, eggs, pickles, a few jars of unidentifiable substances...There wasn't anything too interesting. In the end, I decided to go with the eggs. I could still feel the uncomfortable sticky feeling as the syrup stuck to my face and parts of my hair, but my overpowering yearning for food distracted me. I tossed in a couple eggs, maybe five or six, and I could barely wait as I watched the pan slowly heat up. An annoyed voice sounded above the sizzling.

"So when's that obnoxious Roy guy coming over?" He was walking towards me with the plate in his hands, nothing but a half-eaten pancake and some drops of syrup on the porcelain surface. He dumped the remains into the trashcan, tossing the plate into the sink right after.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused as to what he was talking about. Did Roy say he wanted to hang out sometime? I don't remember any mention of it...

I could tell by how he narrowed his eyes that Pittoo was none too pleased by my response. He told me that according to Roy, we were supposed to meet up here for the math project that's due next week. I racked my brain for a bit to see if I could remember a time he might have specified, but I can't remember the subject coming up at all. But since I forget stuff really easily anyways, I kind of figured that's what must have happened.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten," I said, lifting one arm to scratch the back of my head. "Did he say today?"

"All he told me was that he was going to come over sometime this weekend."

"Huh..." Distracted for a few moments, I didn't even notice that the eggs have already started turning brown. I frowned and quickly stirred them about and turned off the stove. I could already detect the burnt smell filling the air. I dumped the charred pieces of eggs into a bowl and tasted a small piece, but it tasted so bad that I could barely swallow it. I almost coughed it up the second after I ate it. Though I hate to waste any kind of food, even if it tastes awful, I don't even know if this could still be considered food. I ended up dumping it into the trash just below the sink and checking the fridge for more eggs, but what I ended up pulling out was an empty carton. I was so hungry that I didn't even realize that I had used up all the remaining eggs.

As if to broadcast my hunger throughout the room, my stomach growled loud enough for Pittoo to hear. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, it growled again, this time even louder.

"I heard you the first time," Pittoo mocked, leaning back in his chair with a book in his hand. I let out a groan and slumped back onto the floor, pressing my head against the side of the stove in disgrace. At this point, I was too hungry to even move. The syrup had dried in my hair, further adding to my misery. And all I wanted was some breakfast. I could feel myself falling back to sleep, and before I knew it, I was out once more. 

* * *

 

I was still tired when I woke up so I doubt I slept for long, but it didn't help that I nearly got the life scared out of me. I was certain that either there was a flood or one of the pipes in the sink burst open, because I awoke with a blast of water shooting right into my face. I think I gagged a little.

"Get up, moron. Your date is here," Pittoo said sourly, standing over me as he appeared to be holding some kind of toy gun. I wanted to ask what he was talking about, but I was still coughing. As I tried to clear my throat a few times, I noticed a glass cup with water being held out in front of me. I was a little skeptical at first, but I still took it. I'm surprised he didn't spill the water onto my face.

When I was finally able to speak again, I asked what he meant. But by the bitter expression on his face, I could only assume one thing. As if to affirm my suspicions, another voice spoke up before Pittoo could answer me.

"Sorry, Pit, is now not a good time?" I stumbled out into the living room, a beaming expression lighting up my face when I saw my friend waiting for me out in the hallway. He broke into a smile as well, but that quickly turned upside-down after just a few seconds.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you just woke up," he remarked. He politely bowed his head as he started to walk out. Without realizing it, I called out to stop him. He gave me a confused glance, but I told him it was alright to come in.

"Hey, do you think you can work on coming up with some ideas for the project as I go take a shower real quick?" I asked as I reached for the backpack beside my bed and shuffled through the mess of papers that I had stuffed into my folder.

"Oh, uh, I can just wait at my place as you finish up..." Roy spoke, giving a weary glance to Pittoo. He glared back when he noticed Pittoo's leery gaze, observing his every movement as he leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed. You could cut the tension with a knife in here.

Moving at lightning speed, I tossed my papers into Roy's hands and ran off towards the bathroom without the time to give him a chance to respond. And by the quizzical expression on his face, I could tell he had a few questions. I mumbled an apology under my breath as I shut the bathroom door and quickly turned on the shower head. I know it would make Roy uncomfortable to be alone in the same room with someone he resented so much, and I was already starting to regret doing something so selfish.

I flinched at the feeling of the cold water touching my skin as I stepped in, but once it warmed up a little more I was able to relax. I mindlessly grabbed for the bottle of body wash, simply dunking some of it on me as feelings of irritation started to boil up inside me. I swear, the way Pittoo's been acting lately is just so annoying. He calls _me_ obnoxious, but that guy can be just as bad.

I grumbled some things under my breath as I furiously scrubbed shampoo into my hair. Seriously, what did I even do?! I hope he's sulking right now knowing that he's stuck in the same room as his rival. But even then, it's not really fair for Roy...

Shaking my head a few times, I tried to erase the terrible thoughts messing with my head. I can't keep getting mad at Pittoo like this...He's just got his own weird way of expressing the way he feels towards me, I guess. Of course, if I told him that, he'd probably kill me.

I got lost in thought for a bit so it took a bit longer than I would have hoped for, but it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. I was still putting on my clothes as I half-stumbled through the bathroom door, hopping on one foot as I struggled to pull up the shorts I picked out.

"Alright, I'm here and ready to-" I let out a gasp as I fell to the ground, face-first. Roy was quick to rush over and offered to help me up, but I jumped up in an instant. I was a little confused when I saw the frown on Roy's face, and for a second I thought Pittoo might have said something to him. Then he pointed to my shirt. I responded with a late 'Oh' before flinging it off me, flipping it inside-out and tossing it back on with a grin.

"Alright, let's do this!!!" I yelled out, punching the air with my fists. I was glad to see a small smile cross Roy's lips. He didn't look nearly as tired as when I last saw him, which was a huge relief. Honestly, seeing him like that...I had no idea he was going through so much. Just seeing him looking healthy again was enough to keep me upbeat.

"Okay, so!" I started as I pulled out my pencil and notebook, waiting for Roy to sit beside me on the side of the bed and show me the ideas he has so far. A low growl cut through the room, sounding almost like an angry cat. Roy hesitantly stood back up, frowning when he saw where the sound was coming from. At this point, I had completely forgotten about Pittoo and was alarmed to still see him standing in the same place as earlier, not having budged an inch. His arms were still crossed, and that glare he was sending us was only getting worse.

He pointed to the table in the kitchen, uttering nothing but the demand, 'There.' I glowered back at him, but there was no point in arguing, so I ended up dragging Roy there instead. I suppose in a way it was a better place to work on this anyway, since there was a table we could write on. I asked to see the papers he had for the project, and I observed them for a while before we began. And by observed, I mean stared at mindlessly as I daydreamed about pretty much anything else. I didn't even notice that I had completely slumped over and fallen asleep until I felt something poking me in the cheek.

"Mm?" I mumbled, lifting one eye open as I gazed up at my friend. I could make out a concerned look directed back at me. Letting out a yawn as I stretched my arms above my head, I reached for my pencil that had fallen and was about to start writing when I realized that something was blocking off my line of sight. I reached for the papers stuck to my face, revealing an even more troubled-looking Roy.

"Hey, if you want to catch up on your sleep a little more, I can come back later-"

"No, no, really! I'm fine!" I exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly. It didn't help that my stomach decided to growl less than a second after. My face immediately felt flushed, and I quickly started discussing the plans for the project. My stomach, being the rebel that it is, continued to growl even as I talked, so I just kept speaking louder and faster the more it growled. I gradually began to lean over the table, shouting about math and the project-or honestly just about whatever came to my mind.

"-AND THAT'S WHY THE RED STARBURSTS ARE THE BEST," I finished, feeling like my face was on fire as I finally felt the rumbling in my stomach stop. I had both palms slammed onto the table as I leaned over, staring Roy dead in the eyes. For someone who just had someone yell at him, he acted awfully composed as he casually wiped the spit off his face.

"Yeah, uh, you want some food or something? I have some down at my place," he replied, pointing his thumb in the direction of the door. I responded with a vigorous nod as I slowly slid back into my seat. I think he said some more after that, but I was too preoccupied with the thought of food, glorious food. I quietly muttered, 'Foooood...' as I followed the noble out the door, practically prancing as I went. But alas, such a desirable fantasy cannot be attained so easily.

Pittoo, who was now lying down on his bed, seemed to be reading a book with his earphones plugged in when he noticed the door opening. It didn't take him long to spring out of bed and follow us down the hallway, and when he found us, _man_ did he look annoyed. I figured that I probably should have told him that we were heading off, but my mind was too preoccupied with the idea of eating breakfast to think that through. A quick 'Uh-oh' ran through my head as he approached us, causing me to snap back to reality and realize that this was not going to be so easy.

"W-We were just going to Roy's to eat some food!" I hurriedly managed, stumbling over my words a little as I tried to explain to him before he got the wrong idea. I could tell by the way he narrowed his eyes that he was not satisfied with my answer. He crossed his arms again, glowering at the two of us as he stood in the way. Roy did the same, and for a moment there, I was certain their heads were going to explode from the lasers coming out of their eyes.

"Ahh no, wait! I-I'm sorry, I just forgot to tell you because I was so hungry!" I explained, accentuating my point with wild gestures. I showed him my award-winning puppy-eyed stare, but he didn't buy it.

"Then why do you have to go there? We have food at our place, too. Just eat there," he snapped, making it sound like a demand more than a suggestion.

"Er, but we don't," I corrected as I reminded him of what happened earlier. Pittoo didn't look too pleased with my recount, and he was quick to shush me. He had to put a hand over my mouth to silence me, but the damage was already done. I could just about hear the steam billowing from the top of Roy's head.

"You did _what_?" he asked, gritting his teeth as he spoke. Pittoo's composure changed for a second, and his immediate response was a quiet 'Uh...' like he was guilty of something. It's strange-That was probably the first time I'd seen Pittoo nervous in front of Roy. I would have expected him to say some kind of haughty taunt that would get himself in trouble, but for once he didn't have anything to back him up.

"How could you treat him like that?" he asked, appalled by what he heard. "He's your boyfriend, right? Then why would you do that?"

"I don't need to hear that from you," Pittoo snapped, letting the hand covering my mouth fall and curl into a fist. Panicking a little, I realized that I should do something if I wanted to stop this, and it had to be fast.

"Uh, hey, I'm okay, really!" I spoke, turning to Roy with a smile to convince him that it was fine. "He always gets like that in the morning, it's no biggie!"

"What do you mean, 'always?'" Roy continued, narrowing his eyes. This time it was my turn to utter a hopeless 'Uh...' as I felt cold sweat start to run down my back. Ohhhh boy, I am going to get yelled at for this big time. Seeing as no one was going to speak up, Roy continued, a disappointed look directed towards the both of us.

"I know you're going to tell me it's none of my business and all, but this kind of relationship isn't going to go anywhere with the way you two get along. I'll give you my word that I'll stay out of it-because believe me, I don't want any more involvement in this-but only if I know for certain that _you_ are not being an abusive partner." He pointed to Pittoo when he made the emphasis on 'you.' When he made no visible reaction to what he said, he turned to me.

"And you, too, Pit. Don't let yourself get caught up in something you don't want to be involved in, okay? You let people take advantage of you too easily," he finished, lowering his gaze as he spoke the last part. I immediately understood why saying that made him uncomfortable, and I nervously fidgeted from foot to foot. Jeez, what's with this atmosphere? Talk about serious. And I was so close to getting my breakfast...

As if to remind the world that I was still starving, my stomach broke the awkward tension with a growl loud enough to cause an avalanche on the other side of the world. My face grew red again, and I tried to cover it by slowing backing up into the shadows and becoming one with the wall.

"Sorry," Roy spoke, managing a small but light-hearted smile. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat." I responded with a cheer, running into the room ahead of him.

"I'm coming, too," Pittoo declared, staying close behind me while keeping distance between himself and Roy. The noble replied with an exhausted 'Fine' and nothing else. I was surprised to see Marth alone as he sat at the kitchen table reading a book, but I didn't have the time to greet him and went straight for the fridge instead.

"Why, hello to you, too," the prince joked, neatly placing his book down onto the table as he stood up to offer assistance if I needed it. He waved to Roy as well, and I'm guessing the surprised 'Ah' was his reaction to Pittoo. Quickly composing himself, he greeted the angel as well, but he was already putting on his earphones. I, on the other hand, emptied out about half the fridge and rounded all the food onto the counter. Marth was quick to order me to put over half of them back in, but I did so while shoving a pear or two into my mouth, stem and all.

While I was preoccupied with warming up some lasagna and stuffing more pears into my mouth, I overheard Marth and Roy talking about how things have been going in the Academy. There was something about complaints about a teacher, our current P.E. program, and some other stuff I tuned out of. There was one thing in particular that caught my attention, and it was concerning Ike. It did appear strange to me that Marth was here alone, since the two of them are like glue. And although I know it was wrong of me to be eavesdropping like this, I couldn't help but be curious. They were talking more quietly than usual, so I had to take a step back to catch what they were saying.

"We got into another fight again," Marth spoke. I could tell he was trying to remain composed and unaffected, but there was a break in his voice that told me he was feeling stressed.

"What, really? What about?"

"Well, when I announced to him that Caeda was coming to visit sometime next week, he suggested that I make it clear to her that I’m not interested and reveal our relationship to her. I tried to explain that it would bring too many complications, and it just went downhill from there. Nothing either of us said was making us see eye to eye, and he ended up storming out the door and leaving to the gym to train."

“Gods, I'm sorry...When did all this happen?"

"This morning, just a short while after you left."

"Huh..." Roy contemplated for a bit before answering. "Well, I _did_ promise not to say anything to her, but if you want to know my honest opinion, I think he _does_ have a point...I mean, this is your wife we're talking about. She has the right to know."

"You have a _wife_?!" I interrupted, nearly dropping the lasagna as I got it out from the microwave. Both men jumped at the sound of my voice, and even Pittoo cast me a quizzical glance. I probably shouldn't have done that, because I could tell by the way Marth narrowed his eyes at me that he was none too pleased to know that I had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Affirmative. However, I would appreciate it if you kept silent about the topic altogether. I want neither my relationship with Ike nor my wife to go awry."

"R-Right, sorry..." I immediately felt bad about what I had done and was about to go join Pittoo on the floor, but I was called back by Roy.

"Pit, wait. Since you already know, we could use your opinion." He beckoned for me to come closer, so I silently inched forward as I tentatively held onto the lasagna like I was guarding it from harm. Marth seemed a little skeptical at first, but he offered a welcoming smile that helped me ease up a little.

"Okay then, what's the scenario?" I asked as I dug my fork into my lasagna and started eating. Marth gave me a quick explanation, and I didn't have to think about it for long to know the answer.

"You should tell her," I said. An appalled look came across Marth's face, and he tried to explain to me why that would be more harmful. Even then, my answer remained unchanged. Letting out a sigh, Marth's shoulders sagged as he lowered his gaze to the table.

"...Alright. I'll think it through some more and then discuss it later with Ike." He changed the topic to something else and continued his conversation with Roy. I felt bad about how I responded, but I couldn't simply lie to him. I don't like the idea of being dishonest with someone like that, especially about something that’s such a big deal. And who knows, she might even be okay with it. It's unlikely, but there are some people who don't really mind sharing a partner. I know for sure I could never do that, though.

They realized that I was still standing there, and I felt a little embarrassed when Roy called me out on it. He motioned to the chair beside him, offering me the seat and to join the conversation if I'd like. As much as I'd love to join them, I shook my head and headed off in the other direction.

"Time to chow down~" I chimed as I lowered myself onto the floor next to my boyfriend. He was situated in front of one of the beds with his back against it. He still had that book he was reading earlier, and music was playing from his phone that he had placed inside his pants pocket. He took one earbud out of his ear when I sat down, but his attention on the book didn't waver.

"Didn't want to hang out with your pals?" he asked as he flipped a page.

"Kind of, but I wanted to stay with you instead!"

"...'Kay." He didn't say much more, but he still kept one ear open. It annoyed me a little that he didn't pay me any mind, so I tried pushing my luck and gradually leaned against him. He grumbled something after a bit, but I didn't hear what.

"...You're heavy," he repeated, this time so that I could hear. Irritated by his response, I leaned away and let out an airy 'Hmph!'

"You're not cute at all!" I pouted, sulking back to my spot and gloomily finishing off some more of the lasagna. Ugh, how annoying. I might as well go back to where Marth and Roy are sitting. As I was up and about to leave, there was a falter in my step when I heard a quiet 'Um' from behind me.

"I was just kidding. Sorry." That last part was nothing more than a mumble, so I'm not even certain that's what he said, but I'd like to hope so. I tried to act all cool, responding with an indignant huff as I continued to walk off. The next thing he said made me stop in place completely. He spoke really quietly, so I don't think he meant for me to hear, but somehow I did.

"...Don't leave." I can't tell if that was what he really said, but it sure sounded like it. And when I turned around to face him, I thought I saw his cheeks turn pink. He glowered at me when he spotted me staring.

"The hell are you looking at?" he snapped. Even with that irritated tone of his, I couldn't help but smile.

"So you _do_ like to be around me!"

"Nope. Not a chance." He growled at me when I hopped back down and nuzzled my head against his shoulder. As obnoxious as he can be sometimes, I can't help but adore him at times like these. However, that feeling didn't last for long when he abruptly moved out of my way, making me fall over and hit the ground.

"Ow!" I grumbled, rubbing my head as I steadily sat back up. I had to stare at the mess before me for a while before I eventually understood what had happened. My face paled, and the hand that was rubbing my head froze in place. I mouthed a quiet 'Uh-oh...' before rushing to the kitchen for some paper towels and a sponge. The apologies poured out of my mouth at least a dozen times per second, and I was too ashamed to even glance at Marth and Roy as they stopped their conversation to see what was going on. As I fell to my knees near the place where I spilled the lasagna, my embarrassment quickly turned to rage when I spotted that arrogant brat sitting in the same spot as before and not even bothering to lift a finger. He appeared as if he was too busy reading his book to care, and I might have thought he just wasn't aware of what happened because both his earbuds were plugged in, but that cocky smirk on his lips gave it all away.

"Damnit, Pittoo, help me out here!!" He covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, and I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. I let out a groan and continued to scrub the carpet with the sponge in one hand while frantically wiping it off with the paper towel in my other hand. I feel like the few nice things he does are just tricks of the mind at this point...

Lost in thought, I didn't realize I had been scrubbing something that felt too soft to be carpet. I frowned and slowly lifted my head.

"My hands are already clean enough, thank you," Roy said. My face turned pink, and I wanted to apologize again, but then I noticed that he had brought a towel with him and was scrubbing the floor with me.

"Oh, hey, you don't need to do this," I spoke, working even faster so that he didn't have to do any more work. "I can clean this up, it's no problem!"

"It's alright, Pit. If we help you, you can be done faster. After all, you and Roy have a project to work on after this, do you not?" A grin appeared on my face when I noticed that Marth was also here to help. I still felt a little guilty that they were cleaning up the mess that I made, but it's great to know that they'll at least help me out, whereas _someone_ is just too 'busy' to lift a pinky for anything that may be even remotely his fault. I should just give him the silent treatment for a while. Yeah, that should teach him a lesson.

I let out another huff as I continued to scrub the carpet. I knew it would only infuriate me some more, but I sneaked in a peek to see what that jerk was up to. And to my amazement, he wasn't there anymore. I don't know when he left, but I halted in my tracks when I realized that he was right beside me, using a towel to wipe off the carpet just like the others were doing.

"Alright, looks good!" Roy exclaimed, rising to his feet to observe the floor from above. Marth gave an affirmative nod as he also rose to his feet and walked off with everyone's towels to wash them off in the sink. I still couldn't help but gawk at Pittoo, who had now slipped back into his corner and was reading his book as if nothing had happened. I blinked a couple times when I noticed someone waving their hand in front of my face.

"Hey, you okay?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, thanking him and Marth for the help as I jumped to my feet. He responded with a smile and a simple, 'No problem.'

"So!" I exclaimed with my usual cheerful voice as I hopped into the chair closest to the kitchen, where I could hear the gushing of the faucet as it clashed with the plates that Marth was busy cleaning. "What do we have of the project so far?"

"Our names," Roy answered. He pulled out the chair across from me, tossing the papers into the middle of the table.

"Nice!"

"No, no. Very bad," he corrected, pointing to the long list of things that we were required to have done.

"Damn."

"Yep." Our solution to the problem was an ingenious one; we stared at the papers for a while and 'absorbed the knowledge' so we could start on the actual project another time. It was my idea, of course. And I think it worked pretty well, too, because after about a good fifteen minutes, I could just about understand what the main purpose for the project was: To torture us.

Luckily, after my plan B to groan and complain for the next ten minutes alerted the admittedly much more intelligent prince to come help us, we actually managed to get somewhere with the project and ended up finishing a good chunk of it after only an hour. Since that was about as much Roy and I could do before we lost our sanity, we decided to call it a day and continue it next week when we could ask the teacher for some clarification.

After saying goodbye to Marth and Roy, it was just me and that jerk. We stepped out into the hallway, not saying a word. I wasn't going to, either. It's about time he learned his lesson. Unfortunately for me, he was probably finding my silence a delight.

As I continued to sulk, I was too caught up in my thoughts to pay much attention to my surroundings. I must have passed our room, because I heard Pittoo calling out to me. I ignored him and continued to walk on, figuring a good walk would help clear my head anyway. I didn't hear any footsteps following me, so I'm guessing he wasn't going to try and pursue me. I kind of wanted to go back to see Marth and Roy, but it would be awkward to show up again right after saying goodbye. So I continued to walk the hallways, without a place in mind. I took the elevator to the lower level, and I was surprised at how empty the place was when I stepped out the door. I have yet to see a single person either roaming the halls or waiting by a sofa in the lobby. The way the whole place was so empty on the weekends was kinda ominous.

It was a relief to feel the cold breeze as I exited the building after having been stuck in those stuffy rooms for so long. It's times like these where I would love to just soar into the air and fly around for a bit, where if you went with the direction of the wind you would end up going faster than ever. It was an amazing feeling, but it also made me feel down when I thought about how I can only do that for short intervals at a time.

Wiping that thought from my mind, I tried to concentrate on the things around me instead. I wanted to take a walk to the center of town today so I could stop by some shops or maybe visit the plaza for a bit. There's a big fountain there with benches where you can take a break and lie down. It's especially great if it's a sunny day and you can lie with your back to the bench, feeling the sun's rays while also catching a breeze that would send droplets of water from the fountain your way. It's a nice place to relax, but I'm usually too preoccupied with wanting to do this or that to want to waste time by sleeping on some bench. But it’s great for when I get tired, so I would sometimes stay there for a few minutes until I regained my energy.

I was already losing sight of the Academy, so I'm hoping it won't be long until I find my way there. It feels weird that I haven't talked to someone in some time now, and I'm already starting to regret not taking someone with me. I don't know how Pittoo does it; I'd feel strange if I don't have anyone to talk to. It helps make time pass so much faster, too. I feel like it's already been a good hour or so, but it's probably only been like ten minutes.

"Well this is boring..." I said aloud. I was kind of hoping I could talk to Lady Palutena today, but she must have been busy because she didn't answer when I called out to her. I gotta admit; I feel pretty lonely without Lady Palutena to talk to. She's one of my best friends, but I guess being a goddess and all must take up all her time. Despite knowing that, I can't help but selfishly wish to be able to talk to her about the most random of things for hours on end. One of the many things I love about her is that she would listen to whatever I had to say, too-No matter how useless it may seem. Just being able to talk to her made me happy, and I kind of wish I could feel the same way around Pittoo.

"Ugh, not that guy again!" I grumbled, shaking my head to try and clear my thoughts. No matter where my thoughts start off, somehow or another they always end up going back to that guy. But at least I distracted myself for a while, because it looks like I finally made it here. I perked up at the sound of people's conversations in passing as I strolled alongside the sidewalk, glancing up at the lit-up open signs of the shops lining the right of me. It was already evening, so there weren't as many people as usual, but it was such a relief to be able to hear actual voices again.

I had about a handful of change in my pocket, so I was thinking of buying myself some candy once I found a place that sold some. I know there's a nice, pretty popular candy shop at the end of the street, so my plan was to just buy what I could and then head on off. Since it was getting late anyway, Pittoo would probably be angry with me if I showed up too late in the night.

"Argh, who cares, anyway?" I huffed under my breath. I keep worrying about how he would react, but I should just do whatever I want for once. I'm sick of him trying to order me around! I'll stay however long I want. It would be great if I could at least start up a conversation with someone though, I'm dying here...

As I was once again too caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't pay enough attention to my surroundings and accidentally ended up bumping into someone who was passing by.

"Ah, sorry!" I let out. The other person was pretty tall and had a large build to boot, so I'm honestly not sure how I didn't see them. It's dark out, too, so I might have been wrong, but the person looked awfully familiar. I know it was probably foolish, but I called out to them anyway, just to check to see if I was mistaken.

"Ike?" The person walked on for a bit before abruptly stopping in place and turning around. I broke into a grin when I realized that it was really him. His expression didn't change too much, and maybe I'm being too optimistic here, but I'm pretty sure he smiled.

"Hey, Pit. You here by yourself?" he asked, stepping to the side so that we didn't block the sidewalk as we talked. I responded with a nod and tossed the same question back at him. He also nodded, and I was about to ask why he didn't bring Marth, but I shut my mouth when I remembered that they had gotten into a fight earlier.

"So what did you come here for?" I asked, seeing how he didn't seem to be coming up with much to say.

"I wanted to take a break from working out at the gym, so I decided to get something to eat."

"Jeez, you were at the gym for that long?!" He responded with a shrug and a nonchalant 'I guess.' This guy...I bet he's the type to juggle cargo crates for fun.

"...I wanted to get my mind off things," Ike continued, a distant look in his eyes. So he's been thinking about how things have been going, too, huh...

"Yeah, me too," I mumbled, swaying a little from side to side as I answered.

"Problems with your roommate again?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ike showed me a nod, and there was a couple seconds of silence as we stood there. I wasn't sure if it was okay to ask how he thought things were going with him and Marth, and I was too distracted with my own problems to be able to come up with a solution. I wanted to cheer him up and tried to smile, but my late 'Um...' was interrupted when he said he had to go.

"Marth is probably waiting for me, so I'll see you later," he spoke, taking a couple steps away from me before stopping again. "You can tag along if you want."

"Nah, it's okay. I still wanna get some stuff before heading off, so I'll see ya! Good luck with Marth!" I waved to him as he gave a quick wave back, and I watched as he disappeared down the street before I turned back down the path I was originally headed. The air had gotten considerably cooler as the stars started to appear in the sky. I was starting to regret not bringing a jacket, so I sped up my pace so I could get back sooner. There were still a few people walking down the streets, but some of the shops were already closing up. I checked my pockets again and pulled out the change. I wanted to check how much I had to see what I could buy, and I could count three quarters, a couple dimes, along with a few nickels and pennies that would be enough for just a little over a dollar.

At least, I think that's how much I had. I couldn't tell, because not long after I had just about finished counting, I dropped almost all that I had been holding. I was slow to react, so I merely watched as the coins fell to the floor and I was dragged out of sight, a cold hand cupped over my mouth to keep me from screaming.


	20. Calls from the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing this took much longer than anticipated, but here it is. Just a warning/spoiler, the next couple(?) chapters will be a bit darker than usual. I'll try to add in some comedy where I can, though, so I hope this doesn't bring you guys down too much! 
> 
> Also, to clear up any confusion, at some points in this chapter, the perspectives switch between Dark Pit's first person point of view and a third person point of view observing Pit. I'm not sure if that made much sense, but hopefully it'll be a little easier to understand once you get there.
> 
> On a random note, I've been getting really into Ensemble Stars for a while now. I've been stockpiling diamonds for the upcoming event, but even then I'm afraid I'll have to spend money...I've already spent so much on the merch as it is, haha.
> 
> Anyways, I don't want to bore you guys with my rambling, so I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one!

The sudden "ding" of my cellphone woke me up with a start. I almost dropped it as I sat up, having forgotten that I was still holding it. I squinted at the lit-up screen to see what it was, letting out a frustrated sigh when I saw it was nothing more than a notification message telling me that an app was done updating. Squinting at the alarm clock beside me, I shined my phone on it so I could see the time.

"9:25..." I mumbled. I clicked my tongue as I turned the clock over and shut off the alarm switch. I had a feeling I might fall asleep by accident, so I set an alarm to wake me up at ten for tonight. And if that moron hadn't come back by then, I'd have to stay up later waiting for him. I sent him a message asking where he was over an hour ago, and I tried calling him twice but got no response each time. The hell is that guy doing...

I let out another groan as I fell back against my bed and continued to endlessly scroll through my phone, looking at nothing in particular. The only others I figured might know about his whereabouts would be the Fire Emblem guys he's friends with, but no matter how many times I considered going over there to ask them if they knew anything, my pride always kept me from doing so. I knew that annoying Roy guy would be there, and he'd just start yelling at me for 'being a bad boyfriend' or some shit. And since I don't have the patience for dealing with that kind of thing, it would be nothing more than a waste of time to walk over there.

Besides, he's probably just out buying food or something. However, the more I waited, the more anxious I got. I know it was dumb of me to be concerned over him, but he could be so careless sometimes that I couldn't help but wonder whether he had ended up taking a bus to someplace and falling asleep on it. I can honestly see that happening to him.

Just to make sure, I crouched down by his backpack and rummaged through it. In the front pocket, I found something I didn't expect.

"What the hell is his wallet doing here?" I wondered aloud, observing the object in my hand and opening it to make sure that I wasn't wrong. Sure enough, this was none other than his wallet. Why would he stay out this long if it wasn't to shop for things? If he were just on a walk, he should have been done with it by now. Maybe there was another festival in town, but even then, he would have been in more of an uproar about it. And the last I saw him, he headed off by himself. That alone was suspicious enough, but I was too annoyed at him to notice at the time.

To be honest, I'm not sure why I felt like picking on him so much today. I thought he'd be used to it by now, anyway, so I doubt it would really change anything. However, he'd been especially weird lately. He's been acting too sensitive lately, which is a little annoying because I feel I can't make fun of him like I always do. Though I guess I have been rougher on him than usual, but I just can't help it. Even though it shouldn't bug me anymore, I feel like my mind is dyed red with anger whenever I see him even in the proximity to Roy. He still doesn't get that I don't like that guy, yet he still acts like he's known him all his life. I don't care if he's one of his closest friends or not. If there's even the slightest chance that he will try to make a move on _my_ boyfriend, I don't want them to be near each other. Quite frankly, I'd be happier if I could just have Pit all to myself. That way, I know I'm all the attention he needs and I know I'll be the only one to spoil him as I please.

I took out my phone and attempted to call him one last time, and I thought I heard a muffled sound come from near me. With dismay, I rummaged through his backpack once more to find his phone buried within his notebook, the screen lit up and showing a phone icon indicating an incoming call. I let out a groan and abruptly shoved his phone back to where I found it.

"Damn moron..." I grumbled. No wonder he hasn't been answering. How careless can this guy get...?

I stayed on the floor for a while, contemplating my options. He's annoying as hell, and he always gets lost anyway, so this might just be the perfect opportunity to teach him a lesson. Besides, I have no idea where he could have gone to anyway, so it's not like I can go out and look for him even if I wanted to. I'd have better odds staying here and waiting for him to return than getting lost myself.

"Why does that idiot _always_ do this kind of thing...?!" I spoke through gritted teeth as I stood up. I _told_ him to tell me whenever he heads off somewhere, but of course he wouldn't listen. And as a result of his carelessness, I'm _always_ the one who has to fix his mistakes. I'm really getting tired of this...

I held up the drapes as I peered through the window, but there was little I could make out in the dark of the night. Glancing back over at the clock, I saw that it was already a quarter to ten. Although I'd rather not admit it, the more time passed, the more anxious I got. I tried going on my phone, looking through my assignments to see if I missed anything, but no matter what I tried to distract myself with, the same, unsettling premonition telling me that Pit was in trouble kept coming back to haunt me. The thing that infuriated me the most about it was that even though I knew something could have happened to him, there was nothing I could do about it. If I waited for him to return, he may or may not show up. If I left to look for him, not only would I have no idea where to look, but I could miss him and he might end up going back to look for me instead.

After thinking things over for a while, I decided I simply couldn't stay put. I figured that if he _were_ to find his way back here, I would stuff pillows under the covers and wrinkle up the blanket to make it look like I was sleeping. Since the lights would be off, he'd think that I was still here and would have no reason to leave. I tossed the phone onto his bed as well, turning up the volume all the way so that when I call back every now and then, he might finally pick up.

Impatiently pushing the pillows together and following through with my plan, I grabbed a jacket from the closet and took nothing but my phone with me. I made sure to lock the door behind me before heading off towards the most logical place I could think of: The town plaza.

* * *

 

Pit struggled to get out of the stranger's grasp, squirming every which way in an attempt to break free. He thought he was about to be successful when he stomped down on the man's foot and caused him to cry out in pain, his hands letting go for a second and giving Pit the chance to flee.

His heart must have been pounding out of his chest. It was pure adrenaline that kept him going; he was too panicked to think straight and could only rely on his legs to get him farther from the threat that was freezing up his thoughts. Although he thought he was running as quickly as he could, he had to freeze for a second when he finally realized that he was on the wrong street. He swiveled back around, only to be met by the same man from earlier. A scream left his mouth as his arm was once again grabbed and a long needle was pushed into his neck, with some kind of clear liquid inside.

"Quit squirming around, you damn brat!" The man growled, yanking on Pit's hair to pull him forward. Pit's vision started to blur, and something was starting to seem off with his legs. He felt like they were getting harder and harder to move in the direction that he wanted, and going in a straight line was almost impossible. The man had to yank him in the direction he wanted, and even then, there were times when he almost collapsed. He tried to cry out for help, but all that came out of his mouth were nothing but garbled words that couldn't be heard by anyone but him. He tugged at the man's sleeves, murmuring pleas to stop and to let him go.

"Look," the man grumbled. "It's nothing personal, just a business, that's all. I need to make money somehow, and this is just what I do. I couldn't care less about what it is as long as I don't have to be living out on the streets for the rest of my life." He held Pit up by the hair, making him wince as tears welled up in his eyes from the pain. The angel felt himself being thrown against a hard, cold surface and saw the rest of the world go dark before him. He was almost convinced that he had passed out, but he knew he couldn't afford to fall unconscious. If he had any chance to get away, it was now. However, since it was so dark, it was difficult to tell whether or not his eyes were still open.

He felt rumbling from all around him, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the weird, clear liquid that was injected into him, but it felt like an earthquake. He squirmed about some more, but there was little space in front or behind him. The air felt stuffy, too, so he figured he was in a rather small space. And no matter how much time passed, the earthquake was still going. At this point, however, Pit honestly couldn't tell the difference between a second and a minute.

Although it took all his energy to try and calm down, he was eventually able to figure out that he was in the trunk of a moving vehicle. He heard loud humming all around him, but he couldn't make out any other cars nearby. He also didn't hear any other voices, so he assumed that he was alone with just the driver, who must be his kidnapper.

Pit could tell that his consciousness was steadily fading, but he had no choice but to struggle. There was no way anyone was going to find him here, and he couldn't even cry out if he wanted to. It took him a while to notice, but he realized that there was a large piece of duct tape covering his mouth and tying up his hands and feet. He kicked around the place in a panic, looking for anything he could use to cut off the tape, but there was nothing but some unopened mail near his feet. But as he kicked the letter in frustration, he winced when he felt something sharp cut into his heel. Curious, he slowly maneuvered the sharp object up until it reached his hands. It seemed like a card-like object with something sharp on one end, like a small blade. Judging from the fact that there was mail lying around, he could only assume it was a mail opener.

His thumbs were sticking out just above the tape, so he used them to take off the tape from his mouth. With that gone, he held the mail opener between his teeth and whittled down on the tape binding his hands together. He worked as fast as he could, and eventually he was able to free himself.

"Come on..." he managed as he looked around for a way to open the trunk from the inside. When he found none, he kicked it repeatedly and pushed on it with his hands. His consciousness was starting to drift again, but by now he was running on nothing but adrenaline.

"I'm...sorry, Pittoo..." Pit mumbled, feeling the energy in his body drain and tears threaten the corner of his eyes. No matter how many times he delivered a kick against the wall of the vehicle, it still wouldn't open.

"Sorry..." Pit continued, his voice starting to crack. "Sorry...I didn't...listen to you..."

* * *

I swear I had walked the entire plaza to and back by now. I'm not sure if I'm just walking around in circles or what, but either way, I don't see that guy anywhere. There was barely anyone here, too; nearly all the stores had closed and most of the people here were probably workers who had just closed up shop and were heading home. I figured there wasn't much point to keep looking if he really wasn't here, but I still haven't gotten a response from him when I called back.

For all I know, he might just be sleeping in his bed already and either turned his phone on silent or tossed it back into his backpack. I figured that if I don't find him in about a half an hour, I'll head back. It's cold as hell out anyways, even with a jacket on.

After having walked around for so long, I decided to take a rest on one of the benches by the large fountain in the center of town. Taking a quick scan of my surroundings to make sure no suspicious characters were lurking around, I took out my phone and tried his cell again. As expected: No answer.

Letting out a sigh, I put my phone back in the pocket of my jacket and stood back up. I should have at least considered taking a scarf with me. I zipped my jacket up to the very top, hoping that will be enough to cover up my neck for the time being. Placing my hands in my pockets, I set off again, thinking through all the places Pit could have stopped to visit. There's no reason for him to be out this late, and I could just tell something's gone terribly wrong.

I swear, if someone even threatens to hurt him, I'm going to break their neck.

* * *

 

Mustering all his might, Pit used his whole body to ram himself against the trunk of the car. It all happened so quickly for him; the trunk finally broke open, and suddenly it was like the world was spinning. First it was the dark, night sky, then what looked to be a gray blur, probably the ground. The two images flashed before his eyes like a fast slide show playing itself over and over. He felt something hurting him, but he was too shocked by the fact that he was able to break free to register where it was coming from.

After what seemed like forever, the rolling stopped. Ignoring his urge to throw up, Pit rolled onto his stomach and clawed at the ground, forcing himself to his feet and sloppily lurching forward with each step. He heard the car he was just in getting further and further away. His surroundings were nothing but a blur, but he thought he could spot trees all around him and what looked to be a stretch of dirt not too far off, probably some kind of road.

"He...lp..." he tried, but even he could barely hear his own voice. He stumbled his way forward, falling several times along the way. The road didn't seem to be getting any closer, but he thought he spotted something other than just dirt in the distance. Though it was hard to tell, it looked like a tall, shadowy figure moving down the path. He called out again, but the figure just kept moving normally. The adrenaline from earlier was quickly dying out, and Pit knew he didn't have much time before he collapsed. _Please, please take notice of me..._

He swung his arm down at a palm-sized stone, missing a couple of times before he finally got it into his hand. He threw the rock in the direction of the figure, but he didn't see where it landed. The figure seemed to take a pause in their step, and this gave Pit the strength to take up a whole handful of rocks and chuck them in their direction. He didn't even think of the possibility that it might scare them off, but he just needed a way to get their attention.

"He...Hel...p...Help...me...!" He cried out, sluggishly waving his hand above his head before seeing everything around him fade to black as he hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

 

I rubbed my eyes again, struggling to keep myself awake as I kept trudging along, walking down what must have been the same path for hours now. I stopped to check my phone and squinted at the bright screen to see if there had been any missed calls. Of course not. I'd stopped calling around midnight, because by this point I'd pretty much given up on the possibility that he might answer. It was already two in the morning, anyway. There was no way he was still awake. The most I could do now is head back and see if he's there. And if not, I could check back here or another place again in the morning. Worst comes to last, I'll alert the Academy and file a missing persons report.

I tried not to think about it too much as I headed back towards the way I came. I know nothing good will come of stressing over what might have happened to him or if he's okay. It's only going to tire me out more, and just searching for him for this long has drained my energy almost completely. I just need to head back and get my rest, and then I'll be better in the morning. And if I can't get to sleep, I'm sure Dr. Mario has some medicine that would help me with that. Hopefully something over-the-counter.

As I steadily made my way back, I had to keep rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand. My head was already hurting from this whole thing, and the cold wind brushing up against it hasn't really been helping. Even though I've already done this hundreds of times by now, I thought through all the places I visited with Pit that were within walking distance, but I couldn't think of anything new. From the ramen restaurant to the sweets shop and anywhere else, there wasn't a single place I had missed. If Pit really _was_ still out here, it wouldn't be in a place I've already been.

"...Wait," I spoke aloud, lowering my hand from my head and stopping in my tracks. The park...The one I usually walk past. I spent so much time in the nearby town that I had forgotten about any places outside of there.

Making a quick turn from the heel of my foot, I changed directions towards the path I'm so used to walking on and sped up my pace as I headed towards the park.

* * *

 

"He's not here..." I said aloud, staring out towards the empty park but not seeing anyone in sight. I called out for him, but naturally I got no response. I don't know what I was expecting, really. Of course he's not going to be here. I'd gotten my hopes up for nothing, and now I'm in the same position as I was earlier, only farther from the Academy and more tired. It must be almost three by now.

Giving up with a sigh, I turned the other direction and lethargically dragged my way back.

I could hear crickets chirping in the bushes, their songs oddly melancholic. It reminded me that I had my phone with me and that I could listen to music if I wanted to, but as I got out my phone to look for some songs I wanted to play, I lacked the will to actually start playing anything. I figured I wasn't in the mood as I placed it back into my pocket and instead listened to the soothing, albeit slightly ominous sounds of the night.

* * *

 

Once I finally got back into the Academy and onto my floor, I quietly opened the door to my room and flicked on the light switch. My heart nearly sank when I spotted the empty bed right next to mine, the cell phone still in the center and left untouched.

I didn't take another step into that room. I turned off the light and made my way down the hallway, double-checking the number on the door to make sure I had it right. I knocked a couple of times, and I waited a couple seconds before knocking again. They're probably asleep, so I'm not even sure they'll open the door, but it was worth a shot. After the third knock, I was about to give up when the door slowly creaked open. The one who answered the door was none other than Prince Marth, but it took me a while to even register that it was him. He looked like anyone who was forced awake at three in the morning, and his usual pleasant expression was replaced by an irritated glare. He wasn't wearing the tiara he always had on, and his hair was unusually messy for once. He was also wearing some sky blue pants and shirt with thin white stripes up and down both of them, which is what I assumed to be his sleepwear.

"Are you even aware of what time it is?" he asked in a raspy voice. I was surprised that he even opened the door for me in the first place, even more so when he kept it like that despite knowing it was just me. However, his hands were holding the door like he was going to shut it any second, so I knew I had to make it quick.

"Have you seen Pit?" I quickly asked. His answer was a little slow, but the question seemed to wake him up rather quickly. His annoyed expression softened, and worry quickly overcame me when he hesitated before answering, a troubled look cast over his face.

"...This way," he whispered, carefully closing his door without making a sound and walking back down the hallway. I followed him close behind, wondering what could possibly be in store for me yet. Despite the worrisome look he had showed me, I couldn't help but be excited for the thought that I would be able to see Pit alive and well.

Marth snapped at me a couple times when I urged him to walk faster, but we finally made it. We had to exit the building to another area of the campus, and it was a place I remembered very clearly. I had to stay in this cramped up place for three days, after all. It would be hard to forget after all that happened during that week.

My first assumption was that Pit had gotten another fever like last time, but I was still worried nonetheless. And it seems like I was right to be. The room was pitch dark, but some of the moonlight landed on the figure I assumed to be Pit. The second I saw the collapsed figure on the hospital bed, I had to check twice to make sure it was really him. The only thing that told me that really was Pit in there were his wings that were lifelessly resting on the bed. He was covered in bandages and wraps; His face, his arms, and probably the rest of his body that was concealed by the blanket draped over him. My legs already felt like jelly from walking all day long, but after seeing this, I almost fell to the ground. I had to keep a hand on the wall to keep myself standing upright.

Marth politely knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but I didn't have the patience to wait for someone who may or may not hear the knocking. I aggressively banged my fists against the door, demanding someone to open up before Marth yanked me backwards, a cross look sprawled all across his face.

"Are you mad?!" he spouted, still speaking in whisper. Normally I'd be surprised to see him so angry like that, but I was too anxious to see Pit that I didn't have the time to put up with a scolding. I tried going back to the door, but Marth had a surprisingly strong grip. He cleared his throat and spoke again, this time back to his usual self.

"Pardon me for my outburst, but you realize that by doing that, you'll startle Pit awake as well?"

"I know, but...!"

"Then wait for Dr. Mario to answer the door. I'm sure he's still around. Starting a commotion won't do you any good. Besides, he'll still be here in the morning if you want to come back around then-"

"No!!!" I yelled out, finally freeing myself from his grip. I peered through the window again, gripping the doorknob and trying to yank it open, but with no luck. I knocked on the door again and waited for a response, but I still got nothing. Weirdly enough, I thought I saw something or someone stir in the background, but it was not Pit and it was too dark to see. If it _was_ indeed Dr. Mario, then I just wish he'd hurry the hell up and open the door already.

"Damnit..." I muttered, banging on the door with my fist one last time before pressing my head against it and keeping it there. "I need to see if he's alright..."

Marth, having kept silent all this time, finally showed some movement. Although he seemed hesitant, he walked up to the window and motioned to someone from inside the room. What the hell? So all this time, there really _was_ someone else in the room? Then why the hell did they not open the door when I banged on it? Before I had the chance to ask Marth if he saw someone inside, the door slowly opened before me, revealing the last person I'd want to see alone in a room with Pit.

It was like the night turned dead silent just for those few seconds that we exchanged looks. Anyone could tell there was animosity in the air just from the way we stood there, neither of us moving or saying a word. Even Marth stood there silently, probably anxious to see what might become of this. Huh...So this is why he didn't open the door knowing it was me. Figures.

"Excuse me," was the first phrase to come out of my mouth as I brushed past him, my mind more preoccupied with something else to waste more time just standing around. I stopped to observe Pit's wounds as I stood beside him, nervously taking a hold of his hand and clutching it tightly. Only his thumb and index finger were peeking out from the white wrap, but I was still relieved to feel his warmth when I grasped his hand.

"What...What happened to him...?" I asked, not even sure if either of them could hear with how quietly I was speaking.

"We don't know," Marth spoke, stepping forward so that he was standing on the other side of him. Roy stepped closer as well but was careful to be a few steps farther from the rest of us.

"Ike just showed up holding Pit in his arms," Marth explained. "The poor guy had scrapes and bruises all over him. He was unconscious when I saw him, but Ike said he heard someone calling for help from the woods, and he rushed over to him right as he fell."

"And you really buy that crap?" I snapped. Marth's face instantly darkened, and I knew I was stepping into dangerous territory, but I didn't care. All I knew was that Pit was hurt and just coincidentally, Ike, out of any random person who could have been strolling past, 'found' him like this.

"You cannot _possibly_ be accusing _my_ boyfriend of doing something like this?!" Marth spoke, a deadly tone in his voice as he approached me, clenching and unclenching his fists indicating he was having some difficulty holding in his rage. I wasn't planning on beating around the bush here, so I stood in place, arms crossed as I glared back at him.

"Don't you think it's just a _little_ too convenient for him to have been there at that exact time and place? And from the woods, to boot? You've got to be kidding me."

"Why, aren't you a presumptuous little brat-" Before he could take one step closer to me and probably try and attack me, Roy grabbed his arm and pulled him back, glowering at the two of us, though mostly just at me.

"Knock it off, you two!" he snapped, still keeping his voice at a low volume. He let out a sigh and glanced back and forth between Marth and I, making sure to see that neither of us made another move. He swayed from one side to another as he rubbed his eyes, a deprived, haggard look written all over him.

"We're all just tired here, okay?" he grumbled. "Fighting's not going to solve anything for us. Until Pit wakes up, no one will know what happened. And I'm sure as hell not gonna let the two of you wake him up like this. Just look at what he's been through! He needs his rest. We all do. So please do me a favor and return to your dorms..."

"Hell no," I declared, keeping by Pit's side and squeezing his hand to let him know that I wasn't going to leave him. Roy let out another sigh, not even casting a glance in my direction. He mumbled a short, 'Fair enough,' and turned to Marth to see what he would do. He bid farewell to Roy and soon left, but not without glaring at me one last time. Jeez, who would have thought such a polite prince like him could get so worked up?

I turned to Roy, who was still standing there, not really moving. He looked like he had his eyes closed, and his head was hanging down slightly. I was going to ask if he was going to leave or not, but he answered me before I even had the chance to ask.

"I'm staying with him, too," he spoke, snapping out of his daze as he grabbed the chair he must have been sitting in earlier and slumped back into it. It irritated me when he crossed his arms before him and rested his head onto the mattress, almost making contact with Pit. I was already too tired out from the argument with Marth to begin another one, so I kept silent and did the same, only I kept my hold on Pit's hand.

"...Where were you when this happened to him?" Roy whispered. Those words struck a nerve in me, but not the kind where I would get pissed off. Instead, I felt like an arrow pierced me through the chest. I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out. I was probably on my phone or playing video games when this happened to him...Maybe if I had gone after him, if I had given more of an effort to follow him, this wouldn't have happened. That type of thing...It was the very thing I had tried so hard to avoid thinking about, but now that Roy brought it up, those thoughts came to me involuntarily.

"...Shut up," I finally replied, but my response lacked energy. I didn't even sound angry, just exhausted. I'm guessing Roy sensed my tone and kept quiet. When I didn't hear anything else, I assumed that he might have fallen asleep. Out of curiosity, I slowly stood up to see if he had indeed fallen asleep and wasn't doing anything I wasn't aware of. I still don't trust this guy, and I just can't sit still knowing that my boyfriend's ex was sleeping on the other side of him. Just as I rose from my seat, I accidentally let go of Pit's hand for a second. He moved for just a few moments, but I felt like I was seeing things wrong when he did.

He rolled to the side, snuggling up to the person beside him. He looked so peaceful that I almost overlooked it, but there was definitely something wrong here. Roy woke up from his movement as well, and he looked just as confused as I was. I wasn't sure if his expression showed something closer to panic or embarrassment, because I was too focused on what Pit was doing to pay much attention to him.

"...Hey, what...what are you-" Roy's late reaction was cut short as Pit snuggled up next to him, grabbing a hold of his arm and pressing his cheek against it. I watched as Roy tried gently tugging his arm away, but to no avail. It didn't help my situation when the noble blushed. I could tell my glare was getting to him when he kept trying to tug his arm away, unconsciously tapping his other hand against the bed repeatedly in a nervous fit.

"Um, hey, Pit, you should turn the other..." He cut his words short, and I continued to watch, too shocked to know what to do or how to react. With every move he made, I felt like my heart was getting torn up to shreds. And unbeknownst to me, Pit had opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Roy," he spoke, that cheerful tone of his back in his voice despite the pain he must have been going through. He held onto his arm, and I'm not sure if it was my imagination, but I thought I saw him reach for his hand. That was more than enough for me. When I slammed my fist against the side of the bed, Pit's movements immediately froze. His shocked gaze turned to me, but I couldn't care less anymore. ...I didn't want to see this.

"P-Pittoo?" he stammered. I heard him let out a gasp when he lurched up in pain, but I didn't do so much as glance back. He called out to me some more, sounding panicked and scared, but I just heard it as nothing but pathetic excuses.

I couldn't listen to another word of what he had to say. All this time, I've been worrying over him like this, and this is my payment. I feel like I should be enraged right now, but for some reason I just can't get angry. Especially after seeing how injured he was. I’m madder at myself for storming out, but I can't possibly face him now. Besides, he'll be fine with _Roy_ around anyway, right? Why would he need me for anything...

I almost tripped on the way back, and to be honest, I'm not even sure I was going the right way. Everything was so dark that I could barely even see what was in front of me. I heard a voice calling from behind me, but I paid no attention to the words. I just want...I just want to get away from here for a bit.

I recoiled when I felt someone grab my arm. When I swiveled back around in reflex, I realized I shouldn't have. I wanted to keep heading back to the dorms now more than ever, but he still had his grip on my arm.

"...Don't touch me," I seethed. Roy's gaze appeared unfazed, but he let go of my arm. I don't know why he's standing here before me, but if it's to gloat, I don't want to hear it.

"I don't want to hear about how great it was to hold hands with him and how you've got your damned victory," I continued. I was too infuriated to look him in the eyes, so I glanced away instead. I'm not even sure if this was anger that I was feeling. I just felt drop-dead miserable.

"Hold hands?" Roy asked, frowning as he repeated my words in the form of a question. "We didn't...Look, all he did was grab my arm-"

"I saw that very well, thank you."

"-And that was it, I swear. ...Hey." He waved his hand in front of my face, and I hit it out of the way. Nevertheless, it did get my attention and I glanced at him for a second before looking away again. I don't want him to see how pathetic I look right now.

"I'm not here to pick a fight with you," he explained. "You're tired, he's tired, and he just happened not to notice you were there."

"Happened not to notice..." I echoed, clicking my tongue at the end.

"Do you really want to just leave him back there?"

"He has you," I sourly replied.

"Well, I'm not the one he's crying over right now." That part caught my attention, and I inadvertently gave him my attention.

"Just come back," Roy said, sounding exhausted and a little impatient. "After what he's been through today, whatever it was...Nearly every part of his body is injured or broken. So don't do that to his heart, too, okay?"

I stood there, hesitating and at a complete loss for what to do. It's true; I really don't want to leave him like that. Maybe it's just because I'm so tired that I'm seeing things or overreacting, but thinking about all this was only going to tire me out even more. The more seconds that passed by where I didn't make a decision, the less conscious I was starting to feel. Before I knew it, I was wobbling over on one side.

"Whoa, careful!" Roy called out just in time for me to snap out of it and regain my footing. I figured I was too far from the dorms to gather up the energy to walk back anyways, so I wobbled my way back to where I retreated from. I was too weary to resist, so I let him prop my arm up against his shoulder as we made it back there. What confused me the most was how weirdly nice Roy was being, but now that I think about it, I never actually knew the guy all that well to begin with. For all I know, he could always be like this, but I just wouldn't know because I'm always picking fights with him.

My eyes were already half-shut, so the ground looked blurry before me. I urged Roy to hurry up and open the door, but all I heard was the clacking of the doorknob as he turned it. When trying to turn it several times didn't get it open, he started yanking on it forcefully. I would have done the same if I weren't so tired that I could barely move a muscle.

"Don't tell me..." I grumbled, struggling to stand in front of the door and try the doorknob for myself. Sure enough, no matter which way I turned it, it wouldn't open.

"And there's really nobody else in there?" I asked. My voice was starting to sound like a tape recorder; at this point, I was just sounding out the words with little emotion left in anything I said, because I simply couldn't get worked up anymore. I was completely deprived of energy.

Roy knocked on the door, but after about a minute of waiting, he let out a sigh. "I don't think so...Dr. Mario should be in the next room over, but the last time I checked I think I heard him snoring from there. I doubt he's going to wake up now when he didn't earlier."

"Maybe Pit can ask him?"

"Won't do. He keeps his door locked, and Pit can't leave his bed."

"Great..." I sighed as I slumped onto the ground beside the door. Roy looked confused when I leaned back against the wall and slowly closed my eyes. I kept my legs close together and balled up my hands into fists inside my coat, trying to keep myself warm. For the second time today, I regret not bringing a scarf, but I've been outside for so long that I've mostly gotten used to it anyway.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked. I wasn't planning on responding, but the silence felt too uncomfortable.

"There's...not many hours left until sunrise, right?" I managed. "I'll just...stay here for a bit. So don't talk too much, okay? I'm so close...to...sleep...ing..."

I think I heard something after that, but it all sounded droned out to me. I've really pushed myself to my limit, and just sitting down like this was enough to convince my brain to take a rest. For a second, and it couldn't have been longer, I thought I could feel my consciousness come back to me when it felt like I was being shaken to and fro, but then I slipped back into this peaceful, carefree state. It was just so relaxing that it was the perfect opportunity for me to let go of my worries.

Yet even as I thought my mind was freed from having to think about everything that had happened today...I could feel my hand grasping at the empty air, desperately clinging onto the inside of my coat. Maybe this way, I could trick myself into thinking that the warmth of the fabric was my boyfriend's hand.


End file.
